Rhythm of Love
by DCimaginegirl90
Summary: "Miremos el mundo desde arriba mientras gira al ritmo del amor' Achele
1. Chapter 1: Atrapada en las nubes

**RHYTHM OF LOVE**

**CAPITULO I: ATRAPADA EN LAS NUBES**

En la vida te encontraras con amigos con los cuales compartirás momentos e historias inolvidables, aquellos de la infancia con los que hiciste miles de travesuras o los del colegio con quienes viviste una de las etapas más complicadas y también más divertidas, después vendrán los amigos de la universidad, aquello con los que comienzas una nueva vida o los que conoces en el trabajo, que por diversas situaciones llegan a trabajar en equipo…pero que pasa cuando se distancian, cuando una pelea o motivos que aún no llegas a entender los separan…no hay nada más doloroso que ver como una amistad de años se va acabando…nos alejamos esperando que en algún momento tengamos la oportunidad de volver a contar con esa persona.

-Hey Lea…tenemos que continuar con la grabación ¿te encuentras bien?

L: Si, solo estaba descansando un momento nada más…voy enseguida.

-Bien no te demores.

L: No solo recojo mis cosas y ya voy.

La vida de Lea está llena de cosas maravillosas como lo es su profesión, es actriz de una reconocida serie, en donde pudo combinar sus dos pasiones la actuación y la música. Pero también ha tenido altibajos como cualquier persona. Muchas veces pensó en dejarlo todo y huir a una isla desierta…algo que jamás podría hacer…pero bueno soñar no cuesta nada.

-al fin llegas, me encanta este traje de camarero pero ya quiero irme – le dice Chris su compañero de elenco.

L: Perdón pero ya estoy aquí ¿Qué escena vamos a grabar?

C: Bien creo que es la escena en la que me dices que Santana está saliendo con alguien.

L: Y Naya ¿no ha llegado?

C: No me dijo que se iba a demorar y que empecemos nosotros.

L: Esa mujer siempre anda muy ocupada.

C: Es normal se va a casar, además anda muy nerviosa por eso.

L: Pues si, al parecer todos van encontrando el amor.

C: Tú también lo harás, tranquila…ya llegara el chico de tu vida – me sonríe.

L: No lo sé…todos tienen a alguien y yo…

C: Tienes un disco que será un éxito, un libro que también será un éxito…amigos…familia.

L: Tienes razón…pero también necesito alguien que me abrace y me pregunte que tal estuvo mi día…ojala esa chica – demonios que dije pensó inmediatamente – ese chico llegue pronto.

C: ¿Dijiste chica?

L: No dije chico, tú estás oyendo mal, mejor vamos a trabajar.

Nuestro subconsciente suele traicionarnos y delatarnos en el momento menos apropiado, claro que quería un chico o no….eso no era lo importante solo quería a alguien que la amara

Finalmente luego de dos horas de grabar y de repasar la coreografía para el siguiente episodio su día de trabajo por fin había terminado…así que se despido de todos se fue para su casa, su jornada era muy intensa, comenzaba grabaciones muy temprano y terminaba en la noche, fue un día agotador, así que lo único que quería era relajarse.

Vivía en un departamento cerca de los estudios de Fox era amplio y le encantaba estar cerca de todo, el edificio en donde vivía era ideal, claro que no le ha faltado el vecino chismoso que siempre busca sacarle una foto, pero no todo tiene que ser perfecto.

L: Buenas noches Víctor ¿alguna novedad? – saludo con el guardia del edificio.

-Ninguna señorita…aquí tiene su correspondencia.

L: Muchas gracias…por cierto muy bonita la corbata.

-Gracias me la regalo mi esposa por nuestro aniversario.

L: Pues felicidades, y ¿cuantos años celebran juntos?

-Ya son 25 años señorita y puedo decir que me siento aún más enamorado.

L: Vaya – sonrió – felicidades Víctor y siga así…bueno yo me retiro, buenas noches

-Buenas noches señorita, que le vaya bien.

Veinticinco años es eso posible, bueno sus padres son ejemplo de eso, pero aún se sorprendía cuando escuchaba este tipo de historias, no lo sé, creo que el tiempo le había demostrado que el amor eterno no existe…

Se quitó el abrigo, dejo las llaves en la mesa de la cocina y se sentó en el sofá a ver televisión amaba los reality shows, le encantaban pero aquel día le interesa enterase un poco de los famosos, siempre es bueno enterarse de que pasa a tu alrededor, pero el destino conspira para que te enteres cosas que no querías saber

-Y en otras noticias, la actriz Dianna Agron se encuentra promocionando su más reciente producción The Family que ha recibido buenas críticas y ha sido un gran paso para esta chica que se dio a conocer por su papel de Quinn Fabray en la reconocida serie Glee…pero no es de eso de lo que vamos a hablar hoy…sino que en una reciente entrevista se le pregunto sobre su relación con la también reconocida actriz Lea Michele

No puede ser…demonios pensó, lo mejor sería apagar el televisor y no saber que sucede, pero la duda y las ganas de saber pudieron más así que subió el volumen y continuo escuchando

-Bien pues como recordaran estas dos señoritas solían ser inseparables, su amistad era una de las más comentadas en todo Hollywood, pero ¿qué paso?, de repente se comenzaron a distanciar, nadie sabía cómo ni porque sucedió miles de rumores inundaron a la prensa, y hasta se habló que mantenían una relación en secreto

Bien basta de masoquismo, hay muchos periodistas que solo buscaban ganar dinero generando dudas en el público con las publicaciones.

-También hubieron fuertes rumores sobre ellas y su distanciamiento se dijo que incluso ya ni se hablaban y no podían estar cerca una de la otra, que su rivalidad era algo bastante complicado de asumir…pero bueno en una reciente entrevista se le pregunto a Dianna si ella y Lea aun eran amigas y aquí esta lo que respondió… _"ehh...si...Claro, seguro tu sabes...aunque cuando salen estos rumores podemos hablar de esto durante todo un año"_ ¿qué opinan ustedes? seguramente los fans Achele deben estar felices de oír que la una mencione a la otra aunque si me lo preguntan no lo dijo muy convencida que digamos y sus nervios al mencionarle a Michele fueron notorios.

Simplemente apago el televisor y suspiro, que podía pensar ¿Qué si seguimos siendo amigas? Bueno la verdad es que… su celular comenzó a sonar.

-¡Escuchaste lo que dijo la rubia sobre ustedes! – le grita.

R: Jonathan puedes bajar un poco tu intensidad

J: Bien, pero ¿lo escuchaste? Porque yo puedo repetírtelo

R: No, desgraciadamente yo y mi masoquismo lo escuchamos.

J: Viste lo nerviosa que estaba…esa rubia no sabe disimular, ni el tiempo logra…

R: No quiero hablar de eso…me hace mal de acuerdo

J: Bueno, yo solo cumplo mi papel de mejor amigo en informarte

Ese era John su mejor amigo, confidente y consejero, se habían conocido ya años atrás desde que Lea, comenzó a brillar en Broadway, desde ese momento se hicieron inseparable.

R: Lo sé, pero estoy agotada, mejor hablamos mañana

J: Bien esperare pacientemente…descansa princesa.

R: Buenas noches John te quiero.

¿Qué si seguimos siendo amigas? Si de esas que no se hablan y que solo tienen recuerdos en común, ¿cómo paso? es una larga historia…el trabajo, la distancia, los nuevos proyectos que ambas emprendieron las alejó, pero creo que eso es solo la punta del iceberg…realmente las cosas son mucho más complicadas que eso…

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso, no estaba para perder su tiempo hablando de cosas que sucedieron hace mucho y bueno ahora ella tiene sus proyectos Dianna los suyos, sus amigos le habían dicho que andaba muy despistada últimamente, la verdad es que me quedaba un momento pensando, ¿en qué? no lo sé, simplemente se quedaba soñando volando en las nubes, imaginando algo loco que jamás haría, o algo que desearía tener…

Lea era una mujer con nuevas metas y sueños que estaba a un paso de cumplirlas, dicen que la fama trae muchas cosas buenas y malas, de seguro hay muchos que cambiarían todo lo que tienen por tener una vida relativamente normal, pero también tiene sus beneficios dinero, reconocimiento, fans, premios, pero hasta qué punto eso es suficiente, hasta que momento el amor por lo que haces alcanza para que te sientas bien.

AEROPUERTO DE LOS ÁNGELES

-Señorita Agron como responde a los comentarios que afirman que usted y la señorita Lea Michele tuvieron una fuerte discusión y ahora han decidido alejarse por completo

D: No hare ningún comentario, sigan creyendo historias inventadas

-La señorita no hablara con ningún medio, respeten nuestra decisión

Dianna y su representante habían llegado después de una larga promoción de su película, visitaron varios medios de comunicación, radios, programas de televisión, periódicos revistas, en fin todo había salido muy bien y era momento de volver a casa. Después de salir se encontraron con varios reporteros y sus incomodas preguntas así que rápidamente ingresaron al auto y se alejaron de ese lugar.

D: Son unos buitres, lo único que buscan es el morbo, y crear situaciones incomodas

-Pues tú te delataste en la entrevista

D: Me sorprendió que me lo preguntara, ya nadie recuerda eso

-Déjame decirte que estás muy equivocada, revisa los sitios web que existen sobre ustedes dos

D: Obviamente los fans nunca olvidaran esa etapa

-Claro que no he leído algunas cosas que si se acercan mucho a la realidad

D: No me digas que has leído esas historias un poco…calientes sobre nuestros personajes y otras sobre nosotras mismas.

-¿Qué? No bueno…una que otra, es que son adictivas, pero el punto es que la gente está completamente convencida de que entre ustedes dos hubo algo

D: Pues no se equivocaron fuimos muy buenas amigas y nada más

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

D: Si, Nina dime, ahora puedo soportar cualquier cosa

N: ¿Por qué te pusiste tan nerviosa?, digo tu siempre sabes que decir sales muy bien parada ante cualquier situación

D: No lo sé, fue algo que no pude controlar, y lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue que nos reímos de eso, nada más

N: Si claro y a qué momento lo hacen porque según tengo entendido tú y ella hace meses que no se hablan…ni un mensaje ni nada.

D: Es que hemos estado muy ocupadas, deja tu interrogatorio quiero descansar

N: Bueno, llegamos yo iré a resolver algunos asuntos te llamo en la noche

D: Bien cuídate.

Bajo del auto y entro a su casa, era perfecta para ella espaciosa con un jardín para relajarse, además tenía una mascota que demandaba su atención

-Por fin rubia…Freddie ya se estaba desesperando.

D: Hola a ti también Jess – le sonrió – ¿Dónde está mi hermoso?

Jess: Durmiendo el muy vago, ese perro es un tragón, no sabes toda la comida que se acabo

D: Bueno está creciendo, déjalo

Jess: Bueno ahora si amiga – la abrazo – bienvenida a casa

D: Gracias por quedarte aquí estos días, no me gusta dejarlo solo

Jess: No te preocupes para eso estoy, mejor cuéntame qué tal va todo

D: Normal, bueno la película salió perfecta tal y como la imaginábamos, fui a parís me siento muy bien con todo esto.

Jess: Genial, y…esas fotos que salieron…digo con ese chico

D: Hay que promocionar la película, sabes que odio hacerlo pero tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad, eso hace que la gente se interese

Jess: Pero ya no creen nada de eso, hay muy pocos por decir que casi nadie te cree cuando apareces de la mano de un nuevo chico

D: Lo sé, pero el contrato que firme me pedía eso…no podía hacer nada más…tengo que mantener un perfil bajo mientras la película este en cartelera.

Jess: Ya como sea – se quedó observando por un momento.

D: Dilo de una vez…sea lo que sea…pero intuyo lo que me quieres preguntar

Jess: Lea Michele es mi duda

D: ¿te gusta? – la miro sorprendida.

Jess: mmm…no es mi tipo pero tengo que admitir que está muy guapa y tiene un cuerpo de infarto

D: Ya…bueno acabo de resolver tu duda

Jess: El problemas no es si a mí me gusta…es si a ti aun…pues…

D: No, no vamos a comenzar esta discusión nuevamente, siempre terminamos enojadas y no me gusta eso

Jess: Bueno lo digo por la entrevista que diste…

D: Tú también vas a empezar con eso, cálmense un poco todo el mundo, no dije nada raro simplemente no atine a responder de la manera adecuada y me puse nerviosa, dejemos d hablar de eso…

Jess: Por eso te lo pregunto….

D: Me tienes harta mejor sacare a Freddie a dar una vuelta ya regreso.

Jess: Bien yo me quedare aquí leyendo mi erótico libro cincuentas sombras de grey

D: Por favor no hagas nada en el sofá – le advirtió la rubia mientras le colocaba la correa a su perro

Jess: Déjame soñar sabes que no he tenido novio desde hace un buen tiempo, necesito distraerme un momento…tu deberías hacer lo mismo

D: ¿Excitarme con un libro? – se rio y cogió sus llaves

Jess: No rubia, soñar un poco es bueno…

Dianna salió de su casa junto a su perro, sin saber muy bien a donde se dirigía solo quería evitar las preguntas de su amiga Jessica, eran inseparables ambas eran actrices y compartían mucho tiempo juntas, pero sus preguntas la incomodaban, bueno en especial el tema de Lea. Algo que la incomodaba ya que la noche anterior mientras estaba en el avión había tenido un sueño bastante recurrente en ella, pero que hace mucho tiempo no lo tenía, claro incluía a la morena y a ella…

Miro por el retrovisor y se acomodó el cabello, miro a Freddie y sonrió, pensó que la mejor forma de pasar el día seria en el parque junto a él, además habían pasado mucho tiempo alejados debido a su trabajo, pero primero tendría que pasar a la estación de servicio para poner gasolina a su coche, no quedaba muy lejos así que llego rápido, bajo un momento a Freddie para darle un poco de agua…y comprar algo de comer.

-Buenos días en que puedo ayudarla – le saludaba la encargada

D: Quiero una botella de agua y un helado por favor.

-Claro un momento por favor.

D: Quédate quieto muchacho – le hablo a su perro – solo será un momento y… - Dianna miro una revista que se encontraba en el mostrador, en ella aparecía Lea, se acercó un poco más para ver las fotos y el contenido de la publicación, fue un instante en el cual la recordó nuevamente en el cual, su voz retumbo en cabeza...siguió con su mirada fija sobre aquella revista que no alcanzo a reaccionar ya que fue demasiado tarde para que pidiera hacer algo, su perro se escapó de sus manos y salió corriendo hacia la puerta del local, la rubia fue detrás de él mientras alguien abría la puerta…

-Hey ¿A dónde vas pequeño? – alguien lo tomo en sus brazos y lo acaricio.

D: Muchas gracias por cogerlo yo me despiste por un momento y… - levanto la mirada y vio de quien se trataba – Lea - susurro

Anda en las nubes, ¿que estará pensando? ¿O en quién?, muchas veces las personas nos lo dicen, es ese momento en el que nos desconectamos por un momento del mundo y pensamos en todo y en nada a la vez, soñamos despiertas, y aunque no le contemos a nadie el motivo o razón de nuestros sueños, siempre están ahí solo que hay momentos en los cuales les prestamos mucha más atención a aquellos sueños.

_Me muero por tocarte_

_Me muero por sentirte_

_Me muero por abrazarte y del recuerdo_

_El saber que te me fuiste_

C.C.


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Y si la llamo?

**RHYTHM OF LOVE**

**CAPITULO II: ¿Y SI LA LLAMO?**

-Hey ¿A dónde vas pequeño? – alguien lo tomo en sus brazos y lo acaricio.

D: Muchas gracias por cogerlo yo me despiste por un momento y… - levanto la mirada y vio de quien se trataba – Lea - susurro

L: Hola…ehh…aquí está sano y salvo…

D: Es un poco desobediente

L: Pero muy bonito… ehh…yo…tengo que comprar algo.

D: Si, claro pasa

Incomodidad la han sentido, no sabes que decir o que hacer, la abrazo, le doy la mano, corro hacia esa persona sin importarme nada y la le digo que la extrañe…cómo reaccionar

-Disculpe aquí tiene su botella de agua y el helado que me pidió

D: Gracias, ¿Cuánto le debo?

-¿También se llevara la revista? – le preguntó la encargada mostrándole aquella en donde Lea era la portada, la morena miro eso y simplemente sonrió – digo la estaba viendo ¿verdad?

D: ehh, no se equivoco, solo cóbreme por lo que le pedí.

-Perfecto son tres dólares con quince centavos por favor.

D: Aquí tiene, guarde el cambio – tomo sus cosas y salió de la tienda lo más rápido que pudo

L: Hey te vas así… - Lea salió de la tienda atrás de la rubia

D: Si, tengo que llevar a Freddie al parque no he pasado mucho tiempo con el así que…

L: Oh claro entiendo, bueno que te vaya bien – se giró y regreso a la tienda, pero no había dado más de tres pasos cuando la voz de la rubia la detuvo

D: Podríamos reunirnos algún día

L: Si, me encantaría conversar contigo

D: A mí también – sonrió – que tengas un buen día, cuídate mucho

L: Adiós tú también ten un buen día.

D: Lea me dio gusto volver a verte

L: A mí también y claro conocer…a Freddie ¿verdad?

D: Si ese es su nombre.

L: Bueno ya tendremos tiempo de ponernos al día, ve tranquila adiós – le sonrió y volvió a entrar a la tienda.

Por su parte la rubia volvió a su auto y suspiro, pero también sonrió, no se habían visto desde hace mucho tiempo, la última vez que estuvieron cerca fue en el funeral de su amigo Cory, la rubia acudió a apoyarla en ese momento tan duro, ambas eran muy cercanas a él, pero Lea paso a su lado apoyándolo a superar sus demonios los últimos días de vida, Dianna siempre lo considero como un hermano para ella, así que recibir una noticia como esa fue muy duro de superar, afortunadamente el tiempo hizo su trabajo y sano las heridas de ambas.

Dianna disfruto de un día tranquilo junto a su mascota, paseo en el parque y jugo con Freddie, aquel perro había llegado a su vida en el momento justo, ya que Arthur quien era muy importante para ella, había muerto, algo que pasa, pero una mascota se convierte en alguien muy importante para ti, alguien que te escuchara sin importar nada y estará a tu lado cuando más lo necesites, por esta razón lo consentía mucho, y pasaba más tiempo con el Finalmente volvió a su casa a descansar, dejo a Freddie en el suelo para que coma, y al entrar se encontró con Jessica recostada en el sofá, continuaba leyendo y muy concentrada.

D: Supongo que ese libro está muy interesante

Jess: Pues sí, solo que necesito una ducha de urgencia

D: ¿Tan erótico es?

Jess: Deberías leértelo para averiguarlo, solo te informo que relata algunas prácticas sexuales explicitas rubia…

D: Ehh…no lo sé algún día tal vez

Jess: Si prefieres te puedo regalar un libro de Kama Sutra lésbico

D: ¿Qué? – Se ríe la rubia – ¿lésbico?

Jess: Por favor rubia tú tienes lo de heterosexual, lo que yo tengo de estrella de rock

D: sabes perfectamente que para mí el amor es amor, pero no por eso me gustan las chicas

Jess: Lo dice la rubia que se pasó mirándole el trasero a la que atendía el bar, recuerdas nuestra salida a aquel bar para conquistar…siempre que salimos juntas pasa algo similar, no puedes evitar mirar el escote o el trasero de las chicas ni creas que no me fijo en esas cosas.

D: Admiro la belleza femenina nada mas

Jess: Bien una cosa es admirar y otra es babear por la belleza femenina

D: Yo no babeo, de acuerdo solo que hay chicas muy guapas…tengo ojos Jess

Jess: Y bueno lo que paso con Lea no cuenta?

D: Con ella no pasó nada…nada…

Jess: Yo recuerdo otra cosa…

D: Deja de dudar sobre mis gustos, y bueno no tengo ningún problema en enamorarme de una chica, pero no ha llegado la adecuada

Jess: Ese es el problema rubia, que has buscado en el sitio equivocado

D: No otra de tus locas ideas

Jess: Que los chicos no son ni serán lo tuyo, sino las chicas…

D: Uy que emoción, es una revelación increíble

Jess: Ya señorita sarcástica, tal vez deberías abrirte a nuevas posibilidades

D: Siempre tengo mi mente abierta a nuevas cosas, de acuerdo…así que préstame ese libro y voy a ver porque tanto alboroto

Jess: Que rebelde te has vuelto amiga – se ríe – ya me gusta molestarte nada más

D: Bueno deja ya de hacerlo al menos por esta noche, mejor me voy a leer

Jess: Disfruta y mañana me dices quien quieres ser la virginal pero atrevida Anastasia o el dominante Christian Grey, me avisas rubia, pero obviamente ya se cual serias

D: Pues si tú me conoces muy bien…

D y Jess: Christian Grey.

Jess: Te gusta tener el control y eres decidida, por eso Buenas noches rubia, y sueña con chicas lindas y obvio incluye a Lea

D: Tonta – le grito y cerró la puerta de su habitación, se cambió de ropa y se recostó a leer aquel libro, leyó algunas páginas y se quedó profundamente dormida

Al día siguiente:

Set de Glee

-Hola chicos, listos para grabar – saludaba una animada Naya

L: Hola Naya, todo bien…

N: Perfecto…huelen eso… - les pregunto casi susurrando.

C: Yo no huelo absolutamente nada

N: Seguro?...huele a viernes de fiesta chicos, que pasa con ustedes

L: Por favor, Naya no otra de tus fiestas locas

N: No miren estaba pensando en reunirnos con todo el elenco, además lo necesitamos, tenemos que distraernos un rato…

C: Yo te apoyo, vamos al otro set a preguntarles a los chicos

N: Anda Lea ven…además puedo llevar a alguien para ti

C: Un chico guapo tal vez? – sonrió.

N: Exactamente, vamos te presentare a mi amigo …

L: No, escuchen sé que he dicho que quiero encontrar a alguien, pero no creo que una fiesta con los chicos sea la mejor opción

N: Nada de eso, tú ponte guapa y listo caerá rendido a tus pies

C: Vamos, antes de que se arrepienta

L: Aun no he aceptado…

N: No importa… - la tomo del brazo y siguieron caminando.

Caminaron un rato hasta llegar al set en donde se filmaban las escenas de Ohio y entraron sin hacer mucho ruido para no interrumpir las grabaciones…

C: Saben a quién hay que invitar…

N: No llamare a tu ex novio Chris

C: No digo a Dean recuerdan trabajo con nosotros y a Lea le gustaba

L: Claro que no, solo me impresiono su físico nada mas

N: Si claro recuerdo que me dijiste que su cuerpo era completamente irresistible

L: Ya solo somos buenos amigos nada más, y estoy casi segura de que tiene novia

C: Eso podemos averiguarlo

L: No basta dejen de tratar de buscarme pareja…

C: Cierto me dijo que quería una chica

L: Claro que no cierra la boca, nos van a escuchar y nos sacaran de aquí

N: No conocía ese lado de ti, pero si quieres…

L: Dejen de hablar así, nunca he estado con una chica, admito que si me he sentido atraída pero nada más que eso

C: Ya lo admitió vamos por buen camino

-Disculpen ustedes ¿Qué hacen aquí? – les interrumpe el director de cámaras

R: Perdona veníamos a hablar con los chicos y bueno como estaban ocupados decidimos esperar

-Bien pero bajen la voz o sino tendré que pedirles que se vayan

N: Si tranquilo nos callaremos

C: Silencio chicas…

Después de casi diez minutos los chicos terminaron de grabar y Naya tomo la palabra

N: Bien estamos aquí reunidos para…

- Ehh Naya ya nos dijiste que te vas a casar – la interrumpió Chord

N: No, es eso, sino que estamos pensando en organizar una reunión solo con los chicos del cast

-Genial necesitamos eso, puedo llevar a alguien?

N: No Darren además Chris se pondría celoso

C: Muy graciosa, yo tengo novio – sonrió – claro que puedes llevar a alguien, todos pueden

N: Bien como todos aceptan mañana temprano les diré la dirección y veremos quien lleva cada cosa, así que atentos.

R: Perfecto chicos que tengan un buen día nosotros nos vamos

Salieron del estudio y fueron hasta los camerinos a descansar un momento ya que luego tendrían que grabar una coreografía bastante compleja con varios bailarines

N: Oye Lea ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

L: Mientras no sea sobre chicas está bien.

N: Bueno si lo es, específicamente de una rubia…

L: Bien – suspiro – pregunta

N: ¿te molestaría si la invito a la fiesta?

L: Yo no tengo ningún problema, pero sabes que siempre tiene algún compromiso

N: Pero si dice que sí, no hay ningún problema, no quiero que ninguna de las dos se sienta incomoda…

L: No pasa nada, no creas esos rumores, si nos distanciamos, pero no por eso nos evitamos de hecho ayer me la encontré

N: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué demonios no me cuentas nada?

C: Estoy escuchando Lea, ya abriste la boca ahora nos cuentas

R: ¿tú no estabas durmiendo?

C: Mis alarmas se activan cuando escucho un chisme, cuenta de una vez

R: Bueno, fue pura casualidad…yo entraba a una tienda y ella salía nada mas

N: ¿y hablaron o algo?

R: Solo saludamos y bueno quedamos en juntarnos uno de estos días

C: Fue muy raro como si distanciaron ustedes dos

R: Son cosas que pasan, pero bueno ya veremos que sucede

N: Esta bien – suspiro – igualmente llamare a Dianna y le preguntare si quiere ir

R: Ya te lo dije por mí no hay ningún inconveniente, ya regreso tengo que llamar a John

Lea salió y se dirigió a su tráiler a llamar a su amigo que seguramente ya estaría muy preocupado

J: Al fin te dignas en llamar…

L: Perdón, pero ya lo hice, ahora dime que paso?

J: Pues que quiero verte necesitamos hablar, de la rubia y de otras cosas

L: Dianna no tiene nada que ver en nuestras conversaciones

J: No me hagas reír por favor…ella es el centro de nuestras conversaciones

L: No eso ya no…hace más de un año que no lo es

J: ¿llevas contando los días?

L: Si me vas a seguir molestando mejor cuelgo

J: No espera, que genio traes este día, mejor te cuento que la filmación de mi nueva serie va muy bien, increíble de hecho

L: Es verdad y que tal besa?

J: No me quejo – se rio – todo bien, y tú que tal va Glee sin mí.

L: Pues extrañamos a Jesse, pero tienes nuevos proyectos, y bueno he estado grabando algunas escenas con Naya y Chris

J: Genial, espérame que en unos días estaré por allá, y ya conversaremos sobre la rubia.

L: Si, ya quiero verte…me avisas cuando llegues

J: Claro, bueno me voy el trabajo me llama, te cuidas

L: Tú también te quiero.

Algo cansada Lea volvió a continuar con su trabajo, claro que había pensado en su encuentro con la rubia, ya había mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablaron así. Habían compartido miles de recuerdos y momentos juntas, hasta habían vivido un tiempo juntas, como era posible que después de todo eso, ahora estuvieran tan distanciadas, esa era la duda constante de Lea.

En otro lado de la ciudad la rubia se encontraba haciendo algunas compras para su departamento, mientras estaba pagando por sus compras, su celular comenzó a sonar

-Rubia desaparecida y ocupada, dime por favor que tienes tiempo.

D: Naya, habla un poco más despacio que no te entiendo.

N: Mira, te llamo para hacerte una invitación que no podrás rechazar

D: Dudo que eso suceda, pero dime…

N: Mira hare una fiesta con todos los chicos del cast y pues obviamente tu estas invitada

D: Todos los chicos de Glee?

N: Si, anda hace tiempo que no salimos y ya sé que la promoción de tu película termino, así que no tienes excusas.

D: Bien iré, pero puedo invitar a Jessica?

N: Claro todos pueden invitar a alguien, te marco luego para decirte el lugar y la hora

D: Bien, nos vemos

N: Adiós rubia….

Es mejor no pensar demasiado las cosas, claro que el nombre de Lea se le vino a la cabeza, era evidente de que ella estaría ahí, después de su encuentro el día anterior, la rubia no había podido dejar de pensar en llamarla en preguntarle como estaba, pero por algún motivo no lo había hecho, y es que a veces esperamos que la otra persona de él primer paso y no nos arriesgamos a ser nosotros quien lo busque…es esa sensación de la llamo o no le llamo, le dejo un mensaje o no, también pensamos en las indirectas esos mensajes que obviamente van dirigidos a esa persona y que esperamos que los lea y se atreva a contestarnos, pero creo que si de verdad queremos hablar con esa persona debemos ser nosotros quien se arriesgue.

Y así lo hizo la Dianna llego a su casa, acomodo las compras en su refrigerador se sentó en uno de los bancos de la cocina y busco el nombre de ella en su lista de contactos, aun no sabía si seguía teniendo el mismo número, pero no perdía nada en intentar…

Uno…dos…tres…tonos…y la rubia seguía esperando escuchar su voz…finalmente…

-Hola…

D: ¿Lea? – pregunto algo cautelosa

L: Si la misma…¿con quién hablo? – genial pensó la rubia borro mi número.

D: Soy Dianna…

L: Por dios…discúlpame no vi quien era solo conteste – la rubia sonrió - ¿Cómo estás?

D: Bien, quería saber cómo andaba todo?

L: Igual, trabajando ya sabes lo de siempre…

D: Me alegra saber que estas bien…

L: Yo…quería decirte que…

D: ¿Qué cosa? – susurro esperando su respuesta, pero solo escucho su respiración….

L: Te extraño….

Y una palabra puede cambiar todo, aquel hola por parte de la persona que tanto quieres, aquel te extraño que tanto quisieras decir y que finalmente te animaste a decir, puede ser el comienzo de eso que tanto habías buscado….

_¿Dime, si caíste por una estrella fugaz_

_Una sin una cicatriz permanente_

_Y si me extrañaste mientras estabas_

_Buscándote a ti misma allá afuera?_

**Comenten ¿les gusto? No puedo seguir sin saber sus opiniones.**


	3. Chapter 3: Sigo esperando

**RHYTHM OF LOVE**

**CAPITULO III: SIGO ESPERANDO**

…**..**

L: Yo…quería decirte que…

D: ¿Qué cosa? – susurro esperando su respuesta, pero solo escucho su respiración….

L: Te extraño….

Aquellas palabras de Lea hicieron que el corazón de la rubia latiera más rápido de lo normal, no esperaba que ella le dijera eso…claro que la extrañaba y mucho, así que cuando ella se lo dijo sabía que tenía que dejar a un lado los problemas y sincerarse.

D: Yo también te extraño – le dijo susurrando con una sonrisa.

L: Yo…bueno extraño nuestra amistad…sabes que…

D: Yo…extraño compartir tiempo contigo, perdón por lo que te voy a decir pero, somos unas estúpidas – ambas rieron – es la verdad, cuando crees que podamos hablar

L: No lo sé, Naya te invito a la fiesta verdad?

D: Si, pero preferiría que hablemos a solas…claro si tu quieres

L: Claro que quiero…ehh…te puedo llamar luego y aclaramos todo…ahora estoy en medio de algo importante…

D: Si, claro discúlpame…

L: No es que lo nuestro – de verdad dijo eso – nuestra amistad no sea importante solo que tengo una reunión con mi agente y tengo que irme

D: Tranquila, no te preocupes entiendo…ve y luego hablamos.

L: Adiós, Di cuídate…

D: Adiós…

Hace mucho tiempo que no llamaba así, era algo que extrañaba, pero gracias a su decisión las cosas iban por buen camino, a veces llega un momento en el que debes arriesgarte, y ver qué pasa

En momentos nos privamos de sentir esta satisfacción, de que hablamos con esa persona que tanto queríamos hacerlo, pero el orgullo nos lo impide, nos pone mil barreras delante de nosotros para que no lo hagamos.

L: Disculpa era una llamada muy importante

-No pasa nada, bien el motivo de esta reunión es tu disco, estas segura de que quieres comenzar con esa canción?

L: Si, luego ira la romántica, quiero iniciar con esa, así que preparemos todo para comenzar con los ensayos con la banda

-Así lo hare…bien me dijiste que iras a la fiesta del elenco verdad?

L: Si, ya sé que no debo hacer nada tonto

-Es bueno recordártelo una vez más…nada de escándalos Lea

L: Dime cuando los hago?

-Bien, solo diviértete con cautela nada más, ahora si me voy tengo que organizar todo…

L: Si tranquilo no pasara nada, mejor dime cómo va el premiso que pedí?

-Muy bien, pero luego hablamos de eso.

L: Esta bien, me tengo que ir a casa de Naya para organizar todo.

-Cuidado con los fotógrafos.

L: Si, seguramente invente que Naya y yo estamos saliendo.

-Sabes perfectamente lo sensacionalistas que son…bueno ven dame un abrazo.

L: Tranquilo todo estará bien, tu siempre me lo dices…

-Creo que a mí me asusta más los proyectos que vas a sacar que a ti – se rio – te quiero nos vemos.

L: Yo también, adiós.

Lea estaba en un punto decisivo de su carrera, seguramente recibiría muchas críticas, algunas buenas otras malas, algo que la preocupaba, pero también tenía muchas ganas de mostrarle al mundo su trabajo, aquellas canciones que tenían un diferente significado para ella.

Es miedo lo que se siente y es que el fracaso nos aterra a todos, si bien no debemos dejar que las críticas negativas nos impidan avanzar, duelen sentirlas…pero eso significa que estas avanzando que tu trabajo comienza a crecer y la gente se está dando cuenta de lo que vales..

La morena tomo las llaves de su coche y fue hasta la casa de Naya en donde organizarían todo junto con Chris que se había ofrecido a ayudarlas.

C: Yo creo que Kevin nos puede ayudar a traer las bebidas, también podríamos decirle a Mark

N: Perfecto, bocadillos y bebidas están listos.

C: Sabes que también deberíamos hacer – Chris miro detenidamente a Lea quien se encontraba muy pensativa – contratar a varios bailarines y bailarinas exóticas….¿qué opinas Lea?

L: Si, claro me encanta – les sonrió.

N: Entonces quieres que vengan bailarines exóticos? – sonrió Naya

L: ¿Qué? No, claro que no, yo no dije eso…

C: Entonces que te pregunte?

L: Perdón – suspiro – no estaba poniendo atención lo lamento

C: No pasa nada, mejor dinos que te tiene así.

L: A mí, nada es solo el cansancio, nada más…

N: Pues adivina quién acepto la invitación para la fiesta

L: Sorpréndeme.

N: Pues Dean, hable con él hace un rato y me dijo que estaba libre y que le encantaría acompañarnos, y le pregunte si quería invitar a su novia…y adivina que dijo.

C: Dime que por favor está soltero… - le cuestiono Chris.

N: Exactamente, me dijo que ya no tenía novia, y que vendría solo, es tu oportunidad Lea.

L: No, miren yo jamás dije que me gustaría intentar algo con él, solo dije que me parecía simpático, pero ustedes se imaginan cosas que no son…

N: Solo intentamos ayudarte, nada más Ahh por cierto Dianna también vendrá…

L: Si ya lo sabía – sus amigos la miraron sorprendidos

C: Ustedes dos han vuelto a hablar como en los viejos tiempos

L: Solo, me llamo y hablamos y rato y bueno me lo conto.

N: Que bueno que se vayan arreglando

C: Bien me convertiré en el amigo indiscreto y directo por un momento

L: Siempre eres ese amigo…

C: ¿A ti te gustaba Dianna?

DEPARTAMENTO DE DIANNA

D: Bien entonces ya está decidido amo la música de esa banda

Nina: Genial, será bueno que hagas cosas nuevas y un videoclip me parece adecuado.

D: Si, extraño la música, es la mejor manera de sentirme más cerca de ella.

Nina: Perfecto, entonces voy a coordinar tus horarios

D: Gracias, mil gracias me muero de curiosidad por saber de qué trata la canción

Nina: Son un grupo muy bueno, de seguro será espectacular.

D: Una cosa más Nina, veras Naya me invito a una fiesta con todo el elenco de Glee…

Nina: Y vas a ir?

D: Si tengo muchas ganas de ver a los chicos

Nina: Bien, procura que no te saquen muchas fotos

D: Perfil bajo, me lo has dicho muchas veces tranquila.

En un mundo de fama en el que se vive de apariencias ambas chicas tenían muy en claro que debían comportarse, sin duda muchas estrellas de Hollywood habían alcanzado la fama después de un escándalo, o se posicionaban en lo más alto por los continuos escándalos que realizaban, ellas pretendían escalar posiciones a base de su trabajo y su esfuerzo, por un lado la rubia había conseguido mucho reconocimiento por su papel en la película que había estrenado…si bien Glee fue la oportunidad que la impulso, tenía que seguir creciendo profesionalmente, claro que le dolió alejarse de sus compañeros y mucho mas de Lea, fue ahí en donde su amistad se comenzó a deteriorar, también Lea tenia proyectos que pronto verían la luz, pero ella era una pieza clave del show, por ese motivo continuo en Glee, nuevos personajes se incorporaron y siguieron avanzando con el programa, pero aquel alejamiento de las chicas no había sucedido de un día para otro, hubieron varias circunstancias que fueron claves para que una amistad de años se diluyera.

Nina: Ya decidiste en donde vas a pasar fin de año?

D: Si, tengo planes, primero el 24 pasare con mi familia y al día siguiente iré a casa de una amiga

Nina: Bien avísame cualquier cosa, para despistar a los paparazzi.

D: Bien, ahora voy a leer un rato.

Nina: Listo, yo te llamo si te necesito, por favor mantén tu celular con batería

D: Si, tranquila solo quiero relajarme y leer me distrae

Nina: Nos vemos y cuídate.

Dianna se fue a su habitación, se sentó en la cama y empezó a leer, pero por alguna razón no lograba concentrarse, no les ha pasado que por más que tratan poner sus cinco sentidos sobre algo no pueden hacerlo, cualquier cosa las distrae y no logran enfocarse…pues así se sentía ella, así que decidió parar de leer ya que no estaba entendiendo nada…se recostó en la cama puso sus manos sobre su vientre y miro el techo de su cuarto…solo observaba un punto fijo…

**FLASHBACK:**

D: Bien que te parece esta idea…ir a rentar una película, y compramos muchas cosas para comer, mi dieta oficialmente ha terminado.

-No creo que la hayas empezado, siempre comes de todo y aun así tienes ese cuerpo

D: Es el ejercicio Lea, vamos te gusta mi idea, una tarde juntas

L: Me encanta…pero no hace falta salir tengo todo aquí en casa.

Lea y Dianna se habían reunido en casa de la morena para distraerse un rato, el día de filmación había terminado, por lo que tenían casi toda la tarde libre.

D: Bien dime que película vamos a ver

L: Una mente brillante, estoy casi segura de que la has visto – le decía mientras colocaba la película – es una película muy buena.

D: En todo lo adicta al cine que soy no la he visto, si he escuchado el nombre pero no he tenido la oportunidad de verla.

L: Bien – se sentó a su lado – hoy será la primera vez ¿Cómo te sientes? – sonrió.

D: Nerviosa.. – se rio – no sé qué hacer.

L: Relájate y disfruta ese es mi lema – se rio.

D: Creía que era Rise and Shine…que otras cosas me escondes – la miro.

L: Un montón, si quieres puedes ir averiguándolas

D: Me encantaría saber que pasa por tu mente…

L: No, porque me delataría…y todo lo que siento ya no sería un secreto…mira ya va a empezar la película, pon atención – le dijo mientras se sentaba para ver la película – Di me escuchaste?

D: ¿Qué? – Giro su cabeza – claro mejor concentrémonos en la película.

Después de una hora y media en la simplemente se dedicaron a observar la película y descifrar la trama finalmente termino.

D: Seria posible vivir una fantasía? – Le dijo la rubia – mira todo parecía real, nuestro cerebro, funciona de una manera que aún no logro entender, pero….

L: A veces los sueños nos trasportan a lugares inimaginables, creamos personas que deseamos conocer, no sé si te ha pasado, pero todos tenemos una idea de cómo nos gusta que sean nuestros amigos, por ejemplo en mi caso me gusta que sean divertidos, sinceros, espontáneos…

D: lo se, nos hacemos una idea y ademas queremos vivir en un mundo de fantasía…no se hay momentos en que quisiera irme lejos dejarlo todo…

L: No tienes nada porque quedarte…no se alguien importante

D: Mi familia claro…mis amigos…bueno tu eres una parte importante de mi vida…no sé si te lo he dicho, pero eres una persona increíble…

L: No me lo habías dicho, me gusta saberlo, Di yo te quiero decir algo muy importante

D: Claro te escucho…

L: Tu eres realmente muy importante…yo siento que…me he comenzado a…

D: Si yo siento lo mismo – la interrumpió – es increíble

L: ¿tu sientes lo mismo? – la miro sorprendida.

D: Si, eres mi mejor amiga, bueno Jess se pondrá un poco celosa, pero te has convertido en la chica más valiosa en mi vida.

L: Si mejores amigas…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Se despertó sobresaltada al recordar aquella escena, no supo muy bien porque se acordó de ese momento, y es que ese exactamente ese recuerdo era muy importante ya que la primera vez que Lea trato de explicarle a la rubia lo que sentía.

Es aquel momento en el que tratas de expresar lo que sientes, que finalmente te armas de valor y decides abrir tu corazón, si sientes miedo no sabes cómo va reaccionar la otra persona y es mucho más difícil cuando han sido amigos por mucho tiempo, no sabes exactamente en qué momento esa persona logro conquistarte, como demonios se quedó en tu corazón tan adentro que no tienes otra opción que enamorarte, miedo es lo que en un momento dado sentimos… ¿Qué pensara? ¿Le pasara lo mismo? ¿Me daría una oportunidad? ¿Funcionaria si lo intentamos?

D: No de nuevo – susurro y se volvió a dormir.

Existen recuerdos que llegan en el momento indicado a nuestra mente, a veces ignoramos esos pequeños detalles o las palabras que para nosotros podrían ser insignificantes, pero para la otra persona son muy importantes.

D: Bueno – contesto su teléfono algo adormilada

- Hola Dianna, ¿Cómo estás?

D: ¿Lily? – Se levantó inmediatamente – hola perdón estaba durmiendo.

L: Lo siento ¿quieres que te llame en otro momento?

D: No, ya estaba despertando, mejor dime ¿Cómo estás tú?

L: Bien quería saber que vas a hacer esta tarde

D: Nada, hoy ese era mi único plan lo tengo en la noche.

L: Bien, que te parece si te invito a tomar algo

D: Me encantaría de verdad necesito hablar contigo.

L: Genial nos vemos en la cafetería de siempre adiós rubia.

Lily y Dianna se habían conocido durante la filmación de su película, Lily era la jefa de vestuario, congeniaron inmediatamente uno por la edad de ambas y dos porque sus personalidades eran similares, así que se hicieron buenas amigas.

CASA DE NAYA

C: sigo esperando – le decía Chris a la morena que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

R: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

N: Está a la defensiva – sonrió Naya.

R: No, escuchen a mí no me gusto ni me gusta Dianna, si es una mujer muy guapa, tiene lo suyo, es sexy, sus ojos son increíblemente…lindos y su cuerpo es… - sus amigos comenzaron a reír - ¿Qué?

C: Ya me lo dejaste muy en claro Lea

R: No, haber es una chica bella nada más…pero no es que me guste

N: Entonces te atrae?

R: Ninguna, somos…bueno éramos…no se somos amigas nada más.

C: Tendrías algún problema en enamorarte de una chica?

R: Claro que no…pero no por eso tiene que ser Dianna

N: Creo que debemos aclararte las dudas mi querida Lea

R: Yo no tengo dudas, dejen de molestarme

C: Como que no? – Sonrió – mira esta noche tienes que despejar tus dudas y se cómo lo puedes hacer, esto quedara entre nosotros…

N: Me apunto, dime tu idea

R: Pues yo no, enserio no tengo problema con eso, pero ustedes hacen una película de todo

C: Este plan será eficaz, y estoy seguro de que me lo agradecerás

R: No lo creo…tus planes me dan miedo la última vez que acepte termine hecha un lio.

C: Bueno existieron ciertas complicaciones con ese chico, pero dame una oportunidad

R: Complicaciones, Chris casi termino como acosadora

N: En fin, mejor dinos que planeas

R: No quiero saberlo, ustedes quédense con sus locos planes y a mí no me involucre, que quede claro a mí no me gusta Dianna, es una amiga nada mas

N: ¿una amiga más?

R: Una amiga a la que aprecio mucho.

C: Pues tus ojos no se iluminan de la misma manera con tus otras amigas.

N: Exactamente Lea, confía en nosotros te aseguro que lo que digas no saldrá de aquí.

C: No te juzgaremos ni nada de eso, solo queremos entenderte

N: Creo que todos aquí seguimos esperando que tú nos cuentes que fue lo que paso…

R: Esta bien, lo que diga este día no lo volveré a repetir, confió en ustedes…así que aquí va…

Desahogarnos, muchas veces nos guardamos muchas cosas llevamos encima un peso que con el paso del tiempo nos hará daño, por eso confiamos en contarles a nuestros amigos o familia lo que nos pasa, que es lo que sentimos, la razón de nuestra preocupación o dudas…

_Es curioso como el corazón puede ser engañoso_

_Más que un par de veces_

_¿Por qué nos enamoramos tan fácilmente?_

_Incluso cuando no es correcto_

Gracias por comentar continúen haciéndolo


	4. Chapter 4: Mi Momento

**RHYTHM OF LOVE**

**CAPITULO IV: MI MOMENTO**

…**..**

R: Esta bien, lo que diga este día no lo volveré a repetir, confió en ustedes…así que aquí va…pero a ver cómo empezar – suspiro – esta es la casi última vez que nos vimos

C: Como es eso de casi última vez?

R: Pues sí, esto fue importante por eso se los voy a contar…pero no fue la última vez que hablamos, pero es bueno que sepan esto sino no me van a entender

N: Incluye las escenas de sexo por favor – Chris la miro sorprendido.

R: ¿Qué? – Suspiro – por favor no me interrumpas…bien esto paso la última vez que Dianna estuvo invitada para un capítulo de Glee…

**FLASHBACK**

Dianna había sido invitada a participar en un episodio de la serie, el mismo seria sobre la boda de Will y Emma, todos regresaría por lo que estaban muy contentos…

-Es increíble me siento como en los viejos tiempos… - entraba muy emocionada Heather.

-Lo se chica, ya leyeron el libreto? – pregunto Mark.

H: Si, vaya escenitas que le tocan a Chris y a Darren, en el auto.

M: Pues a mí me llama la atención que Santana y Quinn vayan a…

L: Hola chicos – entraba Lea a la sala en donde todos estaban reunidos – ¿cómo están?

H: Hola Lea aquí hablando un poco del libreto.

L: Aun no lo leo completo ¿Qué hay alguna sorpresa?

M: Vaya que si la hay…Quinn y Santana tendrán un momento importante – se rio.

L: ¿Cómo es eso?

-No le hagas caso, es solo que bueno creo que nacerá una nueva relación en el show – acoto Amber.

L: ¿disculpa? Ellas dos van a…

N: Buenos días chicos…quien está ansioso por empezar, yo me muero de ganas estamos todos juntos y va…

D: Tranquila Naya, ya entendimos que estas emocionada – entraba la rubia.

M: Rubia, que bueno verte ven y dame un abrazo.

D: Hola Lea – le sonrió.

L: Hola Di – se acercó a ella y la abrazo – me da gusto verte.

D: A mí también…

A: Bien mejor vamos tenemos que grabar, nos vemos chicas.

Poco a poco los chicos salieron de la sala dejando solas a Lea y a Dianna.

D: Me emociona mucho regresar, al menos por un momento…

L: Ya leíste el libreto?

D: Si…puedes creerlo Quinn tendrá algo con Santana, junto a Naya no parábamos de reír cuando lo leímos, pero bueno…

L: Y que tendrán que besarse o algo así…

D: Pues no pero hay una escena de cama…

L: Oh…ya que….nervios verdad digo es Naya, es muy guapa y pues…

D: Si, es una chica muy bella, simpática, alegre divertida…

L: ¿te gusta?

D: ¿Qué? – se rio – es mi amiga Lea, es atractiva pero…

L: Bien, yo me tengo que ir también tengo una escena de cama adiós…

D: Bueno nos vemos luego….

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Naya Y Chris escuchaban atentamente cada palabra de la morena, al fin iban descubriendo un poco más de lo que sucedió entre las chicas…

N: ¿estabas celosa de Dianna y de mí? – se rio – ¿es enserio?

R: Pues sí, iban a estar casi desnudas en una cama ¿cómo crees que me sentía?

C: Oh por dios, ¿de verdad le dijiste eso?

R: Estaba enojada, si me equivoque en eso, pero ella no dejaba de alagarte de decir lo hermosa que eras y cuanto te quería.

C: Bien dime como arreglaste eso que dijiste

R: Bueno, después de eso me fui al camerino a conversar con Cory….

N: Él sabía…lo que sentías por Dianna?

R: Si – suspiro – él y John son las únicas personas que sabían esto que me pasaba.

C: ¿Y cómo lo tomo?

R: Con un abrazo y una sonrisa – sonrió – me abrazó y me dijo que no había nada de malo, me escucho y bueno siempre lo supo, el me apoyo – suspiro.

C: El y su manía de apoyar a sus amigos - rio – es bueno saber que él conocía lo que sentías

R: Era mi amigo, un gran chico, pero bueno no nos pongamos sentimentales, aquí va lo que paso después…

**FLASHBACK**

R: ¿Leíste el libreto? – entraba Lea al camerino de Cory.

Cory: Hola yo estoy muy gracias por preguntar – sonrió.

R: Dime como hago, los celos me matan porque demonios Rachel no puede experimentar con Quinn o con Santana, o con ambas al mismo tiempo.

Cory: Ehh no lo sé dile eso a Ryan.

R: Sabes Rachel también tiene derecho a probar cosas nuevas…si al final estaremos juntos, pero porque no puede…bien estoy exagerando ya lo sé.

Cory: Tranquila, por lo que he leído no habrá ningún beso ni nada, se lo dejaran a la imaginación

R: Mi imaginación no ayuda mucho, al saber que tendrán que estar en una cama juntas y con poca ropa…

Cory: Todo esto acabaría si le dijeras lo que sientes.

R: Claro que no, he tratado varias veces, pero siempre me sale con el mejores amigas Lea.

Cory: arriésgate un poco, ahora ella está aquí es el momento adecuado.

R: No, le dije algo tonto.

Cory: Ay dios, dime que no saliste con una de tus frases de celos y la dejaste hablando sola

R: Le dije que yo también tenía una escena de cama…y que iba a preparar

Cory: Lea – le reclamo – escúchame ahora mismo vas a ir a su camerino vas a hablar con ella y le vas a explicar lo que paso.

R: Bien hablare con ella, me siento terrible cuando nos enojamos.

Cory: Genial, entonces grabemos la escena de nuestros personajes y vas a hablar con ella

R: Vamos – suspiro – gracias por escucharme

Cory: Eso siempre…anda quita esa cara ya se arreglara todo.

Lea y Cory terminaron de grabar las escenas que tenían juntos, solo faltaba rodar la escena del canto en la cual todos tendrían que estar reunidos

-Bien chicos ahora Lea colócate en el escenario por favor, y Cory tú también, el resto ya sabe que tiene que hacer por favor con sus respectivas parejas, recuerden que la cámara primero enfocara a Chris y a Darren, chicos alístense y Naya y Dianna ¿en dónde están?

D: Aquí sentimos el retraso – llega muy apurada la rubia con Naya.

-Bien Dianna recuerda tus líneas la cámara se enfocara en ambas, quiero conexión de acuerdo.

R: Dianna solo quería pedirte disculpas por mi actitud – se acercó Lea a la rubia.

D: No pasa nada, entiendo es el estrés un mal día a todos nos pasa…después quisiera contarte algo

R: Bien, hablamos luego.

La canción empezaba a sonar y Lea comenzaría a cantar, claro que mientras cantaba no podía evitar mirarlas, como bailaban y se abrazaban…logro sacar adelante la escena y salió perfecta por lo que no tendrían que volver a hacerlo, estaba feliz por eso ya que Dianna y Naya no tendría que volver a repetir su escena.

-Genial es lo que buscábamos, ehh Lea enfócate un poco más, mira a Cory mas seguido por favor el resto vayan a prepararse por que se vienen las escenas en las habitaciones…descansen un momento y las primeras en grabar serán las Dianna y Naya…vayan cambiarse de ropa y a prepararse

D: Lea, ven un momento – tomo de su mano y la llevo a su camerino.

R: Di, perdón por mi actitud tu sabes que soy una amiga celosa nada más…

D: Lea – se acercó - ¿Qué pasaría si yo me dejo llevar?

R: ¿Dejarte llevar? No te entiendo Di.

D: Si, mira ¿Qué pasa si un día dejo de pensar tanto en las cosas y me arriesgo?

R: Pues yo tendría miedo, pero puede que todo resulte bien…

D: Prométeme que nada va cambiar…por favor…prométemelo

R: Di me asustas ¿qué pasa?

D: Pasa creo que es mí momento, no nuestro momento, además muero de ganas de hacer esto.

Y la beso, se acercó a la morena puso una de sus manos en su cuello y la otra en su cadera para acercarla más a su cuerpo, el primer beso fue muy torpe por ambas, pero satisfactorio, deseado e imprevisto, Lea solo cerro sus ojos y disfruto sentir sus labios sobre los suyos era uno de sus más grandes anhelos, pero el miedo y las dudas no permitió que eso pasara, al menos ella no lo recordaba…la rubia se sentía en las nubes no lo pensó mucho, solo hizo lo que quería hacer, saber que era lo que sentía besarla, acariciarla, sentir su respiración cerca de ella…

D: Nunca podría hacer una escena de este tipo con Naya sin antes besarte... – susurro – sin antes poder sentir tus labios…

R: Di – susurro - ¿Por qué?

D: Porque si me llego a enamorar de una chica serias tú, siempre has sido tú, y antes de cualquier cosa Quinn debería tener algo con Rachel, y si eso no pasa en la serie pues yo hare que pase hoy

-Dianna te están buscando para la prueba de vestuario – golpearon la puerta – anda que no hay mucho tiempo.

D: Si ya voy – grito – tú y yo no hemos terminado de acuerdo – le sonrió.

L: Esta bien – sonrió – después hablamos…

**FIN FLASHBACK**

La morena veía a sus amigos sorprendidos…esperaba que alguno de ellos dijera algo, pero ambos solo sonreían y negaban con la cabeza…

L: Ya por favor alguien diga algo

N: Oh por dios esa rubia es una mentirosa…

C: Porque lo dices?

N: Porque a mí me dijo que nunca había besado a una chica…y si lo hizo contigo vaya es increíble quiero más detalles, que tal besa…

R: Eso no lo diré, el punto es que me sentí increíble, nadie me ha besado como ella lo hizo, nadie me ha hecho sentir de esa manera…fue…asombroso – sonrió al recordarlo.

C: Estoy gratamente sorprendido, se lo tenían muy bien guardado… ¿Qué paso después?

L: Bueno Naya tiene mucho que ver en lo que paso después…

FLASHBACK:

Dianna salió del camerino y Lea solo sonrió, se sentó en el sofá y se rio, no podía creer lo que había pasado, ¿Por qué justo en ese momento? No lo entendía pero agradecía que hubiera sucedido, le encanto definitivamente fue un momento único…

Ambas chicas grabaron sus escenas sin mayores contratiempos, todo resulto bien para los chicos, ya no tendrían que filmar más, así que cada uno regreso a su camerino a buscar sus cosas para irse a casa. Dianna estaba ansiosa por ver a Lea, así que espero a que todos salieran para irla a buscar

L: Voy – grito Lea mientras caminaba a abrir la puerta – hola

No la dejo hablar y se lanzó a sus labios nuevamente esta vez la morena enredo sus manos en el cabello de Dianna, ya no era torpe como la primera vez, ahora el beso estaba lleno de pasión, sus manos no permanecían quietas, querían sentir el cuerpo de la otra a toda costa.

D: Me vuelves loca – le decía mientras besaba su cuello.

R: No sabes cuánto espere este momento

D: Entonces vamos a disfrutarlo.

Volvieron a juntar sus labios y esta vez la morena empujo a la rubia hasta que su espalda golpeo contra la pared, continuaron besándose disfrutando…no había nada mejor…era todo lo que necesitaban…la rubia mordió su el labio de Lea y el primer gemido salió de su garganta…

-Lea ábreme necesito hablar contigo

L: ¿Qué? – Se separó de la rubia – mierda – susurro - ¿Quién es?

-Como que quien soy Naya necesito pedirte un favor ábreme

D: Demonios, se separaron – pero la rubia no se movía – Lea…no puedo moverme.

L: ¿Qué? – se acercó ¿Qué pasa?

D: Creo que mi blusa se atoro en algo.

L: Déjame ver – y efectivamente la blusa de la rubia se había enganchado con algo en la pared – no puede ser estar atorada, déjame tratar de…

N: Lea que demonios haces ábreme rápido.

L: Quítate la blusa te daré algo más, anda haz lo que te digo…

D: Bien – se quitó la blusa quedando en sujetador – quieres que me esconda?

L: No, somos amigas no hay nada de malo.

D: Bien, pero estamos muy agitadas…

L: Respira – la miro y abrió la puerta - ¿Qué pasa? – le dijo muy enojada

N: Que humor el tuyo, mira necesito que me prestes…hola rubia que haces aquí?

D: Yo, contándole algo a Lea, ya sabes solo platicando… - dijo muy nerviosa.

N: A bueno – la miro - veras no sé si tienes una blusa que me prestes, olvide traer una extra

L: Si, aquí tienes después me la das…

N: Gracias – se dirigió a la puerta – a y Lea…creo que la escena con Cory fue un poco fuerte verdad

L: ¿Por qué lo dices?

N: Por el chupetón que tienes en el cuello – sonrió – adiós chicas…

L: Deberías ser más cuidadosa la próxima vez que me beses en el cuello – ambas rieron.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Naya no paraba de reír y caminar por la casa recordando ese momento, claro que le había resultado sospechoso, pero nunca se imaginó que en realidad las chicas habían estado en medio de algo importante.

N: ¿yo? …oh por dios… ¿enserio? – le preguntaba Naya mientras continuaba caminando

L: Estuvimos a punto…no sé qué habría pasado si tu no llegabas a interrumpirnos - le respondió Lea algo sonrojada

N: No puede ser – ser rio – ¿arruine todo?

L: Si no sabes cuánto te odie en ese momento….

C: No puede ser – se rio – la dejaste toda excitada

N: Mucho más que eso, diría yo, debí suponerlo – negó con la cabeza – demonios.

L: Bien eso es lo último que les cuento, porque se nos hace tarde…ya tendríamos que haberles avisado a todos, vinimos a organizar una fiesta

C: Aun así no entiendo por qué se distanciaron

L: Bueno eso si es la última vez que hablamos bien, y eso les contare mañana creo que ya revele muchos secretos por un día.

N: Esta mejor que mi novela no lo puedo creer, pero que conste que nos tienes que contar.

L: Si lo prometo, pero ahora yo me tengo que ir

C: Yo también y gracias por confiar en nosotros y contarnos esto, al menos yo no tenía ni idea, claro que tenía mis sospechas, esas sonrisas y esas miradas que ambas se regalaban eran muy evidentes…

N: Pues sí, gracias por todo, pero no me dejes con la intriga.

L: No, gracias por escucharme, ya no podía seguir guardándolo, pero no se les ocurra decir ni una sola palabra a nadie me entienden.

C: Tranquila eso no pasara…

N: Bueno yo llamo a los chicos para avisarles la hora los espero en la noche.

L: Aquí estaremos adiós..

Lea solo necesitaba que la escucharan contar algo que había sucedido ya hace mucho tiempo, pero que sin duda había sido muy importante para ambas chicas, no podía seguir ocultándolo, así que prefirió hablar con la verdad a sus amigos.

En otro lugar de la ciudad la rubia se había reunido con su amiga para conversar, no se habían visto en mucho tiempo por lo que pasaron varias horas hablando de cualquier cosa, riendo con las anécdotas de la película y hablando de todo.

D: Y bueno el videoclip es mi próximo proyecto…

Lily: Genial rubia lo harás bien, amo la música de The Killers, son increíbles y yo estaré en primera fila esperando el estreno

D: Me parece muy bien, quiero tu opinión – se rio – y - no pudo seguir hablando por que una chica se acercó a ella.

-Hola perdón que te moleste, pero te vi y tu belleza me impacto, todo de ti de hecho si soy una atrevida pero tenía que decírtelo eres una chica muy guapa aquí tienes mi numero – le sonrió y se alejó de las chicas dejándolas completamente sorprendidas.

Lily: Oh mi dios rubia, arrasas con todo, y si estaba guapa, yo de ti la llamo

D: eso si fue extraño – se rio – y no claro que no la llamare

Lily: vamos bien que te gusto – la molesto.

D: Muy guapa lo admito pero no me interesa…

Lily aun piensas en aquella chica que me comentaste

D: Pues sí, ella no deja de aparecer en mi mente, ya te lo dije si en algún momento de mi vida volvemos a tener una oportunidad no la voy a dejar ir…

Lily: que suerte de esa chica rubia…no has hablado con ella nuevamente

D: La vi hace unos días sigue triunfando, más hermosa de lo que la recordaba…

Lily: es amor Di, te lo digo por experiencia, no dejes que se te vuelva a escapar esa chica misteriosa de la cual no sé cómo se llama- se rio – pero espero que todo salga bien

D: Yo también, no se tal vez esta vez sí podamos lograrlo

Lily: ¿Qué cosa?

D: Sobrevivir al amor Lily, una tarea complicada pero maravillosa

¿Qué nos impulsa a arriesgarnos? Un momento en donde no encontramos una sola razón para detenernos, ya nada importa solo queremos hacerlo, nos deja de importar que pasara después de hacerlo, al menos lo disfrutaste por un momento dejaste de analizar demasiado las cosas, dejaste todas las desventajas y las dudas a un lado y admitiste que era tu momento…


	5. Chapter 5: Amor o Atraccion

**RHYTHM OF LOVE**

**CAPITULO V: AMOR O ATRACCIÓN **

Lea salió de la casa de Naya mucho más tranquila, se había quitado un peso de encima. Contarles a sus amigos había sido muy bueno para ella, se sintió aliviada al compartirlo con ellos, pero ahora tenía que hablar con la rubia, así que apenas llego a su departamento le marco.

D: Hola Lea ¿qué tal?

L: Hola todo bien…este quería saber cuándo podemos hablar tú y yo a solas.

D: Bien creo que hoy ya no tenemos oportunidad, pero mañana me encantaría poder charlar contigo.

L: Si me parece bien, tu elije el lugar

D: Perfecto mañana te mando un mensaje…pero dime cómo has estado

L: Bien ya sabes trabajando un poco ocupada pero está bien

D: Pues sí, me entere que muy pronto vas a sacar el primer sencillo de tu disco

L: Si, no sabes lo emocionada y nerviosa que estoy…

D: Todo saldrá bien, tu voz es impresionante y bueno no he escuchado las canciones pero estoy segura de que… - la morena la interrumpió

L: Eso era lo que te iba a decir, que te parece si mañana vienes a mi casa, quiero que escuches las canciones…es muy importante para mí que tú seas la una de las primeras personas que lo haga

D: ¿de verdad? – Sonrió – me encantaría escucharlas

L: Bien entonces ya tienes planes para mañana una tarde de música y platica…que te parece

D: Sin duda lo mejor, no puedo pedir más

L: Perfecto, bueno yo me tengo que ir, aun no me preparo para la fiesta…nos vemos allá.

D: Adiós Lee, cuídate.

Ambas chicas se despidieron y fueron directamente a ver su mejor atuendo para la noche, Lea estaba mucho más relajada ahora que sus amigos sabían que a ella le gustaba la rubia dejarían de insistir en buscarle pareja, o bueno eso era lo que ella esperaba

La hora había llegado ambas se miraron al espejo y suspiraron, claro que querían impresionar, sus vestidos las delataban, y es que cuando quieres llamar la atención de una persona sacas todo tu arsenal por así decirlo, buscas cualquier manera de destacar, que esa persona note tu presencia, que se dé cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo por no arriesgarse.

Muchas veces las personas necesitan un impulso para hacerlo, para decidirse, ver a esa persona que no notabas de otra manera llama la atención, pero no es necesario cambiar radicalmente por esa persona, es solo dar ese empujón que necesitaba para darse cuenta de lo que todos ya sabían.

Lea por su parte había elegido un vestido negro escotado, claro que pensó en llamar la atención de la rubia, así que mostraría su mejor atributo sus piernas, aun no entendía muy bien porque a todos les llamaba la atención y es que más de una vez Dianna se le insinuó respecto a ese tema, por lo que iba a aprovechar al máximo esa situación.

La rubia sabia la reacción de Lea al tenerla cerca y también iba a usar sus atributos para impresionarla, sabía que tenía que ser sutil no quería ser muy obvia, pero sus ganas de provocar a la morena eran muchas, ya habían pasado mucho tiempo distanciadas, claro que quería hablar con ella antes y aclarar un par de cosas, pero también quería mostrarse confiada, así que se colocó un elegante vestido gris, su maquillaje impecable y resaltando sus ojos, cabello recogido y estaba lista para ir a la fiesta.

Jess: Yo ya estoy lista rubia – la miro – vaya ¿a quién quieres impresionar?

D: Hola Jess, si ya estoy lista – sonrió - ¿entonces estoy bien?

Jess: Muy bien, tu solo pestañea y Lea caerá rendida a tus pies.

D: No es por Lea – lo dijo muy nerviosa.

Jess: Como sea rubia, ya es hora de que te des cuenta de que quieres volverlo hacer

D: ¿Qué cosa?

Jess: Besarla, recuerdo aquella vez que me llamaste completamente desesperada.

**FLASHBACK:**

Jess: ¿bueno? – contestaba una adormilada Jessica.

D: Amiga necesito un consejo estoy en medio de la grabación de Glee y Lea se puso celosa, lo entiendes celosa de Naya y de mi…es lo que me dijiste tal vez si le gusto y…

Jess: Te quieres calmar un poco? – Suspiro – obviamente siente algo por ti, pero porque me llamas eso no es novedad.

D: Que me muero de ganas de hacer algo…

Jess: No creo que tengan tanto tiempo para el sexo.

D: No escucha, quiero besarla, no sabes lo hermosa que esta, la nueva Rachel está mucho más sexy…que hago?

Jess: Lo que siempre te he dicho…arriésgate…ella tiene miedo ya te lo he dicho tal vez necesita un empujón de tu parte…

D: Lo voy a hacer…ya está decidido…si es lo mejor….quiero hacerlo…

Jess: Bien rubia, ahora tengo que dormir, me llamas y me cuentas que tal resulto todo.

D: Gracias amiga…te quiero.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Jess: ¿y que paso después? – sonrió – me llamaste muy feliz diciéndome que todo había salido bien, que ella te correspondió y que disfrutaron mucho…nunca te había escuchado tan emocionada, rubia esa chica logro hacerte vivir un momento de pura felicidad y solo lo lograste arriesgándote, dejándote de dudas…

D: Lo sé, fue increíble pero no después de tanto tiempo dudo que ella siga sintiendo lo mismo, además ahora sería mucho más complicado empezar algo…

Jess: Y la vida es una sola, prefiero arriesgarme ahora vivir al máximo lo que me depara el destino y ser feliz, rubia…

D: Vaya desde cuando eres tan inteligente – se rio.

Jess: Desde siempre, ahora vamos o se nos va a hacer tarde…

¿Y porque no hacerlo? ¿Por qué no decidirse y dejar los miedos a un lado?, ni el tiempo ni la distancia logra que algunos sentimientos desaparezcan

El gran momento había llegado ya todos estaban reunidos en casa de Naya, era bastante amplia y contaba con una hermosa piscina además de un jardín en donde los chicos se habían juntado a conversar, ya todos habían llegado, solo faltaban Lea que había llamado a Naya para avisarle que llegaría un poco más tarde y Dianna que acababa de llegar junto a Jess.

-Vaya, Di a quien quieres impresionar – sonrió Darren al verla.

-Rubia, hazme acuerdo de que tengo novia – le decía Mark.

D: Ya estoy normal como siempre…

Jess: Normalmente sexy hola chicos que tal – saludo con todos.

D: ¿ya están todos?

N: Hola rubia – la abrazo – solo falta Lea y Dean que me dijo que ya estaba cerca

D: ¿Dean? – pregunto sorprendida.

N: Si, ya sabes invite a todos, discúlpenme voy a saludar con el resto.

Jess: ¿Por qué la sorpresa? – le pregunto mientras bebía una cerveza.

D: No me gusta mucho, nada más…

Jess: ¿Cómo es eso? – sonrió – detecto celos o qué?

D: Le tiene ganas a Lea es simple, siempre le ha gustado, pero ella solo lo quería como su amigo

Jess: Ya ¿y qué pasa? Tu misma me dices que no le interesa

D: Igual, no me gusta…

Jess: estas celosa Di se te nota…

D: Deja de molestarme, mejor ayúdame a ver si ya llega Lea.

Fue en ese momento en que vieron entrar a Lea con un vestido espectacular muy sonriente, empezó a saludar a cada uno de los chicos…y claro la rubia no sabía cómo reaccionar se veía hermosa…

Jess: Retiro lo dicho…Lea si es mi tipo…

D: Cállate quieres… - no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, seguía cada movimiento de la morena

L: Hola chicas – las abrazo - ¿Qué tal todo? – sonrió.

Jess: Estas muy bien, ese vestido te queda…

D: Espectacular – la interrumpió – hermoso, estas bellísima esta noche.

L: Gracias…tú no te quedas atrás…me encanta como te queda tu vestido y tus ojos son…

Jess: Yo voy con los otros chicos, nos vemos señoritas… - les avisa Jessica al ver la conexión que existía entre las chicas.

Se alejó dejando a las chicas solas, ambas solo sonreían no dijeron nada más, solo se miraban…

L: Estas muy guapa, a quien querías impresionar – le cuestiono divertida.

D: Pues no sé, solo me gusta este vestido…y bueno espero que alguien lo haya notado…

L: Pues déjame decirte que yo lo hice…

D: Entonces con eso me basta y me sobra.

Estuvieron conversando un rato más, de cualquier cosa, fue entonces que la rubia vio que entraba Dean, venia solo y sus celos se activaron…claro Lea estaba a su lado con los otros chicos como Harry y Melissa.

Dean: Buenas noches chicos siento la demora

M: Hola…cuanto tiempo sin verte

Dean: Lo sé, he estado un poco desaparecido pero ya estoy aquí…hola Lea

L: Hola – lo abrazo – me da gusto verte.

Dean: A mí también…estas guapísima…increíble.

L: Gracias…tu estas muy elegante – le sonrió.

Dean: Hola Dianna ¿Cómo estás? - la saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

D: Muy bien, gracias por preguntar…

Dean: que bien, he visto que te va muy bien con tus proyectos te felicito

D: Gracias – le sonrió más relajada - ¿tú que nos cuentas?

Dean: Pues aun no tengo un proyecto en concreto pero me acaba de llegar una propuesta interesante, así que estoy feliz…

M: Genial eres un gran actor…todo saldrá bien

H: Exacto, no tan buen bailarín como yo pero está bien – se rieron.

Dean: Ehh Lea podría hablar un momento contigo a solas – se acercó a la morena y le susurro

L: Si claro… - miro a la rubia – discúlpenos un momento… ya regresamos.

H: Vayan tranquilos….

Y si es la duda la que nos ataca, ¿de qué están hablando? ¿Por qué tiene que ser en privado? ¿Por qué sonríe? ¿Qué le estará contando?...son miles las preguntas que se nos pasan por la cabeza, la intriga nos embarga….es no saber que dicen y querer enterarte de todo…los observas siendo cauteloso…esperando que no te descubran…miras cada gesto movimiento que hacen…

N: Ya deja de mirarlos no están haciendo nada malo – se acercaba Naya a la rubia.

D: No sé de qué me hablas, yo estaba viendo aquella flor…

N: Si, claro…y no a Lea y a Dean que llevan un buen rato conversando ¿verdad?

D: No, claro que no mírala se ve muy feliz eso es bueno…

N: Rubia – se acercó a ella – somos amigas puedes contarme que pasa…

D: Me preocupa nada más…ese chico es un rompecorazones…no quiero que le haga daño

N: Ya…y ¿Qué sientes? – le pregunto rápidamente al darse cuenta de que la rubia estaba bajando la guardia.

D: Celos en su más puro estado Naya…es horrible hace mucho tiempo que no sentía esto, me da ganas de ir y golpearlo

N: Genial Di, ya aceptaste que Lea te mueve todo – sonrió.

D: Mírala, esta noche me deslumbro, no puedo parar de mirarla…hace que todos esos sentimientos que creía superados reaparezcan

N: ¿Qué sentimientos Di? – trataba de averiguar qué era lo que realmente sentía la rubia.

D: Me gusta…siempre me ha gustado…y yo porque te estoy contando esto – sacudió su cabeza.

N: Porque necesitas confiar en alguien – sonrió – no hay nada de malo, solo que las dos son unas cobardes que no se atreven a dar el siguiente paso.

D: No, mira sería muy complicado mientras más lo pienso…

N: Exacto lo piensas demasiado, creo que ambas lo hacen…déjate llevar Di…voy por un trago ya regreso…

Naya dejo a la rubia sentada en una de las mesas que se encontraban alrededor de la piscina, mientras ella seguía observándolos…

L: No lo puedo creer, pero tu amigo ¿está bien? – reía.

Dean: Si solo un par de rasguños, no sé cómo paso, pero está bien.

L: No vuelvas a desaparecer así – sonrió – necesito que me cuentes esas historias que solo a ti te suceden

Dean: Claro que no, lamento mucho haberme alejado…y más en un momento difícil…

L: Ya paso, ahora estas aquí y por lo que me dices te quedaras en la ciudad por algún tiempo así que podremos recuperar tiempo perdido.

Dean: Lo sé, por cierto me muero de ganas de escuchar las canciones de tu disco…

L: Paciencia ya saldrá y ahí me dirás qué opinas..

Dean: Por supuesto…ehh que haces mañana?

L: Pues… - miro a la rubia que los observaba, entonces conectaron sus miradas por un momento y siguió hablando con el chico – tengo planes con alguien

Dean: Oh vaya llegue un poco tarde?

L: Pues si…pero tranquilo otro día será.

Dean: Claro y eso si ya no me podrás rechazar.

L: Lo prometo – le sonrió – bueno ahora si me disculpas tengo que hablar con alguien ya regreso

Dean: Claro y un gusto saludarte Lea, y recuerda ya no te libraras tan fácilmente de mí.

L: Espero que no… - se alejó del chico y camino hacia donde estaba Dianna.

Mientras caminaba hasta su mesa, la veía sonreír junto a sus amigos, esa sonrisa que la cautivaba, aquella risa contagiosa que no hacía más que hacerla sonreír, disfrutaba verla bien y contenta

L: Hey chicos me puedo sentar?

Amber: Pero por supuesto aquí Kevin nos está contando sobre sus aventuras

K: Hey, no es gracioso quedarse sin gasolina en medio de la nada…me pudo pasar algo

Melissa: Imagínate que hubiéramos hecho sin Artie

Mark: El show no podría seguir amigo, pero sigue con tu historia.

Los chicos continuaban hablando sobre sus viajes o anécdotas dentro del estudio de grabación o cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera.

-Hey Lea acompáñame a traer más bebidas – le pidió Darren a la morena.

L: Si, claro ya volvemos.

Darren: estas muy guapa – le sonrió mientras entraban a la cocina – puedo saber a quién quieres impresionar?

L: A nadie, creo que solo me apetecía vestirme así…porque el alboroto

Darren: Bueno es eso y que me di cuenta de que no parabas de ver a alguien

L: Oh por dios tanto se me nota..

Darren: Se nota a kilómetros ambas se delatan, alguien dice algo y ustedes se miran por un momento y vuelven su atención al resto, o se sonríen es muy lindo sabes…

L: ¿tú crees? – le sonrió.

Darren: Claro, mira es esa atracción incontrolable entre las dos, está en el aire es pura química, la sientes en el aire…

L: Me gusta no lo negare pero en el mundo en el que vivimos es prácticamente imposible

Darren: No lo es si ambas ponen de parte, serian una pareja espectacular, solo date la oportunidad de ser libre, olvida los problemas por un momento…

La atracción es algo físico es ese click que hacemos con alguien nos interesamos de inmediato con esa persona, queremos saber más de ella, que gustos tiene, todo, en un momento dejamos el corazón de lado ya que solo nos interesa divertirnos un rato, pero ese es el primer paso para darnos cuenta de si podría ser amor, ya que con el tiempo nos damos cuenta si necesitamos a esa persona, si su ausencia nos afecta más de lo debido, comenzamos a involucrar más sentimientos y ya no es solo el deseo el que está presente en nosotros sino la preocupación, las ganas de cuidar a esa persona, de hacerla feliz.

Darren: ¿Y entonces es amor o atracción Lea?

L: Yo creo que ya pase la etapa de atracción, hace mucho de hecho – sonrió – y si creo que es amor

La fiesta termino y todos los chicos se despidieron, la habían pasado muy bien, conversaron rieron, ya era mucho tiempo que no se relajaban y disfrutaban de la compañía de los otros.

N: Buenas noches señoritas se van con cuidado – abrazaba a Lea y a Dianna.

L: Claro que sí, gracias por todo.

D: Adiós Nay, gracias por escucharme – le susurro.

Después de discutir un rato ya que la rubia se quería ir en un taxi finalmente accedió a que la morena la dejara en su casa…

Jess: No Di, escúchame yo me voy con Heather, todo está bien además voy a hacer mal tercio

D: No, por favor ven conmigo… - le suplicaba la rubia.

Jess: No además bien que quieres ir con ella y estar un momento a solas – sonrió – adiós.

L: Segura que no quieres venir con nosotras – llego la morena.

Jess: Si tranquila, además Heather y yo vivimos más cerca, tranquila.

L: Bueno nos vemos – la abrazo – bien Di es hora de irnos.

D: Si, claro – le sonrió.

Lea conocía perfectamente la casa de la chica, había ido en varias ocasiones así que recordó fácilmente el camino, durante el trayecto no hablaron mucho, solo sobre la música o la fiesta

L: Bien señorita sana y salva…y yo me siento más tranquila

D: Gracias por traerme – le sonrió - me la pase muy bien

L: Yo también, y mañana será mejor lo prometo.

D: Si lo sé – Lea se acercó a la rubia y acaricio su mejilla dejando un beso en el mismo lugar, la rubia solo cerro sus ojos y disfruto de la cercanía de la chica.

L: Buenas noches Di, descansa…

D: Buenas noches – le sonrió – te extrañe mucho…

L: Yo también, duerme bien y salúdame a Freddie.

D: Claro – bajo de auto – gracias…

L: No es nada, sabes perfectamente lo mucho que te quiero ¿verdad?

D: Ahora ya no tengo dudas, buenas noches

Si a veces confundimos la atracción con el amor y es que pueden parecerse pero existen varias diferencias…cuando alguien nos atrae nos gusta estar a su lado, pero cuando amamos a alguien somos capaces de cruzar cualquier obstáculo y soportar duros golpes para estar con esa persona

El amor deja de fijarse en el físico que es lo que atrae para enfocarse en algo mucho más importante que son los sentimientos…

_Así que vamos, dame la oportunidad_

_Para demostrar, que soy la única_

_Que puede caminar una milla hasta el final._

¿amor o atracción?


	6. Chapter 6: Solo para ti

**RHYTHM OF LOVE**

**CAPITULO VI: SOLO PARA TI**

Dianna se encontraba en su habitación durmiendo, todas las cobijas se encontraban revueltas y se cubría el rostro para evitar que los rayos del sol la molestaran.

-Despierta…anda despierta – le decía mientras se sentaba a su lado y le acariciaba la mejilla

D: No por favor – murmuraba la rubia – es sábado déjame dormir…

-Anda dormilona…ya son las diez de mañana…

D: De la madrugada, las diez de la madrugada Lea déjame dormir…

L: Anda Di, es un día precioso hace un sol perfecto para salir a pasear.

D: Lea – abrió sus ojos – mejor acuéstate aquí a mi lado, anda – la tomo del brazo y puso a su lado – bien cierra los ojos.

L: Di…no tengo sueño…me gusta madrugar recuerdas

D: Haz lo que te digo…bien imagina que estamos en la playa, no somos famosas…glee nunca paso…tu nunca estuviste en broadway, yo jamás grabe ninguna película…

L: No por favor déjame a broadway – sonreía.

D: No…somos dos personas comunes y corrientes yo soy fotógrafa

L: Qué novedad – se rio – tu amas la fotografía.

D: Es una profesión apasionante en fin, soy fotógrafa no es que me vaya muy bien, pero sobrevivo con lo justo… y tú eres…

L: Soy abogada, pero nadie quiere contratarme para ningún caso…la vida no me sonríe…pero

D: Exacto, ahí viene el pero…nos encontramos en aquella playa…ya sabes arena blanca, palmeras, el sonido de las olas imagínalo – le decía con los ojos cerrados – Y es en ese momento en que todo empieza a cambiar para las dos.

L: Si, te veo estas a lo lejos una chica muy guapa…rubia…algo desaliñada eso si…

D: También te veo…tratando de parecer elegante…sonriéndome…vaya que guapa esta esa chica – le decía mientras la morena reía…- me acerco hacia ella y nos miramos.

L: Y que más como termina la historia…

D: No lo sé…tu puedes imaginar lo que paso después…pero todo comienza con una mirada, la amistad y el amor…

Dianna despertaba con una sonrisa en su rostro había recordado aquella escena de cuando ella vivía con Lea…fue un corto tiempo el que compartieron el mismo techo, pero sin duda la mejor época de su vida, siempre le encanto la compañía de la morena siempre al final del día estaban juntas…no importaba cuantos problemas tuvieran ambas…se tenían la una a la otra.

Se levantó, y de dio un rápido baño después fue a la cocina a preparar algo para comer… en poco tiempo tendría que hablar con su agente para coordinar los últimos detalles de su siguiente proyecto…

Nina: Huelo a café recién hecho dame una taza – entraba apurada a la casa.

D: Hola – sonrió – aquí tienes porque la prisa.

Nina: Tengo millones de cosas que hacer, por cierto mira aquí está la canción del videoclip, necesito que te aprendas la letra, tendrás que aparentar que la cantas…

D: Bien como se llama… vaya "Just another Girl"…definitivamente la usaría para dedicársela a alguien, tranquila yo me la aprendo…

Nina: Genial, por cierto hoy vi el vestuario que usaras y vaya…tendrás que sacar a tu lado masculino por un momento, pero eso si es muy bueno, ya te imagino vistiéndolo.

D: Siempre estoy en contacto con ese lado, y si yo también estoy ansiosa.

Nina: Si ya se Charlie, claro…vete preparando que mañana será la grabación

D: Mañana como pasa el tiempo, bueno hoy solo saldré un rato iré a casa de Lea y vuelvo a enfocarme en esto.

Nina: ¿Dónde Lea? – Sonrió – eso no me lo habías contado, ¿cómo van las cosas?

D: Muy bien, hemos vuelto a conversar y bueno hoy aclararemos todo.

Nina: Me parece bien, bueno yo me voy tengo muchas cosas que hacer cuídate rubia.

D: Tú también adiós.

DEPARTAMENTO DE LEA

La morena regresaba de su caminata diaria, desde hace ya unos meses empezó con esa rutina, caminar la ayudaba a despejarse y sobre todo a relajarse, a dejar el estrés que día a día acumulaba por su trabajo, el ejercicio se convirtió en su mejor aliado.

L: ¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí? – abría la puerta Lea después de varios golpes insistentes.

-Pues tú nos tienes que terminar de contar – entraban Chris y Naya.

N: Tranquila trajimos el desayuno, así que empieza

C: Vamos cuéntanos, además anoche se fueron juntas ¿Qué paso?

R: Nada son un par de chismosos, no pasó nada, simplemente fui a dejarla en su casa.

N: ¿Nada? Ni un besito algo.

R: No Naya, yo respeto mucho a Di, y pues primero tenemos que hablar.

C: Bueno, entonces dinos porque se distanciaron.

R: Bueno era algo inevitable diría yo, saben los proyectos y la distancia que nos separaría no permitieron que nosotras iniciáramos algo

N: Entonces después de su acalorada sesión de besos ustedes hablaron

R: Si, al día siguiente...ella me invito a su casa y hablamos tranquilamente…como dos personas normales, si había mucha tensión entre ambas, y bueno lo que paso después si me dolió y sé que a ella también, pero nos asustamos mucho por lo que paso, llame a John y le conté todo, pero después a mitad de la noche me puse a pensar en lo que había sucedido y llore, me aterraba perderla, finalmente eso fue lo que paso…ella tenía que irse a Francia varios meses por su película, después vendría una gira de promoción, no tendría tiempo para nada ni nadie, lo entendí, saben lo difícil que seria que ella este lejos y aparte de eso ocultar nuestra relación?...no íbamos a poder contra eso…

C: ¿Entonces que más paso?

R: Pues que yo tendría que seguir aquí, trabajando en mi disco y en la serie…ambas estuvimos de acuerdo en alejarnos un poco seria lo mejor, si seguíamos como si nada hubiera sucedido nos íbamos a lastimar. Tratar de pretender que no sentimos nada es muy difícil, así que perdimos cualquier contacto, ya no nos mencionaríamos en redes sociales, no más llamadas, mensajes nada absolutamente nada, el tiempo ayuda a aclarar tus dudas

N: ¿tú aclaraste las tuyas?

R: Pues sí, amo a Dianna, cuando la conocí sentí una atracción increíble pero con el tiempo me he dado cuenta de que es amor…y me encanta sentirlo…

C: Debió ser muy duro….bueno estar alejadas tanto tiempo.

R: Terrible fueron noches eternas en las que pensaba en tomar el primer vuelo a Francia e ir a buscarla, estuve a punto de llamarla varias veces… pero uno tiene que aprenderá aceptar que no era nuestro momento, no tenía que suceder…teníamos que esperar…bueno ahora ya lo saben no fueron peleas o celos, rivalidades o esas cosas que se dijeron de nosotras no volvimos salir en público juntas porque nuestros trabajos nos lo impedían, además de que nuestros agentes nos recomendaron no hacerlo para apaciguar los rumores de que manteníamos una relación en secreto…pero bueno eso pasa…

N: Lo bueno es que ahora se han vuelto a reunir.

C: Exacto, me alegra saber que ahora podrán seguir adelante…una pregunta

R: Dímelo de una vez Chris.

C: ¿trataras de conquistarla?

R: Si, creo que es momento de que ambas dejemos los miedo, pienso luchar por ella.

N: Genial, quiero todos los detalles – sonreía Naya.

R: Bueno ya basta…me voy a bañar se quedan en su casa, y Naya no rebusques en mis cosas.

N: Solo lo hice una vez

C: ¿Qué buscabas? – le pregunto Chris sonriendo.

N: Su diario, sabias que tiene un diario – el chico negó – pues si ahí escribe sus canciones y esas cosas, quería enterarme de que le pasaba así que pensé que si encontraba ese diario sabría el motivo de su malestar…bueno ahora lo sabemos.

Lea se ducho rápidamente y compartió con sus amigos el desayuno, pero tenía que alistarse en unas cuantas horas Dianna llegaría y le enseñaría las canciones de su disco…

Era uno de sus más grandes sueños…un disco y estaba a punto de hacerse realidad, llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando en eso…fijándose en cada detalle, revisando una y otra vez la letra y la melodía de cada canción, sin duda diferentes sentimientos y épocas de su vida se reflejarían en cada sencillo.

Después de media hora sus amigos se habían marchado y ella estaba lista, muy ansiosa por la llegada de la rubia, se sentó en su sofá y espero a que el timbre de su departamento sonara.

L: Hola – la abrazo – bienvenida.

D: Me encanta tu nuevo departamento es hermoso.

L: Gracias necesitaba un cambio y bueno decorar el lugar y arreglar las cosas me ayudo a distraerme.

D: Pues te quedo genial.

L: Que bueno que te gusta, pero ven siéntate.

D: Olvide comentarte pero mañana grabare un videoclip.

L: ¿Y eso? Para quien lo harás.

D: La banda de The Killers son increíbles Lea debes escucharlos.

L: Se quiénes son Di – se rio – me parece estupendo y de que va a tratar

D: Pues no lo sé solo me dijeron que tendré que sacar mi lado masculino

L: Adoro a Charlie – tomo su mano – me encantabas con el cabello corto lo sabias

D: Vaya entonces salgo ahora mismo a cortarme el cabello

L: No me opondría en lo absoluto, pero ahora también estas muy guapa…

D: Me harás sonrojar y yo soy la que le lanza piropos, pero bueno aquí viene la parte en donde abriré mi corazón…bueno – suspiro – Lea yo…

L: No tendría que ser tan difícil…

D: Es mi miedo…eso lo hace difícil no quiero perderte, ya no…me gustas…no es más que eso…es más que decirte te quiero porque lo que siento es mucho más fuerte que eso…y no sé cómo expresarlo…

L: Yo también lo siento…mírame Di – tomo su mano – el "te quiero" se queda corto para todo lo que siento es verdad…así que hacemos…bueno con esto que sentimos, la última vez no llegamos a nada en concreto…

D: No te mentiré me muero de miedo lo último que quiero es perderte, así que…podemos intentarlo, pondré todo de mí, para hacerte sentir como te mereces…te adoro Lee…

L: Yo también, déjame demostrarte que aunque sea difícil no es imposible, creo que es momento de pensar en nosotras y no en el resto del mundo…solo en nuestra felicidad, en lo que sentimos, se perfectamente que las cosas no serán sencillas, míranos vivimos en un mundo de fama, en el que estamos siempre bajos las luces…

D: Lo sé, siempre habrá una persona que busque opacarnos, tratara de acabar con nuestra carrera, pero Lea escúchame no creo que todo el mundo tenga que saber que sentimos…al menos por el momento me conformo con saber que tú también sientes algo por mi…y eso déjame decirte que es lo más importante que ambas sabemos realmente lo que sentimos

L: Eres increíble una mujer extraordinaria, tienes razón creo que por ahora debemos dedicarnos a nosotras hemos dado mucha importancia a los demás y sus opiniones sobre nosotras…por que independientemente de que pase entre nosotras yo siempre estaré a tu lado, no tengo que decirlo en todos los periódicos del país lo importante que eres en mi vida, me interesa que tú lo sepas.

D: Créeme ahora lo sé, entiendo perfectamente lo que sientes…pensé que nunca viviríamos este momento, que ya después de distanciarnos las cosas no serían igual

L: No son igual son mejores, porque ahora ya no me guardo lo que siento, tu sabes perfectamente lo que provocas en mí.

D: Exacto ahora es mucho mejor, no te niego hemos vivido momentos increíbles, de hecho recordaba cuando vivíamos juntas...

L: Como olvidarlo, fue una época muy bonita llegar a casa y verte era mi mejor regalo, extraño eso, cuando tuviste que mudarte fue muy duro llegar al departamento y encontrarlo vacío.

D: Era algo que tenía que hacer, a mí también me dolió, me había acostumbrado al olor de tu café en la mañana, escucharte cantar mientras cocinabas, cada detalle era importante muy importante

L: No me hagas llorar – sonrió – eran muy buenos tiempos, pero ahora también lo son estamos en medio de algo importante tu película, este video

D: Y tu disco, seré la primera en comprarlo y obviamente quiero que tú me lo autografíes

L: Eso no tienes ni que pedirlo, hare una dedicatoria especial para ti, apenas tenga uno listo te lo llevare para que lo veas

D: Seria mejor que me presentara en el lanzamiento no lo crees

L: Serias capaz de hacer eso?

D: Por amor me arriesgaría, no tendría nada de malo que una amiga fuera a apoyar a su amiga

L: Pero creía que ya no éramos amigas?

D: Amigas ante todo, eres mi gran amor pero también mi mejor amiga, contigo puedo hablar de cualquier cosa, me entiendes, me animas y me amas

L: Te adoro Di, gracias por ser honesta conmigo, por abrir tu corazón por un momento y decirme todo lo que sientes significa mucho para mi saber que soy correspondida

D: Lo eres creo que siempre lo fuiste, desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez supe que serias especial y así paso, nos volvimos inseparables…contigo podía ser yo.

L: Lo sé un poco rara, imaginativa si también eres torpe – se rio.

D: No lo soy, bueno a veces…artística recuérdalo, mi lado artístico es una de las cosas que más me gusta tener presente.

L: Lo sé, cada vez que tomas una fotografía veo ese brillo en tu mirada, te conectas inmediatamente, guardas los recuerdos de esa imagen en una fotografía que podremos admirar por mucho tiempo.

D: Yo – se acercó a la morena – no puedo seguir sin darte un beso.

L: Un beso – sonrió – pero primero quiero que escuches las canciones, es muy importante para mí que las oigas, mira la primera se llamara Cannonball, te dejo para que la escuches yo ya regreso

D: ¿Qué? No nada de eso…quédate conmigo…por favor…

L: No prefiero que la escuches sola

D: Bien no te demores…

Dianna se colocó los audífonos y comenzó a escuchar cada una de las canciones del disco, después de un rato Lea volvió y vio a la rubia muy concentrada y sonriendo, se acercó lentamente a ella…

L: Y qué tal?

D: Me encantan, son maravillosas, cada una tiene una letra significativa, pero…Battlefield es buena, podría describir lo que nos pasó digo tú crees que se convirtió en eso… una batalla…

L: Me dolió mucho alejarme, pero lo veíamos como una buena idea…lo dice todo, me resulto muy fácil enamorarme de ti, tienes una personalidad que me encanta y bueno con el tiempo me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gustabas, pero lo más difícil viene después creo que ambas terminamos con el corazón roto, las circunstancias no nos permitieron estar juntas no de la manera que hubiéramos querido, y si había un campo de batalla todos especulaban cosas completamente absurdas, algunas muy descabelladas…

D: A mí también me dolió, fueron días horribles, solo te necesitaba a mi lado, pero entendí que teníamos que alejarnos un poco, ahora me alegro que nos hayamos podido reunir, es muy significativo para mí, contar contigo, pero dime una cosa – se acercó a ella – enamorar a Lea Michele es una tarea difícil?

L: Soy un tanto celosa, complicada, a veces irritante – la rubia sonrió – pero con paciencia, y dedicación, puedes lograr que yo caiga en el amor.

D: Pero también eres honesta, hermosa, sencilla, y más…pues creo que caeremos juntas

L: ¿Te arriesgarías a enamorarme?

D: Por supuesto…claro si tú me lo permites, sacare esa lado romántico que guardo.

L: Me muero de ganas por ver eso – sonrió.

D: Sucederá lo prometo, pero mejor dime en que te inspiraste para escribir estas canciones.

L: En todo, me han pasado muchas cosas, Cory fue una de ellas, sabes lo importante que era para mí, bueno para ambas un gran amigo, es un tributo a la amistad que él me brindo, mis fans que son increíbles, pero también es para ti, solo para ti cada canción tiene algo por lo que te recuerdo, si algunas pueden ser un poco tristes porque así me sentía, creía que hacia bien alejándome de ti, tratando de olvidar lo que sentía pero en el fondo siempre supe que no lo lograría…¿Cómo hiciste para enamorarme?

D: No lo sé, creo que me viste y dijiste esta chica es demasiado rara y divertida tiene que ser para mi – sonrió – y yo te vi y dije que mujer tengo enfrente mío, es una luchadora no puedo dejarla ir tan fácilmente…tiene que ser mía

L: Pues si quien se resiste a tus encantos extraños, enserio Di a quien le gusta los cementerios.

D: A mí, me encanta ir puedo estar en paz, me tranquiliza.

L: Ves esas cosas son las que adoro de ti – la abrazo – me alegra tenerte de nuevo en mi vida.

D: A mí también Lee…te extrañe no dejes que me vuelva a alejar detenme si digo que ya no puedo más hazme reaccionar y recuérdame este momento

L: Ya nunca más podría dejarte ir…no más pérdida de tiempo.

D: Bien hoy será el primer día de nuestra nueva vida…vamos paso a paso de acuerdo, déjame mostrarte que puedo ser la chica que necesitas a tu lado.

L: De eso ya no tengo dudas – le sonrió – yo también quiero que te des cuenta de lo feliz que podemos ser si nos arriesgamos a intentarlo…

D: Yo estoy dentro – se acercó a la morena y acaricio su mejilla, coloco su mano en su cintura y puso su frente en contra de la de la chica, suspiro y finalmente le susurro – me encantas.

L: Dios – suspiro – no me digas eso estando tan cerca de mí, no puedo resistirlo.

D: Ya no lo hagas – se acercó más a ella – ahora ya no…

Gracias por comentar me da gusto que lo hagan

Y bueno yo no soy una experta en describir las situaciones, la paciencia es una virtud, las cosas tienen que suceder a su tiempo y deberían saberlo el Fic lleva apenas seis capítulos, es ficción no a todos les tiene que gustar como describo lo que imagino.


	7. Chapter 7: Mi verdad

**RHYTHM OF LOVE**

**CAPITULO VII: MI VERDAD**

L: Dios – suspiro – no me digas eso estando tan cerca de mí, no puedo resistirlo.

D: Ya no lo hagas – se acercó más a ella – ahora ya no…

L: Tengo que irme - suspiro – te juro que es importante

D: Esta bien – le sonrió - ¿Qué tienes que hacer?

L: Grabar varias canciones para la serie, además tengo varias escenas con Naya, bueno lamento tener que dejar las cosas así.

D: No pasa nada, yo también tengo que ir a prepararme para el videoclip

L: Y cuando lo podré ver?

D: Muy pronto, igual yo te aviso como van las cosas.

L: Perfecto – se acercó a la rubia – me encantan tus ojos…

D: No estabas muy apurada – sonrió – tienes trabajo que hacer.

L: Primero lo más importante…tu…

Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso, no fue rápido quería disfrutar de aquel momento, el primer beso en mucho tiempo, a pesar de que solo era un leve roce, ambas sabían que todo lo que envolvía aquel gesto, era el comienzo de algo nuevo, no necesitaba ser lleno de deseo y rápido, tenían que sentirlo, permitirse cerrar sus ojos por un momento y olvidarse de todo y de todos.

¿Cuántas veces has imaginado ese momento? En el que finalmente puedes compartir aquel anhelado beso con la persona que quieres, un momento en el que aunque parezca ilógico todo desaparece, al menos por esos segundos la felicidad te invade.

D: Me encanto – susurro – al fin, esperamos mucho.

L: Puede ser…pero ahora estamos juntas es lo importante.

D: Bueno señorita, tienes que irte

L: Lo sé, vamos quieres que te deje en tu casa?

D: No tranquila traje mi auto, yo te llamo en la noche adiós – se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla – cuídate Lee.

L: Tú también mi Lady Di – sonrió.

Dianna regreso a su departamento a concentrarse, debía aprenderse la letra de la canción, y según un mail que su agente le había mandado interpretaría al vocalista de la banda durante el video, tendría varios cambios de vestuario y la grabación se realizaría en un estudio en las afueras de los Ángeles, tendría que estar todo el día grabando y seria agotador.

Por su parte Lea tendría que ir al set de grabación por algunas horas, tendrían que grabar varias escenas en el departamento de Rachel junto con sus amigos. Estaba a punto de salir de su camerino cuando escucho varios golpes en la puerta.

-Se puede saber ¿Por qué no contestas el teléfono?

L: Oh por dios JGroff – abrazo a su amigo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

J: Pues tú no me contestas las llamadas así que no pude avisarte que vendría

L: Lo siento mucho ayer fui a una reunión y después estuve con Di y el tiempo se me fue volando

J: Te perdono solo porque estuviste con la rubia, mejor cuéntame cómo va todo.

L: Increíble – rio – tengo muchas cosas que contarte, mejor acompáñame al set tengo que grabar, y luego conversamos.

J: Claro me encantaría ver a los chicos.

Jonathan estaría trabajando en nuevos proyectos en Los Ángeles lo que le permitiría estar cerca de la morena, eran muy buenos amigos y se apoyaban en todo y ahora viviendo en la misma ciudad todo sería más fácil para ambos.

L: Miren quien está aquí – entro de la mano del chico.

C: Hola John – saludo Chris - ¿Qué tal todo?

J: Muy bien, feliz de verlos, supe que grabaran con Demi y Adam verdad?

N: Pues si una pequeña escena Dantana – lo abrazo Naya.

J: ¿Qué tal el beso? – le pregunto sonriendo el chico

N: Debió ser más intenso, pero ya sabes igualmente me encanto.

Adam: Buen día muchachos, hola John

J: Hey me da gusto verte y ahora en glee me encanta.

Adam: Lo sé es increíble.

L: Bien muchachos acabemos con esto – se acercó a su amigo – guárdame el celular y ponlo en silencio te quiero

J: Y yo a ti chica – se sentó a observar la grabación mientras tomaba un café, después de unos minutos el celular de la morena empezó a vibrar.

"_Adivina quien tendrá que usar un bigote!" Dianna_

El chico sonrió al saber que estaban volviendo a la normalidad, mira a Lea y volvió a enfocarse en el celular y contesto.

"_Seguramente una chica rubia que adoro y antes de que me mandes mensajes explícitos soy John"_

"_JGroff! Me encantaría charlar contigo puedo llamarte"_

John salió del estudio y se fue al camerino de la morena para llamar a la rubia.

J: Hola Di –sonrió – como va todo?

D: Por dios eres tú! Me encanta que volvamos a charlar

J: Lo sé la última vez que nos vimos fue en un evento en Nueva York y ya son varios meses, pero ahora estoy en los Ángeles así que tendremos tiempo para charlar.

D: Mucho tiempo pero me alegra escucharte, y bueno aquí todo va bien, grabare un video y estoy emocionada

J: Me alegro mucho y por lo que veo tú y Lea han vuelto a hablar

D: Pues si aclaramos algunas cosas que quedaron inconclusas y estamos muy bien

J: Eso es bueno, tenemos que salir uno de estos días quiero ser la envidia de todos

D: Cuando tú quieras y mis horarios me lo permitan

J: Genial, imagínate llegar de mano de Dianna Agron es mi sueño – se rio.

D: Pues te lo cumpliré, y dime Lea ya termino de grabar

J: Aun no tiene algunas escenas más pero apenas lo haga le digo que te llame

D: Bien, solo quería saludarla debo dormir mañana tengo un día muy cansado y necesito estar con muchas energías, me encanto saludarte un abrazo John

J: Un más grande para ti y lo le aviso, descansa y quiero una foto tuya con ese bigote

D: Claro le mandare una foto a Lea. Adiós cuídate

J: Adiós rubia.

Minutos después entraba Lea bastante cansada a su camerino y se encontró con su amigo que estaba muy entretenido con su celular.

L: Dame mi celular, que estabas haciendo?

J: Nada, solo revisaba tus fotos, me gustan mucho algunas, también me metí a tu twitter y puse amo a Dianna Agron, felicidades eres tendencia

L: ¿Qué? Estas completamente loco sabes en los problemas que me puedo meter por esto, ya no creerán que un hacker lo hizo, además estoy a punto de sacar mi disco y…

J: Me crees capaz de eso Lea?

L: No, pero siempre es bueno preguntar – suspiro – lo siento, estoy cansada, pero enserio que hiciste

J: Nada lo de las fotos es verdad – sonrió – y Di te mando un mensaje, te manda saludos y bueno dijo que tenía que dormir ya que mañana será un largo día.

L: Tú contestaste? – se acercó a el - ¿Qué le dijiste?

J: Tranquila, nada raro simplemente charlamos un rato y bueno quedamos en salir contigo obviamente.

L: La adoro, y a ti también será divertido…pero debemos irnos yo estoy exhausta

J: Claro no te preocupes yo manejo.

L: Bueno vamos, sabes me siento muy bien, hablar con ella me dejo muy tranquila finalmente aclaramos todo, le dije todo lo que siento

J: Y ella, también lo siente siempre te lo dije, para mí siempre han hecho una pareja hermosa.

L: Es normal que me sienta tan feliz, no se me da miedo…

J: Todo llega a su tiempo, tal vez ya es momento de que ambas sean completamente felices, que se sientan completas no solo en lo profesional, el corazón también juega un papel muy importante, muchas veces nos descuidamos de esa parte, trabajamos, luchamos conseguimos varios logros, pero ninguno estará completo hasta que encuentres a esa persona, y tú ya la encontraste…cuida esa relación que están empezando.

L: Gracias John, tienes razón, me he enfocado mucho en mi trabajo es momento que empiece a ser feliz junto a la mujer que amo.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Dianna se encontraba en el set de grabación ya habían terminado de peinarla estaba preciosa, y ahora vendría el vestuario, primero sería una chaqueta negra con algunos accesorios, pantalón de igual color y un chaleco gris…

-Quedo muy bien – decía una de las encargadas del vestuario – la apariencia perfecta, tu maquillaje esta impecable, bien date una vuelta – todas las chicas y chicos que se encontraban ahí como asistentes quedaron sorprendidos y es que la rubia estaba guapísima

D: Genial – se miró en el espejo – debería vestirme así más seguido.

-Muy guapa – sonrió – ahora ve al set ya todo está listo.

D: Gracias hicieron un trabajo estupendo.

Nina: Vaya – la miro – increíble, me imagine como se te vería pero es mucho mejor la realidad, es fabuloso.

D: Gracias, me encanta bien vamos a hacer esto.

Nina: Bien te presento él es Brando a quien interpretaras

Brandon: Vaya – sonrió – perfecta exactamente como te había imaginado.

D: Gracias un gusto conocerte.

Brandon: El gusto es mío, cuando te vi dije es ella, la chica adecuada para la canción, quiero que seas decidida atrevida, recordaremos algunos momentos de otros videos que hemos hecho, por eso me interpretaras, usaras varios trajes adecuados para ti, pero que yo los he usado, quiero que lo sientas, no puedes olvidar a esa chica, es todo para ti pero te estas atascando en eso, es un mundo muy grande ella solo es una chica más…

D: Bien, entonces yo seré la vocalista, la chica que no olvidas, perfecto lo entiendo.

Brandon: La que mis amigos dicen que olvide pero no puedo, en fin quiero que muestres tu actitud, tu belleza es innegable pero ahora quiero ver tus dotes de actriz y cantante

D: Así lo hare, tú me dices si va bien grabemos algunas escenas y me dirás qué tal va.

Brandon: Perfecto Dianna, bien chicos vamos.

-Bien vamos a empezar – decía el director de cámaras – Dianna las primeras escenas las grabaremos con la banda empezamos y acción.

-Genial, bien Dianna la toma comenzara contigo caminando te quiero decidida y confiada, recuerda eres Brandon, vamos…perfecto, que suene la canción.

La grabación continua por varios minutos y Dianna entendió perfectamente el concepto que buscaban para el video, todos estaban muy satisfechos con su trabajo

Brandon: Es increíble Nina, esta chica tiene talento, me alegra mucho haberla contactado, sinceramente la llamare para más proyectos.

Nina: Tu solo avísame, y te lo dije ella está creciendo…te sorprenderías al saber lo que puede hacer, me alegra saber que te gusto.

Brandon: Me encanto, mírala – veían el monitor – es preciosa, ese lado masculino que ha sacado me ha dejado sin palabras. Pero sin dejar de lado esa femineidad innata.

D: Y qué tal está quedando

Nina: Perfecto, Di tu sigue haciéndolo así…

D: Bien pero me encantaría descansar un momento.

Brandon: Claro no hay problema,. Después grabáramos unas escenas juntas.

D: Bien, regreso enseguida.

La rubia salió un momento del lugar y se dirigió a maquillaje cogió su celular, se miró nuevamente al espejo y le mando un mensaje a Lea

"_Día agotador, pero mírame estoy feliz" Dianna._

Adjunto una foto de ella con aquel atuendo e inmediatamente la morena la llamo

L: No te atrevas a llegar a tu departamento sin ese atuendo me oíste – se rio – me quieres matar, estoy en medio de una reunión y tú me mandas esta foto, enserio Di estas guapísima, pero quiero una cuando tengas que utilizar el bigote, serás la mujer más guapa del mundo

D: Para nada, solo quería mostrarte como estoy vestida y por tu llamada puedo saber que te gusto

L: Me encanto, dios estas hermosa, pero enserio ven vestida así

D: Lea no puedo esto se quedara aquí, pero el peinado y el maquillaje se quedara

L: Estas preciosa, y crees que nos podamos ver en la noche?

D: Me encantaría al menos un momento, tengo que verte

L: Yo también, entonces a penas termine esta reunión voy para tu casa…aun guardas aquella llave de respuesta?

D: Claro que sí, está debajo de la maceta con aquel horrible cactus – rio – no sé por qué pero nadie busca ahí, buscan en las flores, debajo de la alfombra pero al cactus nadie lo toca.

L: Genial, y Freddie estás ahí, no se me vaya a ladrar aun no me conoce muy bien y…

D: Te adora, desde el día de la tienda, tranquila es muy manso, solo dale un poco de comida que está en la mesa de la cocina y estará tranquilo.

L: Bien, así lo hare pero si termino devorada por tu perro será tu culpa.

D: Lea apenas tiene unos meses, no creo que te haga nada – rio – en todo caso lo averiguare cuando llegue en la noche.

L: Bien, tengo muchas cosas que contarte

D: Me dejas intrigada, pero me tengo que ir tengo cosas que hacer

L: No espera…te adoro un beso.

D: Para ti también, te quiero nos vemos.

Brandon: Hola – entraba sonriente – veo que tienes a alguien importante en tu vida

D: Pues sí, pero prefiero no hablar de eso.

Brandon: No hay problema, que tonto verdad, como una chica tan hermosa como tú estaría sola

D: He estado sola por mucho tiempo, mi felicidad no tiene por qué depender de alguien más, pero si cuando compartes con alguien esa felicidad es mucho mejor.

Brandon: Lo entiendo, pero me refiero a que debes tener a miles de candidatos detrás de ti

D: No lo sé, mi trabajo me mantiene ocupada, así que mi vida sentimental suele quedar a un lado

Brandon: Comprendo, en fin tómame por un indiscreto o muy directo, pero eres realmente bella, admiro la belleza femenina y se distinguir las chicas simplemente guapas de chicas bellas, tenía que decírtelo, me ha bastado un par de horas en conocerte para darme cuenta de que eres una mujer que vale la pena tratarla.

D: Pues no sé qué decirte me halagas, pero creo que debemos volver

Brandon: Si claro, es lo mejor, y que afortunado ese chico.

D: Si, es una persona increíble, pero creo que la afortunada soy yo, vamos.

Finalmente luego de varias horas de grabación, ya tenían el material suficiente para comenzar con la post producción del mismo.

Nina: Un gusto haber sido parte de este proyecto

D: Nina tiene razón, ha sido una muy buena experiencia.

Brandon: Gracias a ustedes y bueno una semana estará listo y lo lanzaremos.

D: Genial, mantenme al tanto de todo lo que pase.

Brandon: Yo mismo te llamare para darte todos los detalles – le sonrió.

Nina: Bien nosotras nos tenemos que ir un placer y adiós.

D: Adiós, gracias por todo chicos excelente trabajo.

Nina: Ese chico cayó bajo tus encantos – le comentaba su agente mientras subían al auto.

D: Si me di cuenta, pero no pasara a mayores tranquila.

Nina: Suele ser muy insistente, no dejaba de lanzarte halagos

D: Si fue un poco obvio, pero no me interesa, además hay otra persona que ocupa mi corazón

Nina: No lo puedo creer tú y Lea?

D: Bueno hemos hablado y las cosas marchan muy bien.

Nina: Tu sabes que lo único que quiero es que estés bien y feliz, pero es un riesgo Di, escúchame si se llega a filtrar alguna foto de ustedes no me quiero imaginar lo que pueda pasar

D: No pasara nada seremos cuidadosas, quiero intentarlo

Nina: Lo sé, pero las cosas no serán sencillas, además acaban de llamarme…te quieren para un nuevo proyecto una película independiente según me contaron, además hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte…

D: Vamos dilo de una vez

Nina: El Napa Valley Film Festival, te va a honrar como estrella en asenso por lo que has hecho en glee en la películas, todo

D: Oh por dios es enserio Nina dime por favor que no es una broma.

Nina: Nunca te mentiría con algo como eso…felicidades no sabes lo orgullosa que me siento.

D: Gracias que hago - sonrió – corro en círculos y grito?

Nina: Lo que quieras, pero creo que una chica espera por ti en tu casa.

D: Lea – sonrió – gracias por todo nos vemos – bajo del auto y entro a su casa, ya era muy tarde, así que trato de no hacer mucho ruido.

La sala se encontraba con las luces apagadas, pero vio que había luz en su cuarto así que camino lentamente hasta llegar a él, vio a Lea en su cama durmiendo junto a Freddie…

Sonrió y se acercó hacia ellos, se colocó a lado de la morena y la abrazó.

D: Te amo – susurro – esa es mi verdad, no puedo prometerte que seremos felices para siempre, pero quiero vivir el hoy, ya veremos que nos depara el futuro, pero hoy eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz.

L: Yo también te amo Di.

D: Tu no estabas dormida – sonrió.

L: Si, pero tú "te amo" me despertó.

Cuáles son las cosas importantes en la vida, mirar a la persona que amas descansar, puede que sea algo muy simple y existan muchas otras cosas mucho más importantes, pero después de mucho tiempo alejada de esa persona aprendes a apreciar aquellos pequeños momentos y detalles que hacían que sonrías se vuelven mucho más importantes para ti…


	8. Chapter 8: Sinceridad

**RHYTHM OF LOVE**

**CAPITULO VIII: SINCERIDAD**

D: Veo que Freddie no acabo contigo.

L: No, es un amor, muy manso apenas llegue me saludo y estaba feliz. Le di su comida poco después se quedó muy tranquilo.

D: Tanto que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

L: Estaba muy cansada y bueno solo me recosté un momento

D: Quédate esta noche – le sonrió – bueno me refiero a que te quedes a dormir, ya es muy tarde y… no quiero que te pase algo.

L: Entendí tranquila – la miro fijamente – estas guapísima.

D: Gracias, todo salió muy bien y tengo una buena noticia.

L: Dímelo – tomo de su mano.

D: Me van a dar un reconocimiento en un festival, por estrella en ascenso.

L: Oh por dios – se levantó – es grandioso, y me lo dices así de tranquila, es increíble te lo mereces haz trabajado mucho y finalmente se están dando cuenta de lo grande que eres, te quiero.

D: Gracias…pero bueno aun todo es surrealista si alguien me lo hubiera contado no me lo hubiera creído, pero estoy feliz.

L: Y yo mucho más, pero yo también tengo una buena noticia…pues ya decidí donde presentare la primera canción del disco…

D: Ya…bien dímelo.

L: Pues EL Show de Ellen DeGeneres, creo que es lo adecuado ella siempre me ha apoyado, me brindo toda su comprensión, es una mujer increíble, así que no lo pensé mucho y me decidí por ir a su show.

D: Me parece la opción adecuada, es genial te deseo lo mejor y obviamente te estaré apoyando

L: Gracias Di, pero ahora sí creo que debo dormir.

D: Claro, ahora te traigo algo para que te cambies mientras yo me quito este maquillaje, descansa y regreso enseguida.

La rubia entro al baño y suspiro comenzó a quitarse todo el maquillaje y a desenredar su cabello, finalmente luego de casi media hora estaba lista, se miró al espejo…

D: Bien tranquila – susurro – has dormido muchas veces con ella, no tienes por qué estar nerviosa, ya hemos pasado por esto, solo no mires sus piernas y estarás bien – suspiro y salió del baño.

Apago la luz y se dirigió a la cama en donde se encontraba la morena profundamente dormida, si varias veces había tenido que compartir su cama ya sea cuando estaban de gira promocionando Glee o durante el tour de conciertos que ofrecieron pero ahora era diferente ambas sabían lo que sentían…

D: Sabia que no tenía que prestarle ese short para dormir – volvió a susurrar la rubia.

Finalmente se recostó y cerro sus ojos, estaba agotada, pero aun así no podía dormir, no sabiendo que tenía a la morena a un par de centímetros cerca de ella…pensaba en millones de cosas, si es algo exagerado pero recuerdos de ambas llegaban a su memoria, como cuando decidieron vivir juntas, o las conversaciones que sostenían hasta altas horas de la noche, todo absolutamente todo pasaba por su cabeza como una película…

Se giró para observarla mientras dormía, para ella se veía perfecta relajada y sin preocupaciones, eso la hacía sonreír y disfrutar de ese momento junto a la chica.

R: Si me sigues mirando así me vas a gastar – susurraba con los ojos cerrados.

D: Perdón – sonrió – pensé que estabas dormida

R: Lo estaba, pero siento tu mirada sobre mí, es extraño pero lo sentí.

D: Mejor tratemos de dormir…

R: ¿Estas incomoda?

D: No, la cama es muy grande hay suficiente espacio para ambas así que tranquila.

R: No me refería a eso, es solo que estas tan apartada de mí, no se siento que no quieres acercarte

D: Si lo hago perdería todo control Lea, te adoro y no quiero estropear las cosas – se giró – buenas noches descansa.

R: Nada de eso – giro y abrazo a la chica por la espalda – tienes razón quiero ir despacio quiero que vivamos cada una de las cosas que nos toca vivir, pero eso no significa que tú me excites

D: Lea – se rio – que especifica eres.

R: Es la verdad me pasa lo mismo que a ti, verte alborota todas mis hormonas, pero no quiero que ninguna de las dos nos sintamos incomodas, si sé que ahora las cosas son distintas porque ambas conocemos nuestros sentimientos, pero te voy a pedir que te relajes y no vas arruinar nada, tranquila…

D: Te quiero…gracias por eso…tienes razón, solo que verte así…ya sabes que adoro tu cuerpo, así que entiéndeme un poco, solo no quiero sobrepasarme ni nada de eso

R: Si mi cuerpo es mi arma secreta – se rio – y sabes a mí también me cuesta mucho… pero no quiero que pase por un momento de calentura…pero que quede claro que te deseo – sonrió al ver a la rubia - ya mejor descansemos, buenas noches mi Lady Di, y claro sueña conmigo.

D: Buenas noches, Lee y ten por seguro que solo tu estas en mis sueños.

R: Solo espero que no sean tan pervertidos…y pues si es así imagíname con abdominales marcados

D: Claro que si… - sonrió - descansa.

Los primeros rayos de sol entraban por la ventana de la rubia, además de los incesantes ladridos de Freddie hicieron que despertara, pero al girarse ya no encontró a Lea, así que se levantó aun con mucho sueño y fue hasta la cocina, se sentó en uno de los bancos y encontró una nota

"_Tuve que irme muy temprano, tengo varias reuniones además no quería despertarte, gracias por dejarme quedar aquí y fue una noche maravillosa, porque la pase a tu lado te amo ATT: Lea"_

Dianna sonrió y le puso la comida a su mascota. Al final se relajó y disfruto de la compañía de la chica, si tuvo que controlarse bastante, pero tenía razón a pesar de que no sucedió nada había sido una buena noche…

D: Esa chica me tiene completamente enamorada – miro a Freddie - ¿Qué voy a hacer?...si creo que tienes razón, - sonrió - …la declaración oficial y tengo un plan…

**SET DE GLEE**

Lea había salido muy temprano de la casa de la rubia y se había dirigido a su casa a cambiarse, inmediatamente salió a su trabajo ya que le esperaba otro día de intensa grabación, por lo que se disponía a desayunar en el comedor del set.

-Hola Lea ¿Qué tal va todo? – entraba Jenna a saludarla

L: Muy bien, aquí alimentándome, tu?

Jenna: Bien, ya sabes trabajando y eso…te veo muy feliz

L: Pues si lo estoy finalmente las cosas van tomando su rumbo

Jenna: Eso me agrada, pero ya dime que es lo que te tiene de tan buen humor de conozco desde hace mucho tiempo…

L: Bien te lo diré, pero vamos a mi camerino

Jenna: Genial – sonrió la chica y es que ambas eran muy buenas amigas y se habían conocido desde mucho antes de que la serie comenzara

L: Dianna y yo hemos vuelto a hablar.

Jenna: lo sabía, ese brillo en tus ojos solo lo provoca la rubia

L: Pues sí, ya sabes ella siempre ha sido muy especial para mi…y para serte muy sincera siempre la he amado

Jenna: Si, cuantas veces no lloraste contándome aquellos confusos sentimientos – recordaba la chica mientras le sonreía.

L: Lo sé, gracias por aguantarme esos días, pero ahora todo va muy bien

Jenna: Ya sabes si necesitan salir sin ser cuestionadas me avisan y yo estaré ahí.

L: Es raro tu siempre estás ahí – reí – pero gracias por la oferta te quiero

Jenna: Y yo a ti, y sigue así con la rubia y muy pronto estarán en pareja ya me imagino – sonrió.

L: Es lo que más quiero, pero ya veremos que sucede.

Jenna: Bien amiga gracias por contármelo, ahora yo me voy tengo que grabar algunas escenas

L: Claro – la abrazo – y te mantendré informada de todo

Jenna: Eso es lo mejor…adiós Lea.

La morena continuo con su jornada de grabación alternándolo con los preparativos para la presentación de su primera canción, aunque estaba muy nerviosa quería que todo saliera perfecto, ya que la presentación estaba cada vez más cerca.

L: Bueno ya mejor dime que haces aquí – le decía a su amigo que había llegado al set a visitarla

J: ¿Por qué no dormiste en casa anoche? – le cuestiono muy divertido al ver que Lea se ponía nerviosa ante su comentario.

L: Porque me quede en casa de Dianna ya era muy tarde cuando llego, así que me invito a quedarme…

J: Eso me suena a sexo desenfrenado con la rubia…

L: Para nada, mira estamos avanzando lentamente, pero muy seguras de lo que hacemos…

J: Bien que te mueres de ganas

L: Estaría ciega si no viera a la mujer que tengo en frente te juro anoche tuve que pensar en cosas desagradables para bajar…bueno para tranquilizarme…estaba hermosa…

J: ¿Quién resistiría? – se rio – solo tú que estas enamorada Lea, pero bueno ya llegara su momento

L: Lo sé, por ahora vamos bien…

J: ¿Quién se declaró a quién? – la miro – bueno ya son novias verdad

L: No, bueno hablamos sobre lo que sentíamos nada más…no hemos formalizado…debo preocuparme?

J: No, solo que yo pensé que el día que hablaron ya acordaron ser una pareja, pero no tu tranquila va pasó a paso, despacio…

L: Bien nos vemos tengo que ir a grabar…te adoro

J: Y yo a ti…

CASA DE DIANNA

La rubia se encontraba en su casa hablando con su agente ya que debían preparar todo para el festival.

D: No Nina escúchame no quiero llegar en limusina ni cosas por el estilo es un festival llegare normalmente…no…Nina no lo hare…

Nina: Pero es momento de mostrarse, Dianna es un momento importante recibirás un reconocimiento importante…creo que debes hacerme caso.

D: No, en todo caso llegare en bicicleta, bueno te dejo alguien está tocando el timbre.

-Se puede saber porque no contestas, tienes dos celulares, un teléfono fijo y no contestas ninguno

D: Oh por dios Jason que haces aquí – saludaba a su hermano.

Jason: Pues tú no atiendes mis llamadas y no te pude avisar que veníamos

D: ¿Veníamos?

-Hija como estas – entraba Mary a saludar a la rubia – mírate estas guapísima

D: Mama estoy aun en pijama – sonrió – pero como, porque no me avisan debí ir al aeropuerto a recogerlos y…

Mary: Tranquila Di, no pasa nada solo que tuvimos que viajar antes, Nina nos avisó de tu gran premio y bueno no podíamos faltar

Jason: Así es hermanita, bueno donde esta Freddie?

D: Dormido, es un poco flojo.

Jason: Las cosas se parecen a su dueño Di, mejor dime cómo has estado

D: Muy bien, ayer grabe un videoclip para la banda The Killers

Jason: Vaya amo a esa banda, y de seguro quedara increíble…y Lea…

Mary: Jason porque no vas a arreglar nuestras cosas, hay muchas maletas

Jason: Mama no son tantas, además que tiene de malo preguntarle por ella…

D: Esta muy bien hemos hablado recientemente y está bien trabajando y eso…

Jason: Dile que quiero verla tu bien sabes lo bien que me cae siempre la pasamos bien

D. Claro yo le diré…

Jason: Ya mama deja de mirarme así, ya las dejo solas, mejor sacare a Freddie a dar un paseo vuelvo enseguida, chao.

Mary: Tu hermano es un indiscreto, siempre hablando de más

Jason: Te escuche – le grito – ya me voy tranquilas…

Mary: Bueno ahora sí, cuéntame que paso con ella.

D: Nada somos amigas, nos hemos puesto al día eso nada más…

Mary: Esta bien – suspiro – me alegra que estés feliz eso es lo importante, bueno ahora ayúdame a preparar el almuerzo

A pesar de que Dianna confiaba mucho en su familia nunca les había comentado sobre sus sentimientos por la morena, tanto su hermano como su mama siempre pensaron que eran muy buenas amigas y cuando se distanciaron la rubia trato de minimizar el hecho diciendo que sus proyectos no le permitían compartir mucho tiempo con la chica.

No sabían cómo podían reacciona, claro que deberían apoyarla pero no tenía idea de cómo enfrentar una conversación así con ellos, así que por el momento no era completamente sincera con respecto a sus sentimientos.

D: Bueno – contestaba su celular.

L: Hola Di, que tal todo?

D: Bien hola Lee…me hubiera encantado despertar contigo a mi lado

L: Lo sé pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer, pero ya tendremos más oportunidades

D: Eso espero – sonrió – por cierto mi mama y mi hermano están de visita

L: Eso es genial, dime cuando puedo pasar a saludar a Mary

D: Ehh no lo sé, vamos a estar un poco ocupados, pero yo te aviso…bueno ya sabes…el festival tenemos que ir allá y bueno el premio me tiene nerviosa

L: Hey tranquila, todo saldrá bien y yo estaré apoyándote desde aquí…me alegra saber que tu familia estará ahí para ti

D: Lo sé, ellos son muy importantes para mi…bueno tú también lo eres te adoro…me encantaría poder…ser…sincera

L: ¿Sincera con qué?…bueno conmigo lo has sido… ¿Qué pasa Di?

D: Nada me tengo que ir, te mando un beso…

L: Uno para ti también descansa y nos vemos.

La rubia dejo su teléfono en la mesa de su dormitorio y se dirigió a la puerta en donde vio a su hermano que la observaba fijamente.

Jason: ¿con quién hablabas?

D: Que te importa es privado

Jason: Pues parece que es alguien muy importante para ti…

D: Deja de espiarme y ve a ayudar a mama con los platos

Jason: Nuevo novio Di, anda dime quien es…alguien muy conocido o un empresario

D: Deja de fastidiar no era ningún novio, ahora vete de aquí

Jason: Anda dime o sabes que yo lo averiguare, o mejor le diré a Lea que me ayude

D: No metas a Lea en esto…mejor me voy

Jason: Es ella verdad?

D: No sé de qué me hablas…

Jason: Ah no y creo que tienes una pésima memoria hermanita

D: Claro que no yo recuerdo cada cosa o bueno lo que es importante

Jason: Pues yo recuerdo que hace unos meses me llamaste llorando porque extrañabas a Lea y recuerdo perfectamente que me dijiste que la amabas, pero cuando te lo pregunte a la mañana siguiente me lo negaste

D: Porque extrañaba su amistad tú te imaginas cosas

Jason: Si no quieres ser sincera con mama, está bien pero confía en mi…Di enserio quiero saberlo yo no te juzgare ni nada, eres mi hermana…me preocupo por ti…

Nos cuesta ser sinceros, en cambio para otras personas es muy natural serlo siempre dicen las cosas de frente sin importar que suceda, lo que también les trae problemas, pero debemos saber que existen momentos en los que debemos sincerarnos, dejar de guardar las cosas y hablar.

Ya sea con nuestra familia y confiar en que lo entenderán que tienen que apoyarnos y que hay que dejar el miedo

D: Amo a Lea como a nadie en este mundo…me enamore de ella, eso es lo que sucede…me enamore

**¿Qué tal va la historia? No puedo saber que sucede si no comentan**

**PRÓXIMO**** CAPITULO: INOLVIDABLE**

**Twitter: DCimaginegirl90**


	9. Chapter 9: Inolvidable

**RHYTHM OF LOVE**

**CANCION: KATY PERRY - UNCONDITIONALLY**

**CAPITULO IX: INOLVIDABLE**

D: Amo a Lea como a nadie en este mundo…me enamore de ella, eso es lo que sucede…me enamore…

Jason: Tranquila no hay nada de malo, es muy bonito sentirse así

D: Jason no lo entiendes junto a ella soy valiente, pero si se trata de salir al mundo real de contarles a ustedes mi familia…me aterra…tengo miedo…

Mary: Miedo de que hija…

Jason: yo creo que las dejare solas un momento…

D: No espera quiero que tu estés presente…siéntate por favor…

Mary: Que pasa Di, me preocupas…

D: Estoy enamorada, completamente enamorada y no es de ahora esto ya es de mucho tiempo, varios años que siento esto…y no me atrevía a enfrentarlo, siempre me negaba la posibilidad de intentar algo con esta persona…pero ahora todo es diferente y quiero que sepan que la amo…

Mary: El amor es un sentimiento precioso hija, pero dime quien es

D: Es Lea mama… - dijo casi susurrando

Mary: ¿Lea? – Sonrió – hija dime algo que no sepa…

D: ¿Qué? – Jason comenzó a reír – hey deja de reírte

Jason: Lo siento pero pensé que tu respuesta iba a ser diferente ¿Ya lo sabias?

Mary: No, pero sabía que algo te pasaba, esa chica siempre ha sido muy importante para ti, más que tu amiga, tú no te comportas de esa manera con Jessica, a pesar de que se conocen por mucho más tiempo…y bueno esas miradas…te delatan hija…te conozco y se cuándo te enamoras, te pasa muy pocas veces de hecho no recuerdo que hayas sido tan feliz con alguien que no fuera esa chica, siempre me contabas lo buena que era contigo y como te apoyaba o te hacia sonreír, poco a poco me di cuenta de que tus sentimientos iban más allá de una simple amistad

D: No estas enojada, no se mama…dime algo

Mary: Porque habría de enojarme, el amor es maravilloso y si eres correspondida es mucho mejor, Lea es una gran chica siempre me lo ha demostrado, es sincera, amable, siempre está dispuesta a ayudar, no creo que podría pedir a alguien mejor para ti…claro que me sorprende que te gusten las chicas…pero solo un poco, como a cualquiera pero no por eso debo enojarme

D: La amo mama, lamento no habértelo contado, pero no sabía cómo reaccionarían, y si es una mujer maravillosa, y tengo que aceptar que las chicas me atraen…

Jason: Yo no le veo problema, adoro a Lea ella siempre se ha portado muy bien conmigo y si están felices pues mis mejores deseos para ustedes…

Mary: Lo mismo digo yo…pero eso si Di, quiero que la traigas y me la presentes oficialmente como tu novia…

D: Bueno ahí está el detalle – sonrió – aun no somos novias, bueno hablamos de nuestros sentimientos y todo eso…pero no hemos formalizado.

Jason: Cuidado se te adelantan – la molesto.

Mary: Bueno si quieres ir con calma lo acepto, pero hija se conocen desde hace más de cuatro años, saben todo de la otra y no se para que seguir perdiendo más el tiempo…y te puedo asegurar que llevan enamoradas mucho más tiempo del que se imaginan

D: Lo sé, he pensado mucho en eso…cuando paso…en que momento la amistad se convirtió en amor y creo que fue hace mucho solo que no lo aceptaba…

Jason: De seguro ya tienes un plan para la declaración – la rubia sonrió – te conozco Di.

D: Pues si había pensado en algo…

Mary: Me encantaría ayudarte… - se levantó del sofá y camino hacia la rubia – ven dame un abrazo

D: Gracias por todo, por ser así…te amo.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Jason: Déjame ver si entendí, tú quieres que secuestre a Di después de la ceremonia de premiación verdad

-Exactamente pero secuestrarla suena feo, solo quiero que la lleves al lugar que te dije

Jason: Muy bien, que romántica eres – sonrió – donde consigo chicas como tu Lea, que suerte tiene mi hermana

L: Bueno es un momento importante y sé que no podre estar a su lado como ambas quisiéramos, pero al menos quiero hacer algo especial. Y no es romanticismo somos amigas solo quiero celebrar su triunfo nada más.

Jason: Bien, yo le diré a mama y preparare todo tu solo confía en mi

L: Así lo hare y salúdame a Mary, y espero que nos podamos ver pronto

Jason: Por su puesto, yo le digo, y gracias por llamarme.

Lea había hablado con Jason la noche anterior para pedirle un favor muy especial, a lo que el chico no se negó y se reunieron para desayunar y aclarar todos los puntos del plan que la morena había preparado para la rubia.

Jason: Bien yo me voy y quédate tranquila

L: Gracias por ayudarme en esto – lo abrazo.

Jason: Adiós cuñada

L: ¿Cómo? – lo miro sorprendida.

Jason: Si, no pensaras que me voy a creer ese discurso de que es mi amiga y es muy importante para mí por eso tengo que hacerlo

L: No sé de qué me hablas – trataba de disimular su nerviosismo.

Jason: Bien será nuestro secreto adiós Lea.

L: Hasta luego Jason – sonrió.

El día del homenaje a Dianna había llegado, era un momento muy importante para su carrera, sin duda su trabajo estaba cosechando los frutos, acudió al evento con su mama y su hermano

Poso ante las cámaras radiante, y es que así se sentía, era una recompensa por todo su esfuerzo y que mejor que compartirlo con su familia…durante el festival se proyectaron escenas de las diferentes series en donde había participado, claro su más reciente película fue el centro de atención pero también lo era Glee…

Jason: Mira escena Faberry – sonrió – siempre dije que eso era el centro del show

Mary: SI hija mírate se las ve increíble en escena, me encanta la química que tienen

Le susurraba su familia mientras la proyección continuaba finalmente el presentador de la noche la llamo para que subiera a recoger su reconocimiento

D: Bueno no sé qué decir…es muy gratificante…amo mi profesión, siempre busco crecer y dar algo nuevo…mi público sin duda es lo que me impulsa a ser aún no lo creo se me hace muy extraño recibir un reconocimiento, pero muchas gracias esto me hace saber que voy por buen camino a mi familia que hoy me acompaña gracias por su apoyo y por aguantarme sé que no es fácil, pero muchas gracias y a una persona especial que siempre ha estado a mi lado tú lo sabes eso es lo importante, eres una persona increíble gracias por tus consejos por hacerme feliz…a todos por seguir mi carrera… Y esta noche puedo decir que me siento completa, feliz y muy conmovida…muchas gracias…

Mary: Estamos muy orgullosos de ti Di – la abrazo.

D: Mama – sonrió – no me hagas llorar en frente de las cámaras

Jason: Tranquila hermanita yo te cubro.

-Disculpe señorita Agron muchas felicidades pero podría decirnos a quien se le dedico el reconocimiento.

D: Es privado, pero esa persona lo sabe

-Tengo que insistir, pero debo asumir que es su novio Nick Mathers verdad?

D: No daré mas declaraciones, si me disculpan…deseo festejar con mi familia

La rubia se alejó del grupo de fotógrafos y reporteros que buscaban alguna declaración para saber quién era esa misteriosa persona de la que había hablado.

Mary: Y ese chico – le preguntaba su madre - ¿Qué sucedió con él?

D: Nada era para promocionar la película, tuvimos que salir un par de veces nada más

Mary: Bueno creo que eso deberías dejarlo claro, decir que ya terminaron

D: Si lo hare no te preocupes, pero bueno mejor vamos a casa, quiero pasar este momento con ustedes

Mary: Claro hija vamos.

Jason: Ehh eso puede esperar para mañana – ambas miraron al chico sorprendidas – si Di tengo que secuestrarte por esta noche.

Mary: Oh ya entendí – sonrió su madre – ve con tu hermano hija yo regresare con Nina

D: No, claro que no, no voy a permitir que te vayas así, además no le hay que hacerle caso de seguro es una broma

Jason: Te prometo que no te arrepentirás, mama ya sabe a dónde te llevare así que mejor coopera

Mary: Tu ve tranquila yo estaré bien, ahora tú tienes que pasarla bien…descuida lo disfrutaras

D: Esta bien…más te vale que sea bueno – suspiro

Jason: Lo será, ahora vamos.

Salieron del lugar y subieron en el auto del chico quien condujo cerca de veinte minutos hasta llegar a un edificio bastante lujoso localizado a las afueras de la ciudad, todo a su alrededor estaba bastante tranquilo…

Jason: Bien toma esta llave, ve a esa habitación y entra…adentro esta tu sorpresa

D: Esto me huele a Lea…verdad

Jason: Sube y descúbrelo, yo ya cumplí, mañana vendré a recogerte o prefieres venir en taxi

D: ¿Mañana? No se

Jason: Claro yo creo que les faltara noche

D: Basta, yo regresare en taxi no te preocupes

Jason: Bien como quieras y disfruta

D: Gracias por todo – bajo del auto y le sonrió – nos vemos.

La rubia entro al edificio sin mayores contratiempos, nadie le puso ningún tipo de obstáculo, la llave le indicaba que la habitación se encontraba en el tercer piso así que camino por el pasillo buscando la habitación 303, finalmente llego a ella que se encontraba al fondo del mismo, lentamente abrió la puerta y vio Lea de espaldas esperándola.

D: Ya estaba comenzando a asustarme

L: ¿Por qué asustarte? – se giró y le sonrió.

D: No sé, no había nadie en este edificio y pensé que era una broma de Jason

L: Pues no, solo que es muy tranquilo, solo eso

D: Bueno es verdad, me da la sensación de que estamos solas tú y yo.

L: Eso era justo lo que buscaba.

D: Puedo saber porque me citaste aquí

L: Fácil, hoy es una noche muy importante para ti, así que decidí que era el mejor momento para tener nuestra primera cita.

D: Eso suena muy bien – le sonrió – nuestra primera cita.

L: Así es pero No te vas a cercar – la miro fijamente.

D: Claro que si – camino hacia la chica y la abrazo – gracias por todo – la beso lentamente mientras colocaba sus manos en su cadera.

L: Tienes razón, por ahora me basta saber que soy yo esa persona especial.

D: ¿Lo escuchaste? – le sonrió.

L: Claro, bueno Jason me ayudo con eso…es un gran chico…y también me ayudo con este plan

D: Es la verdad tu eres y siempre serás esa persona especial para mi…

L: Eso aumenta aún más mi ego.

D: Y ya está muy elevado – rio – te amo gracias por preparar esto.

L: Aun falta la mejor parte, ven – tomo de su mano y caminaron hacia la ventana – tiene un balcón, y la vista desde aquí es espectacular.

Le dijo mientras retiraba la cortina y dejaba al descubierto un balcón bastante amplio con un sillón blanco con varios cojines en donde podían descansar además una mesa de madera en la que habían dos copas y una botella de vino…varias enredaderas cubrían las paredes y el filo del balcón, varias flores en macetas alrededor del mismo hacían que fuera un lugar perfecto para descansar, en donde podías simplemente relajarte un momento y olvidarte de todo a tu alrededor.

Un candelabro les daba un poco de luz en medio de la noche…era lo justo para admirar la vista que tenían en frente de ellas, la ciudad y sus luces se mostraban ante sus miradas, lejos de todo el bullicio de la ciudad podían prestar atención a la belleza de la misma.

D: Es hermoso – susurro la rubia – es precioso, no sé qué mirar la ciudad, este lugar o a ti

L: Es un lugar increíble siempre vengo aquí…me relaja

D: ¿Es tuyo? – tomo de su mano.

L: De John, él lo compro hace varios años pero siempre lo compartimos, ven siéntate.

D: No tengo palabras, hoy si me has sorprendido

L: Esa era la idea - se acercó a la mesa y cogió las copas – vamos a brindar

D: Genial yo primero – la miro fijamente – quiero brindar por nosotras por este momento, sé que mañana volveremos a la realidad, pero hoy me siento increíble tengo a una mujer maravillosa a mi lado que saco su lado más romántico esta noche y me dejo sin palabras, Lea te amo y sé que es verdadero, gracias por compartir este momento conmigo.

L: Te amo – sonrió – y bueno quise sorprenderte antes de que tú lo hagas…te lo mereces Di, cada día me siento más orgullosa de ti…es verte crecer y lograr tus objetivos, eso es lo que me llena de dicha y me hace sentir increíble, no puedo creer que estemos juntas después de tanto tiempo, pero es maravilloso, desde hace unos días me siento más completa…más feliz y el motivo de eso eres tu…

D: Tengo que besarte – se acercó a la morena y la tomo del cuello para besarla lentamente – eres increíble gracias

L: A ti, por volver a mi vida

D: Y esta vez será para quedarme…

L: Ven – se colocó más cerca de ella y la rubia coloco su cabeza en su hombro y la abrazo por la cintura – sabes que siempre podrás conmigo incondicionalmente

D: Lo se…y me encanta saber que siempre estarás para mi…como yo para ti.

L: Me estaba preguntando – beso su cabeza – que harás por fin de año

D: Pues aún no lo sé, en navidad iré con mi familia y también tengo planes con unos amigos

L: Entonces estas libre

D: Así es pero porque lo preguntas

L: No, se John trata de convencerme para viajar a México unos cuantos días a aquella casa en los Cabos y bueno pensaba en invitarte

D: Seria fabuloso – sonrió – nos vendría bien unas vacaciones y a mi broncearme

L: Si, estas muy blanca Di

D: Bueno esa será la excusa perfecta, claro que me encantaría ir con ustedes

L: Perfecto y no te preocupes JGroff llevara a un amigo para que no haga mal tercio

D: Si, iba a ser un poco incómodo, pero será perfecto…

L: Muy bien ya está dicho haremos ese viaje juntas – suspiro.

D: Mira una estrella pide un deseo.

L: Di, solo funciona si es una estrella fugaz…

D: Pues yo creo que no es cierto, mejor comencemos nuestra propia tradición, para que habrían tantas estrellas entonces, yo creo que cada uno está en el cielo para cumplir un deseo, claro como todo tiene que haber una regla

L: ¿Y cuál sería?

D: Que solo puedes pedir un deseo y a una sola estrella, sino no tendría sentido pedir millones de deseos a todas las estrellas

L: Pero creo que debes elegir la estrella adecuada para pedir el deseo, solo así se hará realidad

D: Eso también es muy importante, mira al cielo y elige una.

L: Bien ya a veo, creo que es la indicada. Tú también búscala

D: Yo ya la escogí hace mucho tiempo…bien ahora tenemos que cerrar los ojos y pedir el deseo

L: Genial – amabas permanecieron en silencio un momento – ya esta

D: El mío también, creo que lo pensamos por un buen rato

L: Si, quería que ese deseo incluyera algo especial así que lo pensé bien para que se me cumpla

D: Pues si…no tiene nada de malo en pensarlo bien…así no te equivocas

L: Si…solo espero que sea verdad tu nueva tradición

D: Lo será, ya verás dentro de un tiempo, todos harán lo mismo, es lógica para que tantas estrellas, no creo que los deseos sean para un poco de afortunados que alcanzaron a ver aquella estrella sino que todos tenemos la oportunidad de soñar

L: Lo más bonito es cuando tu deseo se cumple

D: ¿Ya se te cumplió?, que efectividad la mía – se rio.

L: Pues sí, uno que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo…vivir un momento así contigo

D: ¿Un momento así?

L: Claro inolvidable…

A lo largo de nuestras vidas vivimos muchos momentos pero pocos de ellos son inolvidables, muy pocos serán aquellos recuerdos que jamás podremos olvidarlos y que se quedaran para siempre en nosotros. Cada uno a su manera espera vivir aquel momento inolvidable puede que existan un millón de detalles que hagan de ese momento completamente perfecto, o tal vez sea simple pero lleno de significado

_Unconditional, unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_There is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_I will love you unconditionally_

**GRACIAS SIGAN COMENTANDO Y BUEN INICIO DE SEMANA**


	10. Chapter 10: Fama

**RHYTHM OF LOVE**

**CAPITULO X: FAMA**

Después de pasar aquella noche juntas conversando de cualquier cosa, disfrutando de un momento a solas y juntas tuvieron que volver a la realidad.

Por su parte Lea fue a presentar su primer sencillo, claro que la rubia la estuvo apoyando a cada momento, aunque no pudo asistir estuvo muy al pendiente de lo que sucedía.

-En otras noticias la presentación del primer sencillo del disco que presentara la cantante y actriz Lea Michele ha sido un éxito el día de ayer se presentó en el show de Ellen DeGeneres hablo un poco de su vida después de la pérdida de su gran amigo Cory, también sobre lo que le inspiro a coescribir algunas canciones, al final del programa interpreto Cannonball y fue ovacionada por el público, todo parece indicar que la carrera de esta joven estrella va en ascenso y nos alegramos por ello.

D: Felicitaciones – le sonreía – lo lograste fue increíble, tu eres increíble tu voz estuvo increíble, todo

L: Gracias Di, aun siento los nervios

D: Ya paso, ahora viene The X factor, vaya no puedo creerlo estarás ahí

L: Lo sé yo también estoy muy emocionada por eso.

D: Eso es genial – sonó su celular – discúlpame tengo que atender.

Dianna y Lea se encontraban en el departamento de la morena, la jornada de ambas había terminado así que decidieron que lo mejor sería pasar un tiempo juntas.

D: Bueno ¿con quién hablo?

-Veo que ya no me reconoces…soy Brandon

D: Hola, disculpa no tenía tu numero ¿Cómo estás?

B: Muy bien, llamaba para saludarte y darte una noticia.

D: Bien te escucho.

B: Pues me encantaría discutirlo en persona, así que me preguntaba si tenías algún plan esta noche…

D: Bueno si estoy con alguien pero si es importante…pues podemos encontrarnos

B: Pues si es importante…claro sería una cena profesional tranquila

D: Esta bien si es así, me cambio y tú dime en donde nos encontramos

B: Perfecto, hay un restaurant que me encanta…te mando por mensaje la dirección

D: Espero tu mensaje y nos vemos allí en una hora…

B: Bien, un beso Dianna y nos vemos.

D: Si, gracias adiós.

Dianna se sentó nuevamente al lado de la morena y suspiro

L: ¿Y ese suspiro?

D: Lo siento, me tengo que ir

L: Pensé que ya no tenías más trabajo

D: Si, pero me acaba de llamar Brandon por lo del video musical y me dice que necesita hablar conmigo de algo importante

L: Ahh bueno entiendo, anda no te preocupes

D: No te enojes – tomo su mano – pero te prometo que mañana te lo recompenso

L: Tranquila Di, ve tienes cosas que hacer.

D: Te amo – le sonrió.

L: Ya no me pongas esa cara – rio – no me enojo, lo entiendo, ve te amo.

D: Bien – se acercó a la chica y la beso – pero quiero que sepas que adoro besarte.

L: Dianna Agron – se rio – vete ahora mismo o no respondo.

D: Ya tranquila, nos vemos luego.

El chico cito a Dianna en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de los Ángeles, pero el temor de la rubia era que algún fotógrafo la viera y sacara las cosas de contexto, aun así le informo a Nina para que despistara a algunos reporteros, finalmente llego al lugar y suspiro aliviada al ver que no había fotógrafos a la vista, bajo rápidamente de su coche y entro al lugar en donde vio al chico que permanecía sentado esperando.

D: Hola Brandon – le dio un beso en la mejilla – como estas?

B: Mucho mejor ahora que te veo – le sonrió – siéntate por favor.

D: Claro, pero me dejaste muy intrigada con tu llamada

B: Bueno el video ya está completamente editado, y pues quería que tú lo vieras antes que nadie

D: Vaya ha sido muy rápido

B: Pues sí, pero quedo genial, pero me encantaría saber tu opinión

D: Bien lo veré en casa y te aviso, pero de seguro esta increíble.

B: Eso espero, pero bueno quería comentarte que me encanto trabajar contigo, llenaste el estudio con tu presencia, eres una profesional increíble sinceramente he conocido muy pocas personas con esa luz

D: Vaya no sé qué decirte, me halagas bueno es mi trabajo y trato de hacerlo de la mejor manera

B: Y lo haces, realmente haces un trabajo increíble y bueno quería preguntarte si te gustaría colaborar con otros trabajos.

D: Bueno eso tendríamos que discutirlo con mi agente, y si estoy disponible pues sería un honor

B: Si, me encantaría, sabes eres una mujer maravillosa

D: Brandon, mira tú eres un chico increíble, divertido pero yo estoy con alguien y me siento muy feliz con esa persona

B: Lo entiendo, pero no me gusta darme por vencido tan fácilmente

D: No te quiero dar falsas señales, me agradas pero te veo como un buen amigo

B: Eso duele – sonrió – solo te pido que no te sientas incomoda con mis halagos, lo hago porque eres una mujer bellísima y creo que mereces saberlo, sé que no soy el primero que te lo dice pero, solo busco hacerte sentir tan especial como creo que eres.

D: Y te lo agradezco, pero en verdad no es lo más adecuado.

B: Ese tipo es la persona más afortunada del planeta al tenerte

Fue en ese momento en el que la rubia estaba más incómoda que nunca con los comentarios del músico que sintió como un flash de la cámara se posaba sobre ellos, fue inútil tratar de reaccionar ya que a las afueras del restaurant había alrededor de cinco fotógrafos tratando de obtener una imagen de ellos

D: Demonios – susurro – tengo que salir de aquí.

B: Pero como – miraba por la ventana – tranquila si quieres podemos salir por la parte de atrás

D: Si, creo que será lo mejor no estoy para aguantar sus preguntas

B: Ven sígueme conozco un lugar por el cual salir y no se darán cuenta – le ofreció su mano.

D: Bien vámonos de una vez.

A pesar de los esfuerzos por tratar de cubrirse el rostro, rápidamente las imágenes de ella con Brandon inundaron el internet y los programas de chismes.

El precio de la fama, sin duda es algo que todos los actores deben sobrellevar, su vida es publica todo el mundo está al pendiente de lo que sucede con ellos, y muchas veces eso es un dolor de cabeza, aman a sus fans pero el acoso constante de los reporteros es muy molesto.

No están a salvo de chismes y de comentarios, a parte de las historias muchas veces inventadas que se dicen, pero eso es algo a lo que se enfrentan al ser personajes públicos

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

-Pero miren las fotos que nos llegaron, si podemos observar a la señorita Dianna Agron y al vocalista de la banda The Killers Brandon Flowers disfrutando de una agradable velada, podríamos decir que esta "amistad" ha nacido desde que la joven actriz participo en uno de sus videos, se los ve muy bien juntos, pero aquí va la pregunta ¿La señorita no tenía novio? Por lo que todos teníamos entendido estaba saliendo con el empresario Nick Mathers, bueno al parecer esa relación no va más o al menos nadie ha salido a desmentir esta información

D: Malditos buitres, Nina envía un comunicado, mira las tonterías que dicen

Nina: Ya Dianna quédate tranquila ya estoy trabajando en eso, pero aun no logro entender quien les informo que tu estarías ahí

D: No lo sé – caminaba muy enfadada la rubia por toda su sala – te juro apenas alcance a reaccionar y ya estaba rodeada.

Nina: Bueno, al parecer tienen buenas fuentes, en fin tu respira que yo voy a arreglar todo esto

D: Brandon busca algo conmigo…es demasiado directo…

Nina: Bueno déjale las cosas en claro

D: Lo hice pero el tipo no entiende…creo que le diré lo siento me gustan las chicas, capaz que así deja de molestarme

Nina: Ni se te ocurra bromear con eso, sabes que quiero que seas feliz, pero uno de esos rumores no solo acabaría con tu carrera sino que también la de Lea.

D: No quiero que eso pase.

Nina: Bueno entonces déjame que yo me encargue de todo, mira Di tienes que relajarte un poco sé que ahora las cosas están un poco complicadas pero le buscaremos una solución

D: Ya entendí, ahora quiero hablar con Lea de seguro está furiosa.

Nina: Bien – la abrazó – me voy y nos vemos mañana.

D: Adiós Nina.

Dianna había pasado una pésima noche, apenas logró esquivar a los fotógrafos y al llegar a casa se encontró con millones de chismes en las redes sociales, así que muy temprano en la mañana se reunió con su agente para buscar una solución, para empeorar las cosas no había contactarse con Lea y eso le preocupaba.

Después de media hora de continuar marcando su celular se dio por vencida y se sentó en su sofá a descansar un rato cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta

-Me quieres explicar qué demonios significa esto – le mostraba un diario de la ciudad con una foto de ella y el cantante

D: ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Escúchame bien Dianna yo no estoy para estos estúpidos juegos

D: Pensé que estabas en Australia Nick.

N: Pues sí, pero ayer por la noche me entere de esto y tuve que venir, creo que no entendiste el contrato que firmamos

D: No hay nada de malo en esas fotos, no hay ninguna actitud sospechosa, solo fue una cena profesional

N: No soy idiota Dianna, me estás haciendo quedar muy mal frente a los medios ahora soy el estúpido que no sabía que su chica estaba con otro tipo

D: Nina ya enviara un comunicado para aclarar todo esto.

N: No entiendo cómo se te ocurre hacer esto sin antes consultarme

D: Disculpa pero tú y yo no somos absolutamente nada, no tengo porque pedirte permiso ni mucho menos

N: Pero si lo somos para los millones de personas que te sigue, entiéndelo de una vez

D: No hice nada malo, solo que todo lo sacaron de contexto

N: Por favor de seguro tú andabas ofreciéndote a ese imbécil.

D: No te voy a permitir que me hables así, mucho menos en mi casa así que te voy a pedir que te vayas

N: No he terminado de hablar contigo, y me vas a escuchar – se acercó a la rubia

D: Aléjate de mí, ya hemos hablado lo suficiente

N: Nada de eso, yo me voy cuando termine de decirte ciertas cosas que me tienen harto si acepte hacer esto fue por hacerte un favor

D: Por favor si gracias a mi tus rumores de homosexualidad cesaron así que no me vengas con esas cosas

N: No te hagas la estúpida – se acercó histérico a la rubia – esas son puras mentiras

D: Vete de una vez si no quieres que llame a la policía – se acercó al tipo y le dio una cachetada.

N: Si claro –rio y se tomó el rostro - lo último que quieres es un escándalo más así que eso no te conviene mucho que digamos

D: Vete estoy hablando muy enserio

N: Yo también Di, me has hecho venir desde el otro lado del mundo por una idiotez tuya y no me voy a ir así como si nada

En ese momento su timbre sonó y Freddie no dejaba de ladrar en la puerta de su casa

N: No atiendas tenemos cosas que resolver

D: Ni lo piense no aguantare ni un minuto más junto a ti – camino lentamente hacia la puerta pero el tipo la tomo bruscamente del brazo – suéltame imbécil

N: No lo hagas, te meterás en un grave lio – comenzaron a forcejear hasta que la brusquedad de los movimientos hicieron que cayera una de las lámparas, fue entonces que los golpes en la puerta se volvieron más intensos, no paso mucho tiempo para que se abriera

Lea y Jonathan entraron rápidamente a la casa buscando a la rubia

L: Di, soy Lea que paso escuchamos un ruido muy fuerte

J: Rubia somos nosotros Lea y John tranquila abrimos tu puerta con la llave de emergencia

Nada silencio absoluto no sabían que sucedía, comenzaron entrar poco a poco, finalmente John camino hacia la sala y vio a la rubia sentada en el sofá cubriéndose el rostro con las manos

J: Dios Di, que paso – se acerco

L: Di, por favor dinos que paso – se acercó la morena hacia a chica y la abrazo.

D: Nada, una estúpida discusión con un imbécil nada más

L: ¿Quién fue? – Tomo su mano – Di escuchamos que algo se rompió

D: Bueno forcejeamos un poco eso paso.

J: ¿Un poco? Dime quien es y le parto la cara al imbécil

D: Ya olvídenlo, cuando escucho que ustedes comenzaron a tocar la puerta con más insistencia se acobardo y se fue por la puerta de atrás

L: Segura que estas bien – la miro – no se dime que no te hizo nada

D: No, ya te lo dije no se preocupen estoy bien, solo necesito agua

J: Ya te la traigo no te preocupes, vengo enseguida

L: Hey – coloco sus manos en el rostro de la rubia – necesito que me digas que fue lo que paso para ayudarte…

D: Un idiota Lea eso paso, es el precio de la fama, nada más chicos enserio ya paso

J: claro que no señorita no voy a permitir que ese tipo se te vuelva a acercar

D: Fue Nick de acuerdo – suspiro.

L: No necesito saber más yo lo mato ese idiota no sabe con quién se metió

J: Hey enana tranquila escuchemos a Di y después lo matas.

D: Nada olvídenlo ya paso de seguro el muy cobarde no volverá a acercarse, gracias por estar aquí

L: Nos preocupamos, bueno después de que salieran todos esos chismes mal intencionados

D: Pensé que estarías enojada ¿Por qué no me contestas las llamadas?

L: Eso era lo que te quería comentar, accidentalmente ayer John pues…daño mi teléfono

J: Mi culpa – sonrió – pensé que era indestructible

L: Bueno eso paso y me quede incomunicada contigo, mira yo entiendo eso si me moleste un poco pero ya paso ahora solo quiero compartir tiempo contigo

D: Gracias - la beso – perdón John tenía que hacerlo

J: Yo soy feliz – sonrió – pero enserio te lo digo rubia deberías denunciarlo o algo no puede venir y tratarte de esa forma

L: Yo estoy de acuerdo…no quiero que te pase nada…

D: Estoy bien – se levantó – mírenme no pasó nada, mejor me voy a mi habitación necesito bañarme salgo enseguida

La rubia dejo a los muchachos en la sala y se dirigió a su habitación, entro al cuarto de baño y suspiro se miró al espejo y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, el momento había sido muy tenso, no deseaba preocupar a Lea

L: Di – entro rápidamente y la vio – te conozco sé cuándo me mientes

D: Perdón sabes que no me gusta preocuparte – la abrazo – me sentí horrible ese tipo es un estúpido odio que me griten sabes que se defenderme pero eso no impide que me duela

L: Lo sé – sintió como la rubia se aferraba a su cuerpo – yo estaré siempre aquí, tranquila no estás sola, te amo buscaremos una solución

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Un nuevo día empezaba en los Ángeles, Lea y John se habían quedado en la casa de la rubia para acompañarla, querían distraerla y que se sintiera mejor afortunadamente lo lograron y Dianna había dejado atrás aquel mal momento, claro que aún había cosas que solucionar.

L: Te amo – le sonría mientras la rubia preparaba el desayuno – estas muy sexy

D: Lea deja de coquetearme es muy temprano

L: Y – se acercó a la rubia por la espalda – me vuelves loca.

D: Y tú a mí, pero se me va a quemar todo si te sigo la corriente

L: Bueno pero me debes un beso…

J: Las adoro chicas pero tanto amor me molesta – entraba el chico a la cocina

L: Esta bien, me controlare y tu Di tienes algún plan para hoy

D: Si, tu y yo tenemos un plan increíble, así que cancela todos tus compromisos

L: ¿Qué? – se rio – claro que no tengo miles de cosas que hacer

J: No – bostezo – yo las cancele todas, hable con tu agente y todo está arreglado

L: ¿Estás loco? No puedes hacer eso, yo tengo que ir a grabar y a…

D: No tú tienes una cita conmigo, tú ya me sorprendiste una vez, ahora yo te llevare a un lugar que me encanta

L: ¿Un cementerio? – pregunto nerviosa – sabes que te amo pero eso no va conmigo…

D: No Lea – sonrió – tengo que decirte algo muy importante y será en un lugar diferente…

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: BEAUTIFUL SOUL**


	11. Chapter 11: Beautiful Soul

**RHYTHM OF LOVE**

**Canción: Jesse McCartney - Beautiful soul**

**CAPITULO XI: BEAUTIFUL SOUL**

Dianna y Lea salieron de la casa en el auto de la rubia, la morena no tenía ni idea de adonde se dirigían, simplemente confió en la palabra de la chica.

L: ¿Puedo poner música?

D: Claro, solo enciéndelo – la miro – ya está en una estación de música pop.

L: Bueno me gusta todo tipo de música.

D: Si, pero esta estación pone canciones de las antiguas, aquellas que son inolvidables, populares en su momento pero que poco a poco la gente dejo de pedirlas

L: Vaya esperemos que salga una canción adecuada

D: Escuchemos

_No quiero otra cara bonita_

_No quiero a cualquiera para abrazar No quiero que mi amor se malgaste_

_Te quiero a ti y a tu preciosa alma_

_Eres la única a la que quiero seguir Eres la única a la que quiero abrazar_

_No dejaré malgastar otro minuto_

_Te quiero a ti y a tu preciosa alma._

L: Claro que lo recuerdo era muy guapo en su momento y esta canción sonó bastante bien

D: Claro la letra es buena – le sonrió – y es perfecta, dice lo que pienso, no quiero a nadie más solo a ti y tu bella alma

L: Como sabes que es bella – le sonrió

D: Simplemente lo se y tus ojos me lo confirman – estaciono el auto – bien ya llegamos

L: Te amo – se rio - Bien ahora si estoy confundida que hacemos aquí.

D: Pues es un lugar muy especial para mí, ven vamos a entrar

L: No creo que sea buena idea de seguro hay mucha gente ahí y no te conviene un nuevo escándalo, Di no es lo adecuado

D: Tranquila yo misma supervise esta sorpresa bueno con ayuda de mi mama y Jason, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

L: ¿Vamos a ver una película?

D: Este es uno de los cines más antiguos aquí en los Ángeles, un amigo de la familia trabajo aquí por muchos años y bueno hace poco logro comprar este lugar así que estamos solas

Las chicas habían llegado a aquel cine cerca del mediodía, la rubia había estado planeando toda esa sorpresa desde hace algún tiempo, gracias a su madre logro tener el lugar para ellas solas.

L: Vaya nunca había visto un cine vacío – entraron al lugar.

D: Bueno ese el reto, mira aquí ponían los posters de las mejores películas de la época, recuerdo que vine varias veces a ver aquellas películas en blanco y negro

L: Es fantástico, me encanta.

D: Ven aún falta lo mejor – entraron a una de las salas de exhibición – esta es la sala principal aquí proyectaban solo las películas más importantes, aquellos estrenos que causaban sensación, la gente hacia largas filas para entrar aquí…casi puedes sentir la energía de aquellas personas…pero bueno con la llegada de la tecnología este lugar fue decayendo, el dueño decía que era importante mantener la tradición así que se negaba a exhibir obras comerciales por así decirlo, aquellas películas que solo buscan recaudar dinero y no causar un impacto en el publico

L: Es muy bonito, me parece que estoy en otro tiempo, y mira es inmenso imagínate las millones de historias que se vivieron aquí

D: Lo sé, tantos enamorados que se sentaron en estas mismas sillas, para ver alguna película romántica

L: Gracias por traerme aquí, sabes cuando era pequeña mis padres me llevaban a una sala de cine parecida a esta, me divertía mucho…más pasar a su lado…

D: Lo sé, alguna vez me lo comentaste…las películas nos llevan a un mundo de magia en donde todo es posible, otras nos muestran la cruda realidad que vivimos pero que es importante conocer, pero cada película tiene un principio y un final…bueno en la mayoría tienen aquel final feliz, en el que todo sale muy bien, pero otras no lo tienen tal vez esas películas son las que se acercan más a realidad

L: ¿No crees en los finales felices?

D: Bueno, creo que si luchas lo puedes conseguir claro que nada será cien por ciento perfecto, pero así es la vida, hoy te quiero decir que estoy viviendo mi propia película de amor y drama.

L: Espero que haya más amor que drama – le sonrió.

D: Yo también, y sabes lo mejor es que tú y yo somos las protagonistas de aquella historia un poco rara eso sí, nos ocultamos de un mundo que aún no logra entender que el amor es amor y que la fama se mide por cosas que no tienen mayor relevancia para mí, pero espero que en algún momento podamos tener nuestro final feliz.

L: Lo único que espero es compartir cada día contigo, vivir este tipo de momentos a tu lado, no sé qué nos deparara el futuro, pueden ser cosas buenas o cosas malas, pero juntas lo superaremos, sé que es difícil estamos en un punto de nuestras carreras en el que necesitamos enfocarnos completamente en eso, pero el amor nos impulsa a seguir.

D: Te amo y por eso te traje a este lugar, vamos a ver una películas así que siéntate que yo ya traigo las palomitas y vamos a disfrutar de este momento.

L: Genial, pero procura que sea una película buena, si me gusta el cine independiente pero hay algunas tramas que hasta ahora no las entiendo

D: Tranquila tu solo mira y me dices que tal te parece

Minutos después la rubia regreso con los bocadillos y la proyección comenzó, un fondo negro mostraba que la película iniciaría

"_Para la mujer que cambio mi vida,_

_Gracias por todo, te amo"_

L: Que lindo – susurraba – quien hizo la película se lo dedico a su pareja.

D: Pues si cada film debe tener una dedicatoria, tal vez no la pongas al inicio pero tú sabes que lo hiciste para esa persona especial

L: Si, aquella persona que te inspiro, pero no he visto quien dirige esto.

D: Exacto pero continúa mirando para que lo averigües.

Nuevamente la pantalla se ponía en negro y las letras comenzaban a salir

"_Tu llegaste cuando menos lo imaginaba, nunca espere encontrarme con alguien como tu sencilla graciosa, amable, valiente, una luchadora me enseñaste que el amor es el sentimiento más preciado…y que llega en el momento que más lo necesitas"_

L: Vaya ese director es increíble de seguro su novia debió llorar cuando leyó eso.

D: Continúa mirando.

"_Vivimos en un mundo bastante caótico, creo que ninguna pareja lo tiene fácil, nuestra profesión es complicada, eso es algo que he llegado a aceptar pero no por eso me doy por vencida, nadie lo tiene fácil, porque nosotras tendríamos que ser la excepción ningún amor es igual cada uno tiene sus detalles que lo hacen único e irrepetible, así como el nuestro, que es un poco extraño incomprensible para algunas personas, completamente improbable para otras, pero para mí es maravilloso"_

Un fondo blanco dio paso a varias fotos, que la morena conocía perfectamente, varias imágenes de ella junto a sus amigos y la rubia comenzaron a proyectarse, momentos que ambas habían vivido como la vivir juntas, la gira que hicieron recorriendo varios estados de su país, momentos en el set de Glee, además de videos que había grabado juntas, los premios que ella había recibido o momentos completamente naturales de la morena simplemente sentada estudiando su libreto, o distraída mirando a la nada, miles de imágenes de sucesos importantes todos y muchos de ellos vividos con la rubia

"_Cada momento vivido a tu lado ha sido increíble guardo aquellos recuerdos en estas fotografías, es así como tengo presente aquellos momentos maravillosos, así no olvido cada detalle, cada sensación, y es así como me di cuenta de que en algún punto de nuestras vidas comencé a fotografiarte solo a ti, a fijarme únicamente en ti, cuando finalmente entendí que me gustabas que quería ser yo la persona que causara tu felicidad, así que te convertiste en el centro de mi mundo, ahora a mi corazón no le queda más remedio que amarte" _

L: Tu – la miraba sorprendida y con lágrimas en los ojos – ¿tu hiciste esto? – sonrió.

D: Pues sí, pero aún no termina mira…

Así era la morena volvió a ver hacia la pantalla y nuevamente las letras comenzaron a salir

"_Lea eres la mujer que me cambio por completo gracias a ti entendí el significado de los detalles, sé que no soy muy romántica y no me gustan las cosas típicas así que decidí hacer algo solo para las dos, sé que no soy una experta en relaciones, pero si entiendo lo que siento… finalmente sé que te amo y no tengo miedo, todo eso es pasado, mis dudas se han ido por eso hoy te quiero hacer una importante pregunta"_

L: Di – sonreía – dios que hermoso.

D: Viene la mejor parte…

"_Lea Michele ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?"_

Fueron las últimas palabras que se proyectaban en la pantalla….la morena continuaba con lágrimas en sus ojos, solamente miro a la rubia y volvió a sonreír.

Dianna, tomo la mano de la morena se aclaró la garganta y le dijo

D: Y entonces ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Lea no podía dejar de sonreír y asintió con la cabeza, mientras la rubia reía al ver la sorpresa de la chica por su declaración.

L: Si – sonrió – claro que quiero – la besó – te amo.

D: Te amo.

L: Por favor ¿cómo lo haces? – la miraba sonriendo – enserio de repente sales con estos detalles y no me das oportunidad a negarme a dejarte de amar, tu eres una mujer maravillosa, no sé qué hice para que tu llegaras a mi vida no se…pero todo lo que siento por ti es muy fuerte demasiado, si al principio me asuste, ¿Cómo? No puedo estar enamorada de mi amiga, eso no puede pasar jamás seré correspondida, pero el tiempo me demostró que estaba equivocada y que si era correspondida y es la mejor sensación…no quiero a nadie mas no sabiendo que existes, ahora lo se existe la persona capaz de sacar lo mejor de mi…aquella con la que no tengo miedo…

D: Tu siempre me dejas sin palabras – sonrió – bueno sabes que no suelo ser tan romántica, pero es una ocasión especial, bueno quería que supieras que oficialmente…te amo

L: Oficialmente puedo decir que eres mi chica.

D: Por supuesto y tú mía – la besó – me encantas

L: ¿De donde sacaste todas esas fotografías? – le preguntaba mientras se levantaban de los asientos y se dirigían a la parte de arriba del cine.

D: "Pues tú sabes que siempre llevo mi cámara y bueno me encanta tomarte fotos, a todos Intentaba hacerlo sobre todo cuando estábamos viajando. En el set teníamos a un fotógrafo, y sí tenía algunas líneas que recordar, pero la fotografía ha sido definitivamente mi forma favorita de recordar todas. Al menos es así como mi cerebro procesa cosas, de memorias o momentos; si tomo una fotografía puedo recordar muchos más detalles. Creo que se trata de escoger la foto exacta en mi cabeza que simbolice o signifique un momento, casi como si fuera un film. Es casi arcaico" *

L: Enserio me encanta la pasión con la que hablas se nota como adoras fotografiar, tus ojos se iluminan, es sinceramente increíble

D: Gracias – le sonrió – pero mis ojos también se iluminan cuando hablo de ti.

L: Me encantas cuando te pones romántica

Se acercó a la chica y la beso coloco sus manos alrededor de su cuello y se aferró a su cuerpo, era un beso mucho más intenso, era su forma de hacerle saber que la deseaba que se sentía emocionada y feliz por aquel detalle, rápidamente la rubia coloco sus manos en la cintura de Lea y la beso intensamente, ambas se deseaban era un momento perfecto único irrepetible.

El amor saca lo mejor de ti, te impulsa a hacer cosas inimaginables, probablemente saque aquel lado romántico y sensible que escondes, es completamente impredecible no sabes cuando llegara ni de la mano de qué persona, pero cuando finalmente llego a ti y estas segura de lo que sientes no lo dejaras escapara por nada del mundo, ambas personas se aferraran a ese sentimiento arriesgándose a atravesar las dificultades que le esperan.

D: Si yo no paro tú lo harás – le susurro cerca de sus labios – te amo.

L: Son las ganas…

D: Lea…sé que ambas ansiamos ese momento créeme yo más que nadie…pero...

L: ¿Pero? – la interrumpió.

D: No se quiero que sea algo especial, si entiendo que lo más importante es que estemos seguras y eso, pero también el lugar y el momento también tiene mucho que ver

L: Esta bien…igual un teatro antiguo es genial – la beso – pero tienes razón, igual ya sabes lo que dicen es mejor no planearlo mucho simplemente sucederá cuando tenga que pasar, igual las ganas no me las quita nadie - le sonrió.

D: Bien - se rio - y entonces ¿te gusto tu sorpresa?

L: Me encanto

D: Genial, ven vamos a conocer la sala de proyección…

L: ¿Si podemos entrar ahí?

D: Claro que sí, ven – tomo de su mano – es una sala antigua ya sabes los equipos son los originales, pero todo está muy bien cuidados

L: ¿Y ya nadie viene a ver películas aquí?

D: No, ese es el detalle ya casi nadie viene aquí bueno en los fines de semana de repente llega alguien pero poco a poco se han ido alejando de este lugar

L: No puede ser…es un lugar maravilloso te transporta a un mundo lleno de recuerdos

D: Lo sé, es muy triste pero la persona que acaba de comprar el lugar me dijo que tratara de revivirlo, claro que conservando su esencia…

L: Me encantaría ayudar no sé si necesitan algo solo avísame.

D: Es un bonito detalle de tu parte, y claro se lo diré imagínate tú y yo promocionando este lugar

L: Primero la gente se volvería loca, hace mucho tiempo que no sale ninguna foto de nosotras juntas, yo de fanática me desesperaría.

D: Bueno creo que estaban acostumbradas a vernos en el set, no sé en eventos o cuando simplemente queríamos nombrarnos en redes sociales, extraño eso sabes…decir _msleamichele I Love You_ - se rio – ya te mencionare en algún comentario.

L: Serias tendencia inmediatamente, y no creo que a nuestros agentes les guste eso, pero si lo extraño, pero eso no quiere decir que no te lo diga en persona y así es mucho mejor, mirarte a esos hermosos ojos que tienes y decirte te amo.

D: Eso suena muy bien – llegaron al lugar – bien mira aquí se sentaba el jefe de proyección, tenía una arduo trabajo, pero fascinante.

L: Tú crees bueno…se la pasaba sentado aquí proyectando nada mas

D: Admirando cada película, ningún empleo es completamente sencillo, pero creo que sería fantástico mirar películas todo el día, bueno de vez en cuando

L: Esta bien – sonrió – y ¿Qué es esto? – señalo a la pared en donde habían varias cosas escritas

D: Casi lo olvido, mira este cine tenía una tradición, cada vez que alguien importante venia pasaba por aquí y escribía su nombre en la pared…muchos ni siquiera son famosos, pero el dueño permitía que también personas comunes y corrientes lo hicieran, para él era un símbolo de buena suerte, así que muchos comenzaron a hacerlo, poco tiempo después la pared estaba casi repleta de nombres y frases, claro que con el tiempo la gente se fue olvidando de este lugar.

L: Me encantaría dejar mi sello aquí

D: Perfecto – busco un marcador en el escritorio y se lo dio a la chica - ¿Qué vas a escribir?

L: Pues esto – se acercó a un espacio que existía en blanco y escribió – _Achele is On!_

D: ¿Enserio Lea? – se rio y la morena asentía– eres increíble

L: ¿Qué? – Le sonrió – es la verdad estamos más juntas que nunca es necesario dejar constancia se eso, ven pon tu nombre

D: Perfecto, pero si alguien ve esto…no quiero ni imaginarme de lo que pasaría.

L: ¿Cómo sabrán que fuimos nosotras? – la miro – exacto, pero lo importante es que nosotras lo sabemos.

D: Bien – escribió su nombre en la pared – Dianna Agron… toma pon tu nombre – la morena se acercó y lo hizo – genial así está mejor _"Dianna Agron & Lea Michele"_ perfecto.

L: Un recuerdo más para ti…de seguro tomaras una foto ¿verdad?

D: Por supuesto vine preparada para todo… - saco su cámara y le tomo varias fotografías.

L: Te adoro pero dime en donde está el baño

D: Claro solo sigue este pasillo y al final lo encontraras.

L: Regreso enseguida – la beso.

La rubia continúo observando la pared mientras su chica regresaba, decidió que quería escribir algo más así que se acercó hacia una esquina de la misma y escribió

_Para: Lea_

"_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul"_

_Pd: Te amo._

_Att: Little Lamb_

L: Bien que te parece si me sigues mostrando el lugar – llego la morena y vio a Dianna sonriendo admirando la pared llena de frases.

D: Por supuesto señorita – se acercó a ella y la beso – aquí comienza una nueva etapa para las dos

L: Estoy ansiosa por saber que nos espera.

D: Algo bueno ya que tu estarás a mi lado

* * *

**¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? COMENTEN**

*Dianna Agron hablando sobre la fotografía


	12. Chapter 12: Un pequeño detalle

**RHYTHM OF LOVE**

**CAPITULO XII: UN PEQUEÑO DETALLE**

* * *

J: ¿todo eso organizo la rubia? – le decía Jonathan

-No puede ser esa chica no deja de sorprenderme – comentaba Jenna

L: Pues si fue increíble, nunca me lo imagine

Lea, Jonathan y Jenna se encontraban en el departamento de la morena conversando, ya llevaban casi dos horas interrogando a la chica sobre lo que había sucedido.

Jenna: Es tan romántica – sonreía – ¿y ahora que pasara?

J: Si, esa chica vale oro, cuídala mucho

L: Por supuesto, cuidare esta relación, me encanta puedo decir que oficialmente es mi chica

Jenna: Que lindo – miro a la morena – Lea a ti también te mandaron este mensaje – le preguntaba mostrándole du celular.

L: Reunión importante, decisiones que tomar respecto a la serie Ryan… vaya no sabes que mi celular está dañado.

J: Si ya admití que fui yo, pero que será lo que les quieren decir.

Jenna: Por favor algo bueno para Tina

L: Creo que mejor vamos a set para averiguar que sucede

J: Bien chicas si quieren las llevo para que no se vayan en taxi.

Jenna: Si perfecto, vamos de una vez

Después de un rato las chicas ingresaban a los estudios de Fox algo ansiosas por conocer de qué se trataba aquella reunión a la que habían sido invitados tanto actores como gente de producción

-Buenos días chicos – saludaba Ryan – bienvenidos y bueno hoy los he citado para hablar sobre el episodio número 100 de la serie, como saben cada vez está mucho más cerca, bueno hemos decidido que los fans decidirán que canciones interpretaremos, y bueno también invitare a los miembros originales del elenco, todos recibieron invitación así que solo hay que esperar a su respuesta.

-¿Todos? absolutamente todos Ryan – le preguntaba Darren

Ryan: Así es tanto Amber, Mark, Harry, Dianna…

Y ese último nombre fue lo único que escucho la morena y sus ojos se iluminaron, más de un año sin poder trabajar juntas había sido muy duro, claro que extrañaba a sus otros compañeros pero sin duda tener a la rubia un poco más cerca de ella sería perfecto.

Jenna: Increíble, será fabuloso solo espero que todos acepten regresar

Ryan: Yo también espero eso, por lo pronto les diré que interpretaremos diez canciones de las que elijan los fans, pueden verlas son canciones que han sido muy pedidas, que simbolizan un momento especial en el show, vamos a comenzar a trabajar en eso poco a poco, así que mañana nos veremos aquí mismo para decirles los horarios de filmación, por lo pronto disfruten de sus vacaciones y estaremos en contacto.

Salieron todos los directivos de Fox dejando a los chicos en la sala

D: Oh por dios será espectacular chicos imagínenlo

Chris: Lo sé ya era hora de que todos nos volviéramos a reunir y más ahora que por lo que dijo Ryan...Dianna volverá …ahora estaremos completos

Naya: Por supuesto me encanta la idea creo que un poco de Brittana seria increíble

Jenna: me muero por saber de qué se tratara el episodio

L: Pues si chicos es muy emocionante

Naya: Capaz que hay alguna escena Faberry por ahí – le sonreía Naya.

Chord: Siempre me gusto esa pareja – al escuchar eso la morena se movió algo incomoda – bueno en ficción tranquila Lea no te pongas mal – se rió.

Darren: Ya dejen de molestar conociendo a Ryan dudo que las ponga juntas en alguna escena

L: Sería injusto Rachel tiene derecho a hablar con Quinn, creo que tienen cosas pendientes

K: Cosas pendientes – se rio el chico – creo que Santana y Quinn tienen cosas que hablar

Chord: Claro ya recuerdo la última escena que tuvo la rubia fue en la cama con Naya.

Naya: Pero que fastidiosos son ustedes dejen ya de molestar.

Claro que Naya sabía que ese tema le molestaba a la morena así que trato que los chicos dejaran de molestar con respecto a eso, lo último que quería era generar problemas, a Lea le incomodaba que su ahora novia tuviera una escena de esas con una chica o peor con un chico, pero prefería guardar silencio sino sus comentarios la delatarían.

En pocos minutos los chicos se dispersaron por un lugar estaban Melissa y Becca charlando.

B: Va a regresar esa persona que te gusta – le sonrió.

M: No sé de qué me hablas te recuerdo que Blake y yo estamos saliendo

B: Si solo saliendo no hay nada en concreto

M: No me gusta otro chico así que deja de molestar.

B: Si otro chico no, pero una chica rubia de ojos impactantes si te gusta

M: Heather tiene un hijo y pareja – se alejó de la rubia.

B: Esa rubia no, Melissa recuerdo perfectamente que cuando la viste me dijiste que era la mujer más guapa que habías visto

M: Y lo es, pero eso no quiere decir que me guste.

B: Si claro, soy tú amiga y en este tiempo he llegado a conocerte, bien que te gusta.

-¿Quien te gusta? – llegaba Chris a interrumpir a las chicas – si quieres te ayudo

B: Seria increíble que la ayudes ya que ella no se anima

M: Suficiente no me gusta nadie solo que Becca se inventa cosas que no son.

C: Igual si es alguien de los chicos o chicas – le guiño el ojo – que regresan tu solo avísame y vemos que podemos hacer

B: Escuchaste - la miro - es una excelente propuesta Chris

M: Mejor me voy hoy están insoportables.

-Hola chicos – llegaba Blake – hola Mel ¿estás bien?

M: Si, por supuesto, mejor vámonos – tomo de su mano y se alejó.

C: Igualmente dile que mi oferta sigue en pie si puedo ayudarla lo haré encantado.

B: Claro que sí, solo necesita un empujón para decidirse y tranquilo yo me encargo de eso.

Por otro lado de la sala Naya y Jenna conversaban con Lea.

L: Como olvidarlo ustedes terminaron en la cama

N: Que dramática eres no estábamos desnudas, solo parecía

Jenna: Además ahora la rubia está contigo.

N: Si además yo me voy a casar, porque los celos

L: No son celos o si no lo es el punto es que nadie cree que Rachel y Quinn puedan llegar a tener algo siempre es contigo Quinntana por dios ni si quiera les queda el apodo

N: Hey, para mi queda excelente tampoco así, mira creo que tienes celos de que tal vez no les toque ninguna escena juntas

L: Si es algo que me preocupa, imagínate tanto tiempo sin trabajar juntas sin sentir esa química que siento cuando actuamos juntas y ahora que existe una leve oportunidad….pues Ryan podría acabar con todo eso.

Jenna: O a lo mejor está preparando algo interesante para las dos, no deberías derrotarte imagínate que terminen cantando Somebody to Love juntas – sonrió.

N: Todos aquí sabemos lo importante que es esa canción para las dos, yo aún tendría esperanzas

L: Claro cómo olvidarme de ese momento, bueno de ese pequeño detalle.

FLASHBACK:

TOUR 2011

-Por dios que nervios es la última presentación, espero que todo salga bien, bueno hasta ahora todo salió bien pero que pasa si – Hablaba sin parar cuando fue interrumpida

-Te quieres calmar – se acercó – todo saldrá bien Lea

L: Pero Di es la última canción, solo quiero que salga bien

D: Lo sé, y va a ir bien, ahora respira – la miro – anda mírame

L: No puedo – bajo la mirada – no ahora.

D: ¿Por qué no? – Sonreía – anda dímelo.

L: Porque ahora necesito concentrarme y cuando miro tus ojos me pierdo, me desconcentras

D: ¿Yo te pongo nerviosa? – se acercó más a la chica

L: Ehh si un poco, mírate estas hermosa, y ese nuevo corte es dios es muy sexy y yo…

D: ¿Y tú qué? – le pregunto casi susurrando.

L: Yo tengo que ir a prepararme nos vemos en el escenario Di – salió rápidamente del camerino

La morena salió del lugar a toda prisa encontrándose con Cory en el camino.

C: Hey estas lista yo sigo nervioso pero sé que todo saldrá bien, recuerdas que… ¿Qué paso?

L: Nada que Dianna se me acerca mucho…y bueno ya sabes que no me puedo resistir

C: Oh ya entiendo, pero tu tranquila ella lo hace inconscientemente no sabe lo que provoca en ti

L: Lo se igual me descontrolo.

C: Ya tranquila, ven tenemos que ponernos en nuestros lugares.

L: Si, mejor me voy.

-Vamos a hacer esto – llegaba Chord muy emocionado.

Chord: ¿todo bien? – miro a la morena – tranquila esto es lo último.

L: Si bueno quiero que salga perfecto…nada más

Chord: ¿Todo bien con la rubia?

L: ¿Qué? Si claro ya sabes como siempre creo yo.

Chord: Bueno te vi salir corriendo del camerino y atrás tuyo la rubia algo confundida

L: No sé, solo quería concentrarme

Chord: Un consejo, Dianna adora esta canción, porque no tomas su mano en la nota alta de Amber

L: ¿Tomar su mano? ¿Para qué?

Chord: Detalles Lea, detalles que harán que ella se dé cuenta de lo mucho que la quieres, bueno es el momento perfecto en la canción, es solo un consejo – llegaba la rubia a colocarse junto a ellos

D: Bien aquí vamos – les sonrió.

La música comenzó a sonar y Cory comenzaba a animar al público, todo estaba saliendo perfecto la voz de Lea estaba impecable, finalmente logro relajarse y disfrutar del show.

Todos se colocaron en fila esperando el gran momento de Amber en la canción, así que Lea le tocaba estar junto a la rubia durante ese momento, miro a Chord por última vez y se acercó más a la rubia y tomo de su mano sorprendiéndola pero reacciono inmediatamente y le sonrió

El show termino con una ovación del público y dejando a los chicos felices y satisfechos por el concierto que habían brindado.

La morena volvió a su camerino a tomar un poco de agua y a cambiarse de ropa para regresar al hotel, miro por el espejo y vio a la rubia entrar.

D: Hola – le sonrió.

L: Hola Di, ya estas lista recuerda que tenemos que regresar al hotel, mañana será un día muy cansado.

D: Si lo sé, pero quería venir a verte

L: Aquí estoy.

D: Me gustó mucho ese detalle que tuviste conmigo.

L: ¿Cuál? – Se giró para verla – ¿sostener tu mano?

D: Exacto, fue un pequeño detalle que me encanto, me gusta mucho esa canción, y el momento en el que lo hiciste fue increíble, no se me sentí completa, feliz. Ahora cuando escuche esa canción me acordare de ti

L: Yo también y Bueno esa fue mi forma de decirte que te quiero – se acercó – disculpa por mi reacción de hace un rato.

D: No pasa nada, siento haberte incomodado

L: No solo era la tensión antes del show, pero todo está bien.

D: Me encantaría que lo sigas haciendo en los demás shows

L: Claro que sí, bueno todos necesitamos a alguien que nos ame.

D: Creo que yo más que nadie, por más que lo busco no lo encuentro, siempre me equivoco

L: Bueno tal vez llegara a ti cuando dejes de buscarlo

D: Si, o tal vez ya lo encontré pero soy tan ciega que no me había dado cuenta.

L: También es una posibilidad, que este frente a ti y no te des cuenta

D: Yo – se acercó a la morena – tengo miedo – tomo su mano – no se es extraño.

L: ¿Qué es extraño?

D: El amor…bueno es complicado…pero increíble…

L: Tu estas…enamorada?

D: No lo sé – la miro fijamente y se lamio los labios – te digo que es raro…

L: Yo… ¿Qué haces? – le pregunto al ver como la rubia se acercaba más a ella y no dejaba de mirar sus labios.

D: Dejando de pensar…

-Hey chicas ya estamos todos listos solo faltan ustedes y… - entraba Jenna al camerino de la morena.

D: Jenna – se giró y la miro – vamos enseguida

Jenna: Bien – miro a Lea – nos vemos luego…

L: Ehh yo creo que debemos ir ya todos deben estar listos

D: Si claro – suspiro – gracias por el detalle una vez más y bueno te quiero.

L: Yo también – se acercó a la rubia y beso su mejilla – vamos.

FIN FLASHBACK:

L: Te odio, te odio tú y esa extraña manía que tienes de interrumpirnos, tú y Naya son iguales siempre llegando en el momento menos adecuado.

Jenna: Perdón no soy adivina, pero ahora que lo recuerdo si fue raro…

L: Me iba a besar, pudimos habernos evitado meses de sufrimiento, pero no llegaste tú

Jenna: Bueno perdón, pero ahora están juntas y la besas cada vez que quieres

N: Ya deja tu dramatismo las cosas suceden cuando tienen que pasar.

Jenna: Exacto, ya no te quejes ahora la rubia es tuya.

L: Lo sé, bueno me olvide de que estábamos hablando

N: Del capítulo 100, recuerda todo saldrá bien, a ti Ryan siempre te escucha tal vez si le insinúas algo sobre Faberry…

L: Ni loca, sabes lo pesado que se pone cuando mencionan ese tema, nunca le gusto que nuestra amistad tuviera tanta relevancia en el show.

Jenna: Bueno no pierdes nada en intentar

L: Ya mejor vámonos de una vez.

Chris: Hola chicas – llegaba muy sonriente – chisme de último minuto.

N: No me interesa saber con quién anda Darren

L: Si todos aquí sabemos que te encanta y que esos besos que se dan…

C: Silencio, por millonésima vez tengo novio y estoy feliz, ese no el chisme es sobre una chica que le gusta otra chica

Jenna: Oh por dios que pasa últimamente todos tienen ganas de experimentar o que…

C: No lo sé, igual los nombres me los reservo hasta averiguar si es verdad.

L: No me molesta siempre y cuando no sea de Dianna y Deja de ser chismoso, mejor vámonos de una vez.

En otro lugar de la ciudad Dianna se encontraba con su agente conversando sobre los nuevos proyectos que tenía la rubia.

Nina: Bien esto es de lo que te hablaba es una película que se filmara en Chicago, el personaje es nuevo algo distinto t te llamarías Amelia Rhondart.

D: Perfecto me parece increíble que se presenten este tipo de proyectos.

Nina: Si y para terminar de convencerte tu personaje utiliza una moto

D: No se diga más, eso está aprobado – le sonrió.

Nina: Que más tenemos por aquí, claro la película que ya le diste el visto bueno "Pretenders" pero esta será filmada para 2014.

D: Si parece que seguiré un poco ocupada.

Nina: Exacto se te vienen cosas muy importantes, por cierto Ryan me llamo en la mañana

D: ¿Ryan? ¿Ryan Murphy?

Nina: Exacto, me dice que van a grabar el capítulo número 100 de la serie y le encantaría contar contigo

D: Acepto, dale dile que si

Nina: Bueno hay que coordinar fechas porque si coincide con las grabaciones de la película no creo que puedas hacerlo

D: No Nina por favor, quiero ir quiero ver a los chicos, así le darán un cierre a mi personaje seria increíble, de verdad haz todo lo posible para que pueda ir

Nina: Bien si tanto lo quieres – le sonrió – llamare a Ryan y le diré que aceptas

D: Genial, espero muchas escenas Faberry

Nina: Eso si lo dudo, de seguro te consiguen nuevo novio o de plano te quedas con Naya, te atropella un auto o no sé qué cosas le harán a tu personaje

D: No por favor novio por un capitulo no eso no – suspiro – solo quiero una escena con Lea no pido nada más me importa, solo quiero grabar con ella por última vez.

Nina: Bueno veré que me dice sobre lo que harán con tu personaje

D: Gracias te adoro…perdón tengo que atender…llamada urgente Nina

Nina: Si claro esa urgencia se llama Lea Michele.

D: Hola amor – sonrió.

L: Que lindo suena eso, hola Di ¿cómo estás?

D: Muy bien aquí hablando con Nina sobre los nuevos proyectos.

L: Entonces ¿Quinn va a regresar?

D: Pues si y espero que para quedarse con Rachel.

L: Ruego por que pase eso – se rio – enserio dime que no es una broma

D: Muy enserio Nina va a hablar con Ryan para decirle que acepto.

L: Eso es increíble, solo pido que nos den una escena juntas

D: Yo también, pero ya sabes discreción muy pocas personas saben de lo nuestro.

L: Si yo se lo dije a John obviamente, Naya y Chris que son unos chismosos y pues nuestra Jenna

D: Esa chica siempre nos interrumpe, pero la adoro.

L: ¿Tú le contaste a alguien?

D: Mi familia, claro oh por dios aun no le digo nada a Jessica de seguro va a matarme

L: Pues llámale y cuéntale sabes que yo no tengo problema

D: Si ahora mismo voy a su departamento te llamo luego te amo.

L: Te amo y te mando un beso nos vemos.

SET DE GLEE

L: La amo – sonreía la morena mientras sus amigos reían.

Jenna: Cursis.

Chris: Ni yo soy así

L: No dije nada raro, ya dejen de molestar y ustedes ya tienen planes para sus vacaciones

N: Claro que sí, relajarme y dormir ese es mi plan

Jenna: Todos tenemos ese plan, es lo que necesito dormir

L: Que aburridos no piensan salir de viaje

C: Que pereza Lea, tal vez un par de días pero no más quiero relajarme

L: Bueno, yo si me iré a México

N: Genial tráeme una botella de tequila

C: Si a mí también…pero dime con quien te vas o piensas irte sola

L: Claro que no John ira conmigo, el llevara a un amigo y bueno obviamente Di.

Jenna: Vaya eso suena a que tendrán unas noches interesantes por ahí

L: ¿interesantes?

N: No te me hagas la santa de seguro tú y la rubia ya… - la miro fijamente - ¿aún no?

L: No contare nuestras intimidades.

C: Vaya…entonces aun nada de nada

L: No déjenme en paz lo haremos cuando tenga que pasar antes no, y dejen de hablar

N: Bueno solo te digo que vayas investigando para que no estés tan perdida

Jenna: No está de más instruirse en el tema Lea – se rió – nos vemos

C: Hay películas e Internet ayuda mucho – le comentaba el chico.

L: Ya por favor – les decía completamente avergonzada – mis hormonas y yo nos calmaremos

N: Lo dudo, anda practicando

L: Ay por dios…

* * *

PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: HORMONAS


	13. Chapter 13: Hormonas

**RHYTHM OF LOVE**

**CAPITULO XIII: HORMONAS**

La atracción es algo inevitable, el deseo es algo distinto, es mirar a esa persona y no poder controlarse, la quieres besar acariciar sentir, más aun en una pareja es un paso más en la relación, un paso muy importante, implicara confianza, amor, entrega, deseo y decisión

Ya había pasado casi tres semanas desde que les avisaron sobre el regreso de la rubia al set de Glee y todos estaban felices, bueno ahora tendrían varios días de descanso de las grabaciones para celebrar las fiestas, por su parte Lea la había pasado con su familia y su amigo John en Nueva York, fueron unos días de descanso para volver con más energía se vendrían nuevas cosas, comerciales, la presentación de su nueva canción, el disco su libro, bueno en fin tendría que estar lista para todo, lamentablemente las chicas no se habían podido reunir en navidad pero el fin de año la pasarían juntas y eso era lo que animaba a la morena.

L: Por dios viste estas fotos – le decía la morena a John – mírala

J: Vaya – sonrió – enserio esa es tu novia, por dios Lea cuídala

L: Mira la actriz Dianna Agron posa sensualmente en la revista Galore, se muestra su glamour y su intensidad en las fotos sin duda es una de las mujeres más deseadas – leía la morena

J: Mira esa de ahí – señalaba a la computadora.

L: Dios se ve tan bien con ese cigarrillo, parece toda una chica mala

J: Reconsiderare si soy gay – le lo miro muy molesta – ya tranquila la rubia es tuya, mira

L: No puede ser…esta mujer quiere matarme, nunca me comento que esta sesión de fotos sería tan sexy, me la está haciendo muy complicado

J: ¿Qué cosa?

L: Tranquilizarme, dios no sabes lo mucho que me controlo cuando la beso o cuando estamos solas, sé que ella también lo hace pero….

J: Tú quieres hacerlo con la rubia…

L: Claro que sí, sería una mentirosa si te lo negara la deseo mucho, pero no se ella siempre me dice que quiere que sea algo especial

J: Bueno tiene razón tampoco lo van a hacer así por no poder controlar sus hormonas

L: Trato de controlarme pero después veo estas fotos y recuerdo que esa es mi novia y no me puedo resistir

J: Dime una cosa – se acercó a ella - ¿quieres algo romántico?

L: Pues sí, algo normal sencillo no sé.

J: Tengo una idea pero bueno es un lugar precioso Lea yo he ido

L: No más detalles John

J: He ido con un amigo y fue increíble, no hicimos nada de lo que te estas imaginando, era solo un amigo y me mostro ese lugar

L: ¿Qué lugar?

J: Bueno te lo cuento y tú decides

AEROPUERTO DE LOS ANGELES

D: Me muero de sueño – bostezaba la rubia.

-Lo se viaje agotador pero bueno tú te vas unos días de viaje con tu chica deberías estar feliz

D: Lo se Jess, y bueno me tiene muy nerviosa también

Jess: ¿Nerviosa? – se rio – no la has visto es muy pequeña como te puede poner nerviosa

D: No la molestes tiene la estatura adecuada y perfecta para mí.

Jess: Bien olvidare ese comentario lleno de amor y dime que te preocupa

D: Pues mira no desde hace unos días pues nos besamos intensamente mucho más que antes, ella trata de llegar a bueno tú sabes…

Jess: Sexo – grito.

D: Cállate – se levantaron – bien vámonos ya llego Nina.

Jess: Perdón, solo alce un poco la voz

D: Si claro, pero bueno nunca hemos llegado más lejos que bueno caricias y besos, Jess no sé qué hacer preparar algo súper especial o dejar que simplemente pase

Jess: Pues yo digo que dejes que pase, no hay nada mejor que el sexo sin mucha complicación

D: Ya – sonrió – mira no es solo eso quiero que sea especial nada más sé que ambas estamos desesperadas y eso pero quiero planearlo un poco

Jess: Bueno entonces habla con ella, así es mejor

D: Bien lo hare, gracias por apoyarme en todo.

Jess: Siempre estaré aquí, tu tranquila y feliz años ya que no te veré, porque la señorita quiere irse a la playa con su novia.

D: Pase contigo navidad no te me quejes

Jess: Solo molestaba – la abrazo – te quiero rubia y no te olvides en llamarme.

D: Lo sé, bueno amiga me voy cuídate mucho

Jess: Tú también rubia

Ambas chicas habían pasado Navidad en casa de la una de sus amigas, de habían divertido y sobre todo estuvieron juntas, Dianna le conto todo a su amiga sobre su relación con la morena y obviamente la apoyo en todo, claro después de molestarla por un buen rato.

D: Hola – le sonría – ¿cómo estás?

Nina: Ocupada como siempre que tal tu viaje?

D: Muy bueno, ya sabes pase con mi familia comí mucho, Freddie conoció San Francisco estoy feliz

Nina: Perfecto me alegra y te dejo en tu departamento?

D: No en el de Lea quiero darle la sorpresa y también quiero saludar a John

Nina: Muy bien señorita, estoy pensando seriamente en contratarte un chofer

D: No lo necesito se manejar y…

Nina: Dile eso a las miles de multas que coleccionas Di.

D: Muchas han sido injustificadas te prometo que ese policía me detuvo para pedirme un autógrafo.

Nina: Si como no – se rio – trabajas para pagar tus multas de transito

D: No son tantas, una que otra y me ha pasado por ir al pendiente de Freddie o de ti, tú estabas aquel día recuerdas

Nina: Bueno esa multa no la negare fue injustificada

D: Exacto, pero enserio no quiero un chofer

Nina: Mira Dianna no voy a estar varios días y tú necesitas a alguien que este al pendiente tuyo, no me gusta que te subas a un taxi

D: Bueno, pero que no sea un tipo que se la pase mirándome

Nina: Tranquila yo arreglo todo eso, bueno llegamos cuídate mucho y cúbrete por si hay algún fotógrafo

D: Si ya lo sé tú tranquila, nos vemos

DEPARTAMENTO DE LEA

L: Ese lugar suena fantástico, quiero ver fotos imagínatelo hacerlo ahí sería una experiencia increíble

J: Lo sé, es fabuloso bueno es solo una idea – escucharon el timbre - ¿esperas a alguien?

L: No, mejor voy a abrir

Apenas abrió la puerta vio a la rubia y a Freddie parados observándola

L: Porque no me avisaste, - le sonrió – entra.

D: Gracias, Freddie se muere de sed – se acercó a la chica y la beso – te extrañe

L: Yo también – sonrió.

J: Estoy aquí – alzo la mano el chico.

D: JGroff – lo abrazo – tanto tiempo sin verte, estas guapísimo

J: Gracias rubia pero tu muchísimo más y créeme después de ver esas fotos para la revista dios me dejaste impactado

D: ¿Ya salieron? – Sonrió – es increíble ¿Qué te pareció amor?

L: Yo ehh pues son fantásticas sales muy sexy increíblemente bien, estas perfecta bueno siempre lo estás más en esas fotos que…

J: Déjala que siga babeando por ti – reía – mejor dime que tal tu viaje

D: Muy bien ya saben comí mucho y delicioso pase unos días con mi familia y después con Jessica y otros amigos.

J: Genial rubia, nosotros ya sabes en Nueva York con la familia de Lea, una rica cena vegetariana, bueno nos la pasamos genial

D: Lamento que hayamos tenido que pasar separadas en estas fechas

L: No pasa nada Di pasaremos el fin de año juntas y para mí eso es suficiente además – se acercó a la chica y la beso – tendremos mucho tiempo a solas.

J: Lea – la llamo el muchacho - ¿Qué habíamos hablado?

L: Si ya se – suspiro – hormonas, bueno debes estar cansada mejor ven a sentarte podemos ver una película o algo.

J: Si, compramos varias en Nueva York, ¿te animas?

D: Me encantaría.

L: Bien regreso enseguida ustedes pónganse cómodos que voy a buscar las películas

D: Claro que si – salió la morena dejando a los chicos solos

J: ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – miraba a la rubia.

D: Claro haber dímelo – lo miro y sonrió.

J: Sexo – susurro

D: ¿Qué? – Se comenzó a reír - ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarme eso?

J: Somos amigos hay confianza por eso te lo pregunto…

D: Pues entonces se un poco más especifico

J: Bien ¿Qué te parece así? Sexo, Lea y tú.

D: Por dios – continuaba riendo – primero que nada quiero decirte que no lo hemos hecho

J: Eso si lo sé, el punto es saber si tu bueno ya sabes…quieres hacerlo

D: Claro que sí, pero quiero que sea cuando ambas estemos seguras

J: Ya entonces quieres algo romántico

D: Eso quedaría en segundo plano, simplemente que bueno sabes que Lea es muy…sexy…me he tenido que controlar varias veces, quiero que sea especial…

J: Mucha información

D: Tú me preguntaste – lo miro.

J: En fin si quieres hacerlo pero quieres que ambas estén cómodas seguras confiadas y que no las interrumpa nada ni nadie, eso verdad

D: Pues si básicamente eso es lo que importa

J: Bueno pero tú tienes experiencia verdad, digo si sabes que hacer…

L: ¿Experiencia en qué? – llegaba la morena quien había alcanzado a escuchar algo de la conversación de los chicos

J: En preparar espagueti según ella le sale buenísimo – sonrió.

L: Ahh vaya no conocía esas habilidades de chef

D: Ya te las demostrare, por lo pronto miremos la película

J: Si, mejor eso. Veamos que películas tenemos.

Los chicos disfrutaron de película y casi dos horas después John decidió volver al nuevo departamento que había conseguido en la ciudad. Dejando a las chicas solas

L: Así que preparas espagueti ¿verdad? – la miro, sabía que tenía que hablar con ella así que la iba a presionar un poco

D: Pues sí, me sale muy bien – sonreía la rubia.

L: Bien pues quiero probar esa sazón, ven justamente tengo todo lo que puedes llegar a necesitar

D: Que bien – se movió incomoda – pero mejor pidamos algo de comida

L: Ah no me dejaste muy intrigada, y si JGroff dice que es delicioso pues quiero probarlo

D: Si tu insistes está bien – camino hacia la cocina

L: Bien dime que ingredientes vas a necesitar

D: Espagueti claro – miraba hacia la morena – ehh, tomate, claro que más sal es indispensable la sal, también agua, claro agua….

L: Ya me parece perfecto – le sonreía.

D: No tengo ni idea Lea – suspiro – a mí se me quema el agua.

L: Entonces de que estaban hablando

D: Tonterías, ya sabes cómo es el habla de cualquier cosa, si ya lo sabias porque me dijiste que lo hiciera

L: Porque me gusta que seas sincera

D: Bien caí en tu trampa.

L: No fue trampa, o tal vez si el punto es que quiero que hablemos…bueno se eso

D: ¿De eso? – Suspiro – será muy incomodo

L: Bien lo diré de una vez por todas...de sexo.

D: Lea tu sabes que he tenido varios novios y si yo he estado con ellos de esa manera, pero nunca con chicas, tengo una idea de lo que podemos hacer pero…

L: Entiendo – sonrió – me encanta cuando te pones nerviosa

D: Lea concéntrate – se rio – tu quisiste hablar de esto ahora te aguantas

L: Bueno veras yo…bueno no sé si te conté pero si he besado chicas

D: Yo también y si es divertido

L: Lo se quedaste en evidencia hace unos años – sonrió – el punto es que nunca he estado de esa forma con una chica al igual que tu…si tengo dudas pero creo que en ese momento todo se dará naturalmente

D: Bueno el punto es que estamos en las mismas, ninguna de las dos es una experta, y bueno si tienes razón, que mejor que aprender juntas – ser rio.

L: Me seguirás amando aunque sea un desastre en la cama.

D: Eso no me tienes que preguntar – se acercó a la chica y la beso – te amo.

L: Y yo a ti.

D: Y entonces quieres preparar aquel espagueti?

L: Por supuesto, ven te voy a enseñar

D: Genial aprenderé de la experta

L: Claro que si – se colocó detrás de la rubia – bien coge el cuchillo y pica el tomate.

D: Eso si se hacerlo Lea

L: Bueno pero te quiero dar algunos consejos, siempre es bueno aprender Di

D: Claro y mientras aprovechas para tenerme cerca de ti

L: Muy cerca – le susurró al oído – vamos no te desconcentres

D: Amor me voy a cortar si sigues susurrándome cosas al oído.

L: No tienes que enfocarte en lo que haces…mira – la rodeo con sus brazos – son cortes finos, delicados sin mucha presión, deja que el cuchillo haga su trabajo.

D: Ya entiendo – sonreía – gracias por mostrarme tu técnica

L: Ves ahora ya estas lista para ser una chef profesional

D: Si lo sé, pero ahora es mi turno

L: ¿Tu turno? – volvió a susurrarle.

D: Si de ponerte nerviosa y sabes que yo lo logro sin mucho esfuerzo

L: Vaya eso es tenerse confianza

D: Pues si – se giró y la miro a los ojos – te derrites cuando te miro así.

L: No es cierto – sonreía – tienes ojos muy bonitos pero tampoco así.

D: Entonces que pasa si me acerco más a ti.

L: Nada no pasa nada solo que me dan unas ganas incontrolables de besarte

D: No te detengas entonces.

No dijeron nada mas ya que la morena se aferró a su cuerpo y la beso, la rubia por su parte coloco sus manos en la cintura de Lea

Dicen que existen diferentes clases de besos los inocentes aquellos que lo haces de manera natural sin saber lo que realmente estás haciendo o sintiendo.

Los atrevidos aquellos besos que te dejan desconcertada por la intensidad en donde se vale todo lo único que quieres es besar a esa persona, unos besos llenos de locura y mucha pasión

Los besos robados, rápidos concisos efectivos y que te dejan pensando, quien dé el primer paso lo hará rápidamente casi nunca tienes oportunidad a negarte solo sucede.

También existen aquellos besos que anhelas que sucedan que siempre deseaste que esa persona lo haga o que tú te atreviste a hacerlo, esos besos desesperados ansiados llenos de desesperación pero igualmente inolvidables

Muchos y cada uno de ellos con sus diferencias pero un beso lleno de amor y entrega puede ser el más ansiado de recibir, será espontaneo sin muchos detalles pero lleno de sentimiento, simplemente sucederá en el momento adecuado. Un beso que dejara sin respiración, sorprendida y con ganas de recibir otro

D: Y ese beso – le susurro – dios nunca me habías besado así.

L: No se lo quise hacer, te amo es eso…

La rubia coloco a Lea sobre la mesa de la cocina y la continúo besando, la morena entendió perfectamente el movimiento de su chica y se aferró con sus piernas a su cuerpo enredo sus manos en su cabello rubio y se continuaron besando, sus manos querían sentir más acariciar el cuerpo de la otra, la rubia mordió el labio de su chica y la miro por un momento, ya habían dejado de pensar solo estaban dejándose llevar por la excitación, por el deseo y las ganas de continuar, Dianna puso sus manos en la cadera de Lea y se acercó más a ella empezó a besar su cuello sintiendo cada suspiro de su chica, la respiración de ambas era muy agitada, ninguna estaba dispuesta a detenerse ya no más querían continuar sin importar a donde les llevaría aquella decisión…

L: Me estas matando – decía muy agitada

D: Quiero disfrutar, de todo de ti del momento de tu cuerpo…

En un movimiento rápido Lea comenzó a desabrochar la blusa de la chica, no querían perder el tiempo, así que inmediatamente la dejo solo en sujetador frente a ella.

D: Nadie te va a salvar ahora.

L: Tampoco quiero que me salven

Todo llega a su momento por más que tratemos de hacer que suceda muchas veces todo conspira para que no lo consigas ya que no es el momento adecuado y eso fue lo que les sucedió cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar

D: No me jodas – murmuraba – ahora no

L: No puede ser.

D: No abras por favor – fue inútil pedirlo ya que la insistencia de la persona detrás de la puerta era insoportable.

L: Ponte la blusa y espérame aquí – se bajó de la mesa y camino – mierda mis piernas no responden – se rio – ves el efecto que produces en mí.

D: Ya ve a abrir y vuelve rápido – le decía mientras recogía su blusa del suelo y se dirigía a la habitación – Lea acomódate un poco el cabello.

L: ya está bien así – la rubia asintió – bien aquí vamos…No puede ser – dijo cuando abrió la puerta – no puede ser.

-Si estoy aquí necesitaba hablar contigo.

L: NO – le gritaba – no tu siempre llegando en el momento menos adecuado, Di es Jenna

-Y Naya - llegaba la chica con varias bolsas – rubia vístete.

D: Ustedes son insoportables – entraba la chica.

L: Son adivinas o que siempre llegan a interrumpirnos

Jenna: Si tienen una cara de estuvimos apunto pero llegaron – se rio.

N: Ya tranquilas trajimos comida.

L: Las odio – les decía la morena mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Jenna: No nos odias nos amas no has escuchado que todo pasa por algo.

D: No le encuentro el sentido a esa frase al menos no por ahora

N: Ya no se amarguen noche de chicas – abrazo a la rubia.

L: Si quería noche de chicas pero con mi novia.

Jenna: Ya – se rio – les va a interesar lo que les tenemos que contar.

Y si tal vez ese no era el momento para las chicas, todo sucede por algún motivo…o también tu suerte no ayuda, ni tus amigas colaboran para que eso pase…


	14. Chapter 14: Mirando al cielo

**RHYTHM OF LOVE**

**Canción: Train - When I look to the Sky**

**CAPITULO XIV: MIRANDO AL CIELO**

* * *

Frustración, eso era lo que reflejaba el rostro de ambas chicas, habían llegado en el momento menos indicado, en aquel instante en el que estaban a punto de…

N: No lo puedo creer enserio estaban en medio de eso

D: Naya basta deja de molestar – suspiro – mejor digan de una vez para que vinieron

Jenna: Bueno aprovechando que están juntas les contaremos

L: Que misterio – las miraba furiosa.

N: Ya deja tu ironía además es algo importante es muy importante bueno más para la rubia

D: Soy toda oídos.

Jenna: Una chica está enamorada de ti

D: Si es Lea ya lo sabía Jenna – le sonrió a la morena

N: No rubia otra chica, muy guapa y que según ella eres la mujer más hermosa que ha visto.

L: Díganme quien es para ir a golpearla.

Jenna: Que violenta, en fin nos enteramos de esto porque se le pasaron un poquito los tragos y lo confeso todo.

N: Si no saben lo que fue veníamos de una fiesta y bueno se puso a gritar en el taxi y dijo saben que yo si le doy…

Jenna: Y no eran consejos rubia – le interrumpió la chica

D: Pueden decirme quien es – las miraba sorprendida.

Jenna: Pues Melissa aunque también está saliendo con Blake entonces no entendí muy bien, el punto es que le gustas y creo que mucho.

L: ¿Qué? – se rio – claro que no Melissa es la persona más heterosexual que he conocido, bueno mi novia, y quiero recalcarlo mi novia es muy sexy pero de ahí a que ella sienta algo…

D: Exacto Lea tu novia ósea yo – se rio – es bueno que lo recalques, igualmente no estoy interesada puede estar muy enamorada de mi o simplemente puedo atraerle pero yo tengo mi pareja y estoy feliz.

N: Bueno nosotras solo les comentamos lo que escuchamos

Jenna: Exacto tal vez deberían decirles a los chicos para que todos sepan que tu novia – sonrió – es Dianna.

L: Si es lo que voy a hacer.

D: No esperen no vamos a hacer nada tonto, ya les digo no me interesa si es muy guapa y fue muy amable conmigo pero de ahí no va a pasar.

L: No crees que deberíamos decirles

D: Si, pero más adelante por ahora debemos seguir fortaleciendo nuestro compromiso después veremos cómo afrontar eso.

Jenna: Bueno pronto compartiremos el set así que vayan preparándose.

L: ¿Melissa? – Se levantó y comenzó a caminar – le gustas a ella, por favor bueno estaría ciega sino se fijara en ti, pero por favor…

D: Ya tranquila yo no he hecho nada.

N: No solo salir en esa revista completamente sexy y dejar a medio mundo babeando por ti.

Jenna: Enserio rubia últimamente tus sesiones de fotos me dejan con la boca abierta

L: Mi novia – abrazo a la rubia – que parte de mi novia no entienden – les decía mientras la rubia sonreía.

D: Si amor solo tuya, y bueno son sesiones de fotos me piden que sea sexy que haga que me deseen

N: Si y como eres muy mala para eso…

Jenna: Pésima

D: Ya dejen de molestar solo hago mi trabajo.

Después de interrumpir a las chicas decidieron cenar, y compartir un momento juntas, se sentaron en la sala a platicar y cenar algo.

L: Bien mejor hablemos de otra cosa que bueno ese tema es…

D: Se pone celosa – le sonrió – es la verdad eres un poquito celosa, pero aun así me encantas

L: Solo cuido lo que es mío.

Jenna: Cuídalo muy bien Lea, en fin bueno y ustedes ya tienen todo programado para su viaje a México?

D: Si, ya hable con Nina y bueno dirán que me voy a Londres, bueno si les preguntan digan eso, que estoy allá soportando el frio

N: No te van a creer si llegas toda bronceada

D: No me bronceare mucho

L: A mí no se me nota…

Jenna: Ya morena tranquila, el punto es que les deseo lo mejor disfruten mucho de sus vacaciones

L: Así lo haremos la casa es preciosa, por fin la vas a conocer – miraba a la rubia.

D: Solo he visto fotos tuyas enserio tenías que mostrar ese lado tuyo – le dijo recordando aquellas fotos de la morena cada vez que iba de viaje a México.

N: Mostrando tu lado más sexy – acoto Naya.

L: ¿Qué? – se rio – es solo para que te des cuenta de todo lo que te estás perdiendo

N: Vaya rubia creo que tienes que salir en bikini más a menudo.

D: Por supuesto, y tú también veras de todo lo que te puedes perder.

L: No hace falta ya no me lo quiero perder – se acercó y la beso – ustedes no se quieren ir y dejarnos a solas por favor.

Jenna: No gracias disfrutamos molestándolas

N: Si, no sean malas estamos muy bien aquí conversando y molestándolas es genial

L: Algún día me vengare y será fabuloso.

Jenna: Si como no.

Después de varias horas de conversar y molestar a las chicas Jenna y Naya finalmente decidieron dejar la casa de la morena

L: Es una lástima que tengan que irse

Jenna: No tu nos estas echando

L: Como decía una lástima que tengan que irse desearía que se quedaran más tiempo pero bueno

N: No tu nos estas empujando

Y si Lea había perdido la paciencia con las chicas y pensó que lo mejor sería empujarlas para que salieran y la dejaran a solas con la rubia

Jenna: Esta bien, solo cuídense y piensen bien las cosas – la abrazo – nos vemos

N: Chao chicas y hagan mucho ejercicio, sabían que el sexo quema muchas calorías casi… – la morena le cerró la puerta en la cara, y suspiro sus amigas llegaban a ser muy irritantes e inoportunas en algunos momentos

L: Al fin a solas, claro con un poco de fuerza pero al fin se fueron

D: Bueno tu táctica fue un poco ruda y desesperada – sonrió.

L: Son unas imprudentes no se ni como lo hacen he llegado a pensar que tienen cámaras

D. Si tú lo dices – se rio – ven aquí – la morena camino hacia la rubia y sentó en sus piernas.

L: Si lo es…por algo nos interrumpieron y bueno creo que paso por un motivo

D: Cuéntame tu gran revelación

L: Pues – le sonrió – veras me hablaron de un lugar increíble al que quiero llevarte

D: Bien me parece buena idea

L: Genial – la beso - ¿te quedaras a dormir?

D: No creo que sea una buena idea, mejor regreso a casa además Freddie debe extrañar sus cosas

L: Claro lo entiendo – suspiro – dime que si no hubieran llegado tu ¿hubieras continuado?

La rubia se levantó y tomo a Freddie en sus brazos

D: Llegamos a un punto en el que solo esa interrupción me hubiera detenido – se acercó y la beso – nunca dudes de lo mucho que te deseo, buenas noches amor

L: Buenas noches mi Lady Di

D: Si solo tuya no te preocupes

L: Eso me tranquiliza descansa – se despidió de la rubia y cerró la puerta

Sin duda un día lleno de emociones, sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió a tomar un baño, necesitaba tranquilizarse y relajarse así que después de un rápido baño se fue a su cama y encendió su laptop, reviso sus redes sociales

Entonces recordó las palabras de sus amigos, instruirse en el tema…¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer? Bueno claro tenía una idea pero no sabía muy bien de eso…

L: Bien Lea, solo busca alguna de esas películas y listo…a ver ¿qué demonios es esto? dos chicas y un…oh por dios no puedo leer eso, tres chicas….no somos dos….veamos el crucero de las conejitas…. por favor que son esos títulos…no esto es más complicado de lo que pensé, haber mejor en lugar de buscar cosas indebidas – se rio – si claro, bueno busquemos escenas no tan explicitas solo quiero tener una idea de que hacer…no quiero estar tan perdida…veamos…esta parece buena…

Se recostó en su cama y apago la luz de su habitación, espero un momento a que se cargara y comenzó a mirar.

L: Bueno según esto estuvo nominada a varios premios, ojala este interesante…bueno educativa…no…¿con quién demonios hablo?…en fin…_"Habitación en Roma"…._genial por lo menos no empieza con desnudos como las otras – murmuraba en la oscuridad – perfecto una es rubia y la otra morena – sonreía – así aprenderé más…

La película comenzaba y tenía a la morena enganchada con la trama claro que las escenas subidas de tono no tardaron en aparecer…

L: Oh por dios – observaba atentamente a cada escena – genial Lea puedes decir que te gustan las chicas queda más que comprobado…

Una persona no está hecha de piedra claro que reacciona ante los estímulos, ya sea cuando observa algo o lee alguna historia que contienen este tipo de escenas, y es que la imaginación es poderosa nos lleva a sentir e incluso sentirnos una de las protagonistas, nuestro cerebro se encarga de armar las imágenes perfectamente…bendita imaginación que nos lleva a experimentar varias sensaciones.

Después de algunos minutos en donde la trama de la película iba tomando forma el celular de la morena empezó a vibrar sobresaltándola, así que lo tomo y contesto rápidamente

D: Hola – le saludaba Dianna – solo llamaba para decirte que llegue bien y desearte una buena noche

L: Hola Di – decía algo agitada – que bien me alegro…

D: ¿Estas bien?

L: Si claro solo que corrí a contestar y bueno me agite un poco

D: Bueno te mando un beso

L: Otro más para ti – sonrió – Di una pregunta

D: Dímelo…

L: Que te parece si vamos mañana al lugar que te dije

D: Ehh…mañana…quiero que estés segura…no lo hagamos por las razones equivocadas

L: Lo estoy, te amo…eso es suficiente para mí, mi amor engloba la confianza y la seguridad que necesito

D: Te amo – se rio – está bien veré como logro escaparme de mis compromisos entonces nos vemos

L: Claro que si descansa sueña conmigo, bueno con nosotras.

D: Siempre lo hago, te adoro buenas noches.

La morena cerró su computadora y se recostó en su cama, decidió no terminar de ver la película y mejor irse a dormir.

L: Que pase lo que tenga que pasar… - suspiro y el sueño la venció rápidamente

Un perfecto día iniciaba en Los Ángeles con un sol radiante, todo era realmente perfecto Lea como ya era costumbre fue a caminar y relajarse un poco, amaba hacer deporte y caminar era su mejor aliado…la mantenía en forma y disfrutaba de sus caminatas.

Hizo varias compras durante el día hablo con su amigo John y coordino todo para la noche, ya que el lugar era de una amigo del chico hablaron para convencerlo de que los dejara utilizar aquel espacio, finalmente acepto y todo estaba arreglado

J: Perfecto yo fui hace unas horas y esta precioso tal y como lo recordaba y lo mejor de todo que es alejado de todo el ruido

L: Me encanta según lo que me cuentas es perfecto

J: Lo es - se acercó a la chica – prométeme que no vas a hacer nada que no quieras solo porque quieres hacerte la sabelotodo, disfruta ve con calma, confía en ella y respira.

L: Esta bien te lo prometo

J: Genial y Lea una cosa más el sexo es entre dos personas que solo buscan satisfacer un deseo en cambio el amor solo lo hacen dos personas que verdaderamente están enamoradas, si es algo trillado y si tal vez muy cursi pero yo veo de esa manera…

L: Te adoro y si tienes mucha razón, creo que hasta ahora solo he tenido sexo y espero que con Di finalmente haga el amor, te quiero nos vemos y gracias por apoyarme

La noche por fin llego para ambas y bueno los nervios eran evidentes en cada una de ellas, la rubia la había llamado para preguntar si era un lugar muy formal y bueno no lo era así que le pidió que se vistiera cómodamente

D: Bueno no estamos muy glamorosas – le sonrió – pero igualmente me encantas

L: Y tú a mí – se acercó y la beso – bien vamos de una vez.

Jeans y una blusa combinada con alguna chaqueta era la vestimenta de las chicas, subieron al carro de la morena y se dirigieron a aquel lugar localizado en las colinas de los Ángeles

D: Yo opino que nos falta música

L: Perfecto enciende la radio, sabes que siempre sale la canción adecuada

_Porque cuando miro hacia el cielo, _

_Algo me dice que estás aquí conmigo_

_Y tú Haces que todo mejore_

_Y cuando siento que me he perdido_

_Algo me dice que estás aquí conmigo_

_Y puedo siempre encontrar mi camino cuando estás aquí_

D: Me encanta Train, tiene unas canciones muy buenas

L: Lo sé "hey soul sister" – se rio – pero sí creo que son muy buenos

D: ¿Qué es este lugar? - decía a rubia al ver la propiedad que tenia ante sus ojos

L: Vaya John me hablo de esto pero es cien veces mejor, vamos

Habían llegado al lugar indicado era una casa ubicada en las colinas era bastante elegante y lujosa, pero el lugar que le había hablado su amigo se encontraba dentro de la propiedad así que ingresaron y bajaron del auto.

L: Muy bien, me dijo que el lugar estaba por aquí, vamos camina

D: Lea segura que tenemos permiso para hacer esto

L: Si cálmate es de un amigo de JGroff

Finalmente llegaron al lugar indicado era una habitación apartada de la casa y si era única ya que tenía un techo de cristal, lo que permitía observar las estrellas en la noche, era un lugar perfecto tenía una pequeño baño una cama amplia con varios cojines, dos sillas de color naranja y café a lado de una pequeña mesa en la cual se encontraba fruta y un vino, era un lugar acogedor con todas las comodidades de cualquier habitación pero la gran diferencia la hacía su forma de domo, en la noche se convertía en un lugar perfecto para descansar y mirar al cielo.

D: Oh por dios tiene un techo de cristal – entraban al lugar – míralo es impresionante

L: Lo se John me lo conto pero es sencillamente magnifico

D: Podría vivir aquí – sonrió – bueno en las noches es perfecto.

L: Es fabuloso, pero ven por esta noche será nuestro

D: Eso suena muy bien – se acomodaron el interior del mismo, la rubia no dejaba de admirar la arquitectura del lugar, los acabados en madera le daban un toque rustico y sencillo, además de los cristales que les permitían una magnifica vista

L: Este lugar me dejo sin palabras…

D: Lo sé, si algún día me compro una casa como esta te aseguro que mandare a construir una habitación como esta

L: Me parece muy bien y a quien invitaras

D: Pues a mi novia obviamente – se acercó a ella – es una chica increíblemente sexy sabes, además tiene un cuerpo increíble, me encanta su personalidad y cada día que pasa la amo mas

L: Pero que afortunada es tu novia, teniendo a una mujer tan bella como tú a su lado

D: Pues si no o negare es muy afortunada – le sonrió – te amo

L: Yo también…y ahora que hacemos…

D: No lo sé, haremos lo que tú quieras, Lea este lugar es maravilloso…solo creo que debemos dejar que la atmosfera de este sitio nos envuelva no forzar nada…que pase lo que tenga que pasar, si esta noche va a ser nuestra primera vez juntas pues maravilloso…pero sino también lo será….

L: Eres perfecta, bueno claro que tienes algún que otro defecto, pero para mí lo eres siempre lo has sido…la chica rubia de ojos impactantes que me enamoro con su personalidad…

D: Entonces ven recostémonos y observemos este maravilloso cielo

Así lo hicieron ambas se recostaron muy cerca de la otra colocaron sus manos sobre sus abdomen y observaron las estrellas, conversaron sobre sus días alejadas y sobre todo no podían evitar mirarse al menos una vez mientras comentaban algo, sus miradas siempre se cruzaban y sonreían, no paso mucho tiempo para que la atmosfera del lugar las invadiera.

L: Me siento la chicas más afortunada del planeta en este momento

D: Yo mucho más, mi novia me trajo al lugar más maravilloso de esta ciudad, estoy mirando las estrellas y tengo a la chica más guapa del mundo a mi lado, no puedo pedir nada mas

L: Pues sí, te extrañe mucho…

D: Bueno sé que era una fecha especial, pero te prometo que la próxima navidad la pasaremos juntas

L: ¿Tú crees que seguiremos juntas?

D: Ya no lo dudo, no te libraras tan fácilmente de mi Lee – sonrió – ahora que sabes lo que siento por ti no te dejare ir

L: Yo tampoco podría dejarte ir, bueno esto durara lo que tú quieras que dura

D: ¿Puede ser para siempre?

L: Aun más que eso – se rio – mucho más….

D: Eso era lo que quería oír – le decía mientras la morena colocaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de la rubia y aferrándose a su cintura – gracias por traerme a este lugar

L: Bueno me alegro de haber escuchado a John…pero creo que hemos hablado mucho

D: ¿Quiénes?

L: Nosotras, digo vinimos aquí para que nadie nos interrumpiera y te juro que si aparece Jenna o Naya a molestarnos yo misma las mato…

D: Lea tú no puedes matar ni una hormiga, te da pena hacerlo – sonrió.

L: Bueno, entonces me enojaría seriamente con ellas, pero de lo que hablo es que quería que nuestra primera vez juntas fuera así…especial…

La rubia sonrió y se acercó a la morena para besarla, muchas veces la chica hablaba mucho y la única forma de callarla era con un beso y le encantaba hacerlo así que no lo dudo y la beso delicadamente

L: Buena forma de callarme..

D: Si vas a seguir hablando tendré que seguirte besando – sonrió – tendré que besarte de la misma forma que tú lo hiciste ayer y tú sabes cómo casi termina ese beso

L: Creo que quiero saber a dónde nos llevara…

D: Yo creo que a ver las estrellas sin necesidad de este techo…

* * *

**Gracias por comentar y buen fin de semana**

**Y si yo también si algún día encuentro a mi Lea me declararía en un cine de la manera en la que lo narre…**

**Revisen mi twitter para se den una idea del lugar, ya que soy pésima describiendo lugares**

**TWITTER: DCimaginegirl90**


	15. Chapter 15: Heaven

**RHYTHM OF LOVE**

**Canción: Heaven – Bryan Adams / Boyce Avenue cover**

* * *

**CAPITULO XV: HEAVEN**

La experiencia es algo que obtienes con los años, son tus vivencias, as lecciones que has aprendido de tus errores…nadie nace sabiendo sino que lo va aprendiendo en el camino, pero claro que existe un momento en el que no tienes ni idea de lo que debes hacer, como actuar, los nervios te invaden y miles de dudas saltan a tu mente…y por mas vivencias que hayas tenido ninguna será útil en ese momento u olvidaras todo lo que supuestamente sabias, es ahí en donde solo tendrás que dejarte llevar confiar y seguir tus instintos..

Dianna se coloco sobre ella y la comenzó a besar lentamente disfrutando de sus labios, puso sus manos sobre las las piernas de la morena y Lea se aferró más a la espalda de la rubia, cada beso que compartían las invadía, se tornaba más intenso, más deseado y mucho más importante para ambas, No podía seguir esperando así la rubia tomo la iniciativa y comenzó a desabrochar la blusa de Lea, abriendo cada botón de la misma, retiro suavemente la blusa hasta dejar el sujetador, la miro y le sonrió.

Las respiraciones de ambas eran muy agitadas, el deseo se había apoderada de ellas no quedaba más por hacer que dejarse llevar que aprender juntas y continuar lo que habían comenzado

Dianna corto un momento aquel intenso beso que mantenían y la miro a los ojos, al hacerlo ambas sonrieron y ella lo entendió así que lentamente comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de la morocha, no querían perder más tiempo ambas lo necesitaban así que en cuestión de segundos ambas quedaron en ropa interior

D: Estas hermosa, te juro había visto tu cuerpo antes en revistas en los vestidores pero tenerte así a mi lado me deja sin palabras

L: No hables más por favor – susurraba la morena sobre los labios de su chica

La rubia se colocó de rodillas sobre el cuerpo de Lea y la morena se levantó un poco para besar su cuello, Dianna solo cerraba sus ojos disfrutando de las caricias de su chica, aquellas caricias la hacía estremecer cada contacto que tenían la volvía loca sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo era un placer único e indescriptible…en un movimiento rápido logro quitarle el sujetador y detuvo sus besos por un momento…

L: Te amo Di, ahora lo sé, lo entiendo…te amo

D: Y yo a ti… ¿estas segura? – Le sonrió – mira podemos parar aquí, claro que necesitare una ducha helada urgentemente – se rio - pero lo entender…Lea mírame…no me voy a enojar

L: Tranquila Di no me voy a arrepentir, te deseo…deseo hacer esto…quiero que estemos juntas, pero me muero de miedo…va más allá de mi…

D: ¿Y tú crees que yo no tengo miedo? – acaricio su mejilla y le sonrió – estoy aterrada aún más que tu creo yo...pero…es normal…un poco de nerviosismo nos viene bien…

L: No sé qué más hacer…bueno vi una película

D: ¿Qué? – Le sonrió – te amo…tal vez algún día veamos una de esas películas juntas

L: Di – la beso – tengo una leve idea de cómo hacerlo, pero no quiero equivocarme

D: Mejor si nos equivocamos juntas…no tenemos por qué sentirnos así de incomodas quiero que conozcas mi cuerpo lo que me gusta…lo que me excita – le susurro – y lo que me lleva al abismo

L: Quiero saberlo – susurro – todo de ti y que tu sepas como reacciono cuando me tocas, como tiemblo cada vez que me besas y todo lo que provocas en mí.

_Oh, por una vez en tu vida encuentras a alguien_

_Quién pondrá tu mundo al revés_

_Te levantará cuando te sientas mal_

_Sí, nada podría cambiar lo que significas para mí_

_Oh, hay muchas cosas que podría decir_

_Pero solo abrázame ahora_

_Porque nuestro amor iluminará el camino_

Esta vez Lea se aferró más fuerte a su chica y la volvió a besar, quería hacerlo lo deseaba y ya nada lo iba a impedir, poco a poco sus cuerpos se iban acoplando, entendiendo cada movimiento ahora sabían lo que cada roce provocaba en ambas se iban acostumbrando a la cercanía de la otra a sentir sus cuerpos sin ropa de por medio.

La tensión iba desapareciendo y ahora solo disfrutaban de cada caricia y cada beso que se regalaban, nunca habían llegado tan lejos, ahora estaban completamente desnudas sobre aquella cama con las estrellas como su único testigo de aquella inolvidable noche.

La rubia rosaba las piernas de su novia y lentamente se iba acercando a su zona intima no quería apresurarse y echarlo a perder, quería ir despacio, disfrutando guardando en su cabeza cada imagen y cada momento a su lado

Apenas rozo su zona íntima con su mano y sintió como se estremeció, el primer tenido salió de su garganta haciendo cerrar sus ojos y disfrutarlo…

L: Por favor sigue – le dijo muy agitada – no te detengas…

Era todo lo que necesitaba oír y no dudo más, así que continuo, cada movimiento era una nueva sensación que la hacía suspirar y vibrar, nadie hubiera imaginado que una chica y no cualquier chica sino su Lady Di la haría estremecer de esa manera, la haría perder la cabeza, y le haría el amor como nadie nunca antes lo había hecho.

Si ambas eran inexpertas, ninguna de las dos había estado con una chica antes pero sus cuerpos respondieron, supieron cómo moverse como complacer a la otra y sobre todo de disfrutar del momento…

La rubia sintió como sus cuerpos se tensaban, así que se acercó nuevamente a Lea y la beso, intensamente, sus lenguas se encontraban en una batalla constante la cual ninguna de las dos quería detener, sus manos deseosas de acariciar y sentir se aferraban a su cuerpo.

Varios suspiros y gemidos inundaron la habitación haciendo saber a la rubia que lo había conseguido que finalmente habían llegado al clímax de las sensaciones, habían disfrutado y se habían amado…la respiración agitada de la morena y la expresión en su rostro hicieron sonreír a la rubia, así que se colocó a su lado y acaricio su mejilla…

L: Te juro que esto no se va a quedar así

D: ¿Disculpa? – se rio – bien que disfrutaste

L: Pero yo voy a hacerte ver esas estrellas que tanto ansias – le decía levantándose un poco y colocándose encima de la rubia – ¿estas lista?

D: Te amo – le sonrió.

La morena no continuo hablando y se dedicó a besar el cuello de su chica, repartiendo besos por cada parte de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su abdomen

L: Me vuelve loca tu abdomen lo sabias

D: Es el gimnasio – suspiro – por favor sigue.

En ese instante el tiempo lo manejaban ellas, así que la morena decidió aprovecharlo al máximo, paso su lengua por el abdomen de la chica llegando a su ombligo, sentía perfectamente la respiración de la rubia y como sus manos se aferraban a las sabanas.

Lea se aferró con sus manos a la cadera de la rubia, deslizándose lentamente hacia abajo observándola a cada momento, guardando en su mente cada expresión…su novia solo cerro sus ojos y arque su espalda esperando que el momento llegara, los labios de la morena llegaron a su zona intima logrando que los gemidos se volvieran a apoderar de la habitación. Sus ojos reflejaban el estado más puro de la excitación y el deseo, cada movimiento de su lengua permitía que su chica gimiera y disfrutara tanto como ella lo hacía al tenerla por primera vez…

D: Oh Dios! – fue lo único que gimió antes de llegar al ansiado orgasmo…

Y las huellas sobre el cuello de la morena o las marcas de las uñas sobre la espalda de Dianna eran las pruebas más evidentes de aquella noche en la que finalmente se entregaron sin miedo y dudas a aquel amor que sentían.

Sintieron estar en el mismísimo cielo pero su deseo también las llevo al infierno a sentir ese calor inundando su cuerpo..

_Nena tu eres todo lo que quiero_

_Cuando descansas aquí en mis brazos_

_Encuentro difícil de creer_

_Estamos en el cielo_

_Y amor es todo lo que necesito_

_Y lo encontré ahí en tu corazón_

_No es muy difícil ver_

_Estamos en el cielo_

Finalmente entendieron que lo mejor fue dejarse llevar, no pensar mucho las cosas solo hacerlo el temor a equivocarse quedo en el pasado, aprendieron juntas y esa era la satisfacción de ambas, que se relajaron, disfrutaron y confiaron la una en la otra.

L: ¿Qué tal estuvo? – le preguntaba la morena mientras la rubia la abrazaba

D: Dios Lea – sonrió – fue increíble nunca imagine que sería tan…fabuloso…inolvidable…perfecto

L: Bueno vamos aprendiendo eso es lo bueno

D: La siguiente vez será mucho mejor – la beso – pero esta fue simplemente perfecta y especial

L: Te amo.

D: Y yo a ti amor, fue perfecto creo que si vi varias estrellas…y no precisamente estas – miro al cielo

L: Te adoro Di, pero estoy exhausta – se rió – enserio creo que debo ponerme en forma para seguir tu ritmo

D: No te preocupes practicaremos cada noche de ser necesario

L: Pero que sacrificio te tocara hacer

D: Lo sé, será un trabajo agotador pero me encanta hacerlo.

L: Buenas noches Di

D: Buenas noches, descansa y gracias por esta maravillosa noche – le susurro.

Muy temprano en la mañana después de unas pocas horas en las clase lograron descansar las chicas la rubia fue la primera en despertar, claro que estaba cansada pero el lugar era impresionante, logro ver como los primero rayos del sol iluminaban la ciudad

D: Buenos días hermosa – le sonrió al ver que la morena poco a poco iba despertando

L: Buen día Di, pensé que tú eras la dormilona

D: Bueno, no podía dormir y me quede observando el cielo

L: Es muy bonito verdad

D: Si tenemos que volver – acaricio su mejilla – te ves realmente hermosa en la mañana

L: Claro que no – sonrió – me veo horrible, mírate tu estas bellísima

D: Esta bien ambas estamos horribles – se rió – es la verdad Lea te ves hermosa y te adoro ademas me encanta despertar y saber que tu estas a mi lado.

L: Espero que de ahora en adelante despertemos de esa manera

D: Yo también espero eso – la beso – por dios me encantas

L: Di – sonrió – tenemos que levantarnos, hay miles de cosas por hacer.

D: Lo sé, pero sabes que es lo que me anima

L: Nuestro viaje a México – la abrazo – ¿verdad?

D: Exacto tenemos que preparar todo, va a ser increíble…

La morena de levanto de la cama y envolvió su cuerpo en las sabanas

D: No sabía que tenían un tatuaje en ese lugar – le susurraba la rubia mientras acariciaba su espalda.

L: Bueno me lo hice hace unos meses, y ya tengo ganas de hacerme otro…no esta vez quiero hacer algo para recordarte para siempre

D: Para eso no necesitas un tatuaje – besaba su hombro – siempre estaré aquí

L: Bueno siempre me tatúo cosas que son muy significativas para mí, y esta noche sin duda fue la más maravillosa que he tenido en mi vida.

D: Si es así, yo iré contigo – le susurro – te amo.

L: Te amo – sonrió – pero me tengo que vestir, tengo varias cosas que hacer.

D: Esta bien – se recostó en la cama – amo tus piernas…siempre lo he hecho

L: Si es mi arma secreta – la miraba mientras se colocaba la ropa – anda dormilona tenemos que irnos.

D: Esta bien – se levantó – si ves este cuerpo - se acercó desnuda a la chica – cuídame.

L: Di me vas a matar – se rió – ve a vestirte de una vez…

DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS

Las chicas ya tenían todo listo para su viaje las maletas estaban listas todos sus documentos en orden, habían lanzado varios rumores falsos a los medios para evitar el acoso de la prensa en el aeropuerto y claro tendrían que viajar separadas para evitar cualquier contra tiempo. Primero iría la morena junto a John y así no habría rumores mal intencionados si los encontraban juntos.

Después iría la rubia en un vuelo privado y los alcanzaría allá con solo unas horas de diferencia.

-Malas noticias Lea – llegaba John a la casa de la chica – pésimas noticias

L: No me asustes dímelo de una vez.

J: Mi amigo no va a poder ir y yo me niego a hacer mal tercio entre ustedes

L: No lo harás, pero puedes llamar a alguien más para que te acompañe

J: Si, pero no se me ocurre nadie…déjame unas horas para hacer unas llamadas y si no consigo a nadie pues tu diviértete con la rubia

L: Nada de eso si quieres te ayudo pero quiero pasar fin de año contigo y Di, anda piensa en algo

J: Bueno hay alguien, voy a ver qué me dice y yo te aviso

L: Esta bien – sonrió – espero tu llamada.

Existía una mala noticia pero la morena confiaba en que su amigo encontrara a otra persona que los acompañara y tendría que ser alguien discreto no podían darse el lujo de invitar a cualquier persona y más aun sabiendo que la rubia estaría ahí

El vuelo de los chicos saldría a las diez de la noche y el de la rubia una hora después, así no habría mucha diferencia, todo ya estaba perfectamente planeado, así que la morena salió para el aeropuerto y espero la llegada de su mejor amigo y de su novia se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera y suspiro, ese era un viaje que todos necesitaban…unos días de descanso

-Disculpe usted es la señorita Lea Michele…podría decirme si ¿Achele es real? – Le dijo alguien a sus espaldas por lo que la morena se levantó y se giró para ver de quien se trataba.

-No me va a contestar señorita le recuerdo que se debe a sus fans

L: Si es cien por ciento real duela a quien le duela – le dijo muy confiada

-Eso era lo que quería oír.

L: Hola amor – le saludo a la rubia – estas guapísima y casi me matas, como le respondo eso a una fan te imaginas

D: No lo se le dices que si es real pero si te pregunta si somos pareja le dices que eso no lo puedes revelar pero que harás un viaje inolvidable conmigo…y que se imagine el resto de la historia

L: Lo tendré en cuenta, te amo

D: Y yo a ti, Lee y John no ha llegado?

L: No me dijo que tuvo un inconveniente pero lo logro resolver a última hora y bueno ya debe estar en camino

D: Muy bien, entonces señorita Achele es real?

L: Pues si le gustaría que le diera un beso para dejarlo en claro – le sonrió

D: Me encantaría – se acercaron para besarse cuando…

J: Hey cuidado que aquí también hay cámaras – llegaba su amigo

D: Hola JGroff, listo para el viaje

J: Claro y no saben después de mucho pensar a quien invitar se me ocurrió una idea fantástica, me dije como te frustras teniendo la respuesta frente a ti…era mas que evidente.

L: Con que no sea Melissa está bien…

D: Sus celos se activan – le sonrió – no es Melissa ¿verdad?

J: Miren ustedes mismas…

-Hola chicas – les saludaba

L: Ah no claro que no, eso sí que no, lo siento ya no hay asientos para ti

-Que amargadas son si sigue así se van a arrugar.

D: No, esto si no lo voy a tolerar

J: Pese que se llevaban bien con Jenna y Naya chicas

L y D: No puede ser….

De esa manera comenzaba el viaje para los chicos sin saber todo lo que les tocaría vivir en aquellos días lejos de su rutina…

* * *

Gracias por comentar y bueno yo sigo esperando una foto Achele


	16. Chapter 16: Armonía de Amor

**RHYTHM OF LOVE**

**Canción: Armonía de amor – Gondwana**

* * *

**CAPITULO XV: ARMONIA DE AMOR**

D: No, esto si no lo voy a tolerar

J: Pensé que se llevaban bien con Jenna y Naya chicas

L y D: No puede ser….

N: Si, si puede ser – les sonreía Naya – John nos llamó y aceptamos encantadas

Jenna: Exacto, ya les dijimos que no teníamos planes así que cuando nos propuso venir no lo dudamos, será increíble

J: Lo mismo pienso yo chicas, miren nos conocemos no habrá que ser cuidadosos y sobretodo vamos a disfrutar

Las caras de las chicas lo decían todo estaban completamente sorprendidas, y enojadas no sabían cómo iba a resultar todo, adoraban a sus amigas pero llegan a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza cuando se lo proponían.

L: Mierda – dijo enfadada – no claro que no tú no sabes lo inoportunas que son estas dos

D: Nos van a interrumpir a cada momento, ya me lo imagino, no claro que no yo creo que mejor me voy a Londres

L: Sepárame un pasaje para mí también

J: Nada de eso, dejen de ser tan paranoicas, vamos a estar bien, escuchen este es el plan Lea y yo nos iremos en el vuelo de las diez y ustedes nos alcanzan en el siguiente, si ven algo raro nos avisan, estaremos bien solo hay que ser cuidadosos, nuestros agentes se encargaron de lanzar rumores falsos pero no está de más cuidarnos

D: Si tienes razón, vamos tranquilos y siendo cuidadosos.

L: Escúchenme muy bien las dos – se acercó a las chicas – si me llegan a interrumpir aunque sea una vez, a la mínima vez que lo hagan pagaran las consecuencias.

N: Eso depende – la enfrento – yo no puedo prometer eso

Jenna: Ni yo como voy a saberlo lo hago sin querer enserio nunca lo he planeado

L: Ustedes son unas…

D: Locas – se colocó junto a la morena – escuchen muy bien no lo repetiremos no vamos a soportar interrupciones y ustedes son expertas en eso

Jenna: Bueno tratare pero no prometo nada

N: Yo también, ya dejen de amargarse, vamos a pasarla genial

L: Te amo – abrazo a la rubia – solo respira y no dejes que te saquen de quicio

D: Lo dudo ese será el viaje más largo de mi vida y he ido a Tailandia Lea, puedes imaginar eso

L: Ya tranquila solo serán un par de horas nada más y ahí seremos solo tú y yo.

D: Lo sé, pero bueno tratare de no ahorcarlas en el vuelo

L: Tal vez accidentalmente una de ellas no llegue – se rio – bueno ya que le vamos a hacer a disfrutar

D: Segura que quieres ir con John tu puedes entrar en mi maleta así no tendremos que separarnos

L: Di – se rio – soy pequeña pero no tanto, ya mejor relájate te quiero.

D: Esta bien – suspiro - , nos vemos cuídate mucho

L: Tú también…y ustedes nos veremos allá y traten de ser discretas

Jenna: Siempre lo somos tranquila y buen viaje

N: Tranquila enana yo estoy aquí eso es sinónimo de perfección

J: Si claro – se reía – nos vemos chicas cuídense

La morena y su mejor amigo abordaron el avión sin mayores contratiempos dejando a la rubia con sus dos amigas a la espera de su vuelo. El tiempo de espera se haría eterno para la rubia aún más aguantando las bromas de las chicas.

N: Confiesa – la molestaba - ¿Qué tal?

Jenna: Si la enana se carga un cuerpo de infarto.

D: No tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que me hablan – les decía mientras se tomaba un café, ya casi habían pasado veinte minutos y sus amigas la bombardeaban de preguntas

N: Tú lo sabes perfectamente

Jenna: ¿Quieres que lo grite?

D: Debí irme con Lea – murmuraba – miren ya nos están llamando para abordar, vamos

N: En el avión no te vas a salvar rubia

Subieron al avión y claro como era de esperarse la rubia estaba en asiento de en medio estaba rodeada tendría que soportar las preguntas de sus amigas durante todo el viaje, suspiro y decidió colocarse los audífonos

N: Nada de audífonos rubia vamos a hablar

D: Naya no revelare mis intimidades

Jenna: Somos amigas, anda confía en nosotras

D: No las dos son un par de chismosas, así que no les diré nada

N: Bien, que te parece esto te diré adjetivos y tú dirás sí o no

D: No – le respondió fastidiada – miren amo a Lea y fue maravilloso, me hizo sentir cosas que jamás pensé sentir, y descubrí sensaciones que creía imposibles

Jenna: Vaya, esa enana sabe cómo complacerte

N: Sabia que lo que no tenía en estatura tenía en otras habilidades

D: Ya dejen de molestar, por favor mejor dedíquense a leer a escuchar música pero déjenme en paz

Jenna: Ya tranquila mejor comenzare a leer para dejar de molestarte

D: ¿Trajiste tu libro? – le sonrió

Jenna: No es otro, como me voy a leer un libro que yo hice.

D: Solo preguntaba – se rio – y tú no tienes algo que hacer

N: No yo no traje ningún libro rubia

D: Naya…mira por la ventana ¿Qué te parece?

N: No prefiero mirarte

D: Sabia que te habías quedado con ganas después de lo de Quinntana – se rio

N: Rubia podrás ser la mujer más irresistible del planeta pero muchas han cambiado de preferencia por mí, no has leído esos comentarios "LesbianForNaya". Así que no tengo nada que envidiarte, bueno una cosa si…

D: ¿Cuál será señorita irresistible?

N: Pues que tú has probado a la enana y créeme eso es algo…

D: ¿Le tienes ganas a Lea? – se giró para mirarla – dímelo

N: ¿Quién no? – sonrió – es muy guapa, si puede ser un poco irritante aun con todo eso es irresistible no tanto como yo pero se acerca...

D: Me gusta tu sinceridad

N: Si deberías preocuparte si nadie la deseara, pero medio mundo se queda con la boca abierta con las sesiones de fotos que hace y más aun con las fotos que sube a su twitter, rubia tú sí que tienes suerte

D: Naya – se rio – deja de mirar tanto a mi novia y mejor escucha algo de música

N: Solo te digo la verdad, lo honestidad ante todo amiga

D: Si como digas – siguió riendo.

Horas después finalmente arribaron a aeropuerto de México y tendrían que subir al auto que habían alquilado para los días que estarían de vacaciones, afortunadamente no habían tenido problemas ni en el vuelo ni al momento de bajar del avión, además saldrían por la parte de atrás del aeropuerto para evitar ser vistas.

D: Muy bien como ninguna de las tres conocemos donde es ese lugar nos guiaremos por internet

L: Tal vez si le guiñas el ojo a algún chico de por aquí nos ayude

Jenna: Si rubia México te ama

D: Y yo a ellos, pero según todos yo estoy en Londres así que no llamaremos la atención vamos de una vez y llama a Lea para preguntarle si están bien

Subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la casa en los cabos, era una propiedad preciosa privada y perfecta para pasar las vacaciones, gracias al sistema de navegación del auto llegaron a su destino sin perderse.

El lugar era impresionante una casa con una vista privilegiada del mar lo que les permitía admirar el paisaje en su más puro estado.

D: Hey tienen que ayudar con las maletas –les gritaba la rubia pero sus dos amigas estaban tan concentradas en admirar el paisaje que no le hicieron caso

J: Tranquila rubia yo te ayudo

Jenna: Estamos en el paraíso esto es maravilloso.

N: Lo se quiero ver la casa vamos.

L: Hola – salió la morena con su ropa de playa - ¿Cómo estas amor?

D: Ho..la..hola… – La miro – esta preciosa.

L: Gracias – se acercó y la beso – ven tienes que ver el paisaje que tenemos.

D: Claro pero primero ayúdame con las maletas

Después de llevar las maletas a la casa los chicos decidieron reunirse en la sala para hablar de cómo se repartirían las habitaciones

L: Yo con Dianna – levanto la mano la morena – el resto podrá repartirse como quieran

N: No yo quiero ir con la rubia – sonreía.

L: ¿Disculpa? – se paró – mi novia ¿Qué parte no la entienden?

D: Lea – la tomo del brazo y la sentó a su lado – solo te está molestando

L: Esta bien me calmare, pero quiero dormir contigo.

Jenna: Hey esas propuestas – se rio – guárdeselo para cuando estén a solas

N: Si yo no me quería enterar de tanto

J: Suficiente señoritas está bien aquí como son pareja dormirán juntas en la habitación principal y nosotros nos repartiremos el resto de habitaciones

L: Eso pon un poco de orden

Jenna: Bueno entonces vamos a desempacar

La primera noche en aquella casa fue bastante tranquila ya que todos estaban exhaustos por el viaje así que todos se durmieron inmediatamente pero los primero rayos de sol traían un nuevo día en que los chicos podrían disfrutar

Finalmente después de la discusión sobre el desayuno decidieron relajarse entrando a la espectacular piscina de la casa, el agua estaba perfecta para los chicos y claro las chicas lucirían sus trajes de baño, la morena sabía que tenía que impresionar a la rubia quería volver a repetir aquella inolvidable noche con su chica así que utilizaría sus atributos para tentarla.

Salió de la habitación y se miró al espejo estaba perfecta camino hacia la piscina en donde sus amigos se encontraban conversando y bronceándose la rubia ya se había cambiado de ropa y también lucía un sexy traje de baño pero cuando la morena entro todos se quedaron con la boca abierta

N: Dios mío – exclamo Naya – por dios…yo si le…

J: Lea estas guapísima sinceramente vaya que bueno que somos amigos

L: Bueno vi este conjunto y me encanto me voy al agua un momento

D: Hey…pero que – llegaba la rubia y miro a la chica – esa es mi novia – sonrió – Lea estas…

L: Lo sé – se acercó a la chica y la abrazo – es solo para que veas que yo también puedo ser sexy y que me muero de ganas de – le susurro – hacerte mía.

_Armonía de amor_

_Cara bonita es mi inspiración_

_Abrázame a tu corazón y no me dejes ir _

D: Yo…bueno yo estas increíblemente sexy

N: Rubia deja de babear – le decía mientras la morena caminaba hacia el borde de la piscina

D: Yo… - la miro sumergirse en el agua – también quiero probar como está el agua

Jenna: Pero prometiste que jugarías cartas con nosotros

J: Eso si rubia solo podemos jugar si son cuatro personas

D: ¿Qué les dije? – Miro a Jenna – nada de interrupciones

N: Esta vez no hicimos nada además no tengo la culpa que la enana aparezca con ese traje de baño que no es apto para cardiacos, vieron su trasero…

D: Suficiente mejor juguemos y deja de hablar del trasero de mi novia.

Comenzaron a jugar con las cartas pero la rubia no lograba concentrarse en el juego teniendo a Lea en la piscina con aquel traje de baño

D: ¿Qué calor? – se levantó – voy al agua permiso…camino rápidamente para evitar que sus amigos la molestaran

J: Hey Di – la siguió el muchacho – estaba pensando en que en la noche podríamos salir a cenar a un restaurant de comida mexicana que queda muy cerca de aquí, te apuntas

D: Si claro me encantaría

L: Hola – llegaba la morena – el agua esta fantástica vienes – miro a John

J: Claro que si – le sonrió – Di puedes traernos algo de tomar

D: ¿Yo? – Los miro sorprendida – claro enseguida regreso.

J: Va a explotar Lea, te lo aseguro se ha estado aguantado mucho

L: Solo un poco más, anda vamos a nadar

Dianna entro a la casa y se dirigió a la cocina para conseguir varias bebidas cuando Naya se acercó a ella.

N: Vas a explotar ¿no es cierto? – sonrió – te quieres comer a la enana

D: Tú la viste me está tentando es lo único que quiere hacer con ese traje de baño, ven vamos afuera a seguir conversando

N: Bueno dímelo antes de que llegue Jenna está hablando con su novio, son unos cursis…

D: Es que mírala – señalaba a la piscina en donde la chica se encontraba con su mejor amigo disfrutando del agua – es hermosa bellísima y desde que lo hicimos no puedo controlarme es como que quiero seguir y seguir…

N: Vaya – se rio – tranquila rubia te volverás adicta al sexo

D: No al sexo adicta a ella Naya, y Lea no colabora mírala como esta, oh por dios necesito tomar una foto de eso – se levantó y tomo su celular – sabes por un lado me gusta Lea pero por otro me encanta

Sonrió al ver como la morena salía del agua y se sostenía de una palmera, le pareció el momento ideal para fotografiarlo, la vista era hermosa y aún más con ella como la protagonista de aquella fotografía.

N: Una sola palabra…trasero…

D: Cállate – la miro mientras sonreía – de esta nadie te salva pensó y camino decidida hasta la morena

L: Hola Di – le sonrió – ya viste el paisaje que tenemos es como vivir en el paraíso es fantástico

No la dejo terminar de hablar porque la tomo de la cintura y la beso

D: Deja de provocarme de acuerdo

L: Di, solo es un traje de baño, además yo no tengo la culpa

D: Si claro no tienes la culpa de tener un cuerpo de envidia y un maravilloso – trasero le grito Naya – si eso también.

L: Ya – se rio – bueno tu no me la pones fácil, mírate estas espectacular…

Jenna: Hey chicos yo ya me muero de hambre mejor vamos a comer algo

N: Te apoyo.

D: Vayan ustedes y denme un momento a solas con Lea – les sonrió.

J: Yo creo que se lo merecen bien chicas prepárense que las llevare a un lugar en donde preparan comida deliciosa

Jenna: Esta bien – se acercó a las chicas – por unas horas estarán libres de interrupciones

L: Es el mejor regalo que me podrías dar…

N: Nos vemos chicas y pórtense muy mal

J: Las quiero nos vemos.

Después una mañana con algunas interrupciones al fin las chicas estaban solas y decidieron disfrutar de la piscina y del paisaje..

D: Me parece un sueño, mira tenemos e frente un lugar maravilloso

L: Lo sé, siempre que vengo para acá me la paso increíble y más aun con John

D: Te amo – se colocó detrás de ella – gracias por invitarme

L: Quería estar contigo en fin de año, además aquí se la pasa increíble.

D: Sabes que es lo único que espero

L: ¿Qué cosa? – sintió como las manos de la rubia se colocaban en su abdomen.

D: Los fuegos artificiales…

L: Pues si son muy bonitos – le decía mordiéndose el labio – Di no me toques así

D: Así como – la beso en el cuello – no lo entiendo

L: Así – se rio – enserio lamento haberte tentado toda la mañana pero…dios no es justo…

D: Porque solo te estoy abrazando

L: Y me susurras en el oído, sabes que cuando me besas en el cuello pierdo el control

D: te lo mereces me has estado provocando

L: Esta bien ya no lo hare

D: Me encanta que lo hagas, pero no me dejes con las ganas

L: Usaremos esos fuegos artificiales a nuestro favor

D: ¿Cómo? – continuo besando su cuello.

L: Si, de esa manera nadie escuchara como gritas mi nombre.

D: Te tienes mucha confianza – se apegó más al cuerpo de la morena – creo que la que va a gritar va a ser otra…

L: Ya quiero ver que tienes preparado para lograrlo

D: Solo deja que te sorprenda…todo lo que quiero escuchar es una armonía de amor…

_Armonía de amor_

_Un sentimiento es un corazón_

_Abrázame a tu corazón y no me dejes ir oohh_

_Cuando me busques ahí estaré, tú serás mi luna_

_Y en cada una de mis noches a ti cantare_

_Yo quiero llegar más allá ver el sol _

_tu cuerpo es un poema de sensualidad_

PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: A SHOT AT THE NIGHT


	17. Chapter 17: A Shot At The Night

**AVISO: He decidido que esta será la última historia que publique, después de analizarlo he tomado la decisión de dejar FF no diré que para siempre porque siempre existe la posibilidad de volver…pero por ahora acabare con esta historia y después me alejare por completo continúen leyendo, comentando, y acompáñenme en estos últimos capítulos…**

* * *

**RHYTHM OF LOVE**

**Canción: Shot at the night – The Killers**

**CAPITULO XVII: A SHOT AT THE NIGHT**

D: Te tienes mucha confianza – se apegó más al cuerpo de la morena – creo que la que va a gritar va a ser otra…

L: Ya quiero ver que tienes preparado para lograrlo

D: Solo deja que te sorprenda…todo lo que quiero escuchar es una armonía de amor…

L: Vamos a la casa ahora mismo

D: No podemos hacerlo ahora tenemos tanta suerte que seguro llegaran en el momento menos indicado

L: Me quiero arriesgar…me he estado aguantando toda la mañana

D: Solo han sido un par de horas Lea

L: Igual…no sé qué es…el calor

D: El paisaje…el lugar…o que es lo que pasa pero yo estoy igual que tu

L: ¿Cómo estas Di? – le sonreía

D: Creo que una palabra engloba lo que siento – tomo de la mano de su chica y caminaron hasta salir de la piscina – excitada.

L: Pues yo también estoy así…

Después de eso decidieron volver a la casa para tomar algo, pero la tensión sexual que mantenían las chicas era evidente, si hace apenas unos días habían estado juntas por primera vez y lo disfrutaron sin lugar a dudas, pero ahora sabían lo que tenían que hacer ya no existía el miedo a equivocarse, o las dudas ahora solo existía ese deseo incontrolable de seguir experimentando nuevas sensaciones.

D: No deberíamos perder el tiempo – le decía mientras bebía una cerveza - ¿Qué te parece?

L: Digo que – se acercó a la rubia y la beso – vamos a la habitación

Mientras tanto Jenna Naya y John se encontraban en un restaurant esperando que le sirvan su comida, ya habían ordenado y afortunadamente el lugar estaba casi vacío por lo que no tuvieron que esconderse demasiado.

N: ¿Cuánto apuestan?

J: Yo apuesto toda mi fortuna a que lo están haciendo

Jenna: Yo también apostaría mi casa a que están en movimiento

N: Pensé que alguien lo iba a negar – se rio- en fin creo que esas dos deben estarse divirtiendo de lo lindo…

-Disculpen pero ha surgido un problema con la cocina así que les vamos a pedir que sepan esperar en aproximadamente quince minutos les traeremos su comida – llegaba el camarero.

J: Si claro no se preocupe nosotros esperaremos

-Mil disculpas jóvenes y pues enseguida regreso…ah y las bebidas son cortesía

N: Muchas gracias – sonrió – de ser así tráigame dos más de estos

-Si claro señorita regreso enseguida

Jenna: Vaya creo que todo está de lado de las chicas

N: SI creo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no las interrumpiremos

J: Eso si es un milagro – se rio – mejor disfrutemos de las bebidas.

El destino conspiro varias veces para que las chicas fueran interrumpidas pero esta vez parecía ser que todo estaba a su favor no solo las habían dejado sino que también tendrían un tiempo extra el cual claro lo aprovecharían.

L: Por dios – suspiraba – recuerda que tenemos poco tiempo.

D: Lo se…

Apenas estaban en el pasillo aún no habían alcanzado a llegar a la habitación y es que besos y caricias no les permitían avanzar más, la rubia se aferraba a las caderas de la chica y la besaba desesperadamente

D: Vamos – la tomo del brazo y continuaron avanzando – ven aquí

L: Cuidado – se reía – vamos a romper algo.

D: Si la cama.

L: Oh por dios – sonrió – ven aquí – la volvió a besar.

Dianna la acorralo contra la puerta de la habitación y comenzó a besar su cuello, no podía parar, amabas estaban ansiosas por que sucediera, así que no perdió más tiempo y empezó a acariciar los muslos de la morena, sus manos comenzaron aquel viaje hasta por sus piernas, Lea solo gemía ante el contacto de su chica esperando que lo hiciera…

L: Ya no puedo más hazlo de una vez

D: No claro que no – le decía susurrando a su oído – tú me hiciste sentir de una manera que aún no consigo explicar hace unas noches y ahora es mi turno

L: Di, por favor…te lo digo enserio

D: Y yo también – continuo dejando besos en el cuello de la chica y con sus manos aferrándose a su cintura, sabía que tenía que hacerla perder la cabeza así que lentamente con una de sus amos empezó a acariciar sus pechos

Las piernas de la morena temblaban aún más cuando la rubia llego a su zona intima, afortunadamente Dianna la sostenía bien por lo que no terminaron en el piso pero eso era lo que provocaba su novia en ella, las piernas no le respondían, se le secaba la garganta no sabía cómo responder o que decir solo se dejaba llevar por la situación

En un rápido movimiento logro acomodarse entre las piernas de la morena sujetándola contra la puerta y disfrutando de las caricias

L: Ahora si no aguanto más o lo haces tú o lo hago yo…

D: Claro que no – empezó con suaves movimientos en su zona intima – yo lo hare

L: Escuchaste eso – le decía agitada

D: Lea solo te escucho a ti – la besaba

L: No es enserio escuche algo, creo que ya llegaron

D: No importa no podrán entrar

L: Di, y si no son ellos – suspiraba – ay dios…mejor sigue…

D: No espera yo también lo escuche – se separaron.

L: Hey no lo hagas – fue demasiado tarde porque la rubia camino hacia la ventana para ver si podía ver de donde provenían los golpes…

D: No veo nada – la miro – mejor acomódate la ropa y vamos a ver quién es

L: Di, me lo prometiste, tal vez no es nadie y…está bien vamos…

D: En la noche terminaremos esto – se acercó y la beso – te amo

L: Ya está bien, pero esta frustración no me lo quita nadie.

D: Espera es mi celular – se acercó a la mesa y lo tomo – asómate a la puerta y mira si hay alguien

-Por dios al fin contestas, ya van veinte llamadas que te dejo

D: Nina cálmate estoy de vacaciones y bueno no he estado al pendiente del celular

Nina: No me importa tienes que estar pendiente de cualquier emergencia

D: No me asustes dime que paso...

Nina: Problemas aquí, necesitas volver ocurrió un error en el contrato para tu película y además Ryan quiere hablar contigo

D: Ah no, claro que no, no pienso permitir que el me arruine las vacaciones con Lea

Nina: Le explique que estabas de vacaciones pero insiste, dice que es urgente para discutir el curso de tu personaje

D: Habla tú con él, yo no pienso volver

Nina: Ya lo hice agote todas las posibilidades, pero me dice que tiene que hablar contigo cara a cara, ya sabes lo intenso que puede ser…

D: No iré…no quiero irme

Nina: Dianna, escucha sé que ansiabas estar con tu chica estas vacaciones, pero esta situación se me sale de las manos, tu sabes que no te molestaría si no fuera realmente urgente tu eres una chica muy responsable y sabrás que hacer en todo casi ya te compre un boleto de avión para que regreses, lamentablemente tendrás que viajar en año nuevo…

D: No puede ser – suspiro – yo…no se

Nina: Te tengo que dejar por favor haz lo correcto, nos vemos…

D: Adiós…

L: Hey ya fui a ver y no me lo vas a creer afuera hay varios chicos creo que van a hacer una fiesta y estoy casi segura de que vi a Orlando Bloom o era su doble…pero creo que la fiesta está un poco fuera de control, ahora si podemos seguir en donde nos quedamos – se acercó a la rubia para tratar de besarla.

D: Si, que bien – trato de sonreírle.

L: ¿Qué paso? – Le tomo de la mano – hey Di

D: Me tengo que ir…

L: ¿A dónde? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

D: No Lea me tengo que ir y volver a Estados Unidos

N: Llegamos – entraba Naya – tengo los ojos cerrados así que vístanse de una vez

Jenna: No estamos viendo, vamos pónganse la ropa.

J: Pero que molestosas son – entraba el chico – hey y esas caras

N: No me digan que las interrumpimos…

L: Es una broma verdad – miraba a la rubia

D: No, yo también lo pensaba pero no puedo hacer nada mas

J: ¿Qué paso?

D: Me tengo que ir chicos, lamentablemente tengo que volver

N: No, hoy se acaba el año Di, no puedes viajar así como así.

D: Pues es el trabajo, tengo que irme y es muy importante que vuelva…

L: ¿Qué se supone que es más importante? – la miro muy enojada

D: Mi trabajo, hay problemas con mi contrato para la película que hare y además esta Glee, también hay inconvenientes con eso

L: ¿Y justamente te llaman en estas fiestas?

D: Pues si – la miro sorprendida – tú más que nadie deberías entender que nuestro trabajo es impredecible

L: Eso lo sé, pero justo ahora Di, deberías decir que no, que estas con tu novia pasando las vacaciones

D: Si claro Lea le diré a Ryan que no puedo ir porque estoy pasándola muy bien contigo

J: Ya chicas, deberían calmarse un poco, mejor nos sentamos y buscamos una solución

L: ¿Qué solución? Si ella ya tomo la decisión de irse no hay nada más que hablar

D: Deberías ser un poco más comprensiva, yo cambie toda mi rutina en estos días para estar contigo, le he mentido a todo mundo para estar aquí.

N: Chicas tranquilas – intervenía Naya

L: Cállate, es que aquí la señorita no entiende que yo también me la estoy jugando al estar aquí, yo también hago sacrificios

D: Si ambas lo hacemos solo que yo no te reclamo por cosas absurdas – se retiró de la sala dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Jenna: Lea tranquila – se acercó a ella – es una discusión estúpida

L: Que haga lo que quiera yo ya no voy a decir nada – se dirigió a la habitación de John y cerró la puerta muy fuerte

J: Ok – suspiro – su primera discusión

N: ¿Qué hacemos? – Lo miro – mejor yo voy a hablar con Di y ustedes vayan con la enana

Jenna: No creo que Lea nos escuche ahora

J: Si nosotros la conocemos como se pone hay que darle espacio, tú ve con la rubia y bueno pregúntale a qué hora se va…

N: Regreso enseguida

La chica llego al cuarto de la rubia y la encontró arreglando su maleta…

N: ¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo?

D: Creo que a las once de la noche, estaré en el avión cuando termine el año

N: Ya se le pasara…sabes lo dramática que es…

D: Si claro – trato de sonreír – ayúdame a recoger todas las cosas…

N: Si – se acercó a la rubia y el abrazo – deberías dejar de hacerte la fuerte…

D: Lo sé – suspiro y se aferró al cuerpo de la chica – lo se…

Una hora después la rubia tenia lista sus cosas tendría que salir a las siete de la noche al aeropuerto para alcanzar su vuelo, en ambiente en la casa era muy tenso la morena no había salido de la habitación y por insistencia de sus amigos no abría la puerta…

D: ¿Qué no piensa despedirse?

Jenna: No nos contesta, John piensa que debemos tirar la puerta

N: No hará falta encontré las llaves – llegaba la chica – y esa enana me va a escuchar

J: No espera, voy yo primero

N: Bueno – le dio la llave – le dices que yo voy después…

Jonathan abrió la puerta despacio y vio a la morena sentada en una de los sillones mirando por la ventana

J: Lea, sabes que te adoro y mi trabajo por así decirlo como tu mejor amigo es decirte que te estas equivocando, ve a hablar con la rubia ya se va a ir, tiene el vuelo de las once

L: No quiero discutir, dime porque las cosas siempre salen mal, porque no podemos disfrutar un poco, a solas sin interrupciones

J: No lo sé Lea, pero la rubia también está muy mal creo que lo mejor es que vayas a hablar con ella…

L: Si tienes razón – se levantó – vamos...

N: Cuídate mucho rubia – la abrazaba – y llámame apenas llegues

D: Así lo hare tranquila.

L: ¿Llego la hora?

D: Lea - la miro – si mi taxi ya está afuera

L: Feliz año amor – la abrazo – perdóname

D: No pasa nada luego hablaremos...Feliz año...

Jenna: Hey chicas el tipo del taxi se está desesperando

D: Feliz año chicos siento que haya sido así, nos vemos luego…

Dicho esto la chica salió con rumbo al aeropuerto ya había hablado con Nina y todo estaba concretado, al día siguiente tendría una reunión a primera hora con Ryan y después varias reuniones para solucionar lo del contrato…

J: Bien este es el plan para esta noche – sonreía el chico – es 31 de diciembre y vamos a disfrutar

N: Muy bien, que les parece si vamos de compras por varias bebidas

Jenna: Perfecto, prepararemos cocteles deliciosos yo tengo varias recetas

L: Si es bueno – decía con la mirada perdida – muy bueno

J: Ya enana cambia esa cara, mejor tratemos de disfrutar

N: Si, un poco de ánimo estamos en un lugar maravilloso no nos podemos amargar

L: Si no me voy a amargar…ya no…tengo que hacer algo...

Dianna llego al aeropuerto sin mayores contratiempos, estaba todo arreglado en la sala de espera había una sola persona no había mucho movimiento, estaba frustrada, enojada y muy cansada su carrera era muy exigente e impredecible en esos momentos era en los que deseaba ser una persona común y corriente disfrutando de sus vacaciones con su pareja y sus amigos…

Se sentó en una de las sillas a esperar y miro las fotografías que había sacado esos días junto a la morena, inmediatamente una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, a pesar de todo habían disfrutado, casi lograron hacerlo…pero las cosas casi nunca resultan como uno las planea

Las personas se fijan una meta, tienen todo planeado incluso toman en cuenta los posibles riesgos que puedan afrontar en el camino, llegan a tener algunas alternativas para salir de los problemas, pero nada está escrito las cosas pueden cambiar de un día para otro arruinando todos tus planes dejándote sin nada, todo lo que habías preparado quedara en la nada y tú no tendrás más alternativa que seguir, esperando que lo hagas bien

_Mira mi reflejo en el espejo_

_Por debajo de la potencia de la luz_

_Dame una oportunidad con la noche_

_Dame una oportunidad con la noche_

_Dame una oportunidad con la noche_

_Siento como si estuviera perdiendo la lucha_

En la radio comenzaba a sonar una canción que le encantaba a la rubia, no podía evitar cantarla, fue entonces cuando escucho una voz a sus espaladas cantando con ella.

-_Dame una oportunidad con la noche_

D: No puede ser – sonrió – no puede ser

-_Dame un momento, algo un poco misterioso_

D: _Dame una oportunidad con la noche_

-Y entonces ¿me darás una oportunidad con la noche?

D: Lea que haces aquí – le sonrió.

L: Sé que esta no es la manera en la que imaginamos pasar nuestro primer fin de año juntas, planeamos varias cosas para esta noche y todo se derrumbó así que tuve que improvisar un poco

D: ¿Qué haces aquí? – camino hacia ella y la abrazo.

L: Lo que debí haber hecho, sabes el orgullo puede decirme ya no más, pero el amor me dice que debo seguir…

D: Estúpido orgullo.

L: Lo sé, pero por eso vine aquí para darte esto – busco en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco una pequeña caja – recuerdas nuestros anillos?

D: Claro que sí, yo aún lo uso de vez en cuando

L: Pues yo mande a hacer unos nuevos esta vez con también tienen el significado de que siempre estaremos la una para la otra, representa el futuro saber que en la vida estaremos juntas hoy quiero dejar una constancia de que estoy viviendo el mejor momento de mi vida a tu lado, a vida da muchas vueltas y no sé qué pasara con nosotras en unos años o en unos días eso no importa solo quiero darte este anillo para que sepas lo mucho que significas para mí, y que hoy 31 de diciembre quiero renovar ese vínculo entre nosotras…te amo…y creo que lo hare por toda la eternidad...perdóname por mi comportamiento hace un rato, pero mi frustración hizo que no pensara con claridad…te amo Di...

D: Te amo – se acercó a la chica sin importarle nada y la beso, ese tan ansiado beso que las dos deseaban – estos anillos significan mucho para, quiero que sepas que aunque estemos lejos, separadas, peleadas o viviendo un momento increíble siempre lo llevare, quitármelo seria como decir que ya no te amo y eso es imposible…te amo!

L: Feliz año mi Lady Di – le coloco el anillo.

D: Feliz año Lee – le sonrió – feliz año amor…

_Dame una oportunidad con la noche_

_Dame un momento, algo un poco misterioso_

_Dame una oportunidad con la noche_


	18. Chapter 18: De vuelta al set

**RHYTHM OF LOVE**

**CAPITULO XVII: DE VUELTA AL SET**

D: Bien Ryan aquí estoy primero de enero un nuevo año y todo eso, pero no comprendo porque la urgencia

R: Buenos días Dianna un gusto volver a verte

D: Ya saludamos lo recuerdas

La relación entre ambos no era la mejor, mantenían la cordialidad ante todo, pero siempre existió cierta tensión entre ambos, más aun cuando la rubia decidió seguir sus sueños y conseguir nuevos proyectos

R: Esta bien, te llame para que después no reclames que no te informo sobre las decisiones que tomo entorno a tu personaje

D: La última vez termine en la cama con Naya, creo que es normal que quiera que me expliques que se supone que voy a hacer

R: Lo entiendo, por eso te mande a llamar, veras regresaras a McKinley a apoyar al club Glee que se disolverá

D: ¿Vas a terminar con Glee?

R: No solo que la serie se moverá a Nueva York con Lea Chris y Naya el punto es que tú volverás con un nuevo novio

D: No puede ser ¿un novio por un episodio?

R: Si, vendrán de Yale tú te presentaras más madura y bueno ya te daré el libreto para que empieces a trabajar

D: ¿Un novio? – Suspiro - ¿Quién va a ser?

R: Alguien a quien tú conoces tranquila es un chico atractivo y respetuoso me pareció perfecto además hacen una bonita pareja

D: ¿Quién?

R: Chace Crawford, sé que se conocen así que no habrá dificultades

D: Ya claro Chace y yo nos conocemos hace algún tiempo

R: Ves Dianna yo siempre pienso en ti – sonrió.

D: Si como digas, hay algo más que quieras hablar

R: Claro que sí, pero eso tomara un par de horas

D: Dímelo sin rodeos de verdad no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo

R: Vaya – se rió – la fama te ha cambiado

D: No te equivoques conmigo, lo que cambio fue tu actitud hacia mí

R: Escúchame muy bien lo que te voy a decir – se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta la chica

D: Te escucho.

R: No quiero ni una sola foto tuya con Lea, me escuchaste ni una sola, no quiero que los fans comiencen a especular nuevamente, el solo hecho de que compartan el mismo espacio los volverá locos, no quiero que se acerquen más de lo necesario

D: Entonces no tendremos escenas juntas

R: Eso es algo que lo decidiré después por el momento te pido discreción sabes que no me gusta que las vean juntas y te lo digo a ti porque sé que eres un poco más sensata también hablare con Lea y los chicos, sácate las fotos que quieras con los demás chicos pero con Lea no…

Glee fue la gran oportunidad de la rubia, una serie que comenzó como algo novedoso, una serie que poco a poco llego al corazón de mucho convirtiendo a cada personaje que presentaban en su favorito, y el personaje por el que todos la recordaban era el de aquella porrista la reina del instituto que tuvo que pasar por diversas pruebas para recibir valiosas lecciones Quinn Fabray, hace mucho tiempo que la rubia no se ponía en los pies de ese famoso personaje y finalmente había llegado el día de hacerlo comenzarían las grabaciones para el episodio número cien de la serie, así que todos estarían de regreso

La reunión que había tenido con Ryan había un completo desastre no solo volvería con nuevo novio a la serie sino que tenía completamente prohibido mostrarse con la morena

El primer día de grabación de la rubia finalmente había llegado y eso la tenia muy emocionada, sus llamados a grabar serian extensos y a parte de eso tendría que ensayar las coreografías, pero eso la animaba ya que hace mucho tiempo no había vuelto a esas ajetreadas jornadas de grabación, y ver a sus amigos la emocionaba aun mas

El primer llamado que tenía era muy temprano en la mañana y grabaría las primeras escenas con Mark y Chace, parecía que todo conspiraba para que Lea y ella no estuvieran juntas ya que la morena se encontraba en Nueva York realizando un comercial para una marca y además tendría varios compromisos para el lanzamiento de Battlefield y Louder, los nuevos sencillos de su álbum.

-Pero si es mi rubia favorita – llegaba Mark al set

D: Señor Puckerman usted debería estar de traje

M: Que pereza – la abrazo – hola rubia ¿Cómo estás?

D: Muy bien emocionada me encanta estar de vuelta

M: Genial yo también, según leí tienes novio, como es que no me lo has dicho

D: Lo siento Yale me tiene ocupadísima – se rio – estas guapísimo

M: Gracias el amor me tiene así

D: Si te entiendo…

M: ¿Tu estas enamorada? – le sonrió.

D: Eso te lo diré más luego ahora ve a que te arreglen

M: Cuanto misterio nos vemos luego, por cierto me dijeron que te asignaron tu antiguo camerino y que puedes ir cuando quieras

D: Eso es increíble – le dio un beso en la mejilla – nos vemos luego voy a verlo.

La rubia ya estaba vestida y maquillada ahora solo le tocaba esperar que las grabaciones empezaran, era volver a aquel lugar después de mucho tiempo amaba aquellos estudios, cada rincón tenía una historia para ella en ese lugar conoció a Lea se hicieron amigas y con el tiempo se convirtió en su gran amor…

-Vaya aun me pregunto qué haría Quinn Fabray

D: Hola Becca – abrazo a la chica – aun te preguntas que haría yo?

B: Pues si eres una leyenda aquí – le sonrió - ¿Cómo estás?

D: Emocionada completamente fascinada no sabes…me moría de ganas por volver y al fin mi sueño se hizo realidad aunque sea por un episodio

B: Si es maravilloso no podíamos creer que volverías…

D: Aquí me tienen

-Becca te están buscando en maquillaje dicen que no ho…hola..

B: Melissa no vas a saludar a Dianna – la molestaba.

M: Ehh si claro hola Dianna que bueno es verte por aquí – le sonrió.

D: Hola, pues si a mí también me da gusto verlas chicas – las palabras de sus amigas retumbaban en su cabeza "dijo yo si le doy…y no eran consejos" – bueno yo me voy tengo que ir a ver mi camerino

B: Qué coincidencia a Melissa le toco el camerino a lado de tuyo ¿Por qué no la acompañas?

M: Es que yo tengo que ir a prepararme…

D: No hay problema no creo que me pierda adiós chicas nos vemos luego…

Se alejó la rubia dejando a las chicas solas, claro que noto el nerviosismo de la chica al saludarla pero prefirió no ahondar en el tema y seguir su camino

B: Perdiste una oportunidad increíble con la chica

M: Estoy con Blake y estoy bien, si Dianna me llama la atención y me paralizo cuando me habla pero no soy su tipo y no le intereso así que no pienses cosas raras

B: El otro día dijiste cosas muy interesantes

M: El alcohol se me subió a la cabeza…fue solo eso…mejor me voy tengo cosas que hacer…

B: Mejor acércate más a ella, por lo que se ella y su "novio" terminaron hace tiempo

M: También se la vínculo con el vocalista de The Killers

B: Rumores ella no ha dicho nada…

M: Deja de molestar…

La rubia continúo con su camino por el set de Glee hasta llegar a su camerino. Cuantas anécdotas tenía ese lugar, cuantas cosas habían sucedido allí, muchos recuerdos…

-¿Puedo pasar?

D: Chris – abrazo al chico – claro que sí.

C: Que emoción…no sabes lo feliz que estoy que estés de vuelta.

D: Yo también, venir aquí me trae muchos recuerdos

C: Si a mí también verte por los pasillos del set es un sueño – le sonrió – y no sabes ¿en dónde está Lea?

D: Si ahora mismo debe estar en Nueva York, tenía que grabar un comercial y tenía una sesión de fotos, así que llegara mañana

C: Justo ahora – suspiro – bueno mañana llega y van a poder grabar juntas

D: Lo sé, espero que exista alguna escena Faberry

C: No perdamos las esperanzas…nos vemos tengo una escena Klaine y debo alistarme

D: Disfruta de los besos con Darren

C: Siempre lo hago y según el beso muy bien

D: Si lo sé, es imposible besarse a uno mismo

C: Me voy rubia, chao.

NUEVA YORK

Lea se encontraba en la locación en donde se grabaría en comercial, además tendría que realizar una sesión de fotos para una conocida revista, su horario era muy apretado ya que en la noche tendría que volver a Los Ángeles a grabar sus escenas para la serie lo que la emocionaba mucho ya que volvería a compartir cámara con la rubia

Después de aquel gesto en el aeropuerto en fin de año su relación iba mejor que nunca, claro que los compromisos evitaban que ambas estuvieran mucho tiempo juntas pero lentamente iban encontrando la estabilidad.

Muy temprano en la mañana Ryan había hablado con la morena para explicarle que no permitiría que nadie del equipo o de los chicos del cast publicara fotos de ellas juntas, lo que la había molestado mucho pero tenía que seguir las especificaciones de su jefe.

L: Si Ryan llegare en la noche y por la mañana grabare todo el día no te preocupes todo está bien

R: Si, perfecto me alegra ver que compartes imágenes, así todos sabrán que estas en Nueva York,

L: bueno fuiste muy claro en decir nada de fotos Achele…

R: Perfecto Lea sabía que podía contar contigo. Adiós hablamos luego

L: Claro nos vemos….

-Ya cambia esa cara – le decía la maquillista

L: Lo odio, si me ha dado la oportunidad de mi vida pero lo odio, nunca aceptara que entre Dianna y yo existe algo

-Bueno tú sigues obedeciéndolo en todo

L: Si, pero te aseguro que eso se va a acabar - suspiro – muy pronto.

-Bueno esta hermosa, así que vamos a hacer esto

L: Rise and Shine – sonrió.

LOS ANGELES

-Bueno primero que nada quiero darte la bienvenida Dianna, sabes que adoro trabajar contigo y es un verdadero sueño tenerte aquí, así que vamos a hacer esto…te quiero presentar a Chace

D: Hola – lo abrazo – tanto tiempo sin verte

Chace: Lo se Dianna, ha sido mucho tiempo y te lo dije…algún día trabajaríamos juntos

D: Claro que sí y aparte de eso somos pareja – le sonrió.

Chace: Fabuloso, chica vamos a hacer esto.

M: Aquí vamos chicos – llegaba Mark – pero primero una foto, quiero que este momento quede grabado en nuestras mentes

D: Se te está pegando lo dramático

M: Un poco la enana me lo contagia – sonrió.

-Bien vamos quiero ver esa vieja química entre Puck y Quinn vamos chicos y acción.

El día apenas comenzaba y Dianna tendría algunas escenas que grabar con Chace y con Mark, inmediatamente recordó como era el personaje de Quinn y eso le facilito a todo el equipo el trabajar, los chicos hicieron un gran equipo y la escena quedo muy bien

-Te felicito hay cosas que no se olvidan verdad – le felicitaba el director.

D: Bueno es un personaje que me dio mucho y estoy encantada de volver…

-Hey siento interrumpir pero Dianna debe ir a la prueba de vestuario para la siguiente escena

-Si claro, y un gusto tenerte aquí nos vemos luego

D: Claro, vamos…

-Bueno todos los personajes han madurado hay que tener en cuenta eso, todos están más centrados saben lo que quieren y bueno tu vestimenta tiene que reflejarlo

D: Si claro no puedo volver y ser la misma Quinn..

-Exactamente por eso te dejare estos cambios de vestuario y me avisas si hay algún cambio que hacer en alguno de ellos.

D: Si perfecto yo te aviso.

-Hola puedo charlar contigo?

D: Hola Melissa, si claro pasa.

M: Bueno quería pedirte disculpas por lo de hace un momento Becca puede llegar a ser muy intensa

D: No te preocupes, bueno solo trata de ayudarte

M: ¿Lo sabes? – la miro fijamente

D: Bueno algo me comentaron pero prefería que tú me lo dijeras

M: Todo es un mal entendido, yo dije que me parecías una chica muy hermosa, pero todo se salió de contexto

D: Si entiendo eso pero ¿Qué paso exactamente en esa fiesta?

M: Nada se me subieron los tragos y dije cosas sin sentido

D: Pero ¿te gusto?

M: Ehh, mira me pareces una chica muy interesante eso no lo voy a negar…pero eso…

D: Yo si quisiera dejar algo muy en claro, bueno yo tengo pareja y estoy muy feliz

M: Entiendo – suspiro – no causare problemas si esa es tu preocupación, yo seguiré de la misma manera contigo

D: Y yo también no quiero perder esta amistad eres una chica muy dulce y bueno sería tonto seguir con esta tensión

M: Lo sé, y perdona si te incomode

D: Nada de eso me halaga que me consideres la mujer más hermosa que has visto.

M: Solamente dije la verdad

D: Bueno gracias – empezó a sonar su celular – discúlpame es una llamada importante

M: Si y una vez más lamento el mal entendido, nos vemos – salió del camerino

D: Hola amor – sonrió - ¿Cómo estas Nueva York?

L: Hermoso como siempre, me siento increíble en mi amada ciudad, pero me muero de ganas de verte – suspiro – pero mañana estaré ahí

D: Te extraño…y mucho…

L: Y yo a ti, pero tranquila Di el tiempo pasa rápido

D: Por cierto ya me dijeron que canción cantare

L: Oh por dios ¿dime cuál es?¿Say a Little Prayer? ¿Cuál? – le decía muy emocionada.

D: No de hecho será Toxic, ¿recuerdas aquella performance?

L: Como olvidar es una canción muy sexy ya quiero verte…sabes te imagino increíblemente sexy y bailando…mejor tomo el primer avión y te digo en persona lo que te haría…

D: Tranquila Lea se perfectamente lo que harías…y lo mejor que será con Naya y Heather.

L: Ya quiero ver a Heather – se rio – esa chica siempre me hace reír

D: A mí también The Unholy Trinity volverá y recargada.

L: ¿Sabes qué extraño? – le decía casi susurrando.

D: Cuéntame – le decía mientras se sentaba en el sofá - ¿Qué extrañas? Obvio aparte de mis besos

L: Mmmm Claro cómo olvidar tus labios – se rio – es otra cosa...tu uniforme de porrista…

D: ¿De verdad? ¿Enserio te gustaba?

L: Más que eso, me encantaba como te quedaba, dios esa falda que usabas…me volvía loca

D: Vaya – se reía – ya se cuál es tu loca fantasía…

L: Pues si hacerlo contigo y ese uniforme de porrista, ah y tiene que ser en tu camerino

D: Esta bien – sonreía – espero que me hagan poner ese uniforme y cumplir tu sueño…

L: Perfecto, mejor me saco esa imagen de mi cabeza o no me voy a concentrar – se rio - bueno Di me voy el deber me llama…

D: ¿tienes que salvar al mundo?

L: Si exactamente, necesitan mis súper poderes – se rio – te amo

D: te amo y espero que llegues pronto

L: Así lo haré un beso…

-Toc toc – entraba Chace – hola rubia

D: Hola, anda pasa…

Chace: Bueno quería venir a saludarte…me encanto trabajar contigo

D: A mí también fue una bonita experiencia – le sonrió.

-Hola chicos – llegaba Naya – y tu quién eres?

Chace: Hola no nos han presentado soy…

N: Si el novio de Quinn ya recordé, oye nos puedes dejar a solas un momento

Chace: Ehh si claro – sonrió – bueno rubia nos vemos luego.

D: Claro y perdón por esto, mis amigas pueden ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza

Chace: No te preocupes entiendo, mejor iré a descansar un momento, nos vemos novia

D: No vemos novio y cuídate mucho… - cerró la puerta y miro a Naya – y ahora que pasa

N: Una palabra…rubia…

D: ¿Toxic? – Sonrió – si ya vi que nos tocara cantar esa canción, te imaginas lo que va a ser además quiero sorprender a Lea con ese traje muy sexy..

N: No Di, o bueno eso también no lo niego me emociona, pero es otra palabra

D: No se…mmm que puede ser…

N: Vamos rubia y así dices ser mi amiga…

D: Perdón, es que ahora estoy pensando en otras cosas

N: Si como hacerlo con la enana con traje de porrista – se rio – no quiero más detalles…bueno tal vez más adelante pero ahora no

D: Bueno ya lo sabes el punto es que no te entiendo de que me hablas…

N: Heather…así o mas claro…

* * *

**Gracias 50 reviews mil gracias sigan comentando y tranquilas no abandonare la historia **

**PRÓXIMO**** CAPITULO: THE UNHOLY TRINITY **


	19. Chapter 19: The Unholy Trinity

**RHYTHM OF LOVE**

**CAPITULO XIX: THE UNHOLY TRINITY**

The Unholy Trinity ese era el nombre que recibían sus integrantes en la serie Quinn, Santana y Britt, aquellas tres porristas que cautivaron a millones, sus escenas juntas eran recordadas por todos, ya que siempre sorprendían, cada una de ellas le aportaba algo diferente la sensualidad, la inocencia y la decisión. Naya, Heather y Dianna dieron vida a estos personajes, que sin duda se robaban el show cuando tenían escenas juntas. Dentro de las canciones que habían sido elegidas por el público se encontraba Toxic, la cual sería interpretada por las chicas, la cual sería muy sensual y haría mucho erotismo en la misma, los ensayos de baile aún no habían comenzado, pero poco a poco todos se iban enterando de lo que implicaría aquella performance.

N: Heather…así o más claro…

D: Bien entiendo – se sentó a su lado – no la verdad en que no entiendo

N: Lo que pasa es que…no es que no me emocione volver a tenerla en el set pero ella ahora tiene miles de cosas más importantes en su vida…

D: Es mama no hay nada más…si es una nueva etapa pero ella sigue siendo la misma claro que ahora tiene una personita muy importante en su vida

N: Uy si casi nada, solamente tiene un hijo hermoso hijo que es un amor por cierto – sonreía – es él bebe más lindo que he visto.

D: Lo sé, el otro día la fui a visitar y estaba hermoso

N: No cambiemos el tema, lo que pasa es que quiero volver a compartir tiempo con ella como antes, no se conversar

D: ¿Besarse? – Sonrió – no me lo niegues Nay te conozco.

N: Eso solo paso una vez…

D: Unas varias querrás decir Lea y yo fuimos testigos de ese beso y después yo te volví a encontrar con las manos en la masa

N: Eso fue en el pasado, ahora yo me voy a casar y fin de la historia

D: ¿Estas completamente segura de eso?

N: Si, por supuesto que sí o sino no hubiera aceptado no lo crees

D: Bueno yo solo quiero que seas feliz, nada mas ya sea con él o con Heather, pero ya sabes a quien prefiero yo…

N: Si, lo sé yo también, pero el punto es que quiero que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad, así como cuando tú y Lea se distanciaron y mírate ahora estas radiante la enana te hace muy bien

D: Bueno eso sucedió de pura casualidad ahora que lo pienso no sé qué habría sucedido sino nos hubiéramos encontrado aquel día...

N: ¿Y qué hago? – suspiro.

D: No se actúa tranquila relajada no te pongas nerviosa y todo saldrá bien

N: Mejor préstame a Freddie, ese perro tiene dotes de cupido anda préstamelo

D: Claro que no – sonrió – tu solo habla con ella tranquilamente y todo estará bien

N: Bueno rubia te hare caso – le sonrió – vamos al set tenemos escenas que grabar

D: Genial volveré a la sala del coro, me emociona mucho vamos

Las horas siguieron pasando y los chicos continuaban con las largas jornadas de grabación y ensayos que tenían.

La siguiente escena que tendrían que grabar se realizaría en la sala del coro, casi todos los chicos estarían presentes, ya que era una de las primeras escenas que grabarían todos juntos.

-Bueno chicos, vamos a hace esto que después vendrá lo difícil que serán los números musicales, pero por ahora grabaremos estas escenas con las personas que están aquí, por cierto el personaje de Lea se incorporara mañana a las grabaciones, así que por lo pronto Rachel no estará presente

-Entonces esperemos a que todos lleguemos – llegaba el director de cámaras – mientras tanto pónganse cómodos que Glee vuelve con todo.

-Hola chicos – llegaba Chrod muy contento – Di – camino hacia la chica y la abrazo.

D: Hola – le sonrió - ¿Cómo estás?

Chord: Muy bien y comenzare a tomar muchas fotos

-Los Fans lo adoran cuando comienzas a tomar un millón de fotos – llegaba Harry – hola Di

D: Por dios hace tanto tiempo que no te veía

H: Lo sé pero ya estamos aquí…

-Llego el día – aparecía Jenna junto a Naya – chicos que emoción tenerlos aquí

D: Hola Jenna – sonrió – bueno vamos a hacer esto…

Jenna: Hola rubia, lista para sacar a Quinn Fabray

N: Siempre la tiene muy adentro de ella, puede ser una completa perra cuando así la situación lo amerita o puede ser la chica más sexy y atrevida, cualquier cosa puedes hacer rubia…

D: Cuantos halagos Naya…mejor dime qué favor quieres que te haga

N: Algunos, pero eso te lo diré después mejor vamos a grabar...

Chord: Esperen foto – saco su celular – sonrían

-Vamos chicos a concentrarse, por favor guarden los teléfonos y vamos a grabar así que pido silencio, comenzaremos con la toma de Dianna y donde esta Mark…

M: Aquí perdón me entretuve un poco – llego – hola rubia.

-Bueno ahora si estamos completos así que ya todos saben qué hacer.

-Hey no planearan empezar sin mi verdad – llegaba la morena – hola!

D: Lea – le sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

N: Rubia cierra la boca – le susurraba Naya – recuerda que aquí todos creen que no se han visto en meses y que la relación entre ustedes no es la mejor…

L: Miren a quien me encontré en la parte de afuera – entraba Heather muy emocionada.

Heather: Hola! – les grito y corrió a abrazar a cada uno de los chicos

D: Bien ahora tú tienes que tranquilizarte no vamos a hacer nada tonto recuérdalo…

Chord: Oh por dios necesito tomar una foto de esto…

Heather: Yo te también te extrañe rubio, pero necesitas un corte de cabello urgente.

Todos los chicos seguían muy emocionados de ver a Heather de vuelta en el estudio, así que todos hablaban se reían trataban de conversar con la rubia y Chord tomaba fotografías, mientras todo esto pasaba la morena aprovecho para acercarse a la rubia…

L: Hola – le sonrió – Tanto tiempo sin verte

D: Si muchísimo Lea…no me vas a dar mi abrazo…

L: Por supuesto Di – se acercó y la abrazo – dios no sabes las ganas que tengo de comerte la boca a besos – le susurro.

D: No más que yo por hacerte en amor – susurraba – ¿Y en dónde estabas?

L: Trabajando ya sabes tuve que viajar a Nueva York

M: Eso es genial Lea, que bueno que ya estás aquí…ahora si puedo estar contento no solo tengo a mi rubia en el set sino que también a mi judía sexy…no puedo pedir mas

L: Tranquilo Mark no vas a poder con tanta emoción.

Heather: Hola Naya – le sonrió – ¿no me vas a saludar?

N: Claro que si – se acercó a la chica y la abrazo – te extrañe.

Heather: Créeme no más que yo – se separaron – bueno vamos a hacer esto.

Jenna: Casa llena adoro esto.

Chord: Esperen déjenme tomar una foto.

Naya: Esta bien primera foto Brittana – le sonrió – vamos tómala de una vez.

L: Genial es mi turno Primera foto en el set Hemo, Jenna vengan acá – se colocaban las chicas – sonrían.

Mientras las chicas continuaban conversando la rubia se sentó un momento, adoraba tener a la morena a su lado, la había sorprendido ya que tenía previsto llegar en la mañana, pero la estricta orden de su jefe de no acercarse demasiado la ponía de mal humor.

B: ¿Todo bien? – llegaba Becca y se sentaba a su lado.

D: Si solo que ha sido un largo día y bueno el cansancio comienza a hace su efecto.

B: Lo sé, pero estar todos juntos debe animarte, además mira estamos todos es genial

D: Pues sí, me siento muy bien – miraba a la morena conversar con los chicos – muy bien.

B: Estas enamorada verdad… - la rubia la miro sorprendida – digo andas muy distraídas.

D: Ehh preferiría mantener eso en secreto – le sonrió – entonces solo diré que estoy feliz, viviendo una de las mejores etapas de mi vida

B: Eso es genial, bueno solo pretendía averiguar un poco, disculpa si te moleste

D: No pasa nada solo que bueno yo ya aclare las cosas con Melissa…me halaga me siento muy bien al saber que ella piensa que soy bella pero de ahí no va a pasar nada más.

B: Perdona, solo quería ayudarla de verdad le gustas no se es algo que le pasa, claro ha estado saliendo con Blake, pero creo que antes de estabilizar su relación con él le vendría bien algo de experiencia, pero bueno yo ya no te molesto más…nos vemos luego.

D: Esta bien – dijo la rubia al ver como se alejaba Becca – esas chicas me confunden – susurro.

Chrod: Di – llegaba el chico – foto.

D: Claro las fans fabrevans se van a morir cuando vean esta foto.

Chrod: Vamos a revolucionar las redes sociales, aunque te juro que he recibido millones de peticiones por una foto de ti junto a Lea, hasta dinero me ofrecen – se rio.

D: Yo también quisiera mostrarme junto a ella, pero mira el hermetismo que maneja Ryan con respecto a nosotras, te puedo asegurar que hará de todo por evitar que nos vean juntas

Chord: Ya pasara tranquila.

N: Rubia reunión urgente es urgente ven rápido – llegaba Naya muy apurada

D: Ya tranquila cálmate – se levantó – bueno después nos tomamos la foto, ven – tomo la mano de la chica y salió de la sala.

N: Ya lo leíste – la miraba sorprendida –dímelo lo leíste

D: ¿Qué cosa? No te entiendo.

N: Primero nos volveremos a vestir de porristas y segundo la performance de Toxic será increíblemente sensual no sé si soporte verla con el traje que describen en el libreto.

L: Oh por dios – llegaba la morena – oh mi dios dime que en verdad vas a usar ese traje

D: ¿Cuál traje no he visto nada? – entonces la morena saco su celular y le mostro una foto – vaya ahora entiendo porque tanto alboroto, muy poca ropa

L: Por favor – sonrió – este es el mejor día de mi vida, te amo – le susurro.

N: Enana estoy en medio de una crisis así que o te callas o te vas, no mejor tu ve con Hemo y entretenla un rato hasta que yo hable con la rubia – la tomo de la mano y se alejó.

D: Lea léeme los labios – te amo le dijo mientras se alejaba – no lo olvides

Las chicas llegaron al camerino de Naya y cerraron la puerta.

N: No lo voy a resistir mirarla y no hacer nada me va a resultar imposible.

D: enserio quieres que pase algo, te recuerdo que tú te vas a casar.

N: Iría ahora mismo a cancelar todo, solo por verla vestida de esa manera, no se Di siempre llega y me confunde siempre ha sido así, sé que somos grandes amigas la adoro pero y si es algo más, mira este tiempo separadas ha sido eterno, comencé a salir con él ya que pensé que podría olvidarla que todo era una confusión, que los besos eran un juego nada más, pero ahora no estoy segura de nada…

D: Cuando Lea y yo nos distanciamos lo entendí, supe que era amor, que ya no podía seguir fingiendo que era amistad, era amor así paso el tiempo y la distancia me ayudaron a darme cuenta que la amo, que ella es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz, me siento completa en paz, siempre ha sido ella cuando miro hacia el pasado sé que es lo correcto que Lea es todo lo que necesito, si fue difícil pero ahora solo quiero ser feliz a su lado…

N: Estas muy enamorada rubia – le sonrió – no puedo seguir negándolo.

D: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

N: Lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, sabes no me importa nada este o no con Heather creo que mi felicidad es lo primordial no quiero seguir lastimando a personas por mi indecisión así que hare lo que tengo que hacer, gracias por escucharme.

D: De nada, y por favor habla con Hemo estoy segura de que ella también te extraña

-Hey ¿Qué están haciendo? – entraba Heather – perdón por no tocar pero tenía que hablar con Naya, Di nos permites

D: Si claro, yo voy a ver a Lea, y es bueno verte aquí – la abrazo.

Heather: Lo mismo digo yo, otra vez juntas como en los viejos tiempos…

N: Claro que si – les sonrió – como siempre.

Naya y Heather siempre fueron muy cercanas las mejores amigas en el set compartían mucho tiempo juntas lo que las llevo a formar un lazo muy fuerte entre ellas, si había sucedido algo entre ellas pero hace mucho tiempo Naya asumió que un par de besos no le hacía daño a nadie pero después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por la chica iba más allá de una simple atracción o un juego era algo mucho más serio lleno de sentimientos por parte de ambas, pero la maternidad de la rubia trunco cualquier plan que tenía Naya, por lo que decidió alejarse un tiempo pero a pesar de eso sus sentimientos seguían intactos

La rubia salió del camerino dejando a las chicas solas para que pudieran conversar y se dirigió hacia el camerino de la morena, tenía que verla no habían podido conversar y se estaba desesperando, así que entro…

L: Hey y si hubiera estado desnuda – le sonrió - ¿Qué hubiera pasado?

D: No lo sé, solo que ambas hubiéramos terminado en las mismas condiciones – se sentó a su lado en el sofá – te extrañe

L: Yo más a ti Di – se acercó y la beso – mucho más.

D: Dios me muero de ganas de…

L: Ahora no – se rio – estoy agotada, el vuelo me resulto eterno, y bueno quise regresar hoy para adelantar las grabaciones, además quería verte…pero dime algo ¿andas de cupido?

D: Bueno solo hablaba con Naya, además recuerdas que hace unos años las encontramos en medio de algo interesante

L: Como olvidarlo, eso realmente era un beso – sonrió.

D: Ahh vaya entonces tendré que demostrarte lo que es un beso…

L: Me muero de ganas pero hoy si no tendría las fuerzas para seguirte el ritmo, mejor descanso y mañana me cumples mi loca fantasía cuando te pongas ese traje

D: Claro que si – le acaricio la mejilla – me encantaría tomar una foto de nosotras como en los viejos tiempos…

L: Nos meteríamos en serios problemas – suspiro – pero porque no tenerlo como recuerdo – se levantó – ven vamos a tomarnos aquella foto.

D: Sonríe – se abrazaron – te amo – y la rubia tomo la fotografía de ellas besándose – salimos perfectas…

L: Guarda esa foto con siete candados Di – sonrió – pero me encanto, míranos…estamos perfectas

D: Sales guapísima como siempre, te adoro.

L: Yo más, pero que pasa con Melissa

D: ¿Melissa? – Sonrió – y eso…

L: Bueno según ella eres guapísima no deja de mirarte y estoy segura que mañana cuando grabes Toxic estará en primera fila viéndote…

D: Bueno yo no le hago caso la única persona que espero que me mire eres tú, la única mujer que quiero excitar eres y siempre serás tu – la beso – mejor vamos antes de que empiecen los rumores

L: Ya está bien, pero mañana nadie te salva…

El día de la grabación había llegado la performance se llevaría a cabo en el auditorio así que el llamado se hizo muy temprano en la mañana, la rubia junto Heather y Naya ya habían practicado varias veces la coreografía y todo estaba perfecto para comenzar con aquel largo día de trabajo. La primera en llegar fue la rubia seguida de Darren, ambos eran buenos amigos así que antes de que comenzaran las grabaciones se pusieron a conversar.

Darren: No puedo esperar para verte de nuevo bailando

D: Ya deja de molestar todo el mundo está al pendiente de esa escena

Darren: Según me dijeron va a ser muy sexy, vaya de seguro dejaras a más de uno con la boca abierta y a más de una también

D: Sabes que solo me interesa dejar a una persona impresionada

Darren: Esa persona tiene mucha suerte – le sonrió – que envidia.

D: Ya tranquilo…tu iras a verme ¿verdad?

Darren: Yo y todo el mundo Di, nadie se quiere perder eso, aun no sé si estoy listo para ver tanta sensualidad tu Naya y Heather, por dios creo que me desmayare

D: Me harás sonrojar –se reía – mejor me voy a preparar, nos vemos luego.

La rubia se levantó, y fue hasta vestuario para colocarse el traje que realmente sexy, un conjunto que no dejaba nada a la imaginación realmente explicito, termino de vestirse y se miró al espejo para comprobar que estaba bien…

-Hola buenos días – entraba Melissa – Ahh dios mío – la miro – hola…

D: Hola – le sonrió – dime por favor que no esta tan mal…

M: ehh no está realmente perfecto increíblemente ehh… no se me dejaste sin palabras…

D: Entonces estoy bien

M: Muy bien, estas bellísima vas a dejar a todos con la boca abierta…

-Rubia mírame – entraba Naya - ¿Qué tal estoy?

M: Oh dios – suspiro la chica – creo que mejor me voy – salió rápidamente de la sala.

-¿Que le paso a Melissa? – llegaba Hemo – salió con una cara de desconcierto única.

N: Creo que nos vio muy sexys – sonrió – bueno rubia mírate estas guapísima descontrolarías a cualquiera, vaya…

D: Estamos perfectas – se rio – pero vamos de una vez, no me gusta mucho pasearme de esta manera por todo el set.

Heather: Bueno no está mal mostrar un poco, somos The Unholy Trinity, hay que demostrarles a todos que volvimos y que estamos mejor que nunca.

N: Tienes razón, deberíamos salir con un cartel que diga no apto para cardiacos

D: Ya dejen de molestar y vamos de una vez que ya todo debe de estar listo.

-Estoy en el infierno verdad, y saben que me quiero quemar – llegaba Lea.

N: Tranquila, puedes unirte vas a disfrutar como nunca en tu vida – se rio – ya cierra la boca enana.

L: Dios mírate – se acercó a la rubia – estas…jamás pensé que sería posible…pero oh por dios me has dejado sin palabras...

Heather: Ustedes dos ya están juntas verdad…

D: Si a ti no te puedo mentir – tomo la mano de la morena – hace casi tres meses que estamos juntas…

Heather: Lo sabía siempre lo supe, esas miradas no son de mejores amigas – se acercó y las abrazo – felicitaciones chicas las adoro y cuentan conmigo para lo que quieran…bueno con Naya y conmigo

L: Entonces ustedes dos – miro a la rubia – están…como decirlo…

N: Estamos felices eso es lo importante enana, el resto son puras palabras – se acercó a Hemo y le dio un beso en la mejilla – te quiero.

Heather: Y yo a ti Nay – sonrió – bueno vamos…

D: Prepárate porque lo que vas a ver te dejara..

N: Excitada no hay otra palabra que lo explique, si solo con vernos con estos trajes casi te desmayas imagínate lo que será vernos bailar y cantar…

Heather: The Unholy Trinity is back - se rio – vamos chicas que esto apenas comienza.


	20. Chapter 20: Toxic

**RHYTHM OF LOVE**

**CAPITULO XX: TOXIC**

-De acuerdo Naya, Heather y Dianna, ustedes ya saben cómo se llevara a cabo la performance, les pido que se ubiquen y están guapísimas chicas – les sonreía el director.

N: Tranquilo, aquí nosotras somos las expertas ya lo sabemos

Hemo: Mejor tú prepárate para seguirnos el ritmo.

-Ya chicas tranquilas, miren no había visto el auditorio tan lleno desde que filmamos las competencias, en fin vamos a trabajar.

Chord: Vaya ya quiero ver esto.

Kevin: Vamos chicas estamos impacientes.

M: Tengo novia, pero hare una excepción por hoy tengo que admirar la belleza femenina

Harry: Oh por dios, no sé si estoy listo para ver tanta sensualidad

Darren: Ya llegue – se sentó a lado de los chicos – vamos chicas.

L: Podrían dejar de babear por las chicas, recuerden con sus amigas

Chord: Tranquila Lea – se levantó y se colocó a su lado – la rubia es tuya – le susurro

L: No sé de qué me hablas

Chord: Si claro – se rio – mejor disfrutemos del show

-Silencio chicos, si he permitido que ustedes presencien la grabación es porque me prometieron que permanecerían callados así que por favor cierren la boca

Los chicos sonrieron y se dedicaron a ver el show que habían preparado, el juego de luces comenzaba y la música empezó a sonar indicando que la performance comenzaría

Heather aparecía por la parte de atrás del escenario moviéndose al ritmo de la melodía, inmediatamente la cámara se enfocaría en Naya y se mostraría solo la silueta de la chica mientras Heather continuaba cantado

Era el turno de Dianna de aparecer en escena y lo haría de la misma forma que Naya solo se mostraría la silueta y seguiría cantando la parte que le tocaba.

El reflector volvería a apuntarlas y la cortina que estaba en frente de ella caería dando paso a la coreografía que tenían preparada.

-Genial Dianna apégate más a Naya exacto – les gritaba el director – Naya más sensualidad con Dianna, recuerden quiero que se compenetren quiero ver que se desean vamos muéstrenlo.

-Recuerden Britt se acaba de enterar del amorío entre ustedes y quiere separarlas, vamos así se hace

-Heather enfrenta Dianna – continuaban dándole indicaciones a las chicas que seguían con la coreografía que había armado

-Muy bien vamos a detenernos ahí para armar la siguiente parte de la coreografía chicas estuvieron excelentes felicitaciones y ahora viene la parte más dura descansen un momento

N: Estuviste muy sexy Di – le sonreía

Hemo: Disculpa estoy escuchando todo lo que estás diciendo

N: No más que tú obviamente, déjame terminar las frases

L: Ay mi dios – llegaba la morena – dios mío estuvieron

D: Amor – le susurro – tranquila y respira un poco.

L: No puedo tu vienes conmigo un momento ustedes – miro a Naya y a Hemo – cúbranos que ya volvemos digan que me fui a volver

N: ¿Te fuiste a volver?

D: Solo digan que no saben nada que tal vez estemos en la cafetería o invéntense algo por favor

Hemo: Esta bien pero solo tienen veinte minutos aprovechen

L: Así lo hare nos vemos – tomo la mano de la rubia y salió del lugar directo hacia el camerino de la chica – ahora nadie te va a salvar

D: Hay poco tiempo – la beso – y no tengo que arruinar el traje así que tú vas a disfrutar al menos hasta que termine de grabar

L: Me muero de ganas sigue – suspiro – por dios

D: Espera – la sujeto de la cintura y la coloco encima de la mesa de maquillaje – perfecta

L: Di te quedan quince minutos

D: Después de esto se te olvidara el tiempo – le sonrió – te amo

Continuo besando el cuello de la morena acariciaba sus piernas y agradecía que en ese día Rachel tuviera que usar una falda bastante corta

Mientras tango en el pasillo se encontraban Melissa y Becca charlando como siempre

B: Te juro que la vi entrar con Lea, sabes siempre escuche rumores de esas dos, que eran más que mejores amigas y que después se distanciaron sin explicación alguna, otra cosa que no encaja es que siempre dice que tiene pareja pero no dice si es hombre o mujer

M: Deja de meterte en los asuntos de ellas, además siempre me gustó mucho Achele hacen una linda pareja y yo no me pienso meter en la mitad de ellas si es que están juntas

B: ¿Pero te gusta la rubia? – la miro.

M: Claro que me gusta a mí y a un millón de mujeres que saben admirar la belleza de esa chica pero eso no quiere decir que yo me atrevería a tener algo con ella

B: Escuchaste, desde hace rato se escuchan risas y gemidos

M: Vámonos de aquí, no quiero que nos escuchen y piensen que las estamos espiando, ya muy difícil se me hizo verla con ese traje así que vamos

B: Bueno me da curiosidad uno Lea tiene un cuerpo que esta para morirse, dos la rubia no se queda atrás y esta como quiere imagínate una escena caliente entre las dos

M: No, me lo imagino mejor vamos Becca no quiero tener problemas

-Hola chicas ¿Qué hacen aquí? – llegaba Blake

M: No nada conversando ¿Cómo estás? – le sonrió.

Blake: Muy bien – se quedó en silencio – escucharon eso – les dijo y Becca comenzó a reír

M: Nada vamos por favor mejor conversamos afuera

B: Si yo creo que mejor nos vamos y dejamos que esas personas disfruten

Blake: ¿Quiénes chicas? – Les sonrió – ustedes nunca me cuentan nada

B: Eres muy joven para saberlo – se rio – ya ven no es nada importante.

Las chicas continuaban besándose en el interior del camerino y la temperatura de ambas iba aumentando rápidamente, las manos de la rubia recorrían las piernas de su novia mientras disfrutaba de sus labios.

Lea se aferró al trasero se su chica logrando que la rubia gimiera al sentir las manos de la morena en esa parte de su cuerpo.

D: No me jodas si es Jenna o Naya te juro que las mato y entierro sus cuerpos debajo de mi camerino – decía la rubia muy agitada al escuchar varios golpes en la puerta de su camerino

L: No atiendas, o diles que está muy ocupada

-Dianna sé que estás ahí y que también esta Lea ábreme la puerta de una vez soy Ryan.

Trágame tierra han escuchado esa frase fácilmente podría resumir lo que las chicas sentían, lo único que querían era salir corriendo y evitar hablar con su jefe, no era un secreto que Ryan y los más altos directivos del show y del canal eran muy herméticos en cuanto a los rumores de la sexualidad de las estrellas del programa, siempre trataban de minimizar el impacto que causaba verlas juntas y ahora las cuidaban mucho más el episodio número cien de la serie era esperado por mucho y cuando la prensa se enteró que las chicas compartirían momentos durante las grabaciones inmediatamente comenzaron los rumores y los comentarios de los fanáticos no se hicieron esperar, todos especulaban y aún más cuando no había salido ni una sola foto de ellas juntas ¿Por qué esconderse? ¿Por qué no se las ve juntas? ¿Acaso hay órdenes estrictas para que no se dejen ver en público? Miles de preguntas rondaban en los medios y en programas de televisión especializados en la vida privada de los famosos.

L: Mierda – se comenzó a acomodar la ropa – se acabó estamos perdidas

D: Ya tranquila – se colocó una bata – mejor respira no te pongas nerviosa.

L: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

D: Nada decir la verdad, eso vamos a hacer – se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

R: Esto es inaceptable – entro furioso – no tienen idea de todo lo que hago para acabar con los estúpidos rumores de que ustedes tienen algo y ustedes que hacen…solo dan más de que hablar

L: Ryan yo jamás te he pedido que lo ocultes si por mí fuera saldría ahora mismo y gritaría a los cuatro vientos que amo a Dianna

D: Nos amamos es así y estoy harta que busques controlar nuestra vida

R: Por favor ¿quieren salir del closet? – silencio –no verdad, a mí no me vengan con sus estúpidas cosas de que nos amamos, eso guárdenselo para ustedes

L: No le hacemos mal a nadie aquí en el set todos nos cuidamos

R: Y la gente que puede verlas por afuera la que pasa por los pasillos, ya he tenido que comprar casi ocho fotos de ustedes juntas para que no sean publicadas.

D: ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – se acercó a el – eres increíble no lo puedo creer

R: Es lo que tengo que hacer debo proteger el show

L: Y no crees que más escenas Faberry haría resucitarlo, sabes que hay muchas personas que les gusta vernos juntas, siempre ha sido así y tú no te das cuenta de eso

R: Primero tú te casas con Sam o con Santana a que yo te ponga de pareja con Dianna, no me gusta eso, me parece un error y dudo que al público le guste.

D: Déjanos en paz no hemos hecho nada malo, así que mejor preocúpate por sacar adelante el show y deja de molestarnos

R: Y ustedes creen que su "relación" va a durar – se rio – claro que no ahora lo ven todo bien pero les aseguro que unos días más o quien sabe en horas se darán cuenta de que no pueden con esto

L: Hasta ahora nos ha ido muy bien así que no trates de meternos ideas tontas en la cabeza

R: No lo entienden ustedes viven en un mundo lleno de apariencias sus carreras se acabarían…no se dan cuenta las actrices solo luego de años de duro trabajo y que han solidificado su carrera son capaces de salir del closet y claro las ven como ejemplo pero solo porque aguantaron, sufrieron, lloraron

D: Y no se rindieron, sé que no es fácil entiendo eso pero no me voy a rendir porque a ti no te gusta amo a Lea y sé que tal vez tengamos problemas

R: Los problemas les llegaran cuando menos lo esperen y saben que – las miro – dudo que puedan afrontarlos, eso lo puedo asegurar

L: No sabes lo que hablas

R: Me voy yo ya cumplí con mi trabajo de advertirles y hacerles entender que no todo es color de rosas entiéndalo de una vez señoritas deberían mejor enfocarse en su carrera tu Lea tienes un futuro brillante la gente ha aceptado tu nueva faceta como solista estas por lanzar un disco deberías aprovechar este momento y no perder tu tiempo en "el amor" Y tu Dianna vienes creciendo como actriz mucha más gente se da cuenta de lo que vales y te aseguro que las propuestas nunca te faltaran pero ustedes están dispuestas a echar todo a la basura por una relación que no tiene ningún futuro…buenas tardes chicas y por favor mantengan la distancia

L: No le hagas caso – la abrazo – solo trata de confundirnos, prométeme que no te vas a dejar llevar por lo que dijo

D: No – suspiro – mejor me voy tengo que prepararme, nos vemos luego

L: Di por favor – la miro – no ahora

D: Hablamos luego.

¿Cuánto influye en nosotros las palabras de los demás? Si nos dicen que no debemos hacer caso pero es inevitable no pensar y que cada palabra vuelva a tu mente más aun cuando quien te lo dice lo hace de una manera tan implacable.

La rubia salió del camerino y se dirigió hasta el auditorio en donde se ya todo estaba listo habría un escena en la que tendrían que bailar pole dance, lo habían practicado muchas veces y los moretones en sus piernas eran la huella más evidente

Naya y Heather lograron realizar la primera rutina a la perfección, claro que con cierta ayuda de su coreógrafo, pero a la rubia aun le costaba llegar hasta la parte más alta, solo esperaba que durante la grabación todo saliera bien

-Bien Dianna concentración, vamos que suena la música y vamos a grabar

-Excelente perfecto Di así se hace rubia – sonreía el coreógrafo – bien.

D: Dios me costó muchísimo – sonrió - ¿Qué tal quedo?

-Muy bien no habrá que repetir la escena vamos chicas ultima toma y vamos a terminar con esto.

Después de intensas horas de grabación los chicos tendrían un tiempo para relajarse era viernes y todos ansiaban despejarse

K: Yo tengo la idea de que vayamos a el club del amigo de Jenna es muy bueno

Jenna: Pues si es muy bonito y privado no hay cámaras así que no tendremos que preocuparnos por eso y lo mejor de todo que es aquí cerca

Chrod: Yo digo que si, además necesitamos un poco de fiesta – sonreía – quiero bailar con la rubia

D: Si claro rubio – se rio – pero ya te dije primero tienes que cortarte el cabello

N: Nosotras estamos dentro – les decía Naya mientras abrazaba a Hemo.

H: Si hace mucho tiempo que no salgo, pero hoy es nuestra noche chicos

K: No se diga más vayan a cambiarse y yo les mando la dirección por un mensaje de texto y nos vemos en una hora.

Jenna: Hey enana ¿vas a ir? – se acercaba a la morena.

L: No lo sé no tengo ánimos para salir y bueno las cosas están un poco tensas

Jenna: Vamos les vendrá bien salir – miro a la rubia – son puras tonterías lo que les dijo Ryan, no dejes que influya en tu vida, anda vamos a tu casa buscamos un vestido increíblemente sexy y dejaras a la rubia con la boca abierta

L: Esta bien tu siempre sabes que decirme para que me sienta mejor te quiero a pesar de que sueles interrumpirme mucho

Jenna: Y yo a ti Lea – le tomo de la mano – vamos que una fiesta nos espera.

El club era uno de los más concurridos de los Ángeles gracias a que Jenna era amiga del propietario del lugar lograron conseguir una sala exclusiva para los chicos, así que no tendrían problema

Jenna: A cuántas personas invitaste Kevin – llegaba Jenna al lugar.

K: A todos quienes estaban en mi grupo de contactos – sonrió.

Jenna: En fin me parece que vi a mucha gente que no veía hace ya años.

K: Así es mejor más gente más diversión, así que relájate yo te ayudare a controlarlos

Chord: Rubia estas guapísima – entraba el chico junto a Dianna – ese vestido te queda espectacular

D: Gracias lo conseguí en Paris mientras grababa la película

Chord: Pues déjame decirte que dejaras a más de una con la boca abierta

D: No espero eso solo quiero divertirme relajarme bailar y disfrutar

Chrod: Así se habla ven tú me debes un baile – le sonrió.

La morena miraba a su chica bailar con su amigo mientras ella se tomaba un coctel y conversaba con Kevin y Jenna, pero no lograba concentrarse después de lo que Ryan les había dicho no habían vuelto a estar juntas ni a hablar, ambas lo entendieron no era momento de agitar más las aguas tenían que calmar un poco los rumores y para eso deberían conservar la distancia entre ellas

-Vaya al fin te encuentro Lea – llegaba Dean muy feliz a saludar a los chicos

L: Dean ¿Qué haces aquí?

Dean: Bueno Kevin me mandó un mensaje por eso vine, ¿te molesta?

L: No claro que no solo que me sorprende verte y bueno no es que no esté feliz sino que bueno...

Dean: Tranquila entendí – se rio – bueno hace algún tiempo te dije que ya no podrías negarte a una petición mía…

L: Claro que lo recuerdo…y ¿Cuál será tu petición?

Dean: Que esta noche nos divirtamos y que bailes conmigo no pido nada más – le ofreció su mano

L: Creo que si ya no me puedo negar – sonrió – vamos.

Al otro lado de la pista la rubia seguía conversando con Chord quien no dejaba de hacer bromas a cada momento, siempre se habían llevado muy bien y su amistad era una de las más sólidas del cast, siempre se ayudaba y se comprendían

-Esto si es el fin del mundo…me he encontrado con Dianna Agron – le dijo alguien a sus espaldas

D: Oh – sonrió – por dios esto si es increíble tanto tiempo sin verte Lexy

Lexy: Lo sé, pero mira nada más estas guapísima me encanta tu nuevo look mucho más madura y porque no decirlo sexy

Chrod: Bueno chicas yo las dejo para que se pongan al día nos vemos luego – se acercó a la rubia – recuerda que esa chica siempre te tuvo ganas anda con cuidado

D: Si no te preocupes y gracias por preocuparte

Lexy: Creo que tenemos mucho que hablar – le tomo de la mano - ¿no lo crees?

D: Si claro, me alegra mucho verte

Lexy: Pero primero quiero bailar contigo hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacemos y me muero de ganas por ver que nuevos pasos has aprendido

D: Y yo también – se rio – claro me encantaría bailar.

Se dirigieron hacia la pista de baile y Dianna miro a su chica bailando con Dean, no pudo evitar que sus miradas se cruzaran al menos por unos segundos los cuales se hicieron eternos para ambas

Los celos suelen ser malos consejeros, nuestra mente puede creerse toda una película con solo ver algo que esta fuera de lugar nos imaginamos lo peor y muchas veces no escuchamos razones, pero ¿en realidad te basta con lo que viste o leíste?, claro que no en el fondo te mueres de curiosidad por escuchar el otro lado de la historia pero tu orgullo o lo que sea que te mantiene sin escuchar razones te lo impide.

Y son esos mismos celos los que pueden llegar a ser tóxicos para una relación sino son enfrentados de la mejor manera, al igual que las palabras mal intencionadas, aquellas palabras que nos generan dudas e incertidumbre.

* * *

**COMIENZA LA CUENTA REGRESIVA SOLO QUEDAN CINCO CAPÍTULOS Y UN EPILOGO.**

**TWITTER: DCimaginegirl90**


	21. Chapter 21: Las Bloqueadoras

**RHYTHM OF LOVE**

**Canción: One minute more – Capital Cities**

* * *

**CAPITULO XXI: LAS BLOQUEADORAS**

Todos tenemos una amiga imprudente, por más que tratemos de evitar que nos interrumpa o comente algo fuera de lugar siempre lo hace, llega a sacarnos de quicio, pero aun así la adoramos, es una persona indispensable, también puede llegar a sorprendernos y ser la persona que más necesitamos, la amistad es contar con alguien en las buenas y en las malas, pero sobre todo saber que esa persona estará a tu lado hasta en los momentos más oscuros.

Lexy: Y cuéntame ¿Qué tal va todo?

D: Muy bien ya sabes trabajando duro, viajando constantemente

Lexy: Siempre lo supe – le sonrió – que serias una estrella y ahora lo estás logrando

D: Gracias pero ha sido un largo camino para eso.

Lexy: Lo importante es que ahora todo te está saliendo bien así que mejor disfrutemos de la música vamos rubia muévete

D: Si, es que hace mucho que no salía

Lexy: Pues nos hemos vuelto a reencontrar y vamos a disfrutar

Lexy había trabajado para Glee colaborando con las coreografías de las animadoras y estuvo viajando con los chicos del cast durante los conciertos que brindaron, de esa manera ella y Dianna se hicieron buenas amigas y pasaban mucho tiempo juntas

Lexy: Ya había olvidado lo bien que te mueves – se acercó más al cuerpo de la rubia – increíblemente bien

D: Lexy yo quiero decirte algo – se detuvo.

Lexy: Después ahora voy por unos tragos para nosotras, vamos acompáñame.

D: Ya – suspiro y miro a donde se encontraba la morena.

Lea seguía bailando con Dean pero no podía dejar de ver a la rubia a cada momento, conocía perfectamente a Lexy de hecho ella siempre fue un tema de discusión entre las chicas, los celos que sentía por la chica eran incontrolables y es que Lexy siempre quiso tener algo mas con la rubia pero ella nunca se mostró interesada.

Dean: Estas muy bonita esta noche.

L: Gracias – le sonrió – bueno así me visto cuando tengo una fiesta.

Dean: Increíble me encanta últimamente te he visto en eventos mucho más radiante más feliz

L: Si bueno he estado mucho más tranquila, feliz si tienes razón

Dean: Lo sé pero me encantaría saber quién te provoca esa felicidad

L: Pues eso prefiero guardármelo – suspiro.

Dean: Esta bien lo respeto pero dime algo ¿Hay problemas?

L: Pues no es solo que nos dejamos llevar por las palabras – miro a la rubia que aún estaba con Lexy cerca de la barra.

Dean: Bueno tranquila estoy seguro de que encontraran una solución, tal vez solo necesitan distraerse un poco, dejar que las cosas se calmen y puedan hablar

L: Gracias por tus palabras y si hoy vine a distraerme y divertirme y es lo que voy a hacer.

Dean: Genial – se rio – vamos a recordar viejos tiempos cuando Rachel quería bailar con Brody

L: Me parece perfecto, pero te advierto que he mejorado

Dean: No tengo ni la menor duda de eso – sonrió – amo esta canción.

_No esperes una invitación_

_No hay necesidad de reserva_

_Esta vida es una exploración_

_Y tienes que ver lo que veo en ti_

L: Yo también la adoro – comenzaron a bailar en el centro de la pista.

_No puedo esperar un minuto más_

_El sol brillará_

_El sol brillará_

Lexy: Hey rubia – llegaba la chica y se colocaba en frente de Dianna – aquí tienes, te va a encantar es uno de mis cocteles favoritos

D: Si muchas gracias – le sonrió – vamos a bailar

Lexy: pero por supuesto – le tomo de la mano – no tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañe, bueno somos muy buenas amigas ¿verdad?

D: Si yo también te eche de menos.

Lexy: Que bien me alegra escuchar eso.

En la parte arriba de la discoteca se encontraban Jenna y Naya observando lo que sucedía con las chicas, las miraban fijamente y se daban cuenta de la tensión que existía entre las chicas

Jenna: No me gusta nada lo que estoy viendo

N: Ni a mi creo que necesitan una intervención urgente

Jenna: Lo sé, míralas no dejan de mirarse a cada segundo y no se atreven a hacer algo

N: Bueno para eso estamos nosotras – le sonrió – tu ve con Lea y yo iré con la rubia a patearle el trasero.

Jenna: Yo diría que golpees a Lexy no ves cómo se le regala, se le apega constantemente, yo si fuera la rubia ya le hubiera dado una cachetada

N: Lo se mejor les golpeo a las dos y tu quítale al muñeco de torta de encima a la enana

Jenna: No te preocupes recuerda que nosotras somos expertas en interrumpir.

_Piensa en el destino_

_Voy a ser tu transporte_

_Encontraremos que hay una especie de lugar_

_Que sólo puede ser visto con una mente desnuda_

D: Vaya este trago está un poco fuerte.

Lexy: Nada de eso solo tienes que acostumbrarte y te va a encantar como todo en la vida Di, siempre dices que algo no te gusta porque no lo has probado, nos experimentado la sensación y te prohíbes disfrutar de los placeres de la vida

D: Ok – se rio – y a que viene todo eso de que tengo que experimentar y vivir cosas nuevas, porque lo hago vivo mi vida al máximo sin arrepentirme de nada

Lexy: Me alegra que pienses así, antes solías ser un poco cerrada a mis propuestas

D: Claro a las que nos incluían a las dos en una cama desnudas si, sabes que te quiero mucho pero como mi amiga

Lexy: No te cierres rubia el sexo entre dos chicas es una de las mejores cosas que puede existir

D: Lo sé – sonrió y bebió un poco de su coctel – eso lo sé perfectamente

Lexy: No me jodas – se rio – ahora me lo vas a contar todo y me vas a decir cuál es la desgraciada que cumplió con mi más grande fantasía.

D: Yo no tengo memoria Lexy, solo te diré que te aprecio mucho, pero no va a pasar nada más entre nosotras eso te lo aseguro.

Lexy: Lo dudo rubia nadie se compara conmigo en la cama – se acercó al oído de la rubia – si esa chica te hizo ver estrellas – le susurro – yo te llevare a un viaje por la vía láctea – le dijo con un tono de voz muy sensual que descoloco a la rubia.

N: Buenas noches – apareció Naya – perdón que las interrumpa – abrazo a Dianna – pero tengo que hablar con mi amiga y es algo muy pero muy urgente así que si nos disculpas

Lexy: Claro Naya – le sonrió – nos vemos luego yo voy a saludar a los demás chicos

N: Esa perra es pura maldad – le dijo a la rubia – te lo aseguro te ve con ojos de deseo y lujuria

D: Naya ya tranquilízate yo no le hago caso, obviamente me doy cuenta de eso, pero no le sigo la corriente además le voy a decir que tengo pareja

N: Tú sabes cómo es su relación con la enana, Lea la odia y eso es poco para lo que realmente siente, siempre se ponía celosa de ella.

D: Lea no tiene por qué estar celosa además mírala esta de lo más feliz bailando con Dean, así que por eso te digo que está feliz, si estuviera molesta ya se hubiera acercado

N: Si claro – se rio – si se acerca le golpea a esa tipa y luego a ti, enserio Di, aléjate de ella te lo digo como tu amiga

_Dar rienda suelta a tu imaginación_

_Dos estrellas, una constelación_

_Luces brillantes a la manera de la guía_

_¿Ves lo que veo en ti?_

L: Sabes creo que finalmente me estoy relajando y tu bailas muy bien

Dean: Gracias – le sonrió – tú no te quedas atrás además de tener una voz maravillosa tienes unos paso que enamoran

L: Ya tranquilo – se rio – me lo voy a creer.

Dean: Créelo eres maravillosa, muy pero muy atractiva con una personalidad increíble.

Jenna: Siento mucho interrumpir – llegaba Jenna y se colocaba a lado de la morena – pero tengo que hablar con Lea y es urgente.

Dean: Hola Jenna – sonrió – claro yo voy por unas bebidas y ya regreso nos vemos – se acercó a la morena y le dio un beso en la frente.

Jenna: Te tiene ganas ese tipo te tiene muchas ganas – lo miraba alejarse.

L: Solo es amable conmigo y me gusta los detalles que tiene nada más, pero yo tengo pareja o bueno al menos eso creo…eso si esa estúpida de Lexy no se mete en medio

Jenna: Y porque no vas a marcar tu territorio, la rubia es tuya y creo que deberías hablar con ella, ya pasaron distanciadas toda la mañana, esta fiesta es para que la pasen juntas sin esconderse

L: La odio esa tipa siempre le tuvo ganas a mi novia, no tienes idea de los celos que siento

Jenna: Bueno entonces deja a Dean y ve a hablar con tu chica, mi trabajo como bloqueadora es aparecer en el momento más inesperado y también aconsejarte, tú sabes que te adoro y no quiero que te dejes llevar por los celos o las cosas bonitas que te dice ese chico.

L: Bueno pero mírala ¿por qué no se acerca?…exacto ella sigue bailando con esa estúpida que me ganas de ir a restregarle en la cara que Dianna es mi novia

Jenna: Ya tranquilízate, ven mejor vamos a tomarnos algo para relajarnos un poco y pensamos una solución para todo esto.

¿Por qué no se acerca ella? Claro que lo hemos dicho en algún momento, pero si queremos algo tenemos que ir por ello, a veces esperar que la otra persona del primer paso nos lleva a cometer muchas equivocaciones.

Lexy: Ahora si te la robo – se acercaba la chica hacia Naya y la rubia – quiero bailar contigo

D: Si yo también – le sonrió – bueno Nay me voy a bailar

N: No me escuchaste todo lo que te dije – la miro sorprendida – Di yo cumplo con mi trabajo de interrumpirte y si disfruto hacerlo cuando estas con la enana, pero ahora no dejare que sigas con esa chica.

D: No hare nada simplemente quiero bailar con mi amiga nada más, vamos Nay relájate un poco todo estará bien

N: Si como no.

Lexy: Bueno mi rubia – coloco sus manos alrededor del cuello de la chica – dime quien es esa chica misteriosa que te ha robado de mi lado

D: Es alguien a quien amo muchísimo en realidad ella ha cambiado mi vida, es increíble todo ha pasado tan rápido que ni siquiera yo me termino de convencerme

Lexy: No puede ser, quería tener al menos una oportunidad contigo.

D: Lo siento mucho, pero mi corazón ya tiene dueña y estoy muy feliz con ella, así que te pediré que dejes de mandarme indirectas

Lexy: Lo entiendo no quiero meterte en problemas

-Buenas noches, disculpen que las interrumpa – se acercaba la morena

Lexy: Lea cuanto tiempo sin verte, estas preciosa ¿Cómo estás?

L: Muy, pero muy bien – le sonrió – sabes mejor que nunca, y a tu…bueno no te he vuelto a ver en espectáculos ni en nada ¿Qué paso?

Lexy: Nada solo que tuve que viajar a Madrid para estudiar y mi carrera como bailarina tuvo que tener un alto, pero de ahí sigo presentándome

D: Hola Lea – la miro.

L: Podemos hablar – le decía ignorando por completo a Lexy.

Lexy: No, no ves que está conmigo en este momento, tú mejor ve a seguir bailando con ese chico tan guapo que trataba de conquistarte

D: Suficiente – tomo la mano de la morena – Lexy mira Lea es la chica de la que te he hablado ella es mi novia, la mujer a la que amo y con la única con la que quiero estar – al decir esto la morena no pudo evitar sonreírle.

Lexy: Ahh, vaya lo siento realmente pensaba que bueno…perdón…yo mejor las dejare a solas.

L: Buenas noches – la vio alejarse – creía que no le habías dejado en claro que tenias pareja

D: Si lo hice, le dije que tenía alguien muy especial a mi lado disculpa por eso – le acaricio la mejilla – solo que te vi bailando con Dean y bueno ella apareció justo en ese momento.

L: No pasa nada, solo que no quiero que estemos alejadas, te amo y no quiero que las palabras de Ryan nos influyan

D: Lo sé es solo que dijo tantas cosas que me dejaron pensando

L: Entiendo – la abrazo – pero no quiero que nos afecte de acuerdo si sientes algo o crees cosas que no son habla conmigo y encontraremos una solución

D: Pues si como siempre lo hacemos – le tomo de la mano – ven vamos a bailar me muero de ganas por moverme al ritmo de la música

L: Genial y yo me muero por sentirte cerca de mí.

D: Lea te das cuenta de que todos nos están observando.

L: Bueno que piensen lo que quieran yo te adoro y no pienso esconderme cuando solo nuestros mejores amigos se encuentran aquí

K: Bueno esto está muy callado vamos con una ronda de tequila chicas – llegaba Kevin con una botella de aquella bebida – acéptenme un shot nada mas

D: Yo no me llevo muy bien con la bebida

K: Vamos es solo un trago, además es para que nos relajemos

Claro Dianna no se llevaba muy bien con los cocteles o los tragos mucho más fuertes ya que rápidamente se relajaba y su cuerpo pedía más y más. Aquellos shots de tequila comenzaban a hacer efecto en la rubia, quien ya empezaba a marearse y reírse por cualquier cosa

D: Tu – miro a la morena – quiero bailar contigo

L: Di, ya estas borracha mejor siéntate y conversamos un rato

D: No – le sonrió – yo quiero bailar contigo por favor – la miro haciendo una cara de tristeza

L: No me pongas esa cara – sonrió – está bien pero luego nos vamos

D: Si – la abrazo – vamos a bailar Lea…dios estas muy sexy esta noche no sé si te lo dije pero ese vestido estás muy bien...

L: Si me lo dijiste casi veinte veces Di – se mordía el labio – pero tu estas increíblemente bien, enserio me muero de ganas de quitarte el vestido

D: No se diga más vamos al baño

L: Si claro – se rio – mejor sigamos bailando, te amo

D: Me derrites cuando me hablar al oído, tu voz es demasiado sensual como para resistirme

L: No lo es tu eres la que me deja sin respiración cuando me susurras

D: Y qué tal si te digo que me muero de ganas de comerte la boca

L: Te diría que me encantaría pero no es el lugar para hacerlo…

-VAYA –llegaba Naya rápidamente –sino llego ustedes se dan el beso del siglo chicas

D: Naya te adoro pero ahora no, déjame besar a mi novia, quiero hacerle el amor y tú no nos dejas así que te pido que te retires

L: Ya está muy borracha – se rio.

N: Sera mejor que me la lleve a casa, no es bueno que salgan las dos tu quédate tranquila, ahora llamo un taxi y me voy

L: Esta bien tienes razón, pero me llamas a penas lleguen

N: Claro enana no te preocupes la rubia está en buenas manos conmigo

L: SI como sea –se acercó a Dianna – te amo hablamos mañana pórtate bien con Naya

D: No, yo quiero irme contigo y arrancarte ese vestido

N: Que graciosa rubia, ven mejor nos vamos, adiós enana no te preocupes yo la cuido.

D: No yo quiero seguir en la fiesta – abrazaba a la chica – anda Nay vamos a divertirnos.

N: Nada de eso rubia un taxi espera por nosotras en la parte de afuera, así que mejor vamos de una vez, no quiero que la enana me mate por no cuidarte bien

Después de varios intentos fallidos por parte de Naya para sentar a la rubia en el taxi finalmente lo logro hacer, Dianna apenas el auto arranco se acomodó al lado de su amiga

D: Nay – le acariciaba la mejilla – Nay tengo que decirte algo muy importante

N: Te escucho rubia – le sonrió.

D: Amo a Lea, es la verdad ya no puedo seguir sin decírtelo, la amo es mi chica ideal, pero hay algo que tengo que decirte.

N: Dímelo, tranquila…

D: Tendré que mudarme a Londres Nay…

N: Espera – se acomodó en el asiento y la miro - ¿Qué dijiste?

D: que me tengo que mudar a Londres y esta vez será definitivo, mi agente me llamo hace unas horas y me lo dijo, tengo que irme

N: Haber estas borracha y de seguro estas mal interpretando las cosas de seguro tienes que ir a grabar una de tus películas pero regresaras como siempre lo haces…dime que es así.

D: No – suspiro – me iré para siempre sabes que siempre he querido hacer cosas diferentes, no se dirigir y la fotografía es algo que tengo pendiente y bueno ese lugar es el adecuado para seguir mis sueños

N: Y Lea…acabas de decirme que la amas ¿Qué va a pasar?

D: Nada que haré que se desilusione de mí.

N: Ok – la abrazo – creo que los tragos te están comenzando a afectar, así que mejor trata de dormir y mañana hablamos con calma

D: No lo entiendes ella tiene un futuro brillante creo que hasta más prometedor que el mío y no voy a dejar que el amor se interponga

N: Ya Di, no empieces con esas cosas, mejor mañana hablamos con más calma.

D: Pero te lo digo Nay, tu eres testigo de que la amo y que me duele hacer esto.

N: No tu no vas a hacer nada y de eso me encargo yo.

¿Qué estas dispuesta a sacrificar por la felicidad de la persona que amas? ¿Tu propia felicidad? Harás lo que tú consideras la opción adecuada, pero no siempre es la correcta…

* * *

Cuatro capítulos para el final.


	22. Chapter 22: Silencio

**RHYTHM OF LOVE**

**CAPITULO XXII: SILENCIO**

¿Que duele más las palabras dichas o las no pronunciadas? Aquellas que se quedaron atoradas muy dentro de nosotros y que por cualquier motivo no nos atrevimos a decir. ¿La verdad o la mentira?

El silencio se suele apoderar de nosotros y es bastante incomodo por más que tratas de que esa persona hable y te diga lo que le pasa no o conseguimos, todo esfuerzo será inútil sino lo quiere hacer, hay que saber cuándo parar y que nuestra insistencia no tendrá ningún resultado.

N: Oh dios – despertaba Naya – no había sentido de esta manera desde hace mucho tiempo.

D: Shhhh – protestaba la rubia – cállate quiero dormir

N: Mierda, ¿Qué paso anoche? Lo último que recuerdo fue que te traje a tu casa y que paso después – se tomaba la cabeza.

D: Shhhh…

N: Bueno al menos estamos vestidas rubia así que no hay de qué preocuparse – la chica se encontraba en el suelo cubierta de cojines y almohadas mientras que Dianna estaba en su cama durmiendo envuelta en las sabanas – me duele la espalada

D: Ya cállate si no quieres que te eche a patadas – murmuraba.

N: No te entendí nada de lo que me dijiste – se levantaba – oh dios mío me duele todo, es como si hubiera tenido sexo toda la noche, lo peor es que no pasó nada, oh no puede ser desperdicie mi única oportunidad para dormir contigo rubia

D: Ya quisieras que yo te cumpla la fantasía – se reía – demonios tenemos que ir al set para la prueba de vestuario, hay muchas cosas que hacer

N: Ay no, te juro que no puedo más, me voy a bañar y tú prepara el desayuno, por cierto me gusta la fruta fresca en la mañana y eso si no puede faltarme un jugo de naranja

D: Claro que no, y si quieres eso prepáratelo tú, yo me quiero ir primera.

N: Compartamos ducha y así ahorramos agua y tiempo – le sonrió – ves como siempre pienso en nuestro bienestar y no solo eso sino que ayudamos al mundo.

D: No – se rio – mejor ve tu primero, mejor yo me voy a tomar un vaso de agua y muévete que ya es muy tarde, así que date prisa.

N: Están tocando la puerta Di ve a atender mientras yo me ducho, y rubia si tengo la fantasía de bañarme contigo, pero extrañamente siempre que la sueño llega Heather y bueno no pasa nada contigo sino con ella

D: Ya basta – sonrió – mejor voy a ver quién es – se levantó de la cama y camino hacia la puerta.

-Dios mío al fin pensé que te había pasado algo malo ¿Por qué no me contestas el teléfono? Estaba desesperada sin noticias tuyas deberías ser un poco más considerada, me estaba muriendo de la preocupación.

D: Lea estoy bien solo que me quede dormida y bueno me duele mucho la cabeza así que te agradecería que no me grites

L: Eso te pasa por dejarte llevar por los tragos de Kevin ¿Quién está en tu baño?

D: Es Naya se está bañando y yo voy a tomar un vaso de agua porque la resaca me está matando, y deja de mirarme de esa manera sabes que entre Naya y yo nunca podría pasar nada

L: ¿Qué hace Naya aquí? – La miro – bueno ella tenía que venir a dejarte en casa pero no pensé que se quedaría a dormir

D: No lo recuerdo el punto es que esta aquí, así que supongo que como era muy tarde le pedí que se quedara nada más, no te preocupes

L: Bueno discúlpame solo quería saber el motivo nada mas

D: Lea es muy temprano para ponernos a discutir sobre cosas tontas, y además me duele mucho la cabeza así que te agradecería que por favor guardaras silencio ya que lo último que quiero es pelear contigo.

La morena solo suspiro y se sentó en uno de los bancos de la cocina frente a la rubia, decidió no decir nada más y aceptar que la chica estaba de mal humor así que no quiso continuar con una absurda discusión que no las llevaría a ningún lugar

N: Uy pero cuanto silencio, eso sí es nuevo en ustedes hola enana – le daba un beso en la mejilla.

L: Hola Naya ¿Qué tal dormiste?

N: Pésimo, la rubia se quedó con toda la cama y yo desperté en el suelo rodeada de cojines, si así es pasar una noche contigo no quiero volver a repetir la experiencia

L: Bueno creo que yo mejor me voy tengo cosas que hacer así que nos vemos luego.

N: No espera tú tienes que llevarnos a los estudios de Fox, tenemos una prueba de vestuario recuerdas, volveremos a usar nuestro uniforme de porristas y no me quiero ir en taxi…

D: No escuchaste Naya, Lea tiene cosas que hacer déjala en paz, tu ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer nosotras pediremos un taxi

L: Ya – la miro confundida – el hecho que te levantes del lado equivocado de la cama no te da derecho a ignorarme y tratarme de esa manera

D: Yo no he hecho nada, solo que me molesta que vengas como una loca a reclamarme cosas que no tienen ningún sentido

L: Disculpa si me preocupo por ti, por lo visto tu no haces lo mismo conmigo

D: Si claro, solo por el hecho de que no paso pegada a ti y dudando de todo lo que me dices, no quiere decir que no me preocupe de ti

L: Bravo Dianna así se arregla una discusión, que más te molesta de mi anda dímelo

D: Muchas cosas, pero ya te dije me siento pésimo y prefiero guardar silencio a decir lo que verdaderamente siento

L: Perfecto, si es así no hay nada más que hablar buenos días…

Salió dejando a Naya completamente confundida ante la discusión de las chicas, y la rubia continuaba mirando su vaso de agua.

N: el vaso ¿esta medio lleno o medio vacío? – la miro fijamente

D: Lo que te dije ayer era completamente enserio Naya.

Le dijo antes de abandonar la cocina y encerrarse en el baño.

N: No rubia, ábreme la puerta y vamos a conversar, creí que lo dijiste porque estabas borracha, escúchame muy bien lo que te voy a decir…

D: ¿Qué? – salió del baño y la enfrento

N: Si tú te atreves a hacer sufrir a la enana yo misma me encargare de golpearte tan duro que te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho

D: Vamos hazlo, no te tengo miedo me escuchaste, sé que esto es lo mejor para las dos, yo nunca podría sobrellevar una relación a larga distancia, no lo entiendes no estoy hablando de unos meses o unos días estoy diciéndote que me radicare en Londres para siempre, allá comenzare las grabaciones de mi nueva película y tengo muchas metas que cumplir no puedo obligar a Lea a que me espere o que este al pendiente de mí, yo no puedo hacer eso.

N: No claro que no ustedes esperaron mucho tiempo para estar juntas y ahora que están bien ¿te vas a dar por vencida? Esa no es la Dianna que yo conozco tu luchas eres fuerte te enfrentas a lo que sea y eres perseverante

D: Se acabó no quiero hablar más del tema ya te lo dije es lo que tengo que hacer, esta noche hablare con Lea y le diré que me voy, así la terminare de decepcionar y así ella seguirá con su vida, conseguirá a alguien que la quiera y que le pueda dar todo lo que yo no soy capaz de darle. Ella necesita estabilidad, mantenerse con los pies en la tierra, y yo por lo pronto no puedo ofrecerle eso, lo único que le espera a mi lado serian sufrimientos dudas, tristeza, hare de todo para que se dé cuenta de que yo no soy la persona adecuada para estar a su lado

N: Y los momentos lindos que han pasado ¿en dónde queda eso? Todo lo que preparaste para conquistarla y declararte o lo que ella ha hecho por ti, las conversaciones, las noches que han pasado juntas eso también vas a arruinarlo si sigues con esa tonta idea

D: Lo sé y estoy muy consciente de eso, pero tengo que hacerlo no puedo seguir así Naya te pido que lo entiendas y Lea también lo va a hacer si las dos vamos a sufrir mucho yo más que nadie pero es algo que tengo que hacer

N: Por dios no estás pensando bien y mira que te lo estoy diciendo yo que he cometido muchos errores por pensar que lo que hacía era una buena idea

D: Me voy a bañar en quince minutos estaré lista y más te vale que tú también lo estés porque me iré contigo o sin ti.

N: Genial ignórame como siempre lo haces…

DEPARTAMENTO DE LEA

J: Sera mejor que me digas que paso o sino yo iré donde la rubia y le preguntare – le decía su mejor amigo Jonathan mientras la morena se encontraba sentada en el sofá.

L: Que cree que porque esta de mal humor me puede tratar de lo peor, no soporto cuando se pone así como si nada de mi le importara

J: Bueno tú lo dijiste recién se despertaba, la resaca puede sacar lo peor de ti – tomo su mano – vamos Lea no te pongas así, la rubia te ama yo soy testigo de eso solo tuvo un mal día

L: Ya pero igual me siento terrible no me gusta discutir con ella

J: Lo sé, pero no tienes que ponerte así después todo se solucionara, mejor vamos de una vez que llegaremos tarde a la sesión de fotos

L: Tienes razón, no hay nada mejor que dar una entrevista con el chico que más adoro en el mundo – le sonrió – te quiero gracias por escucharme

L: Eso siempre será así, y yo también te quiero.

Lea y Jonathan habían sido invitados a dar una entrevista para una prestigiosa revista así que tendrían que trasladarse a las afueras de los Ángeles para realizar el photoshop y la entrevista, en ella Lea hablaría de su disco y sus proyectos a futuro mientras que John hablaría de aquella hermosa amistad que mantenían por varios años.

SET DE GLEE

Hemo: Nos vemos increíblemente sexys – sonreía al mirarse al espejo – Nay estas guapísima no hay duda de que cada día estas más y más – se acercó a ella – guapa.

N: No más que tú, mírate me encanta como te queda esa falda estas irresistible – le dio un rápido beso en los labios - te adoro, hace mucho tiempo que quería estar así contigo.

D: Estoy aquí recuerdan – levanto la mano la rubia.

Dianna y Naya no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra desde que salieron del apartamento ya que cada vez que ella trataba de hablar con la rubia la ignoraba o le ponía excusas para no escucharla así que prefirió dejar de molestar al menos por un momento.

Hemo: Tú tienes a Lea para satisfacer tus necesidades Di, así que no te quejes

N: Una razón más para no hacer nada estúpido

Hemo: ¿Qué es estúpido Di?

D: Nada solo que Naya no entiende que amor es sacrificar tu felicidad para que la otra persona esté bien y estable

N: Amor es luchar por lo que quieres y no dejarse vencer por las adversidades

D: Tú no sabes nada del amor me escuchaste así que no te vengas a meter en donde no te llaman, son mis decisiones y mis equivocaciones

Hemo: Ya basta ustedes son amigas no pueden estarse hablando de esa manera, mira Di no sé qué demonios pasa entre ustedes pero te pido que no levantes la voz

N: Pues esta tonta que ves aquí planea desilusionar a Lea porque no es capaz de hablar con ella y encontrar una solución a los problemas sino que escoges las salida más fácil

D: Es la única salida me voy para siempre y ella no puede irse conmigo aquí tiene todo lo que necesita su familia sus amigos su trabajo, todo

N: Y el amor, porque Lea te ama eso no es un secreto siempre lo ha hecho por más que trataba de ocultarlo, sabes que ella daría lo que fuera por ti

D: Ese es el problema no lo ves si yo le digo que me tengo que ir moverá cielo mar y tierra por ir conmigo y eso es algo que no voy a permitir

N: Has lo que quieras ya estoy harta de ser tu estúpida conciencia a la que nunca le haces caso

Hemo: Suficiente por lo visto los personajes se apoderaron de ustedes – las miro – entiendo que no quieras atar a Lea a ti, ya que no sabes cómo pueda resultar todo, una relación a distancia es complicada

D: Gracias al fin alguien que me entiende

Hemo: Pero tratar de enojar a Lea para que te odie y prefiera que te vayas no es la solución, es verdad que estas tomando el camino más fácil, haciéndolo todo simple para ti y complicado para el resto de nosotros y aún más para ella.

N: Gracias, ves lo que te digo…

Hemo: El punto es que ambas tienen algo de razón, pero la decisión está en ti, si ya es inevitable hacer ese viaje y radicarte a miles de kilómetros de aquí pues lo mejor será que hables con Lea y de seguro encontraran la solución más adecuada para todo esto.

SESION DE FOTOS

-están perfectos chicos estas fotos me encantan, tienen mucha química

J: Gracias es por conocernos tanto tiempo.

L: Si solo con los años hemos llegado a sentirnos completamente cómodos ante las cámaras

-Muy bien ahora hablaremos con Jonathan un momento a solas, por lo pronto Lea puedes descansar y te llamaremos en un momento

L: Muy bien voy al trailer un momento y me avisan cuando ya estén listos.

La morena se dirigió al tráiler a descansar un momento, el día era perfecto el sol radiante y la temperatura adecuada le permitió disfrutar de las sesión de fotos, estaba pasándola muy bien con su mejor amigo además la producción había encontrado locaciones ideales para las fotos

Aún seguía pensando en la discusión que había tenido con la rubia, claro que le preocupaba ya que esos cambios de humor no eran de ella, a veces no le expresaba muy bien lo que sentía, pero ella sabía que la amaba, sus discusiones no duraban más que unas cuantas horas y después volvían a la normalidad, aun así se sentía mal por como la había tratado en la mañana

L Hola – contesto su celular.

D: Estas muy ocupada ahora?

L: No estoy descansando un momento luego tengo que volver a salir

D: Bien – suspiro – yo quería pedirte disculpas por cómo te trate en la mañana

L: Ya no pasa nada entiendo que estabas de mal humor

D: Si bueno, no debí tratarte de esa manera…pero yo quería preguntarte si puedes venir a mi casa en la noche

L: bueno llegare un poco tarde ¿para qué?

D: Nada necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante y no puede esperar por eso

L: ¿es algo bueno o malo?

D: No lo sé, pero quiero conversar contigo es realmente importante que vengas yo estaré esperando, no te preocupes por la hora

L: Bueno de ser importante tranquila yo llegare espérame apenas me desocupe de esta sesión de fotos iré.

D: Bien yo te dejo me tengo que ir a grabar unas escenas nos vemos luego, que todo te salga muy bien y diviértete con John

L: Gracias tú también ten un buen día

D: Nos vemos luego – susurro – te quiero adiós

L: Y yo a ti – suspiro y dejo su teléfono en la mesa.

El día se le hizo eterno a la morena después de esa conversación, se estaba comenzando a desesperar, la curiosidad por saber que tenía que decirle Dianna la estaba matando.

Finalmente la noche llego y así terminaba el día más largo que le había tocado vivir, pero aún tenía que enfrentarse a la rubia y eso le preocupaba.

J: Bueno princesa me llamas si necesitas algo y tranquila habla normalmente con ella y dile lo que sientes eso es lo importante

L: Gracias JGroff y si estaré tranquila, pero no puedo evitar llenarme de dudas

J: Nada de eso, mejor ve y escucha lo que tiene que decirte

Se bajó del auto y se dirigió a la casa apenas dio un par de golpes la rubia abrió la puerta y la abrazo, lo hizo tan fuerte que estuvieron a punto de caer debido al impacto, se aferró muy fuerte al cuerpo de Lea y comenzó a llorar

L: Di me estas asustando – le dijo mientras acariciaba su espalda - ¿Qué paso?

D: Yo ya no puedo más, te juro que busco una solución y no logro encontrar la respuesta para lo que necesito

L: Ven – se sentaron el sofá y la morena le limpio las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas – dime lo que tengas que decirme y buscaremos una solución juntas

D: Me voy a mudar a Londres y es para siempre o bueno será mi hogar definitivamente ya no pienso volver aquí al menos que sea completamente necesario

L: ¿Te vas a ir?

D: Tengo que hacerlo, mira Lea yo planeaba hacer que me odies que no me quieras más en tu vida pero Naya me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba tomando el camino fácil y que no estaba luchando por nosotras por esto que sentimos

L: Te hubiera odiado si lo hacías, prefiero que seas honesta…

D: Te amo, eso es lo que siento y me dolería mucho llevar una relación a larga distancia, no quiero que las dudas o los problemas dañen esto tan fuerte que sentimos, no quiero que después nos terminemos odiando

L: Lo sé – le dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – pero no sabes lo que pueda pasar, tal vez si lo intentamos…

D: Yo no podría pedírtelo…tu mereces encontrar a alguien que pueda darte todo lo que necesitas, va a ser muy pero muy difícil y tú tienes muchas cosas por las que luchar aquí, yo tengo que seguir mis sueños y bueno…tal vez llegue a ti la persona que realmente necesitas a tu lado…

L: Tu eres lo que necesito, y vamos a hacer esto pasamos mucho tiempo fingiendo que no sentíamos nada y ahora ya no lo voy a volver a hacer, me voy a arriesgar y quiero que tú también lo hagas, que confíes en mi…

El silencio se volvió a apoderar de la habitación, la morena solo la observaba mientras veía que Dianna tenía una batalla interna una parte de ella le gritaba que lo intente que debía hacerlo pero por otro lado sabía que sería difícil casi imposible lograr llevar una relación, si estando en la misma ciudad se volvía bastante complicado, sería el doble de complicado con miles de kilómetros de por medio…

* * *

**PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: BATTLEFIELD **

**EL FINAL ESTA CERCA….**


	23. Chapter 23: Battlefield

**RHYTHM OF LOVE**

**Canción: Lea Michele - Battlefield**

* * *

**CAPITULO XXIII: BATTLEFIELD**

Si alguien te dice que el amor es una de las cosas más fáciles que existe te está mintiendo o nunca se ha enamorado ya que siempre existirán dificultades, habrán días buenos y días malos, momentos inolvidables y especiales y otros que nunca hubieras querido vivir, pero si todo fuera tan sencillo no habría motivos para intentarlo, es el reto al que todos nos arriesgamos cuando comenzamos a vivir intensamente este sentimiento.

_Es fácil enamorarse, pero es difícil_

_Romper el corazón de alguien_

_Lo que parecía una buena idea_

_Se ha convertido en un campo de batalla_

L: Tu eres lo que necesito, y vamos a hacer esto pasamos mucho tiempo fingiendo que no sentíamos nada y ahora ya no lo voy a volver a hacer, me voy a arriesgar y quiero que tú también lo hagas, que confíes en mi

D: Confió en ti, por dios eres en la única persona en la que confiaría ciegamente sin importarme nada, pero va a ser muy difícil

L: Eso lo sé, pero no quiero rendirme sin haberlo intentado, si después fracasamos, sabremos que fuimos lo suficientemente valientes para intentarlo.

D: Te amo – suspiro – y quiero que sepas que si encuentras a alguien mientras yo estoy lejos…pues se feliz date una oportunidad, no quiero que te ates Lea y esto te lo digo muy enserio, si alguien aparece en tu vida no dudes en darle paso

L: No creo que podría hacerlo, si puede pasar no te lo negare, ahora mismo podría salir de la casa y encontrarme con una persona que me haga dudar, pero…con la única persona que quiero estar es contigo, nadie más…ha sido demasiado tiempo distanciadas…déjame intentarlo

D: Lo sé y también quiero hacerlo pero me muero de miedo, estoy aterrada apenas me suba a ese avión con destino a Londres las cosas cambiaran no importa cuántas veces prometamos que todo seguirá igual…

L: veamos cómo nos va…Di por favor…

D: Esta bien…lo haremos…no importa nada más, solo quiero ser feliz y contigo lo seré, creo que es momento de arriesgarme de dejar que esta amor que sienta por ti me invada por completo.

L: Te amo – la abrazo – tranquila, confiemos en que todo resultara bien, es difícil si muy complicado pero lo quiero hacer todo esto valdrá la pena eso si te lo prometo

Todo sacrificio tiene su recompensa, bueno al menos eso es lo que se piensa que todo lo que haces tiene un motivo que recibirás lo que te mereces si lo hiciste bien algo bueno llegara, pero si te equivocaste en algún punto del camino las cosas no resultaran como lo esperabas.

El viaje de Dianna era inminente el día se acercaba y las chicas lo sabían después de aquella conversación en casa de la rubia no volvieron a hablar del tema se dedicaron a disfrutar de la compañía de la otra, a vivir dejando a un lado los problemas y lo que les tocaría enfrentar, hacían todo juntas, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en casa de Lea o de Dianna, no tenían tiempo que perder ya que el reloj avanzaba implacable ante ellas.

Sabían que las cosas cambiarían eso era algo de lo que estaban muy consientes ¿Qué pasaría con su relación? Ni siquiera ellas lo sabían, no querían seguir discutiendo lo inevitable, lamentarse ahora ya no serviría de nada

Si hay algo en este mundo que quisiéramos detener en algún punto de nuestras vidas es el tiempo, siempre avanza sin importarle lo que tenga a su paso, no nos queda más que acostumbrarnos y seguir el ritmo.

Nina: Es lo que hay que hacer Dianna, allá vas a estar mucho mejor, ya te están lloviendo las oportunidades, tenemos miles de proyectos en Londres.

D: Si parece una buena idea – trato de sonreír.

Nina: Lo es créeme en unos días te adaptaras y todo estará bien.

D: Si bueno – suspiro y miro hacia la ventana.

Nina: Sé que no quieres hacerlo, veo como sufres nunca te había visto de esa manera asi que haremos un traro

D: ¿Qué trato?

Nina: Tu darás todo de ti en Londres, seguirás mis indicaciones y conseguiremos las mejores ofertas, si logramos lo que nos hemos propuesto, pues tu podrás volver a los Ángeles cada vez que quieras y si quieres vivir definitivamente al lado de Lea no me voy a oponer, te apoyare al cien por ciento en todo, pero hay que hacer esto Di, serán meses intensos así que ¿Qué opinas?

D: Que daré lo mejor de mí, que luchare por conseguir todo lo que siempre he soñado que no me rendiré y no te decepcionare a ti ni a mí misma…lo hare.

Nina: Eso era lo que quería escuchar, ves no soy tan mala como aparento

D: Si claro lo que digas Nina – sonrió.

Ya se encontraban dentro del avión y estaban a punto de despegar, todo había pasado demasiado rápido para ella, los últimos días con su chica habían sido maravillosos, lo que siempre soñó, despertar a su lado, preparar el desayuno juntas, mirar cualquier película, leer un libro, detalles cosas que pueden parecer muy sencillas pero que extrañaría más que nada…se habían despedido en casa de la morena, Dianna no quiso que fuera al aeropuerto ya que sería mucho más difícil.

Por otro lado Lea se encontraba en su departamento junto a Jonathan quien la miraba fijamente tratando de mostrarle su apoyo…no quería dejar sola no al menos en ese momento en el que sabía que el dolor se apoderaría de ella…

J: Por ahora todo lo ves muy difícil pero después todo mejorara

L: No lo sé ahora todo duele demasiado, más de lo que me imagine – coloco su cabeza sobre las piernas del chico – duele mucho John

J: Lo se amor, tranquila yo estoy aquí no estás sola nunca lo estarás.

Todos hemos llorado alguna vez en nuestra vida o varias veces, es algo necesario, muchas veces es la única manera que encontramos de liberarnos de dejar salir lo que sentimos, existen miles de razones para llorar y una de la más común es el amor…¿Cuántas veces lloraste por eso? Yo unas cuantas, no es un secreto que el amor puede ser el sentimiento más maravilloso que puede existir, pero también ese mismo amor logra destrozarnos, nos lleva a un camino sin salida, a lo más profundo de un abismo…

_Una vez que la lujuria se convierte en polvo_

_Y todo lo que queda es aliento contenido_

_Olvida que nos conocimos_

_Lo que parecía una buena_

_Idea se ha convertido en un campo de batalla_

Llorar nos ayuda a dejar salir todos los sentimientos que tenemos encima, a liberarnos, dicen que nadie se muere de amor…pero puedes estar cerca…sientes una opresión en el pecho, y por más que quieras parar de llorar no lo logras, tus lagrimas seguirán cayendo a pesar de todo, puedes estar rodeada de personas que te apoyaran, pero sabes que necesitas de ella, que quieres tenerla a tu lado, todos te dicen que mejoraras, que saldrás adelante, que siempre hay un nuevo día para volver a empezar…dices que tienen razón que seguirás adelante que mejoraras, pero no lo haces sabes que por más que tratas no puedes hacerlo, no encuentras la salida adecuada…y que puedes hacer cuando ya has tratado de todo, salir, distraerte, conocer nuevas personas, tratar de no estar sola, dejar de revisar antiguos mensajes, ¿Qué queda? Nada simplemente avanzar no hay de otra debemos seguir así como lo hace el tiempo.

Es ridículo pedirte que te olvides de alguien ya que nunca lo harás siempre el recuerdo de lo que vivieron estará en ti, por más que conozcas a nuevas personas y que crees nuevos recuerdos esa persona estará en tu mente como un maravilloso recuerdo, lo que si pueden pedirte es que avances y que no te estanques en un momento, que continúes y si será muy difícil, pero lo tienes que hacer.

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES

_Lea:__ hola ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día? 10:55 p.m._

_Dianna__: Increíblemente cansado, no sabes Nina me lleva a cada lugar y yo ya estoy agotada he conocido a mucha gente importante que me ayudara con mi carrera 11:15 p.m._

_Lea:__ Eso es bueno, poco a poco lo estás consiguiendo 11:17 p.m._

_Dianna:__ lo sé pero sinceramente el ritmo de esta ciudad me está matando 11:28 p.m._

_Lea:__ bueno ya has pasado dos semanas allá te iras acostumbrando 11:31 p.m._

_Dianna:__ si tienes razón tú como estas? 11:40 p.m._

_Lea:__ Bien ya sabes trabajando en la serie…además en unos días cantare en la presentación oficial de mi disco y estoy muy emocionada por eso… 11:45 p.m._

_Lea:__ Di ¿te dormiste? 11: 55 p.m._

_Lea:__ ¿? 11:59 p.m._

_Dianna:__ Lo siento mucho me quede dormida estoy muy cansada mejor hablamos mañana con más calma te quiero te mando un beso…. 12:15 p.m._

_Lea:__ Esta bien descansa y mañana te cuento bien, duerme bien Di… 12:18 p.m._

_Dianna ha cerrado sesión._

_Ambos sabemos lo que está viniendo,_

_¿La ilusión cuenta para algo? Nos escondemos_

_La tensión de la superficie está a punto de romperse,_

_Una gota es todo lo que se necesita para inundar toda esta mentira_

Dos semanas, dos largas e intensas semanas habían pasado desde que Dianna se había marchado a Londres a seguir sus sueños, pero aun dolía, la distancia era muy dura para ambas. Por un lado las diferencia de horario entre las ciudades en las que se encontraban era una gran dificultad, mientras en donde la rubia era de día donde la morena comenzaba la noche, trataban de conversar todos los días, al menos por un momento, o enviarse mensajes de texto cada vez que tuvieran tiempo.

Por su parte Lea estaba a punto de hacer a presentación oficial de su disco y lo haría en un conocido teatro de Nueva York, había decidido que esa sería la ciudad perfecta para hacerlo, ya casi todos los detalles estaban listos, excepto la canción que interpretaría para empezar con la promoción del disco, la opción obvia era Cannonball o Louder, pero ella quería hacerlo con Battlefield, esa era la canción que mostraba todo lo que verdaderamente sentía y quería que su público lo supiera.

-No creo que sea buena idea Lea, además empezaste con Cannonball, el video ha tenido muy buena aceptación y a las personas les gusta

L: Entiendo, pero en este momento de mi vida lo que más quiero es cantar esa canción, sabes todo lo que significa para mi

-Sí, pero como tu representante tengo que decirte que hay que comenzar con canciones que el público espera, toda la gente quiere saber que aun recuerdas a Cory y…

L: Claro que lo recuerdo el siempre estará en mi corazón, pero no creo que sea necesario generar más morbo, mas curiosidad en ese tema, él fue muy importante en mi vida, una persona que siempre supo apoyarme, guiarme y aconsejarme, pero es suficiente ya no mas

-Bueno yo solo te digo lo que todos creen pero en fin es tu decisión tienes toda la razón en eso, solo piénsalo bien, esa canción es muy intensa, no quiero que te derrumbes en el escenario

L: Sé que es muy intensa, muestra muchas emociones, pero es lo adecuado.

-Bien entonces comienza a ensayar con la banda y yo preparare todo – la abrazo – todo saldrá bien y bueno las cosas con tu chica mejoraran tranquila Lea

Los días continuaban pasando y la morena se enfocaba en su carrera, las grabaciones de la serie continuaban así que su tiempo lo repartía entre los ensayos para las coreografías y las visitas al estudio de grabación, además tenía varias entrevistas para promocionar su disco, todos querían tenerla de portada en sus revistas, era la noticia del momento por como su carrera iba creciendo a pasos agigantados.

Por su parte la rubia desde que había llegado a Londres había tenido días muy agitados en los que conocía gente muy importante en la industria cinematográfica además fotógrafos, especialistas en la dirección y creación de contenido, además se le había presentado la oportunidad de colaborar en una serie que se grababa en ese lugar, por lo que casi no tenía tiempo para nada, su trabajo no le dejaba casi tiempo libre.

_Lea: __Hey puedes hablar? 14:37 p.m._

_Dianna:__ Hola…si ahora tengo un poco de tiempo… 14:43 p.m._

_Lea:__ Bueno te quería contar que en unos días voy a lanzar el disco y lo hare en Nueva York junto a toda mi familia y bueno estaba decidiendo sobre la canción que cantare…14:49 p.m._

_Dianna:__ Oh por dios es cierto me había olvidado, tu tranquila eres un estrella y lo harás bien de eso estoy segura 14:53 p.m._

_Lea:__ gracias bueno sé que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar pero quiero decirte que te extraño.. 14:56 p.m._

_Dianna:__ Yo también, es una locura todo esto, no tengo tiempo para nada Lea, pero no porque no te escriba no significa que no piense en ti o que no te extrañe…te amo…_ _Créeme aunque no diga lo siento, aunque no te escriba te pienso, y aunque parezca ausente estoy contigo 14:59 p.m._

_Lea:__ ….Lo se…tranquila eso lo se te amo…15:03 p.m._

_Dianna:__ Me tengo que ir Lea te amo, sé que ahora todo es muy difícil pero te prometo que buscare la manera de solucionar todo esto, lo hare…por favor confía en mi…te amo 15:07 p.m._

_Lea:__ yo también te amo 15:09 p.m. _

Existen personas que soy mucho más expresivas que otras, que con un mensaje te pueden llenar de emociones y halagos, siempre logran decirte todo lo que sienten se les hace muy fácil poner sus sentimientos en palabras. Y existen otras personas que no somos muy expresivas que nos cuesta mucho abrirnos y confiar, que nos guardamos muchas cosas por temor a ser lastimadas o por cualquier otra razón, no somos muy cariñosas o románticas, pero eso no quiere decir que sintamos nada o que no nos importa, nos interesa y más de lo que cualquiera se imaginaria, solo que no sabemos cómo hacerle comprender a la otra persona todo lo que sentimos ¿Cómo hacerlo si ni yo misma entiendo lo que me pasa? ¿Cómo decirte todo lo que siento si aún no lo entiendo bien? Pero así sucede, créeme aunque no lo diga lo siento…

_Tú y yo, tenemos que dejarnos ir el uno al otro_

_Seguimos aguantando pero ambos sabemos que_

_Lo que parecía una buena idea_

_Se ha convertido en un campo de batalla_

_Dianna: __ te extraño 09:18 a.m._

_Lea__: yo también se me hacen eternos los días sin ti 09:24 a.m._

_Dianna:__ te deseo lo mejor en tu presentación, sabes que me encantaría ir, pero todo se complica, de verdad trate de hacer de todo para poder estar contigo pero…lo siento09:35 a.m._

_Lea__: lo sé, entiendo que trataste y si me encantaría que me escucharas cantar, pero pronto podré viajar a donde estás tú y así recuperaremos el tiempo 09:44 a.m._

_Dianna:__ sé que sonara cursi pero estaré en tu corazón, te amo Lea se fuerte y valiente que yo te mandare buenas vibras y estaré pensándote a cada momento 09:48 a.m._

_Lea__: Te amo… lo se te adoro Di, me tengo que ir gracias por todo, por llegar a mi vida y por ser todo lo que necesito…09:55 a.m._

_Lea ha cerrado sesión _

El día tan ansiado por la morena había llegado, todos sus amigos de la serie se habían trasladado a la ciudad de los rascacielos para mostrarle su apoyo, su familia y John estaban en primera fila alentándola, era una completa locura miles de fotógrafos y periodistas cubriendo el evento y tratando de conseguir alguna declaración de sus amigos.

-Lea ya está todo listo la gente está ansiosa afuera, todos gritan tu nombre – llegaba uno de los chicos de producción hasta el camerino de la morena.

L: SI ya voy solo necesito un momento más, quiero respirar y todo estará bien, solo diles que esperen un momento más.

-Tranquila estamos aquí – entraban Naya y Jenna sonriéndole.

Jenna: Es tu momento Lea, siempre soñaste con este día y finalmente ha llegado así que respira profundamente, concéntrate y sigue…

N: Sabes que te quiero mucho y sé que has tenido unos días difíciles pero todo valdrá la pena Lea, has trabajado mucho y aquí están los resultados de todo tu esfuerzo, así que saldrás darás lo mejor de ti y dejaras a todos con la boca abierta.

L: Las adoro – las abrazo – son las mejores muchas gracias por estar hoy aquí, son increíbles siempre saben que decirme

Jenna: Y cuando interrumpirte – le sonrió – sube a ese escenario y deslúmbralos

N: Rómpete una pierna, pero no literalmente ehh – se rio – nosotras estaremos afuera apoyándote y recuerda respira por la nariz

Jenna: Si no lo haces te mareas

N: Ya deja de molestarla, es mentira tu tranquila – salieron del lugar dejando a la morena a solas un momento…

-Lea vamos a comenzar con presentación y luego haremos la rueda de prensa así que te necesito ahora mismo – entraba su agente – vamos es hora

L: Bien aquí vamos – respiro profundamente y salió.

La morena camino hacia el escenario en donde se encontraba perfectamente arreglado, la banda estaba lista, las coristas estaban en su lugar y el reflector indicaba que solo ella faltaba, miro al cielo una vez más y camino hacia el centro en donde se encontraba el micrófono, la gente al verla enloqueció y comenzó a aplaudir, entonces las luces bajaron y las primeras notas de la canción comenzaron a sonar

_La paz llegará cuando uno de nosotros baje el arma_

_Se fuerte por nosotros dos, _

_No, por favor, no corras, no corras_

_Frente a frente, enfrentamos nuestros miedos _

_Sin armas en el campo de batalla_

Era su momento, había llegado la hora de brillar de mostrarse tal y como era de dejarse invadir por las sensaciones y cantar, era lo que amaba hacer, la música era su vida y ahora estaba realizando su más anhelado deseo.

-Bien rubia – murmuraba – esta es una de las razones porque adoro la tecnología.

D: Yo también JGroff gracias por ayudarme con esto

J: No te preocupes sé que quieres escucharla y que es imposible que llegues, pero con esto estarás presente

D: Bendito sea la persona que logro crear las video llamadas – sonrió.

Dianna había llamado al chico en la tarde para pedirle aquel favor, sabía que no podía acompañar físicamente a la morena en un momento tan especial para ella, pero no quería perderse la oportunidad de verla hacer lo que amaba, cantar así que con un poco de ayuda de la tecnología y de un teléfono inteligente logro estar presente aquella noche..

J: Oh por dios esta bellísima, tu tranquila rubia que no te perderás de nada yo te mostrare todo lo que sucede aquí no importa la distancia

D: Te adoro gracias…y si no importa nada, solo el amor John…

El amor nos impulsa nos hace buscar una manera de estar cerca de esa persona, y así encontraras la manera de hacerlo, no importara la distancia ni lo problemas que tengas, y por más duro que parezca el camino si es amor todo será posible. Aunque parezca un campo de batalla lleno de obstáculos estamos dispuestos a continuar a atravesar las adversidades y no darnos por vencidos

_Los sentimientos están cambiando como la marea_

_Y yo pienso demasiado en el futuro_

_Lo que parecía una buena idea _

_Se ha convertido en un campo de batalla_

…_._

* * *

A ti "guest" quien quiera que seas y que tratas de desalentarme en cada historia no te daré la satisfacción seguiré escribiendo, decidí no publicar tu review por respeto, sabes lo peor de todo es que te das la tarea de comentar si no te gusta simplemente deja de leer mis historias es así de sencillo, pero estoy completamente segura que no lo harás y seguirás leyendo esta y la próxima historia que escriba hasta el final.

"_Hay dos cosas infinitas: el universo y la estupidez humana. Y del universo no estoy seguro" Albert Einstein. _


	24. Chapter 24: Posdata: Te extraño

**RHYTHM OF LOVE**

**CAPITULO XXIV: POSDATA: TE EXTRAÑO **

La presentación había sido todo un éxito, Lea se mostró fuerte y sensible a la vez al interpretar la canción, la gente la ovaciono de pie, había sido la canción adecuada así lo sintió ella y claro que pensó en la rubia a cada instante pero ahora venía la segunda parte del show tendría que dar una rueda de prensa en donde contestaría preguntas de la prensa y de los fans

-Buenas noches bienvenidos una vez más y daremos inicio a la ronda de preguntas una por persona por favor…

-buenas noches Señorita Michele mi pregunta es respecto a porque eligió empezar la promoción de su disco con la canción que interpreto ya que usted lanzo Cannonball como la canción principal del disco

L: Buenas noches y gracias por venir primero diré que adoro todas las canciones del disco, claro que yo también tengo mis preferidas y una de esas es Battlefield es muy emocional, profunda y significa mucho para mí.

-Hola Lea – le saludaba una fan – primero que nada te diré que te adoro eres una mujer extraordinaria y te admiro muchísimo

L: Gracias, es muy lindo lo que dices gracias a ti por venir y apoyarme en este momento

-Oh por dios – sonrió – te adoro pero quiero preguntarte si pensaste en alguien mientras cantabas esa canción...

L: Pues – su agente la miro muy preocupado por la respuesta que iba a dar – claro que pensé en alguien mientras la interpretaba, creo que de esa manera logro transmitir muchos más sentimientos mientras canto.

-Buenas noches Lea podrías decirme ¿Cuáles son tus planes de ahora en adelante?

L: Bueno comenzaremos una gira de promoción por todo el país, visitaremos varios escenarios y veremos cómo nos va, así que por lo pronto estaré muy ocupada con mi disco y la serie

-Hola Lea te amo – comenzó a gritar – no enserio te amo eres mi ídolo y quiero hacerte una pregunta muy pero muy importante porque si no muchas fanáticas me va a matar

L: Esta bien – se rio – anda pregúntame

-Dime por favor y haz felices a millones de persona que están sufriendo como yo que tú y Dianna aún siguen siendo amigas…que aún se ven o que por lo menos no están peleadas

-La señorita no contestara eso – intervino su agente – siguiente pregunta.

L: No espera – miro a la muchacha que le hizo la pregunta – quiero responder eso.

-Lea no por favor eso solo nos causara problemas – le susurro

L: Dianna y yo nos llevamos muy bien, ella fue, es y será una persona muy importante en mi vida, el hecho de que no nos vean juntas no significa que nos odiemos o que estemos peleadas, simplemente que no existe oportunidad de salir o no coincidimos en los eventos, pero la adoro ella ha sido un gran soporte para mí, siempre me hace reír, sabe cómo animarme y a pesar de todos los rumores que nos puedan rodear, estamos mejor que nunca y la quiero mucho.

-Gracias Lea…

-Siguiente pregunta

-Buenas noches lamento la interrupción – subía al escenario Jonathan – bueno para quienes no lo sepan Lea es mi mejor amiga, mi hermana mi todo y en este día tan especial para ella en el que está comenzando a cumplir su más grande sueño he decidido darte un pequeño regalo para que sepas lo importante que eres para muchas personas

Inmediatamente las luces del escenario bajaron y un video comenzó a proyectarse en la parte de atrás en el aparecían todos sus amigos de Glee

Amber: Lea es un ser humano maravilloso lleno de talento, su voz es sinceramente impresionante y te lo estoy diciendo yo amiga

Kevin: Mi compañera de bromas te adoro chica sabes que puedes contar conmigo, adoro tu sentido del humor y eres increíble

Mark: Chica sexy, sabes que te adoro y eres como mi hermanita felicidades y recuerda que la música es vida, amor y es todo lo que necesitamos para sentirnos mejor

Darren: Lea eres la mujer más perseverante que he conocido, no se da por vencida fácilmente si quiere algo ten por seguro que lo conseguirá

Chris: Valiente, sabe lo que quiere lucha contra todas las adversidades

Naya: Habla mucho – reía – pero es maravillosa enana te adoro tú lo sabes siempre supe que llegarías muy lejos y eres una luchadora

Jenna: Mi amiga de muchos años, una persona con la que puedo contar incondicionalmente

J: Mi hermana, mi todo ella es la mujer más estresante que he conocido pero así la adoro es mi familia con quien puedo contar en las buenas y en las malas, te quiero mucho Lea eres una luchadora y aquí comienza tu más grande batalla

Dianna: Hola – el público comenzó a aplaudir al ver a la rubia – solo quería decirte que te quiero aún más de lo que todos imaginan, eres una mujer fuerte, valiente y sabes cómo salir adelante a pesar de los problemas sé que la distancia nos puede afectar un poco, pero no dudes que te quiero y que eres muy importante en mi vida, te adoro felicitaciones por llegar hasta aquí y ahora comienza lo bueno – sonreía – sigue así, continua luchando por tus sueños y al final del camino nos encontraremos…estoy muy orgullosa de ti

La morena no pudo contener las lágrimas y camino a abrazar a su amigo mientras miles de flashes de las cámaras se posaban sobre ellos

L: Te amo gracias por hacer esto

J: Y yo a ti – le sonrió – es solo la verdad en un video, arruinaste tu maquillaje

L: Lo sé - se rio – pero ya no podía más tenía que llorar, pero de felicidad.

La morena se dirigió a su camerino y se sentó en el sofá a descansar un momento había sido un día lleno de emociones, pero todo había salido muy bien ahora su disco ya estaba completo y a la venta, sin duda sus canciones estaban comenzando a destacar y cada uno de sus sencillos alcanzaban posiciones importantes en las listas de música.

Su celular comenzó a sonar y la pantalla indicaba que era Dianna

D: Antes de que digas algo déjame decirte que te amo que eres la mujer más maravillosa del planeta que te extraño, que te necesito y que eres muy importante para mí, estoy muy orgullosa de ti y de tus logros…

L: Vaya – sonrió – creo que se te está pegando mis ganas de hablar, gracias Di no sabes lo importante que y significativas que son tus palabras para mi…te amo

D: por cierto ese traje que usaste te quedaba muy bien y la nota alta de Battlefield estuvo increíble

L: Espera un momento tu como sabes eso

-Toc toc – decía su amigo John mientras entraba con una Tablet en sus manos – alguien te quiere saludar

L: Oh por dios – sonrió – al ver la pantalla – ¿enserio lo viste?

D: Pues si vi tu presentación y créeme que se me salieron las lagrimas

J: Con un poco de ayuda de la tecnología todo es posible Lea, y bueno cuando Di me lo comento y yo no pude negarme así que ella estuvo más presente que nadie

D: Si con el hecho de que estoy a miles de kilómetros, pero todo eso desaparece al hablar contigo amor

L: Te amo – se rio – dios siempre me sorprendes gracias a los dos por esto y sinceramente estoy muy emocionada por todo esto

D: Bueno te dije que sería un poco más complicado de lo normal pero que lo intentaríamos y aquí estoy diciéndote que no me voy a rendir.

L: Te amo, no me cansare de decirlo ah y JGroff me podrías dejar a sola con mi novia

J: Oh si claro – sonrió – cuídame la Tablet que tengo cosas importantes ahí

D: Nada solo son puras canciones melancólicas

J: Superar una ruptura no es fácil rubia, bueno me voy luego nos vemos mi querida Lady Di, te adoro y sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo

D: Y yo a ti John gracias por todo

Salió el chico del lugar dejando a la morena y su novia a solas.

D: No es fácil hacerlo por cam Lea, si podemos llegar a excitarnos mucho, pero no es igual a tenerte cerca de mí y créeme que te extraño demasiado

L: Di –se rio – no estaba pensando en eso.

D: Oh entonces yo si lo estaba pensando y me delate…

L: Creo que sí pero ahora quiero disfrutar de este momento, no sabes lo bien que me siento y sorprendiste a todos en aparecer en ese video

D: Oh cierto casi lo olvido, bueno cuando John me llamo y me lo comento no pude negarme, claro que mañana seremos titular de varios periódicos ya me imagino Achele is On

L: Eso no me importa, tú me sorprendiste y me encantó por cierto nadie deja de preguntar por nosotras hoy en la rueda de prensa dije algo muy bonito de ti

D: Lo escuche amor John no dejo que me pierda ni un momento de este día y si me encanto creo que los fans pueden estar tranquilos

L: Eso si amor por cierto daré varios conciertos en Londres – le sonrió.

D: Enserio no juegues con eso, sabes que sería completamente perfecto tenerte por algún tiempo aquí no me hagas ilusionar

L: Pues si es verdad en la mañana lo discutí con mi agente primero comenzare una intensa gira aquí en Estados Unidos y luego Londres será la primera ciudad que visite

D: Eso es genial – se rio – es como si todo estuviera confabulándose para que estemos juntas

L: Lo sé y eso me impulsa a seguir a no rendirme todo hay que dejar que suceda como tenga que suceder confió en lo que sentimos y bueno después de todo esto estoy segura de que estaremos bien…mejor que nunca

A veces nos complicamos demasiado, pero debemos dejar que el tiempo haga su trabajo que el destino se encargue de poner las cosas en orden, todo llega a ti cuando más lo necesitas, solo hay que tener paciencia, algo que muy pocas personas lo tienen, es una gran virtud la que te permite tener confianza, sabes que en el momento que menos lo esperes la oportunidad tocara tu puerta.

¿Por qué a mí? Porque tú eres lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo, para salir de esa situación de la mejor manera esa es la verdadera razón

TRES MESES DESPUÉS

L: Vamos – le hacía cosquillas – anda vamos, vamos por favor…

-Déjame dormir – murmuraba – déjame – comenzó a reírse – odio las cosquillas

L: Es que no me haces caso, anda John despiértate

J: Lea te amo pero en estos momentos me dan ganas de ahorcarte

L: Bueno es que hace un día precioso, y quiero que salgamos a caminar no sé, vamos a hacer ejercicio o simplemente a desayunar

J: Tu deberías estar durmiendo anoche escuche que te quedaste conversando con la rubia

L: Si hasta las tres de la mañana pero no por eso tengo sueño de hecho no puedo dormir sino hablo con ella así que deja de molestar

J: Eso parece que es amor.

L: Lo es claro que los primeros días no lográbamos ponernos de acuerdo pero ahora hemos encontrado la forma de compartir tiempo juntas a pesar de la distancia, las dos salimos nos divertimos y continuamos llevando nuestra relación de la mejor manera

L: Nunca te había visto tan feliz, y tan confiada, me alegra que sepas entenderla y que ambas dejen las dudas y los miedos a un lado

L: Si estamos bien, claro que podemos estar mucho mejor pero por ahora todo está bien, anda quiero salir este mes ha sido muy cansado para mí y quiero distraerme.

Si habían sido tres intensos meses llenos de conciertos visito muchos estados promocionando su disco días completamente agotadores de visitar radios, revistas, periódicos, programas de televisión claro que disfrutaba el contacto con la gente pero necesitaba un poco de paz, había pospuesto las grabaciones de la serie para concentrarse al cien por ciento en su carrera como solista y los resultados se notaban su disco alcanzo el número uno en ventas en diferentes lugares convirtiéndose en una de las artistas más solicitadas…

J: Bien – me voy a cambiar y bajo enseguida – en estos momentos quisiera ahorcarte.

L: Tú me adoras – sonrió – te espero.

LONDRES

Nina: Muy bien gracias por la información y estaremos en contacto

D: ¿Qué paso?

Nina: Excelentes noticias eso es lo que paso Di, pues que aceptaron el guion que me diste y están dispuestos a apoyarte para cuando quieras sacar tu cortometraje

D: Oh por dios eso es fantástico, es lo que siempre he querido hacer podré combinar todas mis pasiones, y ahora tengo respaldo

Nina: Lo sé es fabuloso te dije que todo sacrificio tiene su recompensa Di, ahora podemos respirar tranquilas, ves todos los eventos a los que asistimos dieron resultado

D: Entonces esto quiere decir que ya podré viajar más seguido a los Ángeles ¿verdad?

Nina: Pues aún faltan cosas por hacer pero, yo creo que si – la rubia le sonrió y camino hacia ella para abrazarla – vaya cuanto cariño

D: Te adoro gracias por todo, sé que solo quieres lo mejor para mí y por eso estas constantemente detrás de mí, cuidando cada detalle, sé que no suelo decírtelo pero eres la mejor representante y amiga que puede existir, muchas gracias Nina te quiero mucho

Nina: Ay rubia me vas a hacer llorar, no es nada solo que veo el potencial que tienes y quiero que todo el mundo se dé cuenta de lo talentosa que eres, sé que muchas de las decisiones que he tomado te han dolido mucho, como esta sé que estar separada tanto tiempo de la mujer que amas es muy duro y que los primeros días sufriste mucho, pero todo eso valdrá la pena, ahora si vamos a prepararnos que tenemos una importante cena más tarde

D: Claro que si – le sonrió – ahora sí puedo decir que estoy muy feliz.

Los proyectos que tenía Dianna finalmente habían sido aceptados, además la grabación de su nueva película había sido muy gratificante para ella, ya que estaba interpretando nuevos papeles y eso la ayudaba a crecer con profesional

LOS ANGELES

J: Lea llevamos caminando más de una hora y te puedo asegurar que ya me perdí no tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde estoy, nunca había venido por este lugar

L: Ya deja de quejarte quiero mostrarte un lugar increíble, además me hace sentir que Dianna está más cerca ven – tomo de su mano.

J: Bien ahora ya no entiendo nada, sabes que amo el cine pero son las nueve de la mañana

L: Es uno de los cines más antiguos de aquí en los Ángeles, bueno Di me trajo aquí cuando se me declaro, no sabes lo que fue me sentí la mujer más especial en todo el mundo

J: Esa chica te adora y según lo que me contaste todo estaba perfectamente calculado, ella sabe cómo sorprenderte y bueno te ama Lea esa es la razón de su romanticismo

L: Ay no sabes cuánto la extraño, pero ven vamos te quiero mostrar algo que es muy importante para mí además hoy no tenemos nada que hacer

J: Si, yo quería dormir al menos por un rato

L: que molestoso estas hoy

Entraron al lugar sin mayores complicaciones ya que en ese momento se estaba exhibiendo una nueva película, así que pudieron ingresar a la sala principal sin ningún problema, había muy pocas personas en el interior, así que nadie los reconocería y armaría un alboroto

L: Dame tu mano tenemos que llegar hasta la sala de proyección

J: ¿estás loca? No lo haremos nos podemos meter en muchos líos, y si nos descubren nos echar a patadas y seremos la portada de todas las revistas por invadir propiedad privada

L: Vaya y después yo soy la dramática – le sonrió – tranquilo no va a pasar nada solo será un momento y después disfrutaremos de la película.

J: Bueno pero si escuchamos algo raro salimos inmediatamente de ahí no quiero tener problemas

L: Lo prometo.

Subieron hasta donde se encontraba la sala de proyección y observaron que la puerta se encontraba entre abierta así que se acercaron para asegurarse que el lugar estaba vacío y efectivamente dentro de la misma no se encontraba nadie.

L: si – sonrió – te lo dije no pasaría nada además nadie viene aquí

J: Vaya esa pared está muy rayada, y tiene miles de nombres sobre ella es increíble

L: Lo sé, mira aquí esta lo que Di y yo dejamos – le señalo – es perfecto, tenía muchas ganas de venir, sabes cuando todo va bien no aprendes a apreciar los pequeños momentos, no aprecias lo que es tener a esa persona a tu lado, acariciarla o besarla, crees que eso nunca se acabara y que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo, pero de un momento a otro, todo cambia y empiezas a extrañar todo…

J: Si es extraño bien dicen que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, pues yo creo que no has perdido nada Lea de hecho su relación se hace más fuerte a pesar de la distancia, al principio no podían ni comunicarse, el cambio de horario era una dificultad muy grande, pero con el tiempo lo lograron, así como seguir con su amor, ninguna de las dos se ha desmoronado, tú sigues saliendo te diviertes al igual que ella, pero teniendo en cuenta de que tienen una relación muy sólida, que nada ni nadie por más que lo intente lograra romper con lo que tienen…y bueno Achele is On Lea así que deja de preocuparte – la abrazo – te quiero enana y dejare mi firma me muero de ganas de rayar esa pared

L: Date prisa – sonrió – gracias por tus palabras te adoro, pero ahora si tenemos que salir de aquí.

Después de un día en compañía de su mejor amigo y de visitar a su agente para coordinar las fechas de los conciertos regreso a su departamento a descansar, lo necesitaba, habían días que se le hacían eternos y otros que pasaban tan rápido que no podía darse cuenta, claro que extrañaba a Dianna, pero no podía derrumbarse tenia miles de cosas por las cuales luchar, al llegar a la puerta de su casa encontró que en la alfombra de la entraba se encontraba un papel doblado así que lo recogió y leyó lo que decía

"_diez cosas que extraño de ti"_

Al leerlo inmediatamente reconoció la letra de la persona que lo había escrito, continuo avanzando por el pasillo y encontró otro papel.

"_1. Tu risa"_

"_2. Ese perfume que usas y que me vuelve loca"_

"_3. Escucharte cantar en las mañanas mientras te duchas"_

"_4. El olor del café que preparas"_

"_5. Esa manía que tienes por mantener todo en orden"_

"_6. La manera en que pronuncias mi nombre"_

"_7. Despertar cada mañana y mirarte dormir al menos por unos segundos"_

"_8. Hacerte el amor en cada rincón de la casa"_

"_9. Tus labios, tengo que decirte que nadie me había besado como que tú lo haces"_

"_10. La manera en la que me cuidas y me dices que amas"_

Todas estas notas se encontraban distribuidas por toda la casa escritas a mano y en hojas de papel perfectamente acomodadas en sitios específicos, la morena no dejaba de sonreír y en ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar así que contesto rápidamente.

L: ¿Cómo hiciste todo esto?

D: Bueno tengo mis contactos, además tenía que decirte cuales son las cosas que más extraño de ti, son detalles que me hacen desear estar a tu lado

L: Te amo – sonrió – a pesar de la distancia encuentras la manera de sorprenderme y de seguir enamorándome

D: ¿Me cumplirías un deseo?

L: El que tú quieras

D: ¿Puedes subir a la terraza de tu edificio?

L: ¿para qué haría eso Di? – Se comenzó a reír – dímelo

D: Bueno porque mi contacto también dejo otra sorpresa en ese lugar así que tienes que ir a verlo

L: Vaya tu contacto debe ser muy bueno y sospecho que John tiene mucho que ver en todo esto, ustedes siempre sorprendiéndome – salió del departamento y subió al ascensor, en pocos minutos estaba en la terraza del edificio – bien ya estoy aquí, por cierto es una noche bellísima

D: ¿Como aquella noche que miramos las estrellas?

L: Bueno esa noche fue única, parece que las estrellas siempre son testigos de nuestros momentos más importantes…pero dime en donde busco el regalo

D: Oh si claro casi lo olvido, pues acércate al borde…

L: Listo, solo veo la ciudad, las luces miles de carros y el paisaje de los Ángeles…

D: Pues date la vuelta y dime que ves…

La morena giro rápidamente y observo que la rubia se encontraba al frente de ella sonriéndole un pequeño cartel en sus manos que decía…

_P.S. I MISS YOU_

D: Me falto añadirle un mensaje final a las notas – sonrió – te extraño….

* * *

AleDeCriss, Andrea1229 Mil gracias por sus palabras y Moon90 siempre llegas en el momento adecuado

Un capitulo para el final…


	25. Chapter 25: Rhythm of love

**GRACIAS…**

* * *

**Canción: Coldplay - Green eyes / Plain White T's - Rhythm of love**

**CAPITULO XXV: RHYTHM OF LOVE**

Como cualquier cosa en la vida el amor tiene diferentes etapas, unas más duras y difíciles que otras pero igual de gratificantes ya que al final después de todo lo que viviste solamente te queda disfrutar de esa persona, debemos pasar por diferentes pruebas para encontrar el ritmo del amor.

D: Me falto añadirle un mensaje final a las notas – sonrió – te extraño….

Lea no dijo nada y se acercó a su chica rápidamente, y la abrazo, hace tanto tiempo que no lo hacía y la espera se estaba volviendo eterna lo único que quería era permanecer a su lado.

L: Te amo – la miro a los ojos – te amo Di.

No resistieron más y la beso, sentir sus labios después de meses fue la mejor sensación del mundo, no hay nada como un beso en el momento oportuno, es todo lo que necesitamos es una de las muestras de cariño más importantes, puede ser un simple roce de labios o un beso mucho más intenso, pero de cualquier manera causara algo en ti, lo sentirás tu corazón late más rápido de lo normal, si aunque ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que las chicas se habían besado por primera vez aun sentían la mismo, incluso algo mucho más intenso.

D: Vaya – susurro – veo que me extrañaste

L: Más de lo que imaginas – le sonrió - ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

D: Era una sorpresa, bueno pospuse todos mis compromisos por una semana

L: Pero… ¿segura que puedes hacer eso? No quiero interferir en tus proyectos además yo tendré un poco de tiempo libre y puedo ir a visitarte, además los concierto que daré en Londres nos permitirá estar cerca

D: No, todo está bien, bueno mejor que nunca lo he logrado, lo conseguí Lea, tienes frente a ti a la persona que dirigirá su propio documental y además seré la nueva fotógrafa de una de las revistas más importantes

L: Oh por dios – la abrazo – no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti, te amo

D: Ves todo está controlado así que te voy a decir mi propuesta

L: Eso me encantaría oír – la beso – dímelo ahora.

D: Tengo unos pasajes para ir a un lugar maravilloso lejos de todo, quiero que pasemos un poco de tiempo juntas sin preocupaciones sin tener que ocultarnos ni nada de eso…

L: Pues suena increíblemente genial, pero ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

D: Fácil tengo una idea, pero tendremos que hacer un par de sacrificios para eso…

L: creo que estoy dispuesta a todo por una semana a tu lado sin interrupciones, ya he aguantado mucho lejos de ti así que creo que nada puede ser peor que eso…estoy dispuesta a aguantar lo que sea de verdad.

D: Bueno entonces déjalo todo en mis manos…serán unas merecidas vacaciones después de todo lo que hemos pasado.

L: Pero mejor dime el sacrificio que tendré que hacer para no sorprenderme tanto

D: No si te lo digo no aceptaras pero es algo completamente necesario, por más que lo pensé varias veces es la única manera de hacer ese viaje sin tantos contratiempos

L: Bueno confiare en ti al menos por un momento quiero tenerte para mi sola, disfrutar aunque sea por un corto tiempo

D: Lo haremos eso si te prometo que nunca lo olvidaras

L: Tu siempre pensando en todo, me gusta eso que estés al pendiente aunque no lo demuestres muy a menudo con tus palabras me sorprendes con estos pequeños detalles y logras hacerme sonreír y amarte aún mas

D: Bueno sé que a veces no soy muy expresiva y que eso te suele molestar pero no es que no me importes Lea te amo solo que es mi manera de ser, eso sí puedo ser muy romántica cuando me lo propongo

L: De eso no me queda ni la menor duda me lo has demostrado muchas veces

D: Te gusto la idea de escribirte las cosas que más extraño de ti…

L: Por supuesto además reconozco tu letra en cualquier lado, si me sorprendió mucho cuando entre al departamento y mire todas esas hojas esparcidas pero eso si no pensé que tú misma las habías colocado

D: Se lo iba a pedir a John pero decidí hacerlo yo misma empaque mis cosas deje a Nina colgada en una de sus tantas cenas y compre el primer boleto de avión para venir a verte

L: Eso es increíble gracias por hacer todo eso, te amo Di

D: Y yo a ti siempre – la abrazo – espero que nunca volvamos a separarnos

L: Nunca más y si pasa siempre encontraremos una solución – la beso –pero hay una cosa que me muero por hacer…

D: Dímelo hoy te complaceré en lo que sea

L: Quiero hacer uno de los puntos de tu lista – le susurro cerca de sus labios – de hecho me muero de ganas, Di han sido tres largos meses…

D: Oh – se comenzó a reír – pues si extraño hacer el amor contigo en cada rincón de la casa…

L: Me parece muy bien – la besó - ¿Qué hice yo para que llegaras a mi vida?

D: No lo sé yo me he hecho la misma pregunta, no sé qué hice para que tu aparecieras, creo que todo fue cosa del destino.

L: Pues si nuestro amor se dio en un set de grabación y gracias a Freddie nos volvimos a encontrar, tu perro es todo un cupido.

D: Una cosa más porque adorarlo – sonrió - ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no nos encontrábamos aquel día? Naya me hizo darme cuenta que fue un momento decisivo por decirlo así.

L: No le sé – suspiro – pero creo que te hubiera buscado, claro que hubiera costado un poco convencerme que tenía que hacerlo pero tarde o temprano lo hubiera hecho ¿y tú?

D: También creo que me habría costado pero de una u otra manera habría llegado a ti, sino era Freddie nuestro cupido pues nuestras amigas lo hubieran logrado

L: En eso tienes toda la razón, hay amores que son inevitables.

D: Estas muy romántica esta noche y eso me encanta…

L: Tú me haces ser de esa manera con estos detalles que tienes conmigo, pero quiero mostrarte algo – le sonrió – ven

D: La noche está muy bonita no quieres quedarte un rato más aquí?

L: No porque quiero demostrarte cuanto te he extrañado – la beso – y compre un nuevo colchón que quiero estrenarlo contigo

D: Lea – sonrió – te amo.

L: Vamos – la arrastro hacia la puerta.

D: No espera antes quiero bailar – le sonrió – tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para amarnos, pero ahora quiero que bailes conmigo…

L: Cuando me miras de esa manera no puedo negarme – coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y cerro sus ojos – bien voy a imaginar la música

D: Genial espero que imaginemos la misma canción, te mueves muy bien

L: Gracias ya lo sabía – abrió sus ojos y la miro fijamente por algunos segundos - ¿Cómo es posible que tengas esos ojos?

D: Son ojos Lea al igual que los tuyos – sonrió.

L: No te lo digo enserio, cuando los veo puedo saber exactamente lo que sientes, si estas feliz se iluminan son increíbles es como si una luz los hiciera resplandecer…es casi mágico, no enserio tú tienes esa capacidad si así quieres llamarlo, pero con una sola mirada me haces saber que eres feliz, que estas bien y que me amas

D: ¿Y qué pasa cuando estoy triste?

L: Pues que todo ese brillo desaparece y tratas de sonreír para aparentar algo que no sientes, finges pero solo las personas que realmente te conocemos lo sabemos, me doy cuenta inmediatamente que algo te pasa nunca me miras a los ojos cuando ocultas algo o estas enojada…

D: No te miro porque sé que me delataría y tú te darías cuenta de todo lo que me pasa, tu siempre lo sabes me conoces mejor que nadie,

L: Lo sé, pero tus ojos guardan otro secreto – susurro – que cuando estamos en la intimidad tu mirada se vuelve más impactante y penetrante tus ojos me transmiten todo lo que me deseas tu pupilas se dilatan y logras derrumbar todos mis miedos, me haces sentir la mujer más sexy del mundo, que soy la única persona que deseas, inmediatamente pierdo el control y trato de cerrar mis ojos pero tu insistes en mirarme – le sonrió - ¿Por qué siempre me lo pides?

D: Porque quiero saber que tu estas sintiendo todo lo que siento, que logro transmitirte mis sensaciones que yo también me pongo nerviosa que no sé cómo reaccionar cuando te tengo solo para mí, me encanta como eres no solo es tu cuerpo que por cierto me vuelve loca…sino que eres tú, la manera en la que eres conmigo, tu sinceridad tu chistes que sueles ser un poco malos – la morena comenzó a reírse – es todo, absolutamente todo se conjuga en ese momento para que sea perfecto, yo nunca había disfrutado tanto en mi vida te soy sincera nadie logra hacerme sentir de la manera en lo que tú lo haces…sé que a veces no nos ponemos de acuerdo en muchas cosas y terminamos discutiendo por cosas insignificantes pero aun así estoy segura de que te amo y que eres tú a quien quiero a mi lado

L: Te amo, si sé que suelo ser un poco irritante y desesperante, pero yo también estoy segura de lo que siento por ti este tiempo lejos de ti me ha hecho comprender que te necesito en mi vida más de lo que creía, eres tu mi Lady Di, siempre serás tu a pesar de la distancia los problemas la gente mal intencionada, los rumores, nuestras carreras en fin sé que tenemos muchas cosas en nuestra contra, pero de otra manera todo sería muy aburrido – sonrió – gracias por llegar a mi vida

D: Si muy aburrido pero bueno en esta vida nos tocó sobrellevar este amor de esta manera quien sabe y en la siguiente vida la tengamos un poquito más fácil, igualmente me alegra haberte encontrado…te amo

L: mmm – murmuro – ¿en que canción pensaste?

D: Pues cuando comenzaste a hablar de mis ojos vino a mi mente una canción de un grupo que me encanta y bueno la estoy tarareando en mi mente

L: Cántamela a ver si la conozco como tienes gustos musicales un poco raros pues…

D: Ya – se rio – son clásicos Lea y estoy segura de que la has escuchado bueno eso espero

L: Quiero oír tu melodiosa voz Di.

D: Bien...aquí va disfrútalo te amo.

_Querida tu eres el mar_

_Sobre el cual yo floto_

_Y vine aquí a hablar_

_Creo que deberías saber_

L: Me suena – sonrió – claro que la he escuchado – entonces comenzó a cantar suavemente mientras continuaba bailando con la rubia

_Los ojos verdes, eres a quien quería encontrar_

_Y cualquiera que intente rechazarte, debe estar loco_

_Porque yo llegué aquí con una carga_

_Y me siento mucho más ligera desde que te conozco_

_Nena deberías saber Que nunca podría continuar sin ti_

_Ojos verdes_

L: Pues si Di la canción tiene toda la razón nunca podría continuar sin ti, te has vuelto indispensable en mi vida, siento que contigo puedo ser yo misma, me toco a travesar situaciones duras y complicadas pero tú siempre me ayudaste gracias por todo

D: Te amo, me vas hacer llorar Lea y muy bien acertaste – la beso – creo que te mereces un premio…

L: Tú ya sabes lo que quiero…

D: Si estrenar tu nuevo colchón conmigo

L: No que te quedes siempre a mi lado…

D: Como esta noche estoy generosa te cumpliré tus dos deseos solo si tú también me prometes lo mismo…

L: Lo prometo – la miro fijamente y se acercó a besarla.

D: Vamos de una vez

Subieron al ascensor y no pudieron continuar manteniendo la distancia por lo que sus besos eran cada vez más apasionados, mucho más necesitados, las manos de la rubia no podían mantenerse quietas necesitaba sentir el cuerpo de su novia, aferrarse a ella como si su vida dependiera de eso

D: Dios Lea – susurraba mientras llegaban al departamento – me encantas

L: Di ya no puedo más creo que te voy a hacer el amor aquí en el ascensor.

D: Te amo – le dijo mientras besaba su cuello

Claro que tropezaron varias veces hasta llegar al departamento de la morena pero se besaron como jamás lo habían hecho, repartieron caricias en sus cuerpos y se olvidaron de todo por una noche, solo por un momento disfrutaron de su amor de lo que sentían de lo mucho que se habían extrañado, se amaron como si solo les quedara esa noche, volver a sentirse de esa manera después de mucho tiempo, la espera vale la pena y están en lo cierto después de varios obstáculos de la distancia, de discusiones de querer darse por vencidas finalmente estaban juntas.

_Mi cabeza está atrapada en las nubes ella me pide que ya baje_

_Dice ''chica, deja ya de tontear''_

_Yo le dije ''amo la vista desde aquí,_

_El cálido sol y viento en mi oído_

_Miremos el mundo desde arriba_

_Mientras gira al ritmo del amor''_

Se amaron varias veces el deseo se apodero de ellas y simplemente se dejaron llevar por las sensaciones que provocaban la una en la otra, sin remordimientos solo amor, eran solo ellas en ese momento no existía nada más, solo la satisfacción de que todo había resultado bien, de que su relación era sólida que estaban dispuestas a enfrentar todas las pruebas que se cruzaran por su camino

D: ¿En qué piensas? – le decía la rubia mientras le acariciaba la espalda

L: En que estoy harta de esconderme...en eso pensaba

D: Bueno… - suspiro – yo también no lo niego pero sabes que nuestras carreras

L: Si lo sé perfectamente este sería el momento menos indicado para mandar todo a la basura, pero quiero salir contigo como cualquier persona, quiero poder besarte sin el miedo de ser descubiertas, es horrible vivir así además todo lo que hacen para tratar de ocultar que nos han visto juntas, todo es tan misterioso que hace que la gente solo sospeche mas

D: Entiendo – le dio un beso en la frente – sé que es difícil cualquiera se cansa de esto, tienes toda la razón, pero quiero que sepas que ahora mismo saldría y gritaría en media calle que te amo – se rio - pero no te preocupes como siempre buscaremos una solución, confía en mi

L: Siempre lo hago, por cierto estuviste increíble

D: Ya lo sé, tú no te quedaste atrás esta vez puedo decir que lo hicimos hasta que salga el sol

L: Muy bien – la beso – parece que será un día increíble…pero no creo que te deje salir de esta cama, al menos no en un par de horas

D: ¿Tú nunca te cansas? – le sonrió.

L: No – se colocó sobre el cuerpo de la rubia y la miro a los ojos – tuve tres largos meses para descansar y ahora no pienso dormirme

D: Esta bien – la tomo del cuello y la beso – pero tengo una mejor idea

L: No creo que sea mejor

D: Tienes razón no hay nada mejor que estar completamente desnuda junto a mi novia, pero quiero hacer algo

L: Esta bien – suspiro – pero no querrás salir y gritar en media calle que me amas ¿verdad?

D: Tal vez – sonrió – ven vamos y averígualo por ti misma

_Tal vez solo tengamos esta_

_Noche pero hasta la luz del día eres_

_Mía, toda mía pon la música baja y bailemos_

_Al ritmo del amor._

Se vistieron rápidamente y salieron del edificio eran las cinco de la mañana y en las calles aún no había gente ni automóviles una que otra persona que hacia ejercicio pero aun todo estaba muy callado ya que apenas estaba iniciando el día

D: Ven – tomo su mano – vamos a caminar

L: Di, sabes que en cualquier momento puede salir un reportero y tomarnos una foto entonces ahí si todo se arruinaría y nosotras nos meteríamos en un gran lio – la rubia se acercó a su chica y la beso lentamente – ay dios no vuelvas a hacer eso

D: Que no haga que cosa – le sonrió – me dijiste que estabas harta de esconderte, pues hoy vamos a dejar de hacerlo no me importa las mentiras que publiquen o las cosas que digan yo estoy segura de lo que siento por ti, no tengo porque ir hablando sobre mi vida privada, como bien lo dice es privada y solo me interesa a mí y a la persona que amo que eres tu

L: Sabes que si alguien nos ve todo cambiara ¿verdad?

D: Lo sé, pero mi trabajo está seguro tengo varios proyectos en los que no me exigen tener un novio falso o salir en eventos con algún compañero sino que se preocupan de mi talento y tú tienes un disco que es número uno en ventas sin estar envuelta en ningún escándalo, sino que la gente se ha dado cuenta de lo talentosa que eres

L: Y no hay nada que temer tienes razón si me quieren y compran mis discos es por mi talento no por algo más, tu eres mi mejor amiga ante todo luego eres el gran amor de mi vida y con que tú lo sepas y lo tengas presente me basta

D: Ya no quiero tener miedo, ya no quiero tener que ocultarme – se acercó a su chica la miro a los ojos – quiero salir contigo a cualquier parte como dos personas normales, sé que eso es mucho pedir pero al menos podemos intentarlo

L: Claro que podemos, estoy segura de que encontraremos la forma ¿nos arriesgamos?

D: Yo estoy más que dispuesta a hacerlo y ¿tu?

L: Si, claro que si te amo y bueno después sabremos si tomamos la decisión adecuada pero por ahora quiero acabar con las mentiras, quiero amarte y ser feliz a tu lado

Todo tiene un límite llega un momento en el que te cansas de vivir una mentira de aparentar algo que no eres y nunca serás, sabes que será difícil y que tendrás que enfrentarte a muchos obstáculos, pero tienes que intentarlo, toda persona merece ser libre de pensar y de amar a quien quiera, es nuestra decisión y al final podremos decir que somos libres que se acabaron las mentiras…

D: Perfecto señorita Lea Michele le reto a una carrera – le sonrió.

L: No creo que quieras hacerlo, estoy en muy buena forma además práctico todas las mañanas

D: Yo también, mírame este cuerpo no es por arte de magia yo también hago ejercicio

L: Bueno como digas, lo del cuerpo no lo niego comprobé tu estado físico y estas muy bien así que de eso no hay duda – se rio – pero bueno ¿estas lista?

D: Por supuesto tú eres la que no deja de hablar

L: Muy bien señorita atleta en sus marcas…

D: Listas fuera – corrió dejando a la morena atrás – te dije que dejaras de hablar – le grito

L: No Di espera no estaba lista…

Existen amores que son únicos que muchos los ven imposibles una simple fantasía o rumores exagerados, rodean pero otros se atreven a ver más allá de eso y se dan cuenta de que por más que traten de negarlo a nuestros ojos es solo amor, no importa lo que los demás digan…para nosotras la única realidad es que entre esas dos personas hay algo más que una bonita amistad…que a pesar de todo lo que las rodea como es un mundo lleno de fama, apariencias, dinero, y muchas otras cosas más son capaces de llevar su relación aun ocultándose por la intolerancia, por los mismos estándares que se maneja en ese mundo y en toda la sociedad. Nadie tendrá la verdad absoluta solo ellas lo saben, tal vez algún día finalmente aquellos rumores cesen y puedan vivir con tranquilidad siendo libres de ser quien verdaderamente son, al final del día lo único que importa es que están juntas, que se aman y que continúan luchando contra viento y marea por seguir viviendo su amor. Cada persona es libre de pensar e imaginar su perfecta historia de amor, en la que todo puede ser color de rosa en donde todo sale perfecto, no existen los problemas y el amor siempre triunfa ante todo, para algunas en cambio para otras son un poco más realistas, los problemas siempre existirán, nada en esta vida es perfecto ni es fácil, si quieres algo tienes que luchar por ello y en el camino para conseguirlo te tropezaras varias veces, pero siempre podrás levantarte y continuar. Ese es el poder de la imaginación que nos permite crear y deshacer cosas a nuestro antojo soñar con un mundo que no muchos creen capaz pero tú sí.

_Tal vez solo tengamos esta noche_

_Pero hasta la luz del día eres_

_Mía, toda mía Pon la música baja y bailemos_

_Al ritmo del amor._

* * *

**MAÑANA EL EPILOGO **


	26. Chapter 26: Epilogo

Bueno aun no me recupero de la foto más esperada por todas y es que la señorita Lea Michele casi nos mata ayer con la primera foto Achele luego de más de 2 años de espera, y después con la respuesta de Dianna creo que mi día termino siendo completamente perfecto.

Pero bueno con esto me despido de ustedes muchas gracias por leer y seguir la historia, no tengo idea de cuando regresare, eso sí continuare escribiendo pero por ahora necesito alejarme un poco comenzare de nuevo clases y toda mi concentración debe ir hacia eso, tal vez en unas cuantas semanas les dé una sorpresa pero por el momento descansare. Lo primero que diré es gracias mil a gracias a ustedes por comentar y apoyarme y si actualizo todos los días es porque creo que si alguien va a comprometerse a escribir una historia y publicarla debe hacerlo al cien por ciento así recibas uno o tres mil comentarios, sé que todas tenemos millones de cosas por hacer yo más que nadie lo entiendo pero ahí está el compromiso, nunca abandonar una historia.

Por otro lado cuando conocí este mundo jamás me imagine que conocería personas realmente maravillosas chicas que sinceramente son increíbles, y únicas así como hay cosas malas también existen cosas buenas y maravillosas como que me encontré con alguien que logra sacar lo mejor de mí, no sé cómo lo hace pero lo logra, existen personas que llegan justo cuando no las estas buscando pero son exactamente lo que necesitas.

Espero que les vaya muy bien éxitos sonrían disfruten de las historias y denle una oportunidad a las nuevas historias que hay por aquí pueden llevarse una grata sorpresa, mi más sincero agradecimiento a todas y éxitos en todo lo que hagan. Gracias AleDeCriss, Dikat, rosemarie en fin todas muchas gracias.

La vida es demasiado corta para amargarse, disfruten y sonrían.

Twitter: DCimaginegirl90

ENJOY IT

* * *

**EPILOGO**

-Después de varios meses de promocionar su disco hoy en la mañana la actriz y cantante Lea Michele ha sorprendido a todos los medios de comunicación anunciando que se tomara un año sabático, recordemos que en los últimos meses se la ha estado vinculando con su compañera de reparto Dianna Agron con quien de un día para al otro volvieron a mostrarse juntas y más unidas que nunca, revolucionaron las redes sociales cuando fueron captadas haciendo ejercicio en una de las avenidas de la ciudad, después se las vio muy juntas en eventos y últimamente fotos suyas no faltan en la prensa, los rumores de que ambas actrices mantienen una relación sigue con más fuerza que nunca pero ninguna ha dado comentarios al respecto lo único que han dicho es que están felices y que eso es más que suficiente, pero no solo la señorita Michele se tomara unas largas vacaciones sino que hace unos minutos nos acaban de confirmar que la señorita Dianna Agron también lo hará, ahí tienen damas y caballeros una muestra más de que el amor esta en aire, creo que no hace falta que estas dos grandes estrellas salgan a aclarar nada ya que sus acciones nos dan a entender que están bien, estables, felices y en el mejor momento de sus carreras, eso es lo importante, su vida privada será de interés público porque son dos grandes artistas y tienen miles de fans alrededor del mundo que se mueren por saber un poco más de ellos, pero es momento de respetar su decisión y al que no le guste simplemente le diré que nunca había visto tanto amor ni siquiera en aquellas parejas que se hacen llamar estables y que gritan a los cuatro vientos que se aman, señores vivimos en un mundo en el que las apariencias engañan en donde todo es falso hasta que se demuestre lo contrario o viceversa, claro que estas chicas ha tenido que soportar diversas críticas de grupos que rechazan su amor, pero déjenme decirles una cosa, todo seguirá siendo falsedad en este mundo mientras personas con mente cerrada continúen con aquellas ideas arcaicas completamente opuestas a lo que estamos viviendo, es momento de cambios de aceptarnos como somos el amor es amor aquí y en cualquier lado, seamos un poco más tolerantes, es su vida profesional de cual debemos sentirnos orgullosos y ambas lo han logrado, sus éxitos son la clara huella de que su esfuerzo ha valido la pena, lo que se proponen lo logran por mi parte diré que las admiro, independientemente si estén o no juntas, si lo admito me encanta verlas más unidas que nunca, pero son unas chicas increíbles creo que han luchado contra muchas adversidades y no se han dado por vencidas, la mayor de la suerte para ustedes y esperamos tenerlas pronto de vuelta en nuestras pantallas y si señores Achele is on…

D: Vaya ese tipo dijo todo bien – sonreía – yo que ya había perdido la fe en los reporteros

L: Si estuvo muy bien creo que es la primera vez que alguien nos defiende de esa manera.

Dos meses habían pasado desde que la rubia había regresado y ya habían dejado de ocultarse claro que sus managers se opusieron rotundamente pero luego de hablar con ellos y sus familias terminaron aceptando, no se exponían más de lo necesario y volvían poco a poco a verlas como hace años atrás unidas compartiendo momentos juntas y sobre todo muy felices, todo parecía indicar que las cosas mejorarían y comenzarían una nueva etapa juntas

D: Bueno estas lista para el viaje de nuestras vidas

L: Si creo que esperamos demasiado para esto

D: Bueno teníamos trabajo que hacer pero te aseguro que nos divertiremos

-Si nosotras también estamos muy emocionadas – llegan Heather y Naya.

L: Si, ya recordé el sacrificio que teníamos que hacer

-Tranquilas chicas no molestaremos mucho – las saludaba Jonathan y Jenna.

Dianna había estado preparando el viaje por mucho tiempo invitar a sus amigos era indispensable ya que sus agentes les había pedido que lo hicieran para no darle más de que hablar a la prensa y la mejor idea que se le ocurrió a la rubia fue invitar a todos sus amigos, ellos había sido muy importantes en su relación siempre apoyándolas y siendo un soporte para las chicas, claro que les molestaba tener que lidiar con las continuas interrupciones de sus amigas, pero las adoran ahora más que nunca estaban felices de tenerlas a su lado.

Jenna: Bueno todos estamos ansiosos pero a qué hora sale el vuelo Di

D: A las ocho de la mañana tranquilos aún queda una hora así que mejor esperemos y en pocas horas estaremos disfrutando de un paisaje increíble

Ya se encontraban en el aeropuerto esperando que su avión llegara, su destino Venecia, Italia, Lea nunca había ido para ese lugar así que la rubia pensó que era la mejor idea, un poco de tiempo alejadas de todo sería lo ideal y lo mejor que estarían en una de las ciudades más románticas

Hemo: Me muero de ganas de estar allá, todo va a ser increíble Nay – se acercó a la chica y la abrazo.

Naya y Heather estaban mejor que nunca compartiendo tiempo juntas, claro que los medios especulaban mucho sobre ellas pero decidieron no darle importancia se amaban y no tenían por qué darle explicaciones a nadie, claro que todo Hollywood se revoluciono cuando Naya anuncio su separación de su novio miles de interrogantes surgieron y estuvo en el ojo del huracán por varias semanas, pero finalmente la calma llegaba a las chicas, Hemo viajaría con su pequeño Elijah querían pasar un buen momento juntas, además tendrían a los chicos para ayudar a cuidarlo

Jenna: Quiero a mi sobrino hermoso.

N: Hey – sonreía Naya – este bebe hermoso es solo mío

Hemo: De hecho es mío Nay – se acercó y la beso – pero creo que te está empezando a querer mucho más que a mi

J: No hay quien se resista a tus encantos Naya

D: ¿Estas emocionada? – miraba a la morena.

L: Si claro voy a conocer un lugar precioso junto a la mujer que amo, además aquí comienzan nuestras vacaciones, tenemos todo un año para nosotras

D: Lo sé es increíble al fin voy a poder plantar esas flores en mi casa

L: Nuestra casa querrás decir – se acercó y la beso – vivo más ahí que en mi departamento

D: Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero sabes que siempre he querido comprar una casa que sea nuestra que la decoremos nosotras y todo eso

L: Dianna Agron me estas proponiendo que viva contigo

D: Ehh – le sonrió – obvio Lea te amo y te lo iba a pedir pero como formalidad ya que siempre estás en casa, pero si me encantaría que compartamos todo

L: No hay nada que me haga más feliz.

Después de varias horas de viaje finalmente llegaron a su destino se hospedarían en uno de los hoteles más lujosos del lugar y con una vista espectacular

Jenna: Dios esto es bellísimo, me encanta ya no me quiero ir de este lugar

J: Tranquilas chicas tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar de este hermoso paisaje por lo pronto vamos a registrarnos y a dejar las maletas

D: Te amo – la abrazo por la espalda – te amo, me encanta estar contigo aquí.

L: Lo sé todo esto es maravilloso y ya me muero por ver nuestra habitación

Después de unos minutos en los que se registraron en el hotel subieron a sus habitaciones, Lea y Dianna habían pedido una de los cuartos más grandes del hotel tenia de todo una pequeña sala, una cama enorme con vista hacia la ciudad y los hermosos canales en donde las góndolas paseaban a cualquier hora del día, podían observar todo esto gracias al enorme balcón que tenían, decorado perfectamente con enredaderas y flores.

L: Di, tenemos que subirnos en una de esas góndolas, es una escena perfecta imagínalo nosotras en esa pequeña embarcación…

D: Tranquila no lo imagines lo haremos, pero un poco más tarde ahora quiero llevarte a un lugar maravilloso así que cámbiate ponte algo muy cómodo y te espero abajo.

L: Dime algo para saber que llevar

D: Nada ya te lo dije solo ponte zapatos cómodos y vamos a disfrutar de la ciudad te amo te espero abajo y no tardes mucho.

N: Hola rubia – a saludaba Naya mientras salía de la habitación - ¿Qué tal va todo con la enana?

D: Muy bien sabes nunca me había sentido tan bien en mi vida y es sinceramente la sensación más increíble de todo el mundo

N: Te pego fuerte eso de amor – comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a la recepción del hotel

D: Creo que a ti también te pego fuerte Nay

N: Que te puedo decir amo a Hemo es una chica increíble a su hijo, bueno nuestro porque lo considero como mío, ese niño me robo el corazón

D: No Nay Hemo te robo el corazón, míranos el amor nos hace cursis, románticas, cariñosas por mi parte no hay momento en el día en el que no piense en Lea y cuando lo hago sonrió

N: Si parece que es amor…

L: Hey ya estoy lista – llegaba la morena y le daba un beso a su chica – nos vamos

D: Si claro nos vemos luego

N: Chao chicas y cuídense mucho.

L: Bien ahora si dime a donde vamos que me muero de la curiosidad, además quiero conocer cada rincón de esta ciudad

D: Tranquila lo haremos, pero ahora quiero llevarte a un lugar del que he leído un poco en revistas, libros e internet pero que nunca tuve la oportunidad de visitarlo

L: Pensé que habías estado aquí hace un año

D: Si vine con Jessica, pero nos la pasamos de fiesta y disfrutando de otras cosas – susurro – pero no tuvimos la oportunidad de admirar la arquitectura del lugar

L: Ya en otras cosas

D: Estaba soltera tu y yo no nos encontrábamos en el mejor momento, pero créeme nunca pude olvidarte en todo ese tiempo separadas seguía pensando en ti en que hubiera pasado si lo hubiéramos intentado en ese entonces

L: Lo sé, pero míranos pudimos sobrellevar la distancia al final las cosas resultaron mucho mejor de lo que pensaba...

D: Es porque ambas estábamos listas para intentarlo, porque ya sabíamos lo que queríamos por eso funciono, sino creo que habría sido un completo desastre

L: Bueno ahora nuestro presente es increíble y quiero disfrutarlo

Pasearon toda la mañana por las calles de los vecindarios admirando cada pequeña tienda llenas de recuerdos y artículos novedoso, lugares llenos de libros que ofrecían un lugar lleno de calma ideal para disfrutar de la lectura, restaurantes con vistas espectaculares, miles de turistas disfrutando del lugar caminando por las estrechas calles, tomando fotografías y alabando la belleza de la ciudad

L: Me encanta…como se pronuncia en italiano

D: Gelato – pronuncio perfectamente – es parecido

L: Dilo de nuevo – se acercó y la beso en los labios – solo repítelo

D: Lea – sonrió – gelato, tienes mucha suerte de que sepa un poco de italiano sino estaríamos completamente perdidas

L: Bueno, pero todo ha sido increíble esa tienda de discos antiguos me encanto tenemos que volver y comprar todo

D: Si claro, pero aun te quiero llevar al lugar que te dije

Caminaron varias cuadras hasta llegar al lugar que la rubia había indicado era el Palacio Ducal de Venecia un edificio de estilo gótico que se alzaba majestuoso frente a la laguna de Venecia y la plaza de San Marcos

D: Este es el palacio de Ducal, fue la sede del gobierno hace mucho tiempo además de ser la corte de justicia y la prisión.

L: Es un lugar increíble y gigante por lo que veo

D: Así es pero ese no es lugar del que te digo sino que debemos entrar por ahí para acceder al puente

L: ¿Qué puente?

D: Ven camina junto a mí y te iré contando la historia

L: Esta bien me encanta cuando me cuentas aquellas historias – tomo de su mano.

D: Bueno mira este es el puente de los suspiro, muchas personas confunden este lugar ya que muchos poetas, escritores y pintores hablan de él con cierto romanticismo, pero su historia es diferente, Este puente unía la antigua prisión de la Inquisición, que se llamaba Piombi, con el Palacio Ducal, y era el último trayecto que realizaban los prisioneros antes de morir. Por eso se cuenta que siempre se escuchaban los suspiros de los reos que pasaban por aquí ya que era la última vez que podían observar el mar y el sol, así que por esa razón era el Puente de los Suspiros

L: Es una historia muy triste imagínate cuantas personas inocentes pasaron por aquí a terminar sus días en aquella prisión.

D: Pues sí, puede resultar hasta tétrico imaginarlo, pero si sabes que vas a morir que sería lo último que quisieras observar?

L: Prefería no pensarlo, pero tendría que ser algo memorable

D: Pienso que esta sería una vista maravillosa, no se mirar el sol ocultarse, un amanecer o las gaviotas volar por el firmamento, esa sería la última imagen que mi cerebro procesaría, sería la paz y la calma que me transmite este lugar y creo que así puedes asumir tu muerte, sabes que ya no queda nada más por hacer pero al menos disfrutaste un momento de una vista espectacular

L: Tienes razón, no sé si me dicen que voy a morir que ya no se puede hacer nada que solo queda aceptarlo pues trataría de dejar este mundo mirando un amanecer, un atardecer o simplemente observar el cielo

D: Exacto, claro que también existen otras historias en este lugar, claro que son leyendas cuentos de la gente que busca darle un toque romántico a todo

L: Bueno mira a tu alrededor es imposible no contagiarse de romanticismo en este lugar todo te recuerda que el amor es uno de los sentimientos más bellos

D: Lo sé por eso también se dice que si una pareja se besa en este lugar su amor será eterno, claro que pueden tomar distintos caminos el primero te llevara al palacio y el otro a la prisión, así esos amantes se separan sabiendo que su amor será eterno que solo la muerte pudo acabar con lo que sentían, pero que en la siguiente vida se encontrarían para continuar amándose y claro como existe luz y oscuridad por el otro lado tenemos el palacio y la salida a todo la luz al final del túnel en donde aquellos amantes podían finalmente salir de esa oscuridad que los atormentaba.

L: Quiero salir de esa oscuridad contigo – se acercó y le sonrió inmediatamente sus labios se unieron rápidamente en un beso que parecía eterno así como la historia un beso que decía absolutamente todo lo que sentían y todo lo que se amaban – te amo gracias por traerme a este lugar

D: Te amo, bueno no es que sea el lugar más romántico de la ciudad pero su historia es interesante

L: Lo fue, de ahora en adelante para mí será el lugar más romántico del mundo.

Después de un rápido paseo por la plaza admirando la arquitectura del palacio y de disfrutar de una excelente comida decidieron volver al hotel con los chicos

J: Hey al fin llegan ¿en dónde estaban?

L: Suspirando John – le sonrió – bueno voy a tomar algo de agua regreso enseguida

J: ¿suspirando?

D: Pues si – se rio – la amo, pasamos un día maravilloso todo fue perfecto y ustedes ¿Qué hicieron?

J: Recorrimos toda la ciudad buscando un restaurant que según Naya era buenísimo al final no lo encontramos pero disfrutamos de la caminata

Los chicos se encontraban en la parte de atrás del hotel en donde se podían observar a las góndolas pasear por los canales, al filo se encontraban Naya, Hemo y el pequeño Elijah disfrutando de la vista.

D: Lea quiero un hijo ¿verdad?

J: ¿Qué? – Comenzó a toser - ¿Cómo sabes eso?

D: Mírala siempre que ellas están así con su hijo las observa y sus ojos se llenan de esperanza, siempre me ha dicho que quiere formar una familia, pero cada vez que las ve de esa manera sé que piensa en como seriamos nosotras con un pequeño, seria vivir una felicidad completa un sueño hecho realidad.

J: ¿Y tu también quieres eso?

D: Con la única persona con la que quiero formar una familia en con ella, es Lea con quien quiero tener mis hijos, criarlos con ella a mi lado, siempre lo he soñado y sé que ella también

J: Bueno yo sería el tío mas consentidor del mundo cuando eso pase rubia, y si tienes razón Lea siempre me habla de lo bien que se las ve con Elijah que algún día quisiera sentir eso, sabes el amor de madre no se compara con nada y ustedes tienen la suerte de dar vida, algo que muchos de nosotros no sabemos agradecer, siempre contaran con nosotros así que tu tranquila rubia ya vendrán mis sobrinos – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó dejando a la rubia mientras miraba a Lea como cargaba al pequeño entre sus brazos.

D: Te amo – se acercó a ella – vas a ser una mama excelente de eso estoy segura

L: Bueno eso espero – le sonrió.

D: Y espero que yo pueda estar a tu lado para ayudarte

L: ¿Lo dices en serio? – Sonrió – creía que tú no querías hijos ni nada de eso

D: Adoro a los niños y algún día espero poder vivir la experiencia de la maternidad pero quisiera hacerlo contigo a mi lado, Lea te amo y sé que deseas un hijo tanto como yo, por eso te lo digo

L: Tanto se me nota

D: Bueno más o menos – la beso – pero me encantaría formar una familia contigo

L: Te amo – la abrazo – yo también quiero eso…

Jenna: Hey conseguí un viaje en una góndola vamos no hay tiempo que perder vamos chicos

L: Pero yo quería ir a solas con mi novia

N: Nada de eso iremos todos, además así estamos juntos ya se desaparecieron toda la mañana vamos chicas no se amarguen

D: Para variar ustedes interrumpiendo todo – se rio – bueno no será como lo imaginamos ya nuestras amigas bloqueadoras siempre terminan interviniendo

L: Son una molestia Di te lo dije debimos haberlas botado del avión cuando tuvimos la oportunidad

J y N: Las escuchamos..

* * *

Achele ha vuelto y la espera valió la pena.


End file.
